Tiempo
by YangXaolong
Summary: Todo había salido mal, no había escapatoria ni de los mortífagos ni de Voldemort. Sólo tenían una oportunidad de arreglar el pasado y era un viaje en el tiempo... El último que podrá hacer Hermione Granger para recuperar todo y a todos, pero sin pensar que encontraría a una persona, con cabello rojo y grandes ojos verdes, que la ayudaría a mantenerse completa...
1. Chapter 1: Time

Hola, buenos días o buenas noches, depende de donde estén.

Aquí el primer capítulo de lo que será esta historia extraña, algo trágica y emocionante... ojalá les guste.

Gracias.

-0-

Los vidrios estaban grises por la suciedad acumulada. Algunos estaban rotos, y una brisa fría entraba por ellos. La madera del suelo crujía de vez en cuando, como si hablara, o cómo si algo le doliera. Quizás aún tenía algo de vida, y sólo pedía que la sacaran de esa agonía continua que sentía noche y día. Hermione nunca había tenido pensamientos tan oscuros y pesimistas, pero después de los últimos meses era difícil tener algo en la cabeza que no fuera triste, doloroso y oscuro. La chica suspiró, y acercó más sus rodillas a su pecho en acto reflejo al sonido de su estómago, el cual reclamaba comida. Habían pasado tres días desde que comió algo, y apenas había tomado agua. La verdad, ese año completo había escaseado la comida, pero esos últimos meses definitivamente ya no había, y le estaba pasando la cuenta a su cuerpo. No sólo toda su ropa le quedaba grande, sino que no podía moverse bien y su mente divagaba con más frecuencia en la nada, quedándose pegada mirando un lugar u objeto por horas.

Sacó su vista de la ventana y la pegó en la puerta. La habitación en la que estaba no era muy amplia pero estaba vacía, a excepción de un colchón con algunas mantas. Hace media hora que Ron había salido en busca de algo para comer, y ya lo extrañaba. Aunque, más que extrañarlo, temía que le pasar algo… como a los demás.

Harry Poter había muerto a manos de Volvemort, la profecía se había cumplido a beneficio del Señor Tenebroso y todos los magos y brujas que se oponían iban pereciendo en su camino, como el Señor Weasley, Ginny, Neville, La Profesora Mcgonagall, Bill, Luna, Kingsley, Dean, Hagrid, y muchos más. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la chica.

-Se suponía… que ibas a vivir…- murmuró apretando los puños- se suponía que no nos ibas a abandonar…

Habían estado corriendo casi sin parar, ocultándose en todos los lugares posibles, ya que ella y Ron se habían convertido en los más buscados por los mortífagos y los demás seguidores de Voldemort, ya sea por miedo o no. Eso les complicaba encontrar alimento, ya que aun estando en algún bosque, de alguna forma siempre lograban encontrarlos. Las calles se habían vuelto peligrosas no sólo para los magos, sino también para los muggles. Mínimo un asesinato diario ocurría, y el Señor Tenebroso ni se preocupaba de esconderse. Se mostraba en las noticias imágenes claras de los motífagos atacando edificios, haciendo explotar negocios o simplemente lanzado maleficios en la mitad de la calle. Los negocios estaban cerrados, muy poca gente andaba por las calles, colegios y universidades habían parado las clases y a menudo se veían policías portando armas en las manos, asustados. El pánico se había revelado en Londres, Gran Bretaña y el mundo.

Ellos dos eran de los últimos que quedaban de la batalla de Hogwarts.

El corazón le dio un brinco al recordar esa batalla… y el cuerpo de Harry.

Se levantó como pudo, tratando de borrar esa imagen de su cabeza. Le faltaba el aire y el dolor en su pecho era muy grande. Fue hacia la ventana y se apoyó con su mano en el pecho. En ese momento había pensado que era el fin, que ya no podrían derrotar a Voldemort aun habiendo destruido todos sus Horrocruxes. Frunció el ceño, dejando caer su mano a un lado. Definitivamente algo salió mal. Ese no era el destino de Harry, ni de ellos ni del mundo. Y ella iba a averiguar qué había pasado… y lo arreglaría.

Levantó uno de sus puños frente a su rostro y lo abrió, dejando caer un giratiempo. No se estrelló contra el piso ya que la cadena rodeaba la mano de Hermione. Este rebotó en el aire y después de unos segundos se quedó quieto frente al rostro de la chica. Quizás el destino se había arrepentido de haber hecho lo que hizo con el mundo al haber dejado vivo a Voldemort, y por eso hizo que ella y Ron encontraran ese giratiempo en uno de los muchos ataques que habían recibido. Era su única oportunidad para arreglar el presente que ellos estaban viviendo.

Escuchó un chirrido y Hermione dio un salto.

-Perdón- dijo Ron entrando por la puerta- Logré encontrar algo, pero tuve que usar el hechizo confundus para que el anciano no se diera cuenta que sacaba sus frutas.

Se sentó al lado de Hermiona, la cual se había deslizado por la pared hasta sentarse. El pelirrojo había traído dos manzanas, 5 plátanos, un pan y dos botellas de agua. La castaña lo miró y le sonrió, dándole la mano. Ron también sonrió, se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso. Al separarse acarició la mejilla de su novia con cariño, secando la lágrima que había caído hace un rato.

-Saldremos de esta- dijo mirándola a los ojos- ese giratiempo es una nueva esperanza para todos, incluso para los que… ya no están aquí.

La tristeza inundó la cara de Ron. Le dio un último beso en la frente y se apoyó en la pared. Él también estaba muy flaco y pálido, su barba roja cubría gran parte de su cara y parecía enfermo. Como un buen novio, siempre que conseguían algo para comer, el daba parte de su mitad a la chica, con la excusa de que ya estaba satisfecho. Hermione alegaba a eso, pero no lograba convencer al pelirrojo que siguiera comiendo.

Se escuchó una explosión muy lejos, pero no impidió que los chicos saltaran del lugar. Ron miró por la ventana con la varita en la mano. Hermione se quedó hincada, con la varita también lista.

-No veo nada. Debió ser muy lejos- dijo aun mirando hacia afuera- será mejor que nos demos prisa. Hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí, y ya me da mala espina.

Se sentó, tomo un plátano y se lo comió apenas le sacó la cascara. Hermione tomó una manzana mientras dejaba el giratiempo en el suelo, entre los dos. Brillaba como si no supiera que el mundo era gris y deprimente. Sobresaltaba entre toda esa madera oscura y el polvo. Los ojos de la castaña brillaron, un poco más animada ahora con alimento en el estómago.

-¿Cuánto dices que ha sido lo máximo de tiempo que se ha viajado con eso?- Preguntó Ron comiendo la mitad de su pan.

-No se sabe- contestó Hermione aun mirando el giratiempo- ya que la gente que ha tratado de viajar más de 15 años atrás, no ha vuelto. Personas que han logrado viajar cinco años, regresaron con pequeñas complicaciones en sus cuerpos, como si el viaje en el tiempo los descompusiera. Por eso, lo mejor es ir a una fecha importante no mucho tiempo atrás, ya que no sabremos en qué estado lleguemos… sobretodo como estamos ahora.

-Opino que vayamos a la Batalla de Hogwarts, y matemos al Innombrable nosotros mismos-

-Opino que eso es demasiado arriesgado. Piensa que ni Harry pudo con él-

Se creó un silencio entre los dos, y uno muy doloroso. Pensar en Harry hacia que cada parte de sus cuerpos les doliera, y que la culpa les carcomiera el cerebro rápidamente. Quizás si ellos hubieran ido con él, sino lo hubieran dejado solo. Habían estado juntos todo el año, hasta el momento más importante… y habían fallado.

-Vamos al torneo de los tres magos- dijo Hermione obligándose a no pensar en eso- E impedimos que Voldemort vuelva a la vida.

-Esa es una buena idea- dijo Ron saliendo de su lúgubre ceño- llegamos antes que Harry y Cédric. E incluso salvamos a Cédric, me gusta.

-Será difícil, el no ser vistos- murmuró Hermione.

-A estas alturas, difícil que empeoremos más el futuro con eso- bromeó el chico- Entonces, cuantas vueltas serían del giratiempo.

-Calcula 24 por 3 años- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-No me pidas hacer eso. Tú fuiste la que estudio Aritmancia en un colegio de magia- dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.

-Jaja. Hay una forma de hacerlo- dijo la chica tomando el giratiempo y su varita- pero tiene que ser con cuidado y muy concentrados.

Se levantó y se colocó la cadena del giratiempo en su cuello. Ron se puso frente a ella y también coloco la cadena en su cuello, uniéndose a la chica. Estaban listos para viajar en el tiempo y evitar que todo ese desastre ocurriera. Estaban listos para poder vivir una vida normal fuera del colegio. Estaban listos para volver a ver a todas las personas que perdieron… estaban listos para poder vivir en un mundo sin Voldemort. Hermione colocó la punta de la varita justo en el centro del giratiempo, y se escuchó una especie de click. La chica sonrió y comenzó a girar su varita como si fuera una llave. Las manecillas del giratiempo, a diferencia de girarlas con la manilla del instrumento, se movieron el triple de rápido con solo un movimiento pequeño de la varita. Por eso Hermione tenía que ser muy cuidadosa… y estar concentrada solamente en el artefacto mágico.

¡BOOM!

El suelo tembló, y polvo cayó del techo. Ron abrazó a Hermione para protegerla, siendo igual cuidadoso de no moverla mucho para que no perdiera contacto con el giratiempo. Otro ruido igual de fuerte que el anterior se escuchó, seguido de risas y gritos. También se escucharon disparos, demasiado cerca para el gusto de la pareja. Una bala atravesó el vidrió llenando el piso de pedazos y acto seguido se escuchó un desgarrador grito, y una voz lunática que gritaba:

-¡Weasley y Granger, sentados en un árbol, besándose!- canturreó horriblemente esa voz, y el corazón de los dos se detuvo.

Bellatrix.

-Nos encontró- murmuró Hermione con pánico. Pasos se escucharon en el mismo edificio, cuatro pisos abajo.

-Debemos irnos- le dijo Ron con los ojos abiertos de par en par- ¡Hermione, ahora!

-¡No puedo avanzar tan rápido con esto! ¡Es muy peligroso, podría mandarnos a cualquier año!-

-Cualquiera es mejor que este, ¡Vámonos!-

-Pero Ron…-

-Es nuestra última oportunidad para arreglar todo este desastre, hay que hacerlo como sea…-

La puerta explotó en mil pedazos. El suelo tembló peligrosamente, amenazando con echar abajo el edificio. Hermione, sin mover su varita del giratiempo abrió los ojos, y vio cómo su novio se despegaba de ella, y con varita en mano se ponía delante para protegerla. El corazón de la chica se detuvo, y abrió la boca para gritarle que se devolviera, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Una figura negra entró por la puerta, y sin perder tiempo lanzó hechizos hacia los dos chicos.

Ron defendió como pudo a Hermione, avanzando hacia Bellatrix y los demás mortífagos, tratando de que ellos echaran los maleficios a él y no a ella. Y parece que funcionaba.

-¡Perfecto, otro Weasley a mi lista!- gritó Bellatriz eufórica- _CRUCIO!_

Para Ron fue imposible defenderse de eso, y cayó al suelo sintiendo todo el dolor que el maleficio le creaba. Hermione gritó en pánico, he hizo el además de separar su varita del giratiempo para ayudar a Ron.

-¡NO!-

Hermione se quedó de piedra al escuchar el grito de su novio. Ron tenía los ojos rojos por el esfuerzo que hacía para contener el dolor, pero aún así seguía viendo a su novia… y lograba sonreír. Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Hermione, comprendiendo lo que Ron quería decirle, pero sin hacerle caso… sin querer hacerle caso. No quería perderlo a él también.

-Esto es muy conmovedor- dijo la mujer caminando hacia el chico, pero mirando a Hermione. Los otros mortifagos se habían quedado rezagados, respetando el liderazgo de Bellatrix- Tan conmovedor que me da asco. Adiós.

Apuntó a Hermione con su varita.

Se escuchó el maleficio imperdonable.

El lugar se llenó de la luz verde que emanó de la varita de Bellatrix.

Pero segundos antes, para conjurar el maleficio, había dejado de atacar a Ron y este, esperando ese momento se había levantado… y se había colocado justo entre ellas dos.

Hermione vio cómo su novio era envuelto por esa luz, al mismo tiempo que la fuerza del maleficio hacia que el piso se deshiciera, llevando el edificio hacia abajo. Estiró su mano lo más que pudo, pero no logró alcanzar a su amado… sólo cayó y cayó, y cayó.

Un horrible dolor inundó el cuerpo de Hermione al estrellarse con los restos del edificio. No logró que perdiera el conocimiento pero que sí gritara por el sufrimiento, ya que no era sólo físico. Llegó a piso firme después de haber rebotado entre escombros un par de veces, amortiguando una caída casi fatal. Cerró su boca y abrió los ojos, sintiendo un sabor metálico y observando la cantidad de polvo y restos de madera, cañerías y vidrios. Trató de levantarse, pero el dolor era demasiado… todo era demasiado.

-Ron…- sollozo, apoyando su cabeza en el suelo y apretando sus puños- Ron… no tú…

Escuchó un grito horrible, y desproporcional al ser que lo creaba. Bellatrix, al parecer, había quedado unos pisos más arriba, pero por el tono del grito había sufrido cierto daño al hacer ella también. La chica escuchó sin moverse, notando que la bruja aún no se movía de donde estaba, sólo maldecía… y abrió los ojos.

Un sentimiento poco común se apodero de Hermione. La ira inundó el cuerpo de la chica, incendiando su corazón, dándole paso al odio. Un intenso odio hacia el ser que había destruido las vidas de sus seres queridos.

Dependía solo de ella. Era ella y nadie más. Ella y nadie más podía vengar a Ron, Harry y los demás. Sería ella quién haría que Voldemort, Bellatrix y todos los mortifagos desaparecieran. Con los puños aún cerrados se levantó, aguantando todo el dolor que tenía, y sin dejar de llorar buscó su varita junto con el giratiempo. Estaban a unos metros más de ella, y la chica noto que la varita había hecho girar las manecillas más veces de las que ella tenía pensado.

-No importa- dijo caminando a tropezones hacia el objeto- sea el año que sea, me encuentre como me encuentre- logró llegar a donde estaba su varita con el giratiempo, y los agarro. Estaban pegados- Yo me encargaré de matarte, Voldemort…

Y con un esfuerzo descomunal y un grito de rabia y dolor separó su varia del giratiempo, y un viento increíblemente fuerte la envolvió en un segundo. Todo giró a su alrededor, impidiéndole respirar bien y haciendo que el dolor se hiciera más fuerte. Aun así no se desmayó, ni cayó al suelo ni nada. Debía aguantar, tenía que hacerlo. Aunque viajara 100 años en el pasado y sus huesos se deshicieran, detendría todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- gritó antes que todo el aire se le fuera de los pulmones. De repente, todo se detuvo.

Abrió los ojos por completo, y sus piernas cedieron al fin. Cayó arrodillada en la mitad de un cuarto oscuro, y lleno de polvo. Hermione respiro hondo muchas veces, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. El dolor aumentó un poco, pero no le prestó atención, si al sabor de su sangre en su boca. Observó el lugar y se dio cuenta que era parecido a la habitación en la que ella y Ron habían estado los últimos días, pero estaba llena de cosas, como si fuera una bodega. Olía a humedad. A lo lejos se escuchaba un ruido familiar… televisión. Eso significaba gente. La chica buscó con la mirada y encontró una escalera. Al parecer el piso en donde ella había caído era el subterráneo de la casa en donde estaban. Caminó torpemente hacia una escalera que había divisado, guardándose el giratiempo en su bolsillo y la varita debajo de la manga, como solía hacer últimamente. Se estaba mareando por el dolor, y escuchaba un silbido en sus oídos. Subió como pudo, con sudor frío apareciendo en su frente, y abrió la puerta sin ninguna delicadeza.

Una pareja sentada en un sillón frente a una televisión observó a la chica. Hermione los miró de vuelta.

-Disculpen- dijo con la mayor normalidad que podía demostrar en ese instante- Tengo una pregunta, ¿Qué año es?

-1979- contesto en un susurro el hombre, sin dejar de mirarla sorprendido.

-Ah… muchas gracias-

Hermione asintió, miró hacia adelante, se repitió el año en que estaba, y cayó desmayada, cediendo completamente al dolor, cansancio, y ahora asombro.


	2. Chapter 2: Panic at the street

Hermione abrió los ojos de un golpe. Se sentía demasiado cómoda y al parecer, había dormido mucho porque su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado. Hace meses que están persiguiéndolos, no podía darse esos lujos. Trató de incorporarse, pero un dolor tan intenso atravesó su estómago que la hizo gritar. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas miró a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que una enfermera entraba en la habitación.

-Oh, no no no, no se levante- le dijo corriendo hacia ella, preocupada- tiene que descansar.

-No… no puedo descansar… que- Hermione notó una mascarilla en su boca para darle oxígeno, y una aguja pegada a su brazo izquierdo, conectándola a una máquina- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

-Lo mismo se preguntaron las personas que la encontraron en su casa- dijo la enfermera muy seria, obligándola lo más amablemente posible a volver a recostarse- sus heridas eran como si hubiera caído de una altura gigante. Sus órganos parecen como si hubieran sido aplastados por algo. Además de estar desnutrida y con principios de anemia.

Hermione miró a la enfermera con cara de interrogación, y cedió a recostarse en la cama. Su cerebro comenzaba a computar nuevamente lo que había pasado, y en donde estaba. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla al recordar a Ron, pero se prohibió explotar en llanto, no tenía tiempo para eso. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y el aire le faltaba, pero se trató de tranquilizar, ya que si la enfermera notaba todo eso quizás traería más doctores o le darían algo para anestesiarla. Miró nuevamente el lugar, ahora en busca de su varita y una escapatoria. No tenía tiempo que perder, debía ponerse a trabajar en seguida.

-¿Recuerda quién es?- preguntó la enfermera, ahora tomando el pulso de la chica- ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Mi nombre…- murmuró Hermione. Lo mejor era no levantar sospechas y pensar en algo rápido- Mi nombre… Emma… Emma Grint.

-Perfecto- dijo la enfermera ahora sacando una jeringa - Señorita Grint, usted está en cuidados intensivos, por lo que tiene que permanecer aquí hasta que los doctores estimen conveniente para su salud. ¿Algún familiar que quiera contactar?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. La enfermera vio el contenido de la jeringa que tenía en su mano, y la inyectó en la castaña.

-Muy bien. Nos comunicaremos con algún familiar suyo- siguió diciendo sin hacerle caso mientras sacaba la jeringa- ahora descanse. Le puse un poco de anestesia suave para que pueda relajarse y no sienta tanto dolor. En un rato más volveré para chequear como avanza su recuperación. Le recomiendo que no se mueva, y duerma.

Le dio una sonrisa y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Hermione contó hasta cinco, y se puso en movimiento. El dolor golpeó su estómago por un momento, pero no fue tan intenso como cuando despertó, así que aguantó un grito y se incorporó. Sacándose la otra jeringa que tenía en su brazo, se puso de pie. Sentía las piernas lacias, pero logró mantenerse sin mucho esfuerzo. Se acercó a la ventana que tenía en frente y vio su reflejo. Tenía un gran moretón en su mejilla y tenía un parche que recorría parte de su mandibula, y muchos cortes pequeños en todo su rostro, y mejor no hablar de sus grandes ojeras y lo pálida y flaca que estaba. Miró hacia afuera y noto que estaba a unos seis pisos del suelo, al parecer en la mitad de una ciudad.

-Londres…- murmuró, abriendo la ventana. Una brisa fría acarició su rostro, otorgándole un poco más de vida a su cuerpo. Sonrió.

Se acercó a la silla en donde estaba su ropa y su varita, y comenzó a cambiarse. Vendas cubrían sus piernas y torso.

-Horrocruxes… son seis…- comenzó a hablar consigo misma como solía hacerlo para concentrarse mejor, tratando de no hacer caso al dolor que sentía al moverse- La serpiente, la copa, el relicario, la diadema, el anillo y el diario. La serpiente está con Voldemort… esta… ¿está con él?

Se quedó quieta después de ponerse su playera. Por lo que recordaba de lo que había leído, Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort, no estaba en la primera guerra, por lo que no era un Horrocruxe hasta su vuelta a la vida con el secuestró a Harry en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, o en alguna fecha cercana. Hermione sintió un pequeño alivio, ya que la serpiente había sido la más difícil de matar.

-Entonces sólo hay cinco- dijo sentándose para ponerse los zapatos. La anestesia local comenzaba a hacer efecto, tranquilizando el dolor y su mente- uno de ellos está en Hogwarts.

Algo llamó su atención. El haber estado casi un año completo escondida y varios meses huyendo de los mortífagos le había agudizado bastante sus sentidos, por lo que notó una presencia en la habitación. Sin levantar la vista, se abrochó sus zapatos, y en segundos se levantó con la varita apuntando a la persona que recién había aparecido en la habitación. Esta también tenía la varita en la mano, pero no estaba en posición ni de ataque ni defensa. Hermione la había tomado desprevenida.

-Vaya reflejos- contestó la persona levantando las manos. No se podía ver su rostro ya que la luz de la lámpara que había en el mueble de la habitación no llegaba a donde estaba- ¿cómo supiste que era bruja para apuntarme con tu varita?

-Ningún muggle aparece en medio de una habitación sin abrir la puerta. Quizás los conozcas, ¿o eres de los mortífagos que ni siquiera los mira en la calle?- dijo la castaña con asco, notando la voz de la "mujer".

-Conozco a los muggles bastante bien. Vengo de padre y madre muggle- dijo la chica, ahora poniéndose a la luz. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, muy sorprendida- Es con lo que puedo apelar a mi defensa.

El color rojo de su pelo contrastaba completamente con la gris habitación. Sus ojos verdes hacían juego con su sweter, y su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro de forma contagiosa. Hermione bajó la varita rápidamente de forma automática sin sacar la vista de la mujer. La había visto muchas veces en las fotos que Harry guardaba con tanta delicadeza.

-Es como si hubieras visto un fantasma- dijo Lily levantando una ceja, un tanto suspicaz- pero agradezco que bajaras la varita. Así podemos hablar con más tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo supiste que soy una bruja?- dijo Hermione aún sin despegar sus ojos de los de Lily. Era muy extraño estar enfrente de la madre de su mejor amigo.

-Tú me lo dijiste al apuntarme con tu varita- dijo sonriendo- sólo teníamos sospechas por la forma en que llegaste.

-¿Llegué?- le dio un vuelco el corazón ¿Acaso era posible que ella y la Orden del Fénix de esos años supiera que ella iba a ir?

-Tenemos gente trabajando en la policía muggle. Escuchamos que apareciste en una casa con heridas "extrañas", fatigada y anémica- dijo la pelirroja acercándose a la castaña- esas cosas no suelen pasar entre muggles… por lo menos no a los que no han tenido contacto con el Innombrable.

-Ah… sí- casi, pero no. Sintió un pequeño pesar al saber que nadie sabría él porque estaba ahí, y era obvio y mejor- _Nadie tiene que involucrarse en esto, es algo que sólo yo debo hacer._

-Tu ropa es extraña. ¿De dónde vienes?- le preguntó Lily, acercándose un poco más.

-Eh… Francia-

-Siempre he querido ir allá- dijo la pelirroja volviendo a su voz soñadora mirando hacia arriba. Pero luego, levantó sus cejas y volvió a mirar a Hermione, ahora más seria- Y si eres de Francia, ¿Qué hacías en una casa de muggles?

-Es… complicado…- tenía que salir de allí. No podía contarle nada, menos siendo ella la futura madre de Harry Potter- pero gracias por la preocupación. Ahora debo irme.

-No-

Hermione se quedó de piedra. Era bastante obvio que no la iba a dejar irse así sin más. Habían falencias en lo que Hermione le había dicho, y era tan sencillo como que "no había dicho absolutamente nada sobre ella". En esos tiempos, cualquier cosa así, es extraña, sobre todo por el hecho de que había aparecido casi muerta en la casa de unos muggles. La castaña se enojó consigo misma. Llevaba unas horas y ya había complicado todo.

-Mira, quizás podríamos hablar sobre esto en otra ocasión- dijo Hermione dando un paso atrás para tomar el abrigo y el giratiempo, el cual estaba justo debajo de una manga. Si Lily lo hubiera visto, todo hubiera empeorado de forma horrible.

-No va a haber otra ocasión si te dejo ir- dijo la pelirroja. Hermione notó que había apretado su mano que tenía la varita- Debo admitir que tu cara es bastante agradable de ver como para dejar que te vayas así como así, dejando todos esos parches y heridas de lado.

-Gra-gracias- ¿Qué clase de amenaza era esa?

-Entonces. ¿Quién eres en realidad, y porque llegaste a esa casa de muggles en ese estado? ¿Y a dónde vas ahora?-

¡BOOM!

El corazón de Hermione saltó dolorosamente. El aire se le fue por unos segundos y el pecho le ardió. ¿Acaso esa fue una explosión?

-Oh, oh- murmuró Lily, acercándose velozmente a la ventana- Mortífagos.

-¿Segura?-

-Me mandaron a hablar contigo porque estaba vigilando esta zona por posibles ataques. Bueno, ahí están- dijo la chica mirando a la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa- Tendré que ir a por ellos. Ha sido divertido.

Y desapareció.

Hermione se quedó en silencio en la habitación, parpadeando muchas veces confundida. Se escuchaban pasos y voces aceleradas provenientes del pasillo, aparte de bocinas y gritos provenientes de afuera. La explosión no había sido muy lejos, y quizás vendrían más. Hermione tomó el giratiempo y lo miró. Lily Potter había estado en la misma habitación que ella, y había entablado una conversación "casi" normal con ella. En verdad tenía los mismos ojos que Harry… Se puso el giratiempo con la cadena en el cuello y tomó su abrigo. Si todo salía bien, podría cambiar su destino fatal y Harry tendría una niñez mucho más feliz.

-Cambiare su futuro- murmuró apretando los dientes.

Otro bombazo, y una idea horrible atravesó su cabeza.

Ya había cambiado su futuro. Se supone que ella no debería haber visitado a Hermione… eso significa que todo lo que pase hoy será diferente a lo que pasó en algún momento en otro tiempo. Se supone que Lily y James iban a morir a manos de Voldemort, pero… ¿Qué pasa si eso cambia hoy gracias a ella?

-Hermione, eres una estúpida-

Corrió hacia la ventana y miró hacia abajo. Estuvo un año completo usando el giratiempo cuidadosamente, y ahora que lo usaba para una causa mucho más importante que pasar unas materias, lo estropeaba de tomo y lomo. Puso un pie en el marco de la ventana, y tomando aire saltó.

- _Aresto momentum!_

A sólo centímetros del suelo se detuvo, y cayó con elegancia en mitad de la calle. El dolor de su estómago no se había ido completamente, pero era mucho más aguantable ahora. Para suerte nadie se dio cuenta, ya que las pocas personas que habían cerca estaba corriendo, escapando del lugar de donde provenía el ataque. Vio humo a varios metros lejos de ella, y corrió en esa dirección. Si algo le pasaba a Lily Potter, no se lo perdonaría nunca. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, divisando colores provenir de detrás de un edificio. Se escuchaban gritos, demasiados para su gusto. Dio vuelta la esquina con la varita en mano, y con cara de horror vio a un mortífago saltar encima de un auto y apuntar a la pelirroja con la varita, la cual se protegía a ella y a otra persona de otro ataque de otro mortífago en la mitad de la calle.

-¡COMO ODIO TENER RAZÓN A VECES! _PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS!-_ gritó sin dejar de correr lanzando el hechizo al mortífago, el cuál cayó como saco de papas a centímetros de la pelirroja.

Lily apenas se dio cuenta de Hermione, sólo hasta que la castaña lanzara un desmaius al mortífago que Lily tenía delante.

-¡Tú!- gritó la pelirroja sorprendida- Pensé que te irías.

-La visita fue demasiado corta- dijo Hermione mirándola jadeante. La anestesia no servía para correr. Había un niño muggle detrás de ella con cara de espanto- hay que sacarlo de aquí. ¿Estás sola?

Se escucharon más gritos de hechizos unos metros lejos de ellas, a la vuelta de la siguiente esquina. Había muchos rayos verdes, y eso nunca era bueno.

-Mis compañeros están más allá. _Obliviate!_ \- le echó el hechizo al niño que estaba protegiendo- Hola. Tienes que salir de aquí, ocurrió un atentado y el lugar está siendo resguardado.

El niño la miro confundido unos segundos, pero luego, asustado asintió y salió corriendo en sentido contrario al ataque de los mortífagos.

-¿El ministerio no va a venir? - preguntó Hermione, sudando frío. Su corazón latía con fuerza, ya que la batalla de Hogwarts aparecía en su cabeza constantemente.

-Suelen tardar en aparecer, pero Moody ya debió haber mandado un patronus a los Aurores- dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido- Vamos, cubre mi espalda.

-¿Eh?-

-Te salió muy bien hace unos segundos atrás- le sonrió la pelirroja haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara- Parece que ya te estas recuperando. La medicina muggle no se queda atrás. ¡Vamos!

-Ahora entiendo porque Snape y Lupin estaban enamorados de ella- murmuró Hermione corriendo detrás de ella.

Una explosión, y dos personas atravesaron la esquina de un local, quedando desparramadas en el suelo. Hermione, asustada, levantó la varita lista para defenderse, pero el alma se le cayó a los pies al ver no a dos o tres mortífagos, sino que a diez corriendo hacia ellos. Esto es más extremo de lo que pensó.

-¡Hey!, ¡Por cierto soy Lily Potter! _Stupefy!_

- _Incendio!_ -

Una gran llamarada de fuego salió de la varita de Hermione envolviendo a cuatro mortífagos de una. Lily hizo una pirueta hacia adelante evitando dos maleficios y al colocarse detrás de un auto lanzo varios encantamiento. Hermione, abriéndose camino en el propio fuego que había creado lanzo dos embrujos más a los mortífagos que quedaban, y como no esperaban que ella apareciera desde el fuego, les dio justo en el estómago a cada uno, sacándolos de combate. Un maleficio rozó su cabeza, obligándola a agacharse y retroceder hacia donde estaba Lily, quién seguía lanzando embrujos.

Pero los otros dos integrantes de la orden ya se habían levantado y habían acudido en su ayuda, noqueando a los mortífagos que quedaban, y obteniendo una victoria absoluta. Un silbido se hacía escuchar en los oídos de Hermione, y sus manos temblaban, pero hizo caso omiso y observó el lugar. Apagó el incendio que había hecho, y suspiró cansada.

-¿Y?-

Saltó en el lugar al escuchar la voz de Lily detrás de ella. La chica la mira con aire soñador y una sonrisa tranquila. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien quedara así después de una batalla campal contra unos mortífagos?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Dudo que sea incendio- le dijo mirándola con sus ojos verdes.

-Emma…- murmuró sin pensar mucho- Emma Grint.

-Muchas gracias, Emma. Estuviste excelente. Hace tiempo que no veía un hechizo incendio tan potente y concentrado como ese. Generalmente el fuego sale para todos lados.

-Gracias-

-¡Lily!-

Las dos chicas se dieron vuelta mientras dos figuras corrían hacia ellas, y el corazón de Hermione le dio un nuevo brinco. Moody y Lupin, 19 años más jóvenes, y con menos cicatrices que antes. Lupin parecía más sano, aunque su ropa vieja y usada no había cambiado mucho. El ojo de Moody observó a Hermione varias veces antes que este mismo se parara frente a la chica, con el ceño fruncido y haciendo que sus cicatrices se marcaran mucho más.

-¿Y quién eres tú?- le preguntó bruscamente, sin dejar que su ojo dejara de analizar cada parte de la chica, poniéndola incómoda.

-Em… yo…-

-Es Emma Grint. Quiere unirse a la Orden- dijo Lily divertida.

-¿Quiere?- preguntaron Moody y Lupin

-¿Quiero?- preguntó la misma Hermione.

-Por supuesto- dijo la pelirroja abrazando a la castaña por los hombros- hoy fue de gran ayuda, y pelea muy bien. Siempre es necesario tener más gente de nuestro lado.

-Dumbledore tiene que aprobar eso- dijo Lupin con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta de toda la situación.

-Nunca te había visto. ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Moody con el ceño aún más fruncido, pero su ojo mágico se movió hacia la nuca del hombre.

Al instante varios magos vestidos de negro aparecieron en el lugar, al parecer Aurores. Un grupo se acercó a los mortífago inconscientes, y otros se esparcieron por el lugar para aplicar los embrujos pertinentes para arreglar el lugar. Moddy se dio vuelta y los miró enojado.

-¡Ya era hora! Un poco más y nosotros podremos encargarnos de Voldemort solos-

-Tranquilo, Alastor- dijo un Auror muy alto y delgado, con el pelo negro y largo- hubo un ataque igual al sur de Londres. Agradece que el Innombrable no estaba aquí.

-¿El Innombrable atacó?- preguntó Lily entendiendo de dónde venían.

-Sí. Hubo tres ataques. El ministerio ya se puso en contacto con el primer ministro muggle para decirle que fue un atentado terrorista

-¿Se sabe el porqué del ataque?- preguntó Lupin intrigado.

-Ataque a muggles- dijo el Auror- sólo sembrar terror, y problemas al ministerio. Esto está cada vez más difícil de ocultar.

-Si sigue así, el mundo mágico quedará al descubierto en poco tiempo- dijo Lupin llevándose una mano a la barbilla- Sobre todo con esos rumores que está juntando fuerza con los gigantes.

-Imaginen que pueda venir con eso- dijo el Auror apesadumbrado- Necesito que salgan de aquí, haremos llover pronto para el embrujo. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Y se fue a trabajar con sus compañeros.

Hermione, con el corazón latiéndole más fuerte, comenzó a marearse un poco, pero sintió la mano de Lily en su brazo, empujándola poco a poco para alejarse Moody y Lupin. Pero no dio mucho resultado en pasar desapercibidas.

-Tiene que hablar con Dumbledore primero- dijo Lupin dándose vuelta.

-Sí sí, le mandaré un patronus para que tenga una charla con ella- dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole de forma inocente.

-No pensarás llevarla a tu casa, ¿verdad?- le dijo Moody enojado- Apenas la conoces. No me da confianza.

Daba la sensación de que el hablara como si la chica no estuviera ahí, lo cual hizo mucha gracia a la pelirroja.

-La conozco lo suficiente- dijo mientras levantaba su varita- nos vemos en la próxima reunión. Adiós Remus, adiós Alastor.

Y desaparecieron.

-Bueno, esta es mi casa. Mi esposo está en una misión y volverá en unas semanas más. Si no tienes donde ir puedes…- dijo Lily al aparecer junto a la castaña en la mitad de un living de una casa pequeña pero muy acogedora. Tenía un gran ventanal mirando hacia el patio, el cal no se veía muy bien porque estaba oscureciendo. Adentro había muebles antiguos, o antiguos para Hermione, llenos de fotografías donde aparecía Lily, James, los Merodeadores y familiares de la pareja. Había una clara preferencia hacia el color rojo naranjo en el lugar, recordándole a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí- dijo Lily observándola con curiosidad- Como te decía, mi esposo no llegará hasta en unas semanas más. Se fue a una misión junto con Sirius, Frank, Fabian y Gideon.

-¿Y no es peligroso que te quedes aquí sola?-

-Lupin y Alice vienen a visitarme muy seguido. No te preocupes, este lugar es seguro- le dijo Lily poniéndose de pie- además, hay varios encantamientos cuidando la casa.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor, si darse cuenta que tenía su mano en su estómago. Lily notó eso y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¡Es verdad! La medicina muggle es maravillosa, pero nunca esta demás un poco de poción mágica- dijo pasando por el lado de la castaña hacia el pasillo- siéntate por favor, estás en tu casa.

Hermione se quedó de pie unos segundos mirando hacia donde Lily, un poco incómoda y confundida. Le estaba siendo muy difícil asimilar que estaba en esa casa, la real casa de Lily y James Potter, los padres de su mejor amigo, los cuales siempre los vio como personas lejanas y casi irreales, como si fueran personajes ficticios de un cuento. Observó a su alrededor nuevamente, y vio algo que llamo su atención que la hizo entrar en pánico.

-Y aquí vengo con algunas pociones que te ayudaran con el dolor y a cicatrizar más rápido- dijo Lily apareciendo con una caja llena de frasquitos.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Hermione con grandes ojos.

-Una cuna- contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa dejando la caja en la mesita al centro del living

-¡¿Ya estás embarazada?!- chilló Hermione mirando el vientre de Lily, el cual tenía tamaño normal

-¿Cómo que ya? Hace años que cumplí dieciocho- dijo sentándose muy tranquila e invitando a Hermione a sentarse al lado de ella.

-¿Y peleaste con mortífagos embarazada?- Hermione no podía creer que Harry estuviera ahí, pero no ahí, y lo peligroso que había sido todo unos minutos antes.

-No me convierte en una especie de lisiada- dijo Lily agarrando con fuerza el brazo de la castaña. Le sacó un parche que tenía y le puso un ungüento de color morado viscoso con cierta rudeza. Hermione contuvo un grito de dolor- el bebé lleva mi sangre y la de su padre, y será igual de valiente que nosotros.

-Y obstinado-

-¿Mmm?-

-¡Nada!- exclamó Hermione al sentir de nuevo el ungüento en su brazo.

-Jeje, está bien. Nos han dicho que tenemos que ser más precavidos en la vida diaria, sobre todo a James- dijo mientras sacaba dos frasquitos y juntaba los líquidos dentro de un tercero. Salió olor a cerezas- pero somos jóvenes, y odiamos a Voldemort. No creo que sea muy difícil de entender.

-No mucho. Pero…-

-Sí- Lily revolvió lo que tenía en el frasco. Parecía feliz, pero también parecía que estaba conteniendo esa sonrisa- es un bebé, alguien que decretará que tengo una familia… alguien al que tengo que cuidar y debo proteger cueste lo que cueste.

Hermione la miró unos segundos, y vio un brillo provenir de sus ojos. Unos ojos verde reales, pasivos pero a la vez demostraban una fuerza intensa. La chica se hundió en ellos, sintiéndose tranquila después de mucho tiempo.

-Ven, dormirás en la habitación para huéspedes- dijo Lily poniendo la posición que había creado en un vaso y levantándose. Al parecer no se dio cuenta que Hermione no había dejado de mirarla- Generalmente Sirius es el que duerme ahí, olvida si ves alguna prenda extraña. Llévate el ungüento.

La guió a una habitación pequeña, pero igual de acogedora que el resto de la casa. Tenía una ventana con cortinas color burdeo, una cama singular, cuadros de jugadores de quidditch, un velador con una lamparita y muchas tarjetas de jugadores de quidditch, y el cubrecama tenía, para variar, una snitch gigante.

-James trajo varias cosas de su habitación en la casa de sus padres, y las pusimos aquí- dijo Lily con un tono divertido y energético desde afuera. Había ido hacia un armario que estaba en el pasillo al lado de la puerta de la habitación- además, el espera que nuestro hijo herede varias de estas cosas. Parece que eres de mi talla, o algo parecido, así que puedes usar eso para dormir y para cambiarte mañana. Prepararé la cena en un rato más y te vendré a despertar para que comas algo. Pero ahora, tomate eso y duerme.

-Gra-gracias…- murmuró Hermione viendo ropa encima de la cama. Para dormir y para vestir. Al parecer antes que llevara las pociones había dejado esa ropa ahí.

-Cualquier cosa el baño esta justo al frente de esta habitación, siéntete como en casa- Y salió.

Hermione se quedó un momento de pie, analizando todo lo que había pasado. Harry ya estaba en camino, y eso la dejó con una sensación extraña, pero era de alguna forma feliz. Aún sentía dolor en su estómago, así que se tomó la poción que Lily le hizo. Poco apoco sus piernas fueron cediendo por el cansancio, así que dejó el vaso y el ungüento en la mesita al lado de la cama, se cambió de ropa y se recostó en la cama. ¿Estaba bien que se quedara ahí? ¿Estaba bien que perdiera tiempo descansando, siendo que mientras más se demoraba, menos gente podía salvar al mantener a Voldemort con todos sus Horrocruxes completos y el con vida? Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, y apenas logró taparse con la sábana, cerró completamente los ojos, dejando que el sueño le ganara con la excusa de que si estaba cansada, no lograría hacer mucho. Gracias a eso, logró conciliar el sueño rápidamente.


	3. Chapter 3: In the cave

Buenos días, buenas tardes.

Aquí otro capítulo... Enjoy

* * *

Un rayo de luz acarició el rostro de Hermione Granger, quién despertó tranquilamente. Sentía como si hubiera dormido 40 horas seguidas, y su cuerpo, aunque dormido, no se sentía pesado ni le dolía. Se incorporó en la cama y tuvo que recordar por unos segundos en dónde estaba y el porqué de tan cómoda situación… o quizás le parecía cómoda porque había pasado un año durmiendo en carpas y lugares poco habitables. La chica sonrió con tristeza.

Se levantó lentamente y miró por la ventana. El patio de la casa brillaba con la luz del sol, y las hojas de los árboles bailaban con el viento. El invierno ya estaba sobre ellos. Había dormido no un par de horas, sino que toda la noche. Al parecer, Lily no había querido despertarla. Se estiró y se dispuso a salir de ahí. La pelirroja había sido muy amable, pero lo mejor era no involucrarla a ella o cualquiera de la orden… especialmente ella, siendo la futura madre de uno de sus mejores amigos, el que se suponía iba derrotar al Innombrable. Hermione frunció el ceño. Se levantó y vio su ropa. Quizás había pasado mucho tiempo con ella y estaba en muy mal estado. Tomó la que Lily le había pasado y la observó. La pelirroja había tenido buen ojo, sus tallas eran muy parecidas.

-Voy a cambiar tu futuro… lo prometo - murmuró con pesar, pensando en ella y en Harry.

Tomo su abrigo junto con el giratiempo sólo para cerciorarse que estaba ahí, cuando escuchó voces. Una mujer y dos hombres. Hablaban acaloradamente, y entre palabra y palabra logró rescatar "Orden", "Dumbledore", "Elfo doméstico" y "misión". Hermione levantó una ceja, perpleja. ¿Qué sentido tenía un elfo doméstico en todo eso? Se acercó a la puerta, lamentando no tener unas orejas extensibles y escuchó tratando de sacar más información. Pero extrañamente, las voces dejaron de hablar. Hermione, extrañada, se acercó aún más a la puerta poniendo su oído en ella, justo antes de que esta se abriera, haciendo que cayera de lleno hacia adelante.

-¡Muy buenos días!- exclamó Lily con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, abriendo los brazos para atajar a Hermione- ¡Oh, aún en pijamas! Y que bonitos pijamas, alguien tiene muy buen gusto aquí.

Esta la miró. Cada vez se daba cuenta del porque todos decían que Harry tenía los mismo ojos que su madre. ¡Eran idénticos! La castaña los observó unos segundos antes de enderezarse.

-Buenos… disculpa, parece que dormí más de la cuenta- dijo sonrojándose de repente. Notó unas figuras en el living. La casa no era muy grande, así que era difícil pasar desapercibida. Se sonrojó aún más al acordarse de que estaba en pijamas y retrocedió hacia la habitación, roja como un tomate.

-No te preocupes. ¿Querías usar el baño que estabas pegada a la puerta?- dijo Lily suspicaz, pero sin borrar su sonrisa- Supongo que tienes hambre también.

-Mmmmm…- el estómago de Hermione sonó con ánimo- quizás.

-¡Eso es un sí rotundo! Cuando salgas del baño, tendré desayuno para ti. ¿Te pusiste el ungüento?- le dijo divertida, y tomándola de su mano la empujó al baño- Toma. Que te vaya bien.

Le lanzó el ungüento, una toalla a la cara y cerró la puerta. Hermione se quedó parada en la mitad del baño con la toalla y la ropa que Lily le había pasado. Aún un poco confundida, se acercó a la bañera y dio el agua caliente. ¿Hace cuánto que no se daba una ducha decente? Sonrió, y pensó que había pocas cosas realmente placenteras en la vida, y una de ellas era bañarse con agua caliente.

Se demoró poco en bañarse eso sí, porque Hermione es una chica muy educada y no quería abusar de la hospitalidad de la pelirroja. Se secó el pelo con su varita y salió al pasillo casi renovada por completo, además que el ungüento y la poción que le había dado la noche anterior la ayudaron mucho. Al llegar al living vio a Ojoloco Moody, Remus Lupin y Lily Potter aun hablando en tono bastante alto. La pelirroja, al ver como el ojo de Moody se quedaba anclado en la castaña se dio vuelta, y sonriendo corrió hacia ella.

-¿Mejor? Ahora a desayunar- dijo feliz guiando a Hermione hacia la mesa- Estamos por terminar una reunión fugaz.

-Aún faltan detalles, Lily- dijo Moody. Al parecer, su ojo había delatado al grupo que Hermione estaba espiando en la habitación- Y no creo que sea bueno que ella escuche.

-Dijo que quería unirse a la Orden- dijo Lupin. Él y Moody estaban sentados en la mesa al centro del living, y un puñado de pergaminos estaba sobre ella, aparte de una taza para cada uno- Y nos ayudó mucho ayer contra los mortífagos.

-Podría estar bajo un maleficio- dijo Moody. ¿Por qué seguía hablando como si no estuviera allí? Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Vamos, ya somos expertos en saber quién está bajo el maleficio imperio y quién no- dijo Lupin tomando de su taza de té con tranquilidad.

-Podría ser doble agente-

-Nadie es doble agente aquí- dijo Lily desde la cocina- Si lo fuese, habría tenido toda la noche para matarme o sacarme información.

-Estas siendo muy imprudente, Lily Evans- le dijo Moody muy enojado.

-Potter, Señor Alastor… Soy Lily Potter- dijo la pelirroja saliendo de la cocina con una taza de té y un pastel- Ahora mueve un poco tus pergaminos. Mi invitada tiene que comer algo.

Moody murmuró por lo bajo, y lentamente comenzó a sacar uno a uno sus papeles, haciendo perder la paciencia a la chica. Dejó la taza de té sobre un pergamino, y con su varita tiro todos los restantes a un lado sin cuidado. Lupin rió por lo bajo al ver la cara de indignación del Auror.

-Aquí, Emma- le dijo con todo risueño poniendo en plato y la taza de té en el lugar vació de la mesa.

-Entonces. Los hombres-lobo comenzaron a moverse hacia el este- dijo Lupin sacando un pergamino de la montaña de papel que quedó como si nada hubiera pasado- Sirius dijo en su carta que habían logrado evitar que atacaran un pueblito en esos lados, pero que cada vez era más difícil detenerlos. Se están multiplicando rápidamente.

-Si siguen así, es cosa de días para escuchar sobre ataques aquí en Londres nuevamente- dijo Moody tratando de ordenar el desastre. Su ojo aún no dejaba de mirar a Hermione- Desde Grindelwald que no habían actuado tanto. Y eso que a él le gustaba trabajar solo.

-La mayoría se aprovecha del caos para encontrar carne fresca- dijo Lupin con el ceño fruncido- el problema es que ahora Voldemort se las da…

Hermione, mientras comía y sentía una felicidad casi extrema, observó los pergaminos. Había muchos nombres de lugares y magos, una lista con mortífagos y sus fotografías. Repasó rápidamente los papeles antes que Moody los sacara todos de la mesa, hasta que las mismas palabras que había escuchado aparecieron frente a ella. Las leyó: Elfo doméstico, misión. Había una fotografía de una playa, que le pareció extrañamente familiar. De repente, una luz en su cabeza se prendió, y volviendo a la lista de mortífagos, volvió a leer y cayó en un nombre en especial: Regulus Arcturus Black.

-Disculpen- dijo sin pensar que estaba interrumpiendo una conversación- ¿Qué pasó con ese elfo doméstico?

Los tres se dieron vuelta a mirar a la chica, la cual se cohibió un poco.

-Ya hablamos de ese tema- dijo Moody mirándola fijamente.

-Ah… es que siempre he tenido aprecio a los elfos domésticos. Siento que son abusados por los magos y pierden todo derecho a ser quienes quieren o pueden ser.

-A los elfos domésticos les gusta y viven para servir a los magos. Es muy difícil encontrar a uno que prefiera ser libre- dijo Lupin, también mirándola con curiosidad.

-Quizás este sea el caso- dijo Lily sacando el pergamino con la información que le importaba a Hermione antes que esta le replicara al auror- Se le vio cerca de esta playa con Voldemort hace un día. Usualmente el deambula en lugares donde hay pocos muggles. Los aurores que lo vieron intentaron atacar, pero ya había desaparecido. Hicieron un escaneo del lugar, pero no encontraron nada… la verdad, pienso que les dio miedo. No cualquiera tiene las agallas para enfrentarse a Voldemort sin un grupo grande de gente a tus espaldas…

El cerebro de Hermione estaba trabajando a mil por segundos. Eran demasiadas coincidencias, y según el año, probablemente sea el tiempo en que Voldemort llevó a Kreacher a la cueva cerca de esa playa para guardar su Horrocruxes. Y quizás, según lo que Kreacher le había contado a ella, Harry y Ron en Grimauld Place hace un año atrás (según el tiempo de la chica), probablemente Regulus Black estaba ya planeando vengarse de Voldemort y cambiar el relicario por lo que le había hecho a Kreacher. Todo eso era tan probable como incierto, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder la oportunidad de encontrarse con Regulus antes que este cambiara el relicario por uno falso, y que Kreacher se lo llevara a la mansión. Dio un largo sorbo al exquisito té que le habían servido y casi limpió el plato donde estaba el pastelito.

-Disculpa, creo que aún estoy muy cansada- dijo Hermione y se levantó- me retirare por un momento.

-Claro, claro- dijo Lily preocupada, también levantándose- Te avisaré cuando esté listo el almuerzo.

Hermione salió del living y se dirigió a la habitación, notando como Lily golpeaba el hombro de Moody en señal de enojo. Pero no le importó. Su corazón latía a mil y sus manos temblaban de los nervios. Había veinte por ciento de posibilidades de encontrar a Regulus Black, un cincuenta por ciento de no encontrar nada, y un treinta de encontrar a Voldemort y morir antes de dar un grito. Entró a la habitación y sacó su varita, y manteniendo la imagen de la foto que Harry le había mostrado hace mucho tiempo, en donde se veía una roca y una cueva en la mitad del mar, desapareció.

El aire marino golpeó el rostro de Hermione, llenándole los ojos de lágrimas rápidamente por lo frío del viento. Estaba en la playa, y la cueva podía verse varios metros lejos, en mitad del mar. Ahora que podía divisarla mejor podría aparecerse en ella, o cerca de ella. Sabía nadar, así que lo peor que podía pasarle era mojarse un poco por el mar al calcular mal.

-Extraño tiempo el que siempre ronda en esa cueva-

A Hermione casi le da un paro cardíaco ahí mismo. Con la mano en su pecho se dio vuelta y vio a un anciano pescador mirando hacia la cueva. ¿Cómo no había pensado que era mucho más probable encontrarse con muggles que con el mismo Lord Volvemort en una playa? Se castigó mentalmente por eso.

-Sé que yo debería poner la cara que tú tienes de espanto- dijo el pescador, sonriéndole- pero tantas cosas extrañas han pasado aquí que ya nada me sorprende.

-Entonces… ¿Ha visto gente aparecer y desaparecer aquí?- le preguntó la chica con timidez

-Hace unos minutos vi movimiento en esa cueva- dijo el hombre agachándose y tomando su red- para gente que no conoce estas aguas les es imposible llegar a esa cueva, ya que no hay otra opción que llegar por mar. Y el joven que se vio allá no parecía mucho mayor que tú.

-¡Entonces están allá!- exclamó Hermione, sin poder creer que había acertado en sus deducciones- ¡Voy a poder alcanzarlos!

-Ustedes son gente muy extraña, los brujos-

Hermione se dio vuelta a mirar al anciano. Tenía unos ojos azules intensos, pero eran ojos cansados y tristes.

-Apareciendo, desapareciendo… yendo a lugares que nadie iría nunca- se levantó y miró la cueva- ¿es porque se sienten superiores a mortales como nosotros?

El viento aumentó la intensidad. Las olas chocaban con el borde de la cueva, creando sonidos parecidos a derrumbes. El frío viento y la llovizna que las olas creaban estaba congelando a la chica, pero no se movió, sino que siguió observando al anciano. Lo que había dicho le había llegado a lo más profundo de su ser.

-Quizás está en nuestra naturaleza… sentirnos poderosos sólo por saber hacer magia- dijo la chica, ahora mirando a la cueva- y creer que podemos cambiar un futuro.

-Si yo pudiera hacer magia, también lo pensaría- dijo el anciano, ahora sonriendo- Porque así son los humanos.

Y con la red en su mano, se fue. Hermione lo observó caminar. Siempre había pensado que la gente del mar veía más cosas que el resto del mundo, y que los hacía más sabios… sonrió al pensar en lo que el anciano dijo.

-Al final todos somos humanos… hasta tú, Voldemort-

Y desapareció.

Cayó justo en una poza con agua. Hermione salió rápidamente de ahí y miró su alrededor. Una caverna como cualquier otra, excepto por el obvio olor a magia oscura. Es difícil describir que clase de olor o sentimiento dejaba ese lugar, pero no era nada agradable. La chica suspiró y se dirigió a la pared. Recordó lo que Harry le había dicho que Dumbledore hizo la ves que fueron a esa caverna, y temblando miró sus manos.

-Esto definitivamente va a doler- y golpeó con fuerza la pared.

Gracias a las rugosas rocas que formaban la pared, fue bastante fácil sacar sangre a la mano de Hermione, dando por pagada su entrada.

-Bien poco elegante mi forma de entrar aquí- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos por el dolor, afirmándose su mano con fuerza- pero qué más da.

La pared se movió, y un frío aún más intenso atacó a la chica. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos unos segundos, ya que la atmosfera se puso muy pesada al instante. Le costó un poco respirar y un dolor en el estómago la golpeó, parecido a cuando llegó después de viajar con el giratiempo, pero no hizo caso y entró al lugar. Un lago negro infinito se podía ver, rodeado de las paredes de la caverna, y al centro, estaba la pequeña isla que contenía el Horrocruxe… y en la cual ya había dos seres, uno más alto que el otro, y se lograban escuchar sus murmullos perfectamente. Hermione los observó unos segundos tratando de acostumbrarse a la poca luz del lugar.

-Me impresiona que supiera que iba a venir-

Hermione dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz. Era Regulus hablándole desde la isla, con voz notablemente temblorosa. Había tanto silencio que su voz se escuchaba como si estuviera solo un par de metros lejos, no varios kilómetros. Miró el agua esperando que una horda de Inferis saltaran sobre ella, pero todo seguía igual de quieto que antes.

-Pero voy a advertirte, sacare este relicario aunque tengas que matarme, Voldemort-

-No soy Voldemort- dijo Hermione sacando toda la voz que el lugar le dejaba.

Más silencio.

Hermione esperó sin moverse, como si el moverse hiciera que Regulus se fuera de ahí. El agua estaba tan estática que parecía un agujero negro, y eso la ponía muy nerviosa. La luz de la varita del mago se dirigió a ella.

-Y entonces, ¿quién eres? ¿Cómo lograste llegar aquí?- parecía confundido, pero el temblor en su voz se había ido.

-Vine a ayudarte a destruir ese Horrocruxe-

-¿Y cómo sabes de su existencia? Nadie aparte del Señor Tenebroso, Kreacher y yo sabemos de esto ahora.

-Larga historia-

-No me gustan las largas historias- la luz de la varita volvió al recipiente que estaba en la mitad de la isla, y solo se escuchó un murmullo. Al parecer, Regulus ya no quería seguir hablando con ella.

Hermione se mordió el labio inquieta. Debía llegar a donde estaba el y Kreacher y ayudarlo antes que fuera tragado por los Inferis al intentar tomar agua. Miró la orilla del lago esperando ver algún bote o algo, pero no había nada. Quizás estaba ya al otro lado.

-No puedes hacer eso solo- le dijo levantando nuevamente la voz.

-Kreacher está conmigo-

-Aun así, necesitas más ayuda que esa. Es a Lord Voldemort a quién estas retando-

-Y lo derrotaré sin tu ayuda-

Hermione estaba poniéndose histérica al no poder acercarse. Camino de un lado a otro como un león en una jaula, apretando su mano para que no sangrara tanto. Sentía que en cualquier momento los Inferi saltarían sobre ella, sobre todo si miraba más de dos segundos el agua negra. De repente, escuchó un grito que hizo que casi le diera otro paro cardiaco. Vio como las dos figuras se movían en la isla.

-¡Regulus!-

Debía ir allá, de alguna forma. Dio una vuelta en el mismo lugar, completamente horrorizada.

-Vamos Hermione, se supone que eres inteligente. ¿Cómo no se te va a ocurrir nada? ¡Regulus!-

-¡Déjame tranquilo!- la voz de Regulus se escuchó como si tratara de no vomitar, llena de desesperación. Debajo de ella, se escuchaba la voz de Kreacher, llena de temor.

-¡No es necesario que mueras aquí! ¡Deja ayudarte!-

-¡Aaaaaahhhh!-

Ese grito había sido más desgarrador que el anterior. La poción estaba haciendo efecto en el chico. Hermione, desesperada, dio otro giro en el lugar, comenzó a saltar y a mover sus manos de tal forma que no se dio cuenta donde pisaba, y resbaló. Dando un gritito cayó de espalda soltando una roca que había al borde del lago, aunque quedó a centímetros de caer. Con el corazón en la mano se quedó quieta, observando el lago. Sudando frío, se incorporó extremadamente lento, sin dejar de ver el agua. Pero nada apareció. Suspiró aliviada, y miró nuevamente hacia donde estaba Regulus. Los gritos habían bajado la intensidad, pero no significaba que el chico estaba mejor.

-Vamos Regulus… ¡Regulus!-

Pero no hubo respuesta. Sólo se escuchaban sollozos provenientes del elfo doméstico. En eso, la chica tuvo una idea.

-¡Kreacher! ¡Kreacher, por favor escúchame! ¡Sino ayudas a tú amo, el morirá! ¡Y eso lo sabes!-

No hubo respuesta, solo los sollozos que seguían constantemente. Debía quedar poco de poción. Hermione se mordió el labio, pero se quedó quieta. No se iba a dar por vencida. Tomo aire, y tratando de congeniar todas sus ideas, habló nuevamente.

-Sé que él es más que un amo para ti. Él te protege, te cuida, te muestra que los magos no son todos iguales. Él está aquí porque quiso vengarse de Voldemort por haberte lastimado… por ese motivo, no debes dejar que muera. Si termina la poción, sabes muy bien que pasara, y ustedes dos solos no van a poder salir de aquí. ¡Kreacher, por favor! ¡Déjame ayudarlo!

Silencio.

La chica observó por unos segundos… esperó… esperó… esperó… pero nada pasó. Hermione agachó la cabeza. Se sentía derrotada, ya no sabía que más hacer. Apenas la poción se acabe, Regulus correrá al agua, los Inferi saldrán y se lo llevaran. Kreacher desaparecerá con el Horrocruxe y perderá toda posibilidad de conseguirlo. Y todo esto sin pensar en que los Inferi la atacarán a ella también. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Tenía el Horrocruxe frente a ella y no podía hacer nada… había fallado demasiado temprano.

¡CRACK!

Hermione levantó la vista asustada, pero rápidamente cambió el temor por la emoción. Kreacher estaba al lado de ella, con lágrimas en sus grandes ojos y su rostro fundido con la tristeza. Agachó un poco la cabeza y levantó su pequeña mano.

-El amo… necesita ayuda… y me prohibió que yo lo hiciera- murmuró con su voz característica- pero si la chica va, Kreacher no tendrá que desobedecer al amo…

Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la mano de Hermione. Levantó su cabeza y chocó con los decidídos ojos de la chica.

-Vamos allá-

En un segundo aparecieron en la mitad del lago, sobre la isla. Regulus estaba hecho un ovillo al lado de la fuente, con el contenedor para tomar la poción en la mano, vacío. La chica se acercó a la fuente, viendo que aún quedaban algunos tragos. Se hincó frente al chico y lo miró. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, murmurando cosas sin sentido, o sin sentido para Hermione.

-Regulus- le susurró la chica, tomando su mano- sólo un poco más y habrá terminado.

Tomó el contenedor y lo llevó a la fuente, lo llenó y se lo llevó al chico. Este tomó automáticamente, pero sus ojos cada vez estaban más desorbitados. A la tercera vez que Hermione le ofreció el contendor, el chico lo rechazó, frunciendo el ceño y empujando a la chica casi haciendo que tirara la poción.

-¡Aléjate de mí, nadie te pidió que me ayudaras!- le dijo con furia.

-Lo sé, y no me importa- dijo la chica muy seria, acercándose a él nuevamente- tienes que terminar esta poción para poder salir de aquí.

-No quiero que me ayudes… nadie lo ha hecho y esta no será la excepción- dijo aun enojado, pero recibiendo el contenedor y tomando la poción. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no vomitar, y siguió hablando- siempre he estado sólo con Kreacher… él es mi único amigo, más cercano que cualquiera, incluso que mi hermano.

Hermione titubeó un momento antes de llenar por cuarta y última vez el contenedor. Miró al chico, y vio lágrimas en sus ojos. Se acercó a él y le ofreció la poción.

-Mi hermano… siempre me miró en menos- dijo tomando el contenedor- nunca apreció lo que hacía, siempre me dejó sólo… nunca me quiso…

Tomó el último trago, y después de poner una cara de dolor, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Miró a Kreacher, el cual sonrió de forma deforme, pero verdadera. Regulus le devolvió una sonrisa cansada y miró a Hermione.

-Necesito agua- dijo con la voz rasposa.

-Te daremos agua cuando salgamos de aquí- dijo la chica, y se levantó- es peligroso quedarnos mucho más tiempo

-Es sólo un trago de agua-

-Es imposible hacer aparecer agua aquí. Y si te acercas al agua de este lago, un ejército de Inferis nos atacara- dijo Hermione acercándose a la fuete. Miró dentro y vio el relicario. Todos los recuerdos que había vivido con ese relicario al estar con Ron y Harry volvieron a su cabeza. Con tristeza y repulsión, tomó el Horrocruxe y se lo puso como colgante, sin querer mirarlo mucho.

-¿Por qué te lo quedas?- dijo Regulus enfadado mientras Kreacher lo ayudaba a levantarse- Yo fui quién tomo esa poción, tengo derecho a destruirlo…

-Ningún problema con eso, pero no ahora. Estás muy débil y no te ayudaría en nada el llevar un Horrocruxes después de todo esto.

Regulus la miró con furia, pero no siguió peleando. Sacó el relicario que iba a poner en vez del original y se lo pasó a la chica. Esta lo tomó y lo colocó donde debía ir. Instantáneamente, la fuente se llenó de la poción. El silencio reinó en el lugar nuevamente, calando los huesos de los tres seres en la mitad del lago. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione al sentir una pequeña brisa venir de quizás donde. Miró a su alrededor, y vio con horror como el agua comenzaba a moverse. _Es sólo el viento_ se dijo… esperaba que sólo fuera el viento.

-Algo se está moviendo- dijo Kreacher, también mirando el lago.

-Pero ¿por qué?- dijo Hermione comenzando a temblar- no hemos tocado el agua.

-Quizás… quizás el Señor Tenebroso tenía un as bajo la manga si su truco del agua no funcionaba- dijo Regulus con la misma cara de terror de Hermione- será mejor movernos.

Kreacher ayudó a Regulus a caminar al borde del lago mientras Hermione ya había llegado ahí, buscando el bote. Levantó su varita para atraerlo, pero algo más ocurrió.

El viento se hizo más fuerte de un segundo a otro, creando una ventisca en el lugar muy intensa, tanto que Regulus cayó al suelo junto con Kreacher. Hermione se cubrió el rostro tambaleándose por la fuerza. Apenas logró mantener los ojos abiertos para ver como el agua se movía con fuerza, empujando el bote de un lado a otro, amenazando con darlo vuelta. El agua lo golpeaba con tal fuerza que lo hacía crujir peligrosamente, como si intentara hacerlo pedazos.

-¡El bote! ¡Hay que subirse al bote y salir de aquí!-

-¡AGARRA ESO!-

Hermione abrió sus ojos llorosos, y vio como Regulus apuntaba algo. Ella se dio vuelta y vio como la fuente entera se estaba ladeando gracias al viento con claras intenciones de ir hacia el agua. Si las ondas creadas por el viento no despertaban a los Inferis, de seguro que eso si lo iba a hacer. La chica apuntó con su varita para detenerlo, pero nada pasó. Con los ojos gigantes vio como la fuente caía en la isla y comenzaba a rodar. Corrió como pudo hacia la fuente y se lanzó sobre ella tratando de detenerla, pero esta rodó demasiado rápido y con un espectacular splash, cayó al agua.

A los segundos después, una mano huesuda y espeluznante se asomó justo donde la fuente había caído, dando paso a un cuerpo podrido y horrible. Y no era, uno, sino que eran miles y miles asomándose por sobre el agua, dirigiéndose a la orilla de la isla. Hermione gritó horrorizada y se arrastró lo más lejos que pudo. Nunca había visto un ser tan horrible, y la situación en la que estaba ayudaba mucho al pavor que la chica casi no podía controlar. Más rápido de lo que uno podría imaginar, los Inferi fueron posando sus manos y cuerpos en la isla.

- _STUPEFY! STUPEFY! EXPELLIARMUS!-_ Hermione gritaba sus embrujos desesperada, haciendo que estos fueran más fuertes, pero menos certeros- ¡Hay que salir de aquí! ¡Al bote!

-¡Mueve tu culo hacia acá!- le gritó Regulus, el cual también lanzaba hechizos a los Inferi. Kreacher, a su lado, también lanzaba embrujos aunque al mismo tiempo, se preocupaba de que su amo no cayera por el cansancio provocado por la poción. Gracias a esto, el elfo no vio como un Inferi había subido a la isla por otro lado y estaba casi encima de él.

-¡KREACHER, ATRÁS!- le gritó su amo, protegiéndolo.

Se puso entre él y el Inferi, pero este era más pesado y estaba en mejor forma (si se puede decir eso de un zombie), y lo empujó haciendo que los otros inferis lo agarraran y arrastraran hacia el lago.

-¡AMO!- chilló el elfo, abriendo a más no poder sus ojos al ver a su amo siendo atacado por esos zombies.

-¡Llévate a la chica y el relicario!- le gritó antes que desapareciera entre una multitud de inferis y se hundiera en el lago.

El elfo se quedó unos segundos ahí, sin dejar de ver el agua moverse justo donde su amo, su amigo, había desaparecido. Lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, agachando sus orejas, sintiendo una tristeza infinita.

- _Incendio!_

El elfo apenas reaccionó al ver una llama de fuego gigante pasar por su lado, justo donde había un grupo de inferis listos para atacarlo.

-¡Kreacher! ¡Hay que hacer fuego para mantenerlos a raya!- chilló Hermione muy rápido, también con los ojos llorosos por el miedo, corriendo hacia él y blandiendo su varita en círculos para montar un campo de fuego, haciendo que los inferis se quemaran y así, se alejaran un poco- ¡Mantenlo alrededor como protección! ¡Yo no puedo hacer esto por mucho tiempo más!

-El amo ya no está… dijo que tenía que sacarla de aquí junto con el relicario- dijo con mucha tristeza.

-¡Te dije que iba a ayudarlo!- chilló aún más agudo pero decidida y sin dejar el miedo de lado. Botó aire y lo volvió a tomar de forma exagerada. Lo mejor era no pensar y actuar, porque lo que iba a hacer era una completa locura- ¡Así que por favor mantén el fuego vivo!

Y pegando un grito muy agudo por el miedo, le dio una patada a un Inferi que estaba justo frente ella, saltó con torpeza y tapándose la nariz y cerrando los ojos, entró en el agua. Los abrió apenas estuvo dentro y vio una montaña submarina de cuerpos justo debajo de la isla, la cual se movía deformemente. Sintió náuseas y fuertes ganas de vomitar, pero se aguantó y haciendo un hechizo casco-burbuja buscó a Regulus. No le fue tan difícil encontrarlo, ya que un grupo especialmente grande lo arrastraba hacia lo más profundo del lago. Apuntó y lanzó grandes bolas fuego. Se felicitó por haber pedido todos los detalles a Harry de su viaje con Dumbledore hacia ese mismo lugar.

Nadó lo más rápido que pudo, sin dejar de mandar bolas de fuego hacia los inferis que tenían a Regulus, y a los que se acercaban a ella. El muchacho había logrado soltarse gracias a la ayuda de la chica y había comenzado a nadar, pero al parecer había perdido su varita ya que no había hecho el hechizo de casco-burbuja. Los dos nadaron lo más rápido que pudieron, estirando sus manos para alcanzarse… Sólo unos centímetros más… parecía eterno y Regulus se estaba quedando si aire.

- _Accio!_

El chico salió disparado hacia donde estaba Hermione, chocando con fuerza y de forma poco elegante. Esta no espero una disculpa, y rápidamente levantó la varita hacia arriba. Se podía ver el fuego que al parecer Kreacher estaba manteniendo para protegerse de los inferis.

- _Ascendio!_

Kreacher soltó un chillido de alegría al ver a las dos figuras salir disparadas desde el agua. Sin pensarlo dos veces, movió el bote para evitar que los dos volvieran a caer al agua. Como saco de papas, Hermione y Regulus cayeron en el bote en medio de un campo de fuego intenso. Kreacher saltó en el sin dejar de controlar el fuego y comenzó a mover el bote hacia la salida.

-¡Amo! ¡Amo Regulus, está vivo!- chillaba el elfo saltando de alegría.

Eso hizo que se abriera un círculo dentro del campo de fuego, y varios inferis intentaron entrar para atacar. Hermione se levantó como pudo y los lanzó lejos con su varita. El campo de fuego se volvió a cerrar.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el elfo agachando sus orejas

-Está bien. Si no fuera por tu poder, este fuego ya habría desaparecido hace mucho- dijo Hermione sonriéndole sin dejar de jadear por el esfuerzo al nadar. Temblaba de pies a cabeza al igual que el pequeño Black.

-Salgamos de aquí lo antes posible- dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño- ya he bebido agua suficiente.

El bote se desplazó sin problemas hacia la otra orilla. Kreacher movió el fuego junto a los chicos, ya que los inferis no habían dejado de atacar en ningún momento. Se podían ver sus manos apareciendo de vez en cuando dentro del campo de fuego, pero no aguantaban mucho y se volvían cenizas en pocos segundos. Apenas pusieron un pie fuera de la cueva, Kreacher hizo desaparecer el fuego y con ayuda de Hermione expulsaron a todos los inferis que pretendían seguirlos hacia adentro.

La puerta se cerró, y con ella el sonido de los inferis se apagó, para no volver a ser escuchados nunca más.

* * *

Cualquier comentario, crítica, garabatos, etc son bienvenidos...

De antemano, muchas gracias O.O


	4. Chapter 4: Trust Me

Aquí un nuevo capitulo.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kreacher los hizo aparecer nuevamente en la playa. Había mucho viento pero no se comparaba con el que hubo dentro de la cueva. Es más, la brisa fría del mar junto con la arena era un panorama completamente acogedor. Regulus se sentó casi exhausto al lado de Hermione, la cual había caído de rodillas apenas llegaron a la playa.

-Eso fue bastante intenso- dijo el chico mirando al horizonte. La isla se alzaba de forma espeluznante entre las olas, como si fuera un mal sueño.

-Pero lo logramos…- murmuró la chica, y sacó el relicario.

Kreacher, quién se había sentado justo entre ella y Regulus, muy contento y sin dejar de mirar a su amo, volteó la cabeza y agachó las orejas. El aura de maldad que emanaba del Horrocruxe provocaba una sensación desagradable en los tres.

-¿Sabes cómo destruirlo?- dijo Regulus mirando a Hermione

-Sí… pero no será fácil. No es algo que se pueda romper con un simple reducto o algo parecido-

-Era de suponerse- dijo el chico, echándose de espaldas en la arena- el Señor Tenebroso tiene todo demasiado bien planeado.

-Es un genio… un oscuro genio- murmuró la chica, sin dejar de ver el relicario. Siempre le sorprendió como tanta maldad podía estar encerrada en un lugar tan pequeño.

-¿Y a donde hay que ir?-

-Hogwarts-

Regulus levantó una ceja, escéptico. Quizás esperaba un lugar más terrible que un colegio de magia.

-La cámara de los Secretos- completó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Aaaahh, ahí calza mejor… ¿tendremos que abrirla?-

-Fue abierta una vez. Sólo necesitamos hablar en pársel y listo-

-Pan comido- dijo Regulus con sarcasmo levantándose- iré a buscar mi diccionario de pársel y nos vemos allá.

-Muy gracioso- dijo la chica también levantándose- pensé que un ex mortífago sabría algo sobre la lengua del fundador de su casa.

-Acabo de decírtelo- dijo Regulus, formando una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro mientras se levantaba. Se parecía bastante a Sirius.

-¿Un diccionario?-

-Algo parecido-

Hermione levantó una ceja y lo miró sin creerle mucho. Regulus le dio una palmada a Kreacher en la cabeza y miró de nuevo a la chica. Estaba serio, y algo incómodo. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no salió sonido alguno. Guardó sus manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y miró hacia otro lado, frunciendo el ceño.

-Fuiste de gran ayuda…- murmuró

-¿Es tu forma de dar las gracias?- comentó la chica divertida por la reacción infantil de Regulus.

-Quizás… -

-Usted salvó al amo- dijo Kreacher de repente, sorprendiendo a los dos chicos- Kreacher está agradecido de usted aunque sea una sangre sucia.

-¡Kreacher, no…! ¿cómo lo supiste?-

-El olor de ella es diferente a los magos sangre pura-

-Ah… no lo sabía-

-No hay problema- dijo Hermione moviendo las mano en señal de no importarle- ya es costumbre. Era algo que debía hacer. No merecías morir de esa forma… nadie lo merece.

-Sí, sí, como sea- era notorio que Regulus estaba muy incómodo en esa situación- A la noche iremos a Hogwarts, o quizás antes, no lo sé con seguridad. No podemos perder mucho tiempo, no sabemos cuánto tardará el Señor Tenebroso en darse cuenta de que este Horrocruxe no está. Mandaré a Kreacher a buscarte.

-¿Sabes dónde estaré?-

-No subestimes a mi elfo doméstico- dijo el pelinegro con orgullo. El elfo levantó sus orejas y hasta dejó de estar encorvado unos segundos, muy feliz- cuida ese relicario.

-Con mi vida-

El chico se dio vuelta, pero se quedó quieto. Ladeó la cabeza y dándose vuelta de nuevo un poco más lento que antes, miró de nuevo a Hermione.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Si vamos a trabajar juntos en esto es algo mínimo que tengo que saber.

-Emma- contestó sin titubear

-Vaya, tienes una extraña confianza en un ex mortífago-

-Tú tienes una extraña confianza en una sangre sucia que apenas conociste-

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Regulus sonrió con picardía y volvió a guardar sus manos en los bolsillos.

-A la noche te haré más preguntas, pero por ahora, sólo me conformo con que me hayas ayudado a mí y a Kreacher. Nos vemos, Emma.

Y amo y elfo doméstico desaparecieron.

Hermione se quedó unos segundos de pie, mirando hacia el infinito. La brisa de mar ya no le parecía tan agradable, y tenía mucho frío. Pensó unos segundos en si volver a la casa de Lily o no, ya que saber que Kreacher iría a buscarla allá la ponía un poco intranquila. Pero ya habían hecho votos de confianza con el pequeño de los Black, o una especie de votos de confianza. Suspiró pensando en que no tenía otro lugar para ir… y cualquier otro lugar sería muy peligroso, pensando en que ella ni siquiera debería estar en esa época. Miró por una última vez la isla, y desapareció.

Al aparecer nuevamente en la habitación en la casa de Lily, se sintió extrañamente aliviada. Quizás era el aura de la pelirroja que se había impregnado en toda esa casa.

-¿Cómo te fue?-

Hermione dio un chillido. Después del asunto en la cueva, sus nervios estaban más sensibles de lo normal. Apuntó a Lily con la varita sin pensar y de forma automática. La pelirroja levantó las manos, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. La castaña, al darse cuenta de a quién estaba apuntando bajó rápidamente la varita, avergonzada.

-Lo-lo siento… em, perdón… yo no…-

-Tranquila. Moody y Lupin ya se fueron- dijo Lily también bajando sus manos. Borró su sonrisa y levantó una ceja- ¿A dónde fuiste? Estás empapada…

Hermione se miró, recordando la pelea con los Inferis en el lago. Le dio un escalofrío, y no fue sólo por el frío que sentía gracias a su ropa mojada. Lily se acercó a ella y sacó su varita, y haciendo un movimiento medio complicado, hizo que de ella saliera aire caliente. Lo dirigió a Hermione con delicadeza para secar su ropa. La castaña no se movió, y la verdad es que no supo bien porque, quizás estaba muy cansada y Lily le daba demasiada tranquilidad.

-Eres una mujer muy misteriosa- dijo Lily con calma mientras secaba la ropa- no sólo por el hecho de haber salido y haberte empapado quizás dónde… sino por muchas otras cosas más.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-

-La primera vez que me viste, bajaste tu varita en seguida- Lily se levantó y miró a la castaña muy seria- Como si supieras que no te iba a hacer daño. Perfectamente pude ser una mortífaga y haberte atacado al segundo.

Hermione tragó saliva, sin saber que decir. Era verdad, nadie en su sano juicio hubiera bajado su varita frente a alguien que no conocía en una guerra. Eso lo había aprendido muy bien, pero no podía decirle que sabía exactamente quién era ella… y quién iba a ser su hijo.

-Pero, fue eso lo que me hizo pensar que no eres una seguidora del Innombrable. Además, tienes un aura que hace que confíe en ti- le dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. La sensación para la castaña era demasiado extraña, era como si mirara a su amigo mediante esos ojos- Pero también veo demasiados secretos. Los ojos de las personas nunca mienten.

La castaña no pudo seguir mirando a los ojos a la chica. No porque le fuera desagradable, sino porque le era muy doloroso. Era ver a Harry en ellos, era verlo reír, era verlo gritar, era verlo morir… y era verlo vivir. La chica tuvo que sentarse en la cama ya que sus piernas perdieron fuerzas, y sus ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas. Todo pasaba en su cabeza como un torbellino, todas esas peleas, esas muertes. Todos los momentos que vivió con Harry… y con Ron. Se llevó una mano al pecho.

Lo extrañaba demasiado.

Lily se sentó al lado de ella con cara de preocupación, muy inquieta. Hermione se largó a llorar. No pudo contener la tristeza, además que el Horrocruxe que llevaba en su cuello ayudaba mucho más a hacer sentir muy mal a la chica. Lily le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, muy paciente. Estuvieron así algunos minutos, aunque para Hermione fueron como horas. De repente Lily se levantó. Hermione se limpió la cara un poco con la manga de su sweter, levantó la mirada y vio que Lily estaba de pie con el ungüento en sus manos.

-No quiero entrometerme en tu vida personal, no quiero obligarte a que me cuentes que es lo que te pasó. Eso es tu problema, y no nos conocemos como para que te sientas en la confianza de contármelo. Que hayas sabido que yo no era una mortífago es por algo, además que es casi obvio que estas detrás de algo relacionado con el Innombrable. Sentiste mucho interés por él en la conversación de la mañana y tu reacción de ahora lo comprueba- dijo sonriendo al ver los ojos de Hermione agrandarse- Por eso… quiero ofrecerte mi ayuda. En lo que estés haciendo, en lo que necesites. Déjame hacer que confíes en mí.

-Eres muy observadora- murmuró Hermione, y dejó que Lily le limpiara la herida de su mano. Desde que llegó a esa época había pensado rotundamente en no decirle a nadie lo que debía hacer, en especial a Lily, sobre todo porque estaba ya embarazada de Harry…

Pero al ver los ojos de esa chica, tan parecidos a los de su mejor amigo, la hizo quebrarse por completo, y darse cuenta que no podría hacerlo sola. Harry no pudo hacerlo solo, por algo murió en las manos de Voldemort… y definitivamente ella no podía morir en manos de él. Por lo menos no antes de destruir todos los Horrocruxes. Dejó que la pelirroja terminará de echar el ungüento en su mano y se levantó para sacar el relicario de su cuello.

-Esto es un Horrocruxe- dijo con voz muy seria y muy segura frente a la mirada intrigada de Lily- Hay cinco de estos en Inglaterra. Son hechos por medio de magia muy oscura y antigua, y la única forma de crearlos es matando a una persona. Al hacerlo, tu alma se divide y debes encerrarla en un objeto. De esta forma, te mantendrás en el tiempo. No es fácil destruirlos, sólo una magia muy poderosa o un veneno muy fuerte puede hacerlo, cosa que no es fácil de obtener. Por ende, son objetos extremadamente peligrosos. Yo estoy aquí para destruirlos todos, y destruir a la persona que los creo: Lord Voldemort.

Lily iba abriendo los ojos más y más mientras Hermione hablaba, creando una expresión de asco y horror, hasta que escuchó el nombre del mago tenebroso. Ahí su cara cambió a una sorprendida mezclada con miedo, mucho miedo. Miró el Horrocruxes, al principio con intriga, y ahora con temor. Hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo. Lily observaba el objeto, sintiendo poco a poco el aura de magia oscura que emanaba.

-¿Hay cinco de esas cosas?- dijo Lily con un hilo de voz- increíble… el nombre de señor de las tinieblas le queda bastante bien. ¿Conoces algún hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruirlo?

-No, pero conozco un veneno. Aunque no es fácil de conseguir- dijo Hermione. Por alguna razón, sentía un gran alivio, tanto que prefirió dejar el Horrocruxe en la cama y no tocarlo para dejar de sentir ese pedazo de alma tan cerca suyo- por lo menos se dónde está.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?- preguntó Lily sin cambiar su expresión de miedo- no creo que el Innombrable le diga algo así a cualquier persona.

-Son muy pocos los que saben esto. Bellatrix Lestrange es una de ellas, porque, si no me equivoco, hay un Horrocruxe en su bóveda.

-¡¿En Gringotts?! ¡Es imposible entrar ahí sin la autorización del propietario de la bóveda!

-Ese no es uno de los más difíciles, ya que hay otro en la mansión Malfoy.

-OK, quizás sea el mismo nivel de dificultad.

-Pero ahora, tenemos que enfocarnos en conseguir ese veneno, lo cual no será fácil.

-¿Qué puede ser más difícil que entrar en una bóveda en Gringotts?

-¿Escuchaste hablar sobre La cámara de los secretos?- para Hermione fue un tanto extraño decir ese nombre. Parecía años luz de distancia que había estado ahí… pero sólo fue hace unos meses, en Hogwarts.

-… Algo… pero se supone que fue abierta una vez, hace mucho tiempo…- murmuró Lily, abriendo aún más los ojos. Apenas se había movido de donde estaba, moviendo sólo sus ojos entre Hermione y el Horrocruxe.

-En la época de Voldemort- dijo Hermione, caminando hacia la ventana de la pieza, para alejarse un poco más del relicario- Él la abrió, y usó la cosa que hay ahí para matar a una estudiante… y es eso lo que nosotros necesitamos.

Hubo otro silencio.

Lily al fin se movió, se acercó a la cama y se sentó, dando la espalda a Hermione. La castaña observó con calma, pensando que era demasiada información en muy poco tiempo. Había esquivado de forma olímpica la pregunta de cómo sabía todo eso, y pretendía seguir haciéndolo. Como todo estaba avanzando, en algún momento tendría que contarle a Lily quien era exactamente… pero si lo hacía implicaría contarle su futuro, y eso era algo que no quería hacer. Lily se llevó las manos a la cabeza

-¿Qué es lo que hay en la cámara de los secretos?- preguntó con voz temblorosa

-Un basilisco-

-Obvio…- murmuró la pelirroja, y se rascó la cabeza con fuerza, asustando a Hermione por lo violento de la reacción- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, ese desgraciado! ¡Y nosotros que pensábamos que podríamos mantenerlo a raya, pero no, ya nos lleva siglos de distancia con todo esto! ¡COMO LO ODIO!

Se levantó de un salto, dando una patada al suelo con fuerza, y se dio vuelta para mirar a Hermione, la cual la miraba con cierta desconfianza. Lily saltó por encima de la cama con agilidad y caminó hacia la castaña, parándose sólo a centímetros de ella, nuevamente invadiendo espacio que Hermione no estaba muy acostumbrada a compartir.

-¿Tienes algún plan?- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-No…- contestó nerviosa la chica- pero tengo ayuda.

-¿Quién?

-Quizás… esto te haga menos gracia que todo lo anterior.

Lily levantó una ceja.

-o-

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que la conversación de Hermione y Lily habían pasado, y estas dos estaban sentadas tomando té en silencio, después de haber almorzado algo que Lily cocinó. Hermione se encontraba bastante tranquila, sobre todo porque no había tenido un almuerzo así hace meses. En cambio Lily estaba con el ceño fruncido y su nariz roja. Quizás estaba pensando demasiado. ¿Y quién no? pensó la castaña al verla de reojo. Le había dado demasiada información aterradora en un tiempo muy reducido, además de haberle contado todo lo que sucedió en la cueva con los Inferi, el relicario, y Regulus Black.

-¿De verdad Black sabía sobre estos Horrocruxes?- preguntó como por cuarta vez la pelirroja, con la misma cara de confusión.

-Sí- respondió Hermione como todas las otras veces con calma.

-Siempre lo vi como alguien desagradablemente guapo- comentó Lily con el ceño fruncido- y sin lugar a dudas, un mortífago de nacimiento.

-Las personas cambian, sobre todo cuando algún ser querido está en peligro-

-No sabía que quisiera tanto a ese elfo doméstico-

-¿Por ser un elfo doméstico?- preguntó la castaña con una pizca de indignación. Había escuchado ese tono antes al referirse a esas criaturas.

-No, por ser un Black- dijo Lily sin percatarse de eso

-Ah… bueno, ahí está Sirius-

-Cierto… ahí esta Sirius. Quizás son hermanos que se parecen más de lo que creen- murmuró Lily sonriendo melancólica. Hermione supo que era lo que pensaba la pelirroja- Cuando lo conozcas verás lo diferentes que son.

-Claro…-

-¡LILY POTTER!-

Las dos chicas se sobresaltaron, casi tirando el té que tenían en las tazas. Una figura gigante apareció en la entrada de la casa, tumbando la puerta de un golpe. Las dos chicas se levantaron al mismo tiempo sacando sus varitas, asustadas, pero al ver la cara de la persona que se asomó en la puerta, las dos bufaron, una enojada y la otra aliviada.

-¡Hagrid! ¡¿Por qué esa manía de presentarte así en mi casa?!- le gritó la pelirroja poniendo la taza en la mesa, ahora vacía. Frunciendo el ceño, limpió el desastre que había quedado en la alfombra.

-Habías dicho que pondrías unos hechizos protectores en la puerta- dijo el semi gigante, agarrando la puerta para colocarla en su sitio- Recuerda que estos tiempos son peligrosos, siempre tienes que estar preparada.

-Me dijiste que había hechizos en tu casa- le dijo Hermione también molesta

-Los hay… pero se me olvida ponerlos todos- dijo Lily acercándose a el- James es el que se preocupa de esos. Pero no es excusa para tirar mi puerta al suelo

-¿Has tenido noticias de él?-

-Hace un par de días. Estaba todo bien hasta entonces. ¿Quieres una taza de té?

-Por supuesto- contestó feliz después de colocar la puerta y darse vuelta. Vio a Hermione y levantó una ceja- Y tú eres la nueva chica.

-Emma Grint, no nueva chica… Parece que Moody ya se encargó que hablar sobre ella- dijo Lily desde la cocina

-Por supuesto- dijo Hagrid acercándose a Hermione con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano- Hagrid, guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Mucho gusto.

-Un ho-honor- contestó Hermione con el corazón saltando a mil. Verlo de nuevo y vivo, aunque más joven, era una sensación extraña pero muy agradable.

-¿Honor?- exclamó sorprendido el guardabosques

-Por supuesto. No cualquiera puede ser el Guarda llaves de Hogwarts- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-Creo que me cae muy bien esta chica- dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa gigante dándole la mano y apretándosela mucho sin darse cuenta- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias, Lily.

Le recibió un tazón gigante lleno de té y se sentó en el sillón doble, hundiéndolo de forma alarmante. Pero a Lily no le importó, quizás porque ese sillón lo habían preparado para él.

-¿Y a qué se debe tu visita?- le preguntó Lily sentándose en otro sillón, al lado de Hermione.

-Ojoloco me mandó. Quizás por ella- dijo apuntando a la castaña- pero no la veo como una amenaza

-Ese Moody- murmuró Lily, enojada.

-Y… porque en unos días más llega la reina de Inglaterra a Buckingham. Se hará algo grande porque se hizo no sé qué no sé dónde, y el país celebra, y etc etc- dijo Hagrid moviendo las manos en tono aburrido- por ende, habrá mucha gente… por ende, debemos ir en guardia por si los mortífagos atacan. Sabes el protocolo y todo.

-Ah… había olvidado eso- dijo Lily con pesar- será algo tedioso.

-¿Una especie de guardaespaldas?- preguntó Hermione con los ojos grandes. Sería algo verdaderamente tedioso

-Sí, de todos los muggles que están ahí. Sobre todo del Primer Ministro y la misma reina- dijo el semigigante y tomó un sorbo de su té- Aaaahhh, Lily. No sé cómo lo haces, pero me encantan el té que preparas.

-Muchas gracias- dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa, pero la cambió al segundo- pero la reina tiene sus propios guardaespaldas, más de la mitad de ellos son magos.

-Aun así. El ministerio está preocupado. Sobre todo con cómo se han movido los hombres-lobo últimamente. Por algo James y Sirius se han demorado tanto en su misión

-¿Exactamente que están haciendo?- preguntó Hermione.

-Contándolos- dijo Lily mirando su taza- y buscando sus guaridas… es una misión un poco peligrosa.

-¿Y por qué no fue Lupin?-

Hagrid y Lily la miraron con ojos grandes. Hermione los miró unos segundos, y se dio cuenta de su error. Ninguno de ellos le había dicho que Lupin era un hombre-lobo. ¿Cómo podía cometer esos errores tan simples? Lo poco que había comido y dormido esos últimos meses le había afectado de verdad.

-Em… se nota que es hombre-lobo… es cosa de conocer como son, como se comportan… las cicatrices, al ropa…-

-Eres muy lista- dijo Lily levantando una ceja, pero sonriendo. Era un sonrisa que quizás significaba algo más- Él no fue porque entre hombres-lobos se huelen o algo parecido. Y si llega un hombre-lobo que no le guste atacar a las personas, es sospechoso. Lupin no funciona mucho como actor.

-Es un hombre muy serio- dijo Hagrid creando una sonrisa debajo de su barba.

Quedaron un buen rato hablando. Hermione escuchaba lo que el semigigante y la pelirroja decían mientras reían, y sólo a veces decía algún comentario. La chica tuvo un pequeño deja vu, recordando cuando ella junto con Harry y Ron iban a visitar a Hagrid a su cabaña, la vez que lo ayudaron con Norbert, con Buckbeack y su juicio, cuando celebraban los partidos de Quidditch…

Observó unos segundos a Lily. Era parecida a Harry en varias formas, hacía gestos similares, aunque su mirada era más feliz, independiente que sus ojos fueran los mismos. La pelirroja se percató que la castaña la observaba, y al conectar sus ojos esta le sonrió. Hermione se dio cuenta que la había mirado mucho rato, y sonrojándose se levantó con mucha torpeza, golpeándose la rodilla con la mesa y haciendo un ruido muy seco.

-Iré al baño. Con permiso- dijo con tranquilidad falsa y se fue cojeando lo más rápido que pudo.

Cerró la puerta del baño y respiró hondo. ¿Cómo se había comportado de forma tan torpe frente a Lily? Mirarla fijamente por mucho rato no era razonable. Se masajeó la rodilla un poco y se observó en el espejo. Tenía grandes ojeras, y su piel extremadamente pálida no la ayudaba. Tenía un pequeño rasguño en su mejilla, el cual recién estaba obteniendo un poco de color, y su pelo enmarañado le faltaba brillo. Se veía tan diferente a como estaba hace un año atrás, cerca de la boda de Fleur y Bill. Suspiró nuevamente, y sacó el relicario. Lo observó con cuidado, sintiendo la extraña y desagradable sensación de que algo estaba ahí dentro.

¿Cómo conseguiría el veneno del Basilisco? Harry había tenido ayuda de Fawkes cuando fue a recatar a Ginny y fue él quien cegó a la serpiente… pero ahora no tenían una criatura que pudiera volver a la vida. ¿Había otra opción para destruir los Horrocruxes? Ni Dumbledore había salido ileso al tratar de destruir el anillo de Salazar Slytherin, entonces ¿Qué quedaba para ellos, un grupo de jóvenes con un viejo elfo doméstico?

-Estuvimos sobre un dragón- murmuró sin dejar de verse al espejo-y eso no estaba planeado. Nada de lo que planeamos salió como debía salir, pero lográbamos lo que queríamos… o casi.

-¿Un dragón?-

Hermione saltó del susto, sacando instantáneamente su varita. Pero por el salto golpeó la misma rodilla que se había golpeado antes con la parte baja del lavamanos. Lloró en silencio sin bajar la varita. Regulus la miraba con una sonrisa picarona, con los brazos cruzado y muy bien peinado. Estaba usando un traje negro con una corbata verde impecable. Se veía bastante bien a diferencia de cómo estaba en la cueva.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas tan elegante?- le preguntó la castaña bajando su varita mientras esperaba que su corazón se tranquilizara después del susto y que su rodilla no se hubiera separado de su pierna.

-Así me suelo vestir- dijo el chico levantando los hombros, pero sacando el pecho con orgullo- Lo d la cueva fue un contratiempo ¿te gusta?

-No sé si este sea un buen lugar para lucir eso- le comenzaba a recordar a Malfoy por el tono de superioridad que tenía.

-Supondré que te gusta- dijo ampliando su sonrisa de satisfacción. Kreacher, quién estaba al lado de su amo caminó hacia Hermione y le tendió su mano.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-¿Ahora? Espera, espera… aún no- dijo la chica nerviosa. No podía desaparecer con Hagrid en la casa. Además, debía avisarle a Lily que partiría a Hogwarts.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. Mientras antes destruyamos esa cosa, mejor- dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño.

-Espérame un minuto. Ya vuelvo- les dijo y salió del baño.

-¡Emma! Ya me estaba preocupando- dijo Lily aun sonriendo.

-Sí… em…- miró a Lily y luego a Hagrid, quién estaba terminando su té- Ocurrió algo en tu baño. ¿Podrías venir?

-¿Lo tapaste?- bromeó la pelirroja al levantarse de su asiento.

-¡Claro que no!- contestó Hermione sonrojándose.

-Es algo normal, tranquila. Conozco un truco para destaparlo. Fue necesario ahora que vivo con James. Es un hombre que le gusta pasar mucho tiempo ahí, dice que se relaja y aprovecha de hacer los puzles de los periódicos muggle que yo compro. Dice que se divierte con las noticias de mi mundo, y que le parece interesante que las fotografías no se muevan…

Todo esto lo habló mientras caminaba hacia el baño con un tono despreocupado, pero cuando vio quién estaba en el baño, abrió los ojos como plato.

-Esto es igual de interesante- murmuró Hermione mientras Regulus y Kreacher la saludaban despreocupados.

-Sí… bueno Hagrid, ha sido un honor- dijo Lily devolviéndose rápidamente hacia el living- pero me temo que es hora de decir adiós.

-¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Puedo ayudar?- dijo Hagrid levantándose de su silla un poco confundido.

-No, no… recordé que tengo que hacer unos ejercicios para el embarazo. Tú sabes- dijo sonriendo y guiando al gigante hacia la puerta- para que el niño nazca sano y fuerte. Son un poco de desagradables de ver la verdad…

-¿Es niño? ¿Cuándo lo supiste?- exclamó Hagrid con alegría dándose vuelta justo en el marco de la puerta, haciendo que Lily chocara con él- ¿Ya le tienes nombre?

-No, es sólo una suposición. Aún es muy pronto… Los ejercicios… un honor… adiós- dijo y cerró la puerta mientras el semi gigante se despedía con una sonrisa, apenas logrando dejar el tazón de té dentro.

Lily se apoyó en la puerta, y al segundo se dio vuelta con el ceño fruncido. Hermione la vio, y algo en esa mirada le dio miedo. Regulus justo salió del baño cuando la puerta de la casa se cerró, y saludó a Lily con mucha naturalidad, sin percatarse del peligro que corría.

-Mucho tiempo, Evans. No sabía que vendríamos a esta casa, Emma, sino me hubiera preparado mejor- le dijo con una sonrisa tendiéndole la mano para saludar, pero la pelirroja ya había sacado la varita y había lanzado un hechizo.

El chico se dio vuelta en el aire con brusquedad, quedando con la cabeza hacia abajo y perdiendo todo su glamour.

-Demuéstrame que puedo confiar en ti- le dijo Lily amenazante.

Hermione y Kreacher se quedaron de piedra, sin atreverse a mover un musculo, ya que el tono de la chica les dio un gran escalofrío. Regulus sonreía divertido, aunque nervioso. Movió sus manos rápidamente.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Estamos del mismo bando-

-¡Demuéstramelo!

-Em… Lily…- trató de interrumpir Hermione

-¡Silencio!-

-¡Oye, oye! ¡Ya, mira! ¡La marca tenebrosa! Está intacta, no he llamado al señor tenebroso mientras estaba en tu acomodado baño. Si quisiera hacerte algo, ya lo habría hecho. Estoy con mi elfo doméstico, piensa que contra él no tienes mucha chance… ¿o no?

Lily lo observó unos segundos, y miró a Kreacher. Este miraba a su amo con aprensión, pero no hacía nada. Quizás Regulus le había ordenado que no hiciera nada. La pelirroja levantó una ceja, y sin ningún cuidado dejó caer al chico, haciendo un ruido sordo. Hermione suspiró y el elfo fue a ayudar a su pobre amo. Lily bufó y se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño extremadamente fruncido. Hermione la miró y sonrió.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le habló de forma muy brusca.

-De ti- le dijo sonriendo

Lily se ruborizó un segundo, y miró hacia otro lado.

-Ya, ya. ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Regulus Black peinándose mientras Kreacher le acomodaba el traje.

-Sí. Lily, volveremos en unas horas, o eso espero-

-Volveremos te refieres a todos- dijo la chica aun enojada- ¿VERDAD?

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No, no! Tú te queda aquí, estás embarazada y a donde vamos es muy peligroso-

-¡¿Estás embarazada?!- exclamó Regulus fingiendo alegría- No le vayas a poner Sirius, eso sería desagradable…

-Hay por favor, no soy una discapacitada. Con mayor razón voy si es peligroso, necesitarán más ayuda

-No, no, no. Tú te quedas- Hermione se puso muy seria. No quería que Lily se enfrentara al basilisco, y menos con Harry en su vientre.

-No, yo voy-

-Que no-

-Que sí-

-¡Que no!

-¡Mi casa, mis reglas!

-¡Pero no es a tu casa a la que vamos!

-¡Ay, ya cállense!- les gritó Regulus poniéndose entre ellas- ¡Kreacher, nos vamos!

-Sí, amo-

Y los cuatro desaparecieron.

* * *

Hola, buenas tarde (acá es de tarde) No tengo mucho más que decir, esta todo en este capítulo.

Gracias a la gente que lo lee, y se agradecerá mucho más sus comentarios de emoción o absoluto odio XD

Un honor.


	5. Chapter 5: Chamber

Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste ^^

* * *

Aparecieron en un pasillo de Hogwarts. Estaba vacío e iluminado por algunos candelabros en las paredes. Era un pasillo grande y se sentía algo de viento, por lo que parecía ser uno que quedaba cerca de la entrada principal. Había algunos cuadros, y los habitantes de su interior dormían plácidamente. Hermione miró alrededor, y frunció el ceño al ver a Regulus, Kreacher y Lily.

-¿Por qué?- le gritó a Regulus, apuntando a Lily.

-Porque estaba ahí y quería venir- dijo el chico despreocupado.

-¡Pero está embarazada!

-¡Ya basta con eso!-

-¿No la ves? Me da miedo decirle que no- dijo Regulus aparentando terror

-Viene alguien, señor- dijo Kreacher apuntando hacia el fondo del pasillo.

Los tres chicos se callaron al instante, observando hacia donde el elfo les indicó. Al segundo después corrieron en la otra dirección, y apenas vieron una puerta se apretujaron para entrar por ella. Era un aula vacía, y había dos mesas de estudiante y una larga que parecía de un profesor. Los tres se quedaron en silencio pegados a la puerta, la cual la dejaron lo suficientemente abierta como para ver cuando la persona pasara por ahí. Una sombra caminó tranquilo por el pasillo, sosteniendo una lámpara en su mano. Filch se veía más joven, aunque con la misma cara desagradable y su nariz arrugada como si siempre estuviera oliendo o buscando algo. Los tres se quedaron quietos incluso después de que el celador se fuera. Si Filch andaba dando vueltas, la Señora Norris también debía estar cerca.

Después de esperar un minuto entero y sin ver señales de la gata, decidieron salir del aula con mucho cuidado. Seguía desierto.

-Bueno. Ya estamos aquí… ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó Regulus con una sonrisa, guardando sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Al baño de chicas del segundo piso- dijo Hermione aun mirando por si veían a la gata.

-¿Y cómo sabes?- le preguntó Lily levantando una ceja.

-Información que he recibido después de mucha investigación-

Sonó como dialogo de película de acción, pero de una película de acción muy mala. Hermione se castigó mentalmente por haber dicho eso y no haber pensado en algo más inteligente.

-Uy, que emoción. El lugar prohibido para los chicos pervertidos- dijo Regulus con una sonrisa picarona mientras avanzaba detrás de las chicas, cambiando de tema.

-Cómo si no hubieras entrado a un baño de chicas antes- dijo Lily mirándolo de forma burlona

-Siempre con invitación- le dijo con tono depravado más una sonrisa al abrazar a la pelirroja.

-¿Sabes que si James te ve hacer esto, te golpearía?- dijo Lily sacando la mano del chico de su hombro sin estar muy preocupada.

-James no me preocupa, es un tarado-

-¿Y sabes además, que si hablas mal de él en mi presencia, te vuelvo un tarado a golpes?- le dijo apuntándolo con su varita, sonriendo bajo la luz de uno de los candelabros.

-Mmmm, sí… me doy cuenta de eso- dijo Regulus deteniéndose y levantando las manos, pero sin borrar su sonrisa- Hagamos las paces. Total, estamos aquí por una misma razón, ¿o no?

Hubo un silencio. Lily lo miró por unos segundos sin bajar la varita, poniéndose seria. Hermione y Kreacher los miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, expectantes y con algo de miedo por cómo podría reaccionar la pelirroja. Lily suspiró y bajó la varita. Sonrió y miró a la castaña.

-Por lo menos él quiso traerme-

-Y muy mala decisión- dijo Hermione enojándose y siguiendo a la pelirroja, quién había vuelto a caminar ahora más tranquila.

Pasaron frente a los cuadros y sus habitantes en silencio, los cuales seguían dormidos. Sólo se escuchaban sus pisadas, y alguno que otro uluar de algún fantasma. Hermione miraba esos pasillos, los cuales había extrañado tanto… los cuales había visto ser destruidos en la batalla de Hogwarts. Una imagen de Fenrir Greyback comiéndose a un estudiante azotó su cabeza de golpe al subir las escaleras, y tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para sacársela. Lily la miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada hasta que llegaron frente al baño de chicas del segundo piso.

-Aquí-

Se sentía la humedad salir de ese baño, y era porque muy pocas veces era usado. Daba mala espina sobre todo en ese momento. Kreacher arrugó la nariz aún más. En la época de Hermione parece que habían tratado de hacer que las niñas lo usaran, pero en esa época ni lo habían intentado. Un charco de agua salía por la entrada. Regulus levantó una ceja, un tanto indignado.

-De todos los baños tenía que ser este, tan feo-

-No hables así aquí, Myrtle lo tiene de maravilla- dijo Lily sonriendo, y entró.

Muchos charcos de agua llenaban el piso. Las puertas a los escusados estaban en el suelo y una llave del lavamanos goteaba constantemente. Los tres chicos y Kreacher miraron por todos lados hasta que una figura gris y triste apareció de entre uno de los escusados, del único que tenía una puerta. La figura de Myrtle la Llorona se alzó sobre ellos.

-¿No deberían estar durmiendo, estudiantes?- dijo con tristeza al verlos.

-Gracias por lo de joven, pero ya dejé el colegio hace un tiempo- dijo Regulus pasando su mano por su cabello. Kreacher asintió.

-¿No son estudiantes? ¿Y a que vienen? Supongo que no a verme-

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Lily como si fuera obvio. Pero después de unos segundos, miró a Hermione con duda- ¿Verdad?

-Ella es una pista para encontrar la Cámara de los Secretos- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, y caminó hacia el lavamanos que tenía dos serpientes incrustadas- ya que ella fue la victima de la Cámara de los Secretos

-¡¿Myrtle?!- exclamaron Lily y Regulus al mismo tiempo.

-Es una de las primeras muertes causadas por Voldemort-

-Y lo dices tan tranquila- dijo Lily mirando al fantasma.

-Era un chico guapo y simpático- dijo Myrtle sentándose en un lavamanos al lado de Hermione- lástima lo que le pasó.

-La gente cambia- dijo Regulus- ¿Qué buscas, Emma?

-La entrada. Aquí está-

Lily, Regulus y Kreacher se acercaron al lavamanos que apuntaba Hermione, y vieron las dos serpientes con los zafiros rojos en sus ojos.

-Entonces si era acá… ya me estaba preguntando que hacíamos en este baño- dijo el chico con una sonrisa, hurgueteando en sus bolsillos.

-¿Y cómo vamos a entrar?- preguntó Lily

-Esa es tarea de Regulus Black-

-Ya tengo todo listo- dijo el chico sacando un aparato de su bolsillo

Era un cuadrado de papel, o eso parecía a primera vista. Era de color crema y brillaba, como si el papel tuviera brillitos. Regulus lo puso en la palma de su mano y le susurró algo. Este tembló, y su parte superior se abrió, y se escuchó un sonido siseante, muy parecido a cuando Harry hablaba pársel. Hermione abrió los ojos, sorprendida, a diferencia de Lily, quién no entendía nada hasta que el lavamanos se movió. Los cuatro pegaron un salto y se alejaron unos centímetros de él. Las serpientes desaparecieron junto con el lavamanos, dejando a la vista un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona pasara por ahí, o una serpiente.

-Es un Traductor- murmuró Regulus viendo el agujero sorprendido- y al parecer funciona.

-No había escuchado sobre traductores de pársel- dijo Hermione también sorprendida, pero por el Traductor más que por la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos.

-Las familias simpatizantes a Slytherin inventaron esto. Sólo algunas pocas lo poseen. Mi madre dice que es bueno que nosotros sepamos algo de pársel, para asemejarnos más con Slytherin y enorgullecer su casa… bla, bla, bla.

-Que pobre pensamiento-

-Sí… Cómo sea. ¿Bajamos?- dijo Regulus con el ceño fruncido y cruzando sus brazos. Kreacher bufó a su lado. Al parecer el comentario de Lily no les había gustado.

Lily también lo miró seria, frunció el ceño como no importándole si el chico se había enojado o no, se acercó al agujero y saltó sin avisar, dejando a Hermione con el corazón en la mano.

-¡LILY!- le gritó metiendo su cabeza en el agujero, desesperada- ¡QUE ESTAS PENSANDO! ¡TIENES QUE CUIDAR A ESE NIÑO, POR FAVOR!

-Tranquila, parece que siempre ha sido así- dijo el chico divertido por la reacción de Hermione- y el casarse con Potter tampoco le ha hecho bien.

-¡HAY UN BASILISCO AHÍ ABAJO!- le chilló Hermione en la cara del chico, sin importarle que estuviera a sólo centímetros, zarandeándolo sin piedad. Este cerró los ojos, sintiendo como sus oídos se desangraban- ¡¿CÓMO PUDO HACER ESO?! ¡¿QUÉ PASA SI LO ENCUENTRA AHÍ ABAJO?! ¡LILY!

Y se lanzó con muy poca elegancia por el agujero, dejando a un Regulus despeinado y perplejo. Kreacher lo miró unos segundos, con las orejas abajo. El grito de Hermione de verdad había sido muy fuerte.

-¿Un basilisco?- preguntó el pequeño de los Black levantando una ceja- ¿Qué es eso?

Kreacher lo miró, y ladeó la cabeza, sin entender.

-Vamos- dijo Regulus peinándose nuevamente- adiós Myrtle, ha sido un honor.

-Si mueren los estaré esperando aquí, podemos compartir retrete- le dijo con melancolía la fantasma, elevándose en los aires.

-Mmmm, lo pensaré-

Kreacher tomó la mano de su amo, se elevó unos centímetros y descendió por el agujero con tranquilidad. Llegando al final del túnel pudo escuchar los gritos de Hermione y los reclamos de Lily. Regulus y Kreacher llegaron al suelo y miraron a las dos chicas, quienes estaban a centímetros de cada una, mirándose con furia.

-Niñas… silencio. Hay un basilisco por aquí- dijo el chico con tranquilidad separando a las dos.

-Sí, un basilisco… UN BASILISCO- dijo Hermione aún enojada, sin hacer mucho caso a Regulus- esos te matan sólo con la mirada. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si estuviera acá? Debíamos crear un plan, por último bajar todos juntos para protegernos. _Lumos!_

-Espera… ¿sólo con la mirada?- preguntó el chico abriendo los ojos, asustado.

-Ya, tranquila… no está acá. Probablemente esté durmiendo- dijo Lily alejándose un poco de ella, mirando por primera vez alrededor. Parecía un poco arrepentida de haber bajado así como así, dándose cuenta del peligro- sólo… no me trates como si no pudiera hacer sólo por estar embarazada. _Lumos!_

Hermione intento calmarse, y aun mirando a la pelirroja muy enojada, asintió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta de la cámara. Lily suspiró y miró a Regulus, quién levantó los hombros en señal de no saber qué decir, y caminó detrás de Hermione junto con Kreacher.

Los cuatro caminaron varios minutos en silencio, sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosos. El túnel por el que iban era oscuro y húmedo, y se escuchaba caer gotas en algún lugar. Sus pisadas resonaban en la piedra, y hasta la respiración de Kreacher se escuchaba con bastante claridad. Miraban a su alrededor de vez en cuando, apuntando con sus varitas no solo hacia adelante, sino que hacia las paredes y hacia atrás, por si algo aparecía de la nada. Hermione, además de las pisadas y la respiración del elfo, sentía el palpitar desagradable del Horrocruxe, y la ponía aún más nerviosa. Hasta le dio la sensación que el palpitar aumentaba de velocidad con cada paso que daba. Caminaron más de diez minutos, hasta que por fin, vieron el final del túnel. Una puerta redonda muy grande y con dos serpientes alrededor. Los tres chicos y Kreacher se pararon frente a ella y la observaron, temerosos, como esperando que se abriera de repente y saliera el basilisco a comérselos. La observaron durante un minuto entero, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo.

-Entonces… ¿cómo se abre esto?- preguntó Regulus al fin, con la voz temblorosa.

-Misma idea del lavamanos- dijo Hermione mirándolo. También temblaba levemente. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, y no le agradaba- ¿puedes sacar tu Traductor?

Regulus lo sacó y lo dejó en su palma. Lily miraba la puerta, y se le veía en la cara que estaba aterrada. Hermione la observó, miró a Regulus y luego a Kreacher. Era difícil saber quién estaba más asustado.

-Antes que se abra- dijo la castaña levantando su varita para iluminar mejor las caras de los chicos y del elfo- tenemos que tener en claro algo. No hay que mirar a la serpiente a los ojos…

-¡Una serpiente!- exclamó Regulus asombrado- Eso tiene mucho sentido ahora.

-¿De verdad no sabías que es un basilisco?- le preguntó Lily frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué no escuchabas nada en clases?

-Escuchaba otras cosas…-

-Ya, ya… - los detuvo Hermione antes que se pusieran a pelear de nuevo- Para que quede claro: Un basilisco es una especie de serpiente gigante que mata sólo con la mirada, y el veneno de sus colmillos también es letal. Es la criatura que Slytherin escondió para matas a los sangre impura. Los colmillos son lo que necesitamos para destruir los Horrocruxes, por ende, hay que matar al basilisco.

-¿Y tienes alguna idea de cómo hacer eso?- le preguntó Lily con cierta esperanza.

-… No…-

-¿Y sabes alguna debilidad del monstruo?-

-… Sus escamas son muy duras y difíciles de traspasar con magia, pero sus ojos no están cubiertos por ellas. Si atacamos sus ojos tendremos sólo el problema de sus colmillos-

-Que alentador…- murmuró Regulus mirando de reojo a Kreacher- Atacar la parte más peligrosa…

-¿Alguna idea?- le preguntó la castaña, enojada.

-Ir a los ojos o cualquier lugar no protegido por las escamas.

-…Muy bien- No era momento para pelear, y aun un poco enojada bajó la varita, y haciendo un movimiento con ella hizo aparecer 4 espejos pequeños y redondos- uno para cada uno. Lo usaremos para mirar dentro de la cámara, ya que si miramos a los ojos al basilisco indirectamente, no moriremos. Sólo quedaremos petrificados, lo cual es un poco más alentador. Si eso llegara a ocurrir, necesito que Kreacher desaparezca con la persona petrificada del lugar ¿Entendido?

El elfo arrugó la nariz y miró a su amo, el cual le devolvió la mirada junto con una sonrisa y asintió. El elfo agachó las orejas he hizo una reverencia a la chica. Esta sonrió y agradeció al elfo, y a Regulus.

-¿Y hay antídoto para volver a la normalidad después de haber sido petrificados?- preguntó Lily

-Mandrágoras-

-Ah… algo fácil de obtener-

-No hay más opciones… Bien, ¿estamos listos?

Los tres asintieron, preparados y muy asustados. El chico le susurró algo al Traductor. Este se abrió de la misma forma y siseó. Al segundo que dejó de emitir ese ruido, las serpientes de la puerta temblaron, y se deslizaron por la puerta de la cámara. Esta hizo un ruido seco, y comenzó a deslizarse hacia adentro.

-Prepárense, no sabemos cómo nos recibirá el basilisco- dijo Hermione con miedo, apuntando con su varita hacia adelante, pero mirando por el espejo.

Los otros tres hicieron lo mismo, esperando a que la puerta se abriera completamente. Con otro ruido sordo, la puerta se detuvo, abierta de par en par.

Silencio.

La cámara se alzó sobre ellos de forma majestuosa. Un aire helado llegó a los rostros de los chicos y el elfo, poniéndoles la piel de gallina. Mediante los espejos vieron que la cámara estaba vacía, y sólo se veía una estatua al fondo de esta. La estatua de Salazar Slytherin los miraba con seriedad, y una pizca de orgullo en sus ojos. Se quedaron quietos unos segundos antes que Hermione, en contra de toda voluntad, diera unos pasos dentro. Los otros tres la siguieron, con varitas en alto y sin dejar de mirar por el espejo.

Caminaron por el medio de la cámara con lentitud, pero después de unos minutos, de a uno dejaron de mirar por su espejo, notando que no había nada.

-¿Estás segura que esa cosa está aquí?- preguntó Regulus mirando alrededor. Kreacher siempre a su lado, también con las manos medio levantadas y listo para atacar cualquier cosa que se moviera.

-Sí… quizás hay que llamarlo- dijo Hermione pensando, sin dejar de mirar la estatua de Salazar Slytherin- Quizás…

-¿El Horrocruxe?- preguntó Lily, mirándola con ojos gigantes. Se veía que temblaba por el miedo, pero trataba de controlarlo.

La castaña asintió, y sacó el relicario, el cual había comenzado a palpitar más fuerte. Quizás el estar en la Cámara de los Secretos, lugar sagrado de Salazar Slytherin y de su heredero, hacía que el relicario sintiera la presencia de su dueño, y del monstruo que reinaba ahí. Lo sostuvo en el aire, apuntando hacia la estatua del fundador, y caminó hacia ella. De repente, un silbido se escuchó provenir del Horrocruxe, de menos a más, haciendo eco en la cámara y rebotando en todos lados. Los chicos recorrieron con la mirada el lugar, hasta que un ruido sordo se escuchó, haciéndolos saltar de susto y poniéndolos en guardia en seguida. Hermione observó con temor la estatua, hasta que vio con horror como la boca de Slytherin comenzaba a abrirse. Su corazón saltó de terror. Entonces si era desde la estatua de donde venía la serpiente.

-¡Ahí viene! ¡Dispérsense y no dejen de mirar por el espejo!- gritó Hermione retrocediendo mientras se guardaba el relicario.

Los otros tres no se quedaron a observar cómo lucía la serpiente en realidad, y corrieron hacia los lados de la cámara, por detrás de los pilares. Se escuchaba como una masa gigante se deslizaba por el suelo y hacía un ruido siseante. Sentían los ojos del monstruo en sus nucas y el veneno de sus colmillos traspasar el aire. Hermione se escondió detrás del pilar que estaba al lado del de Lily. Vio el rostro de la pelirroja, el cual estaba blanco como la nieve, y sudaba por el miedo. Jadeando, la castaña observó la cámara con el espejo, sin dejar de temblar. Logró divisar la cola de la serpiente, la cual se deslizaba hacia el lado contrario al que estaba ella.

Al segundo después escuchó un grito horrible y ruido como si piedras cayeran. Recordó que Regulus había perdido su varita en la cueva, y estaba completamente desarmado, sólo Kreacher era su escudo. Asustada, salió de detrás del pilar y vio como la serpiente lanzaba sus colmillos al mismo lugar en donde estaba el chico y el elfo. Apenas pudieron defenderse con la magia del Kreacher, quién hizo una especie de campo de fuerza muy grande para que la bestia no los alcanzara. Hermione lanzó un expelliarmus lo suficientemente fuerte para mover un poco al basilisco hacia atrás y llamar su atención. La serpiente se tambaleó y miró a la castaña, la cual no se quedó para esperarla y ya había comenzado a correr. Por el espejó verificó que ya se había puesto a seguirla. Perfecto, tenía su atención… ¿y ahora qué?

-¡EMMA! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?!- le gritó Lily desde el pilar donde estaba, viendo como la serpiente se deslizaba rápidamente hacia donde estaba la chica.

-¡LOS OJOS!- gritó mientras corría hacia la estatua de Slytherin, y vio agua.

Parecía una piscina justo debajo de la estatua. Si se paraba sobre ella vería el reflejo de la serpiente y justo dónde tendría los ojos. Según recordaba, cuando ella fue petrificada en segundo año, tardó cerca de cinco segundos en volverse una estatua por completo. Cinco segundos eran suficientes para atacar los ojos de la serpiente antes de quedar petrificada. Eso les daría tiempo a los demás para atacar a la serpiente ciega, o por último salir de ahí vivos y pensar en alguna estrategia. Lily es suficientemente inteligente como para buscar una cura a la petrificación. Preparó su varita y saltó al charco de agua… pero nunca esperó que fuera tan profundo.

Se hundió completamente en el agua, horrorizada. ¿Cómo no pensó en que esa pequeña piscina podía ser así de profunda? Miró hacia arriba y vio una boca gigante llena de colmillos también gigantes entrando al agua con la intención de tragarla viva. Cómo pudo se movió hacia un lado en mitad del agua, sintiendo como las duras escamas rozaban su cuerpo… y viendo como Kreacher, quién estaba sentado en la cabeza de la serpiente se hundía junto con ella. Hermione no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo ya que la cola descontrolada de la serpiente la golpeó con tanta fuerza que la lanzó fuera del agua.

-¡KREACHER!- gritó Regulus corriendo hacia la piscina, pero chocó con el cuerpo de Hermione, cayendo los dos en el suelo.

-¡Emma! ¡¿Estás bien?!- chilló Lily corriendo a ayudarla.

-Sí, sí. ¿Por qué Kreacher estaba sobre el basilisco?- preguntó mientras se levantaba, toda mojada y mareada por el golpe de la serpiente.

-Se lanzó detrás de la serpiente cuando vio que te seguía. Saltó sobre su cabeza justo cuando se sumergía en el agua- dijo Regulus muy asustado y conmocionado

-Ay, no…- murmuró Hermione sintiéndose horrible… Si Kreacher moría, sería su culpa y la de nadie más.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, donde ni el agua se movió. Los tres chicos miraban esperanzados, pero asustados. Regulus temblaba y tenía los puños apretados, y estaba levemente inclinado hacia adelante, como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltar al agua. Probablemente habían pasado un par de segundos más, pero para los chicos fueron como horas, hasta que el pequeño de los Black no aguantó más y me movió.

-Iré a buscarlo-

-Espera, que pasa sí…- comenzó a decir Lily, pero de la nada ocurrió una explosión desde el agua y el basilisco apareció como una serpiente marina, con toda su boca abierta y emitiendo un terrible silbido- ¡ESO! ¡QUE PASA SI ESO!

Lily y Hermione agarraron a Regulus antes que fuera aplastado por la serpiente. Esta convulsionó en el suelo, moviéndose por todos lados y pasando a llevar a los chicos. Lily logró saltar encima de una de los ataques sin control de la serpiente, pero Hermione, al intentar saltar, la serpiente levantó la cola y la lanzó sobre Lily. Regulus, quién también había caído, miró hacia la serpiente, olvidando por completo el espejo. Pero no importó.

-¡SUS OJOS!- gritó levantándose lo más rápido que pudo- ¡Kreacher, tú, elfo maravilloso!

Kreacher aún estaba sobre la cabeza de la serpiente, pero se sujetaba de los ojos de esta, y los había aplastado con magia. La sangre casi negra del monstruo caía por sus escamas. El elfo parecía bastante mareado, pero estaba vivo, y al ver a su amo, sin pensarlo dos veces saltó hacia él. Regulus lo agarró, y cubriéndolo de los latigazos de la cola del monstruo se apartó hacia los pilares.

La fuerza con que la serpiente se retorcía de dolor era tal que al chocar con el suelo, lo iba destrozando, lanzando pedazos de escombros por todos lados. Hermione levantó la cabeza justo cuando un gran pedazo de suelo iba hacia ella y Lily.

- _Reducto!_

El pedazo de escombro explotó en mil pedazos, llenando de polvo a las dos chicas. Hermione suspiró, pero al segundo después contuvo su respiración al ver como la cabeza de la serpiente se quedaba quieta en dirección hacia ella y Lily. Dejó de moverse de forma esquizofrénica y volvió todo su cuerpo hacia las dos chicas, quienes se quedaron con el corazón en la mano. Hermione se puso frente a Lily de forma instantánea, apuntando a la serpiente con su varita, la cual temblaba en su mano. La serpiente ladeó su cabeza, e hizo un sonido de succión, como si estuviera oliendo algo. El corazón de la castaña se detuvo unos segundos.

-Está oliendo- murmuró Lily temblando de miedo detrás de Hermione- nos está oliendo…

-Es la serpiente de Slytherin, y nosotras somos unas sangre sucias- murmuró Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa, muerta de miedo- Kreacher dijo que olía diferente al os magos de sangre pura, y este basilisco tiende matara gente de nuestra clase…

-Cómo odio a Voldemort- murmuró Lily apretando más la mano de Hermione, sintiéndose vulnerable y completamente aterrorizada.

* * *

Hola. Ojala les haya gustado, y si no, me gustaría leerlo... Osea, me gustaría leer sus comentarios :D

 **lgbr27:** Contestando su preguntas, la primera es sí, los Horrocruxes también se puede destruir con el fuego maldito, pero esa es magia que ni Hermione, ni Lily saben hacer, o más bien, es magia que no quieren saber hacer. Magia oscura, igual a ser como un mortífago y estar en misma sintonia con Volvemort. Ahora, la espada de Grifindor puede destruir Horrocruxes porque fue bañada por el veneno del basilisco cuando Harry fue a la cámara secreta... pero en este tiempo, ni Harry ha nacido XD. Lo de Regulus, no esta completamente claro cuanto sabía de los Horrocruxes, ya que murió muy repentinamente y Kreacher quedó muy dolido para recordar algo más.

NUEVAMENTE, muchas gracias por leer... y comentar... sobretodo por comentar... es que me gusta leer sus comentarios, aunqe sean una carita feliz (o triste, cualquier carita es bien venida)


	6. Chapter 6: Maybe

Hello again... and enjoy

* * *

Las dos chicas corrieron por la cámara escapando del basilisco, el cuál las seguía casi enloquecido. Hermione miró hacia atrás justo cuando la serpiente lanzaba una estocada con sus dientes. La castaña empujó a la pelirroja a un lado tres segundos antes que el monstruo la alcanzara con su boca. El basilisco pasó de largo y chocó contra un pilar, derrumbándolo y creando una humareda que les sirvió a las dos chicas de distracción. Hermione saltó por sobre la cola del reptil en dirección hacia Lily.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ayudándola a levantarse

-Sí…- dijo mirando como el basilisco se retorcía entre los escombros, lanzándolos por todos lados- necesitamos un plan, sino, nos va a hacer pedazos.

-Tal vez…- murmuró Hermione retrocediendo y protegiendo a la pelirroja de la bestia.

Esta levantó su cabeza, y olfateó. Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio, moviéndose lentamente hacia atrás. Lily ladeó un poco la cabeza y vio que se estaban acercando a la pared. Quiso cambiar de dirección antes que el humo se disipara completamente, pero Hermione la agarró del brazo con fuerza y la siguió arrastrando hacia la pared, y la miró con complicidad.

-¿Puedes saltar?- preguntó Hermione

-¿Quién no puede?-

-He visto que te mueves con mucha flexibilidad y agilidad. Necesito que pongas un pie en mis manos, y saltes apenas te eleve cuando de la señal- murmuró y miró a Regulus, quién estaba unos metros más lejos, al lado de otro pilar- ¡Ayúdala a saltar!

-¡¿Eh?!-

La serpiente oyó el gritó de Hermione, y dirigió su cabeza hacia donde estaban las chicas. Moviendo su lengua viscosa, mostró sus colmillos llenos de veneno y se deslizó hacia ellas. Lily abrió sus ojos con miedo, pero siguió retrocediendo sin separarse de Hermione. La serpiente se acercaba, Regulus las observó aún con Kreacher en sus brazos. Lily tembló al chocar contra la pared, marcando el final del camino. La serpiente avanzó más rápido.

-Cuando quieras…- avisó la pelirroja nerviosa, temblando.

La serpiente estaba casi sobre ella, y abrió la boca de par en par, mostrando que una persona completa podía caber ahí. Hermione se agachó en un segundo, y gritando para darle la señal a Kreacher, sostuvo el pie de Lily y la ayudó a saltar. Gracias a la magia de Kreacher, Lily se elevó varios metros por encima del basilisco dando una vuelta hacia atrás y cayó justo sobre su cabeza en el momento en que la bestia se lanzaba sobre Hermione. La chica ya había prevenido ese movimiento, y con su varita en mano había levantado varios escombros para que fueran un escudo para ella. La serpiente mascó las rocas, rozando a la castaña.

-¡AHORA!-

- _Deprimo!_ \- gritó Lily justo al centro de la cabeza de la serpiente, mientras Hermione apuntaba a sus ojos lista para lanzar un hechizo para también traspasar las escamas del monstruo y matarlo…

Pero no resultó.

O las escamas eran extremadamente duras o estaban con algún hechizo que emanaba de la serpiente ya que Lily sólo logró sacudirlas y romper pequeños pedazos de algunas. Desgraciadamente, la serpiente tenía reflejos más rápidos, y antes que Hermione lanzara un hechizo a sus ojos, o lo que quedaba de ellos, esta se movió bruscamente hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque, haciendo que Lily resbalara por el cuerpo de la serpiente. Hermione abrió los ojos, asombrada por esto y sin reaccionar al ver como la serpiente nuevamente se abalanzaba sobre ella.

-¡Hazte a un lado!- gritó Regulus al mismo tiempo que la empujaba y caían al suelo bruscamente. La serpiente enterró parte de su cara en la pared.

Sin esperar mucho, el chico se levantó y agarró el brazo de Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse y corrieron hacia el otro extremo de donde estaba la serpiente, quién volvía a sacar la cabeza de los escombros y la movía de lado a lado, buscando a sus presas.

-Fue una buena idea, lástima que no funcionó- dijo Regulus mientras corría.

-No pensé que sus escamas fueran tan duras- dijo Hermione con pesar.

Se escondieron detrás de un pilar más cercano a la estatua de Slytherin, justo al mismo tiempo que Kreacher y Lily aparecían a su lado. Lily estaba aún más pálida y despeinada, y Kreacher tenía sangre en una de sus orejas. Los cuatro se quedaron escondidos sin moverse detrás de ese pilar, recuperando un poco el aliento. Hermione estaba haciendo funcionar su cabeza a mil por segundo, pero ningún plan cuerdo aparecía. Todos terminaban ya sea en una muerte segura aplastados por la cola del monstruo o ensartados en sus colmillos.

-Esto no pinta bien… ¿verdad?- murmuró Regulus respirando agitado y tratando de sonreír, pero no le resultó mucho.

-Podemos matarla… sólo que aún no se me ocurre cómo sin salir muertos de aquí- dijo Hermione también devolviéndole una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Es un reptil muy inteligente- dijo Lily respirando con dificultad- No es cosa de atacarlo sin crear un plan.

-Por lo menos sabemos que los lugares débiles de esa cosa son sus ojos y la boca-

-¿Sabemos?- dijeron Hermione y Lily al unísono

-Son los únicos lugares sin escamas, por decirlo así- dijo Regulus subiéndose de hombros- Fue buena idea atacarla al mismo tiempo, pero tiene que ser en un lugar que no esté cubierto.

-La serpiente es demasiado rápida como para lanzarle un hechizo letal dentro de la boca, al menos que la mantengamos abierta unos segundos extras-

-Aplastemos su cola, así chillará de dolor-

-¿Resultará? Con esas escamas infernales que tiene quizás con suerte le den coquillas

-¿Y con un petrificus totalus? Justo cuando abra la boca…

-Necesitaremos que todos nosotros le mandemos esa maldición para que funcione unos segundos…

-Amo-

-Dime Kreacher-

-La serpiente no está-

Regulus, Hermione y Lily se quedaron en silencio, y sintieron un escalofrío al no escuchar nada. Los tres miraron al mismo tiempo hacia el pasillo de la cámara, y no vieron a la serpiente. Definitivamente no era una buena señal.

-Levanten sus varitas… -murmuró Lily sudando frío.

-Kreacher, atento- murmuró Regulus

Pero antes que Kreacher contestara, el pilar se vino abajo, destruido por la cola de la serpiente, la cual se deslizó con una rapidez espantosa y atrapó a Lily sin darle tiempo a los demás de poder hacer algo y sólo vieron como la gigantesca serpiente levantaba a la pelirroja por los aires.

-¡LILY!- gritó Hermione horrorizada.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- gritó la chica al ser apretada por la cola del basilisco. Su varita rebotó en el suelo. En cualquier segundo sus costillas se quebrarían. El monstro ya se estaba preparando para partir a Lily en dos, y tragarla sin culpa.

-¡SUELTALA, SERPIENTE ASQUEROSA!- gritó Hermione lanzándole todos los hechizos que conocía, los cuales fueron rebotando en diferentes direcciones gracias a las escamas de la bestia. Regulus había ido a recoger la varita de Lily y también lo atacaba, junto con Kreacher.

Tanto ataque hizo que la bestia sí sintiera algo y retrocediera un poco, sacando su interés de Lily, quién luchaba por todos los medios para no desmayarse. La Serpiente movió su cuerpo, y lanzando su cola al suelo junto con la pelirroja, la arrastró hacia los chicos.

-¡Kreacher, Emma! ¡Lancen el maleficio petrificador, ahora!

- _Petrificus totalus!_

La serpiente se detuvo unos segundos, temblando bajo el hechizo. Hermione y Kreacher también quedaron inmóviles, usando toda la concentración y fuerza que tenían para mantener el maleficio sobre el monstruo. Regulus corrió y saltó sobre el cuerpo de la serpiente, y manteniendo el equilibrio corrió con agilidad por el hasta mantenerse justo frente al rostro del monstruo, el cual tenía su boca levemente abierta.

-Te tengo… -murmuró con una sonrisa- _Sectum!_

Y lanzó el hechizo para cortar. La serpiente tembló descontroladamente, casi haciendo que Regulus cayera. Sangre comenzó a caer por su boca, al parecer provocándole mucho dolor. Hermione, temblando, sintió como aumentaba la fuerza del monstruo para salir del hechizo y poder moverse. Kreacher tenía las orejas hacia abajo y su rostro demostraba que estaba usando toda la fuerza que tenía para mantener a la serpiente inmóvil.

Sólo era cosa de segundos

-¡Regulus, en cualquier momento esta cosa se sale del maleficio! ¡Ataca de nuevo!

-Tiene que ser en el mismo lugar…- murmuró el chico, frunciendo el ceño- sino perderemos la oportunidad…-

-¡Ba… baja de a-ahí, estúpido!- gritó Lily casi sin aire. Hace unos segundos había escuchado un pequeño crack provenir de su interior.

-¡AMO!-

Los maleficios de Kreacher y Hermione cedieron, y la serpiente atacó. Con una sonrisa, Regulus Black apuntó hacia adelante, y recibió los dientes del basilisco en su cuerpo.

El chillido de Kreacher fue desgarrador, rebotando en toda la cámara y partiendo el corazón de Regulus. Hermione cerró sus ojos, haciendo que lágrimas bajaran por ellos. Todo se movió en cámara lenta por unos segundos y sus oídos parecieron tapados por algún manto. La serpiente levantó su cabeza con Regulus en su boca mientras este le lanzaba otra maldición con la varita de Lily, y dando una sacudida, cayó de espalda con la boca semi abierta. Su cuerpo se relajó liberando a Lily, la cual se deslizó a un lado llevándose la mano a su estómago. Un hilo de sangre muy fino cayó por su labio inferior.

Regulus se quedó inmóvil dentro de la boca del monstruo, mientras una poza de sangre llenaba el piso.

-Amo-

Kreacher corrió hacia su amo, con sus ojos grandes brillando por las lágrimas. Hermione fue directo donde Lily y la ayudó a levantarse con cuidado. Su corazón latía con fuerza, tanto que hacía que su pecho le doliera.

-¿Hay alguna… cura…?- murmuró la pelirroja al levantarse, con cara de dolor. Tenía los ojos brillantes- ¿Hay alguna cura para este veneno?

-Actúa tan rápido que no da tiempo para crear alguna- contestó Hermione, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Regulus y Kreacher, quién lo había sacado de la boca de la serpiente y sollozaba encima de él. Había demasiada sangre en el suelo, y no se sabía si provenía del basilisco o del chico. Este se veía blanco como la cera, y tenía los ojos muy abiertos y desorbitados. Se veía miedo en sus ojos, pero extrañamente, sonreía.

-Mierda, este veneno funciona demasiado rápido- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Kreacher sollozó más fuerte, sosteniendo la mano de su amo. Grandes lágrimas caían de sus ojos, mezclándose con la sangre de Regulus. Si sólo él fuera como Fawkes, pensó Hermione con pesar.

-Kreacher… quiero que… que las ayudes si te lo piden- murmuró Regulus mirando a su elfo- no dudes en ir si ellas te llaman.

-Sí amo- murmuró Kreacher con voz chillona, sin dejar de sollozar.

El chico juntó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, y miró a Hermione. Sus ojos perdían brillo, pero estaban serios y demostraban algo que Hermione no conocía muy bien.

Odio.

Abrió levemente la su boca llena de sangre.

-Mátalo…-

Y el brillo se apagó por completo.

Kreacher cerró sus ojos, pero no emitió ningún ruido más, y se quedó sentado al lado del cuerpo de su amo. Hermione contuvo un torrente de lágrimas que quisieron salir, y dándose ánimos se preocupó que Lily pudiera mantenerse de pie, y se acercó al elfo. Se sentó de rodillas al lado de él, y lentamente cerró los ojos de Regulus, para que se viera en paz. Respiró hondo para no llorar y miró a Kreacher.

-Llévate su cuerpo y entiérralo donde sólo tu sepas que está. Luego regresa donde tu ama y dile que murió de forma heroica, para que no sienta vergüenza. ¿Lo harás, Kreacher?

El elfo se demoró unos segundos en responder, pero miró de inmediato a Hermione. Con ojos del tamaño de pelotas de tenis rojos y brillantes por las lágrimas y las orejas bajas, asintió y murmuró gracias. Se levantó, tomó la varita de Lily y se la pasó a la castaña con educación.

-El amo me ordenó que las ayudara cuando me lo pidan. Aunque sean sangre sucia, yo las ayudaré-

Era obvio que Kreacher sentía cero estima por las chicas, pero su amor por su amo era mucho más grande que el repudio hacia los hijos de muggle. Hermione entendía eso, y sin replicar por lo de sangre sucia recibió la varita, y sonrió al elfo. Este colocó su pequeña mano sobre el cuerpo de Regulus Black, y desapareció. Hermione, respirando y dándose ánimos se levantó y se acercó a Lily para pasarle la varita.

-Hay que irnos de aquí- le dijo a la pelirroja.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Lily, viendo los ojos de la castaña.

-Sí… sólo que…- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sentía mucho dolor por la muerte de Regulus y muchas imágenes de la batalla de Hogwarts y la muerte de Ron volaban en su cabeza como un torbellino- sólo que lo salve esta mañana… pensé que lo había salvado.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y agachó la cabeza. Había creído que podía salvarlo, pero era como si el destino no se pudiera cambiar. ¿Qué pasa si todo lo que pasó en su tiempo no se pudiera cambiar, y que todos morirían igual? Harry, Ron… Lily. Apretó sus puños, sintiendo mucha rabia y dolor, sintiéndose muy inútil, pensado en que todo sería en vano… hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Lily abrazándola.

-Sácate de tu cabeza la idea de que fue en vano lo que hiciste- le dijo Lily con tranquilidad mientras la abrazaba- fue su decisión, sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaba. No es tu culpa, y no lo será jamás. Además, me salvaste a mí.

Hermione abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada. Lily le sonreía con tanta serenidad, que la castaña fue tranquilizándose rápidamente. Esta mujer tenía una magia extraña. El corazón de Hermione dio un salto repentino al mirar los ojos de Lily, y se separó de ella instintivamente. Le pasó la varita mirando al suelo y sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían. Se dio vuelta rápidamente hacia donde estaba el basilisco y caminó para sacar uno de sus colmillos.

-¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?- le preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-Hay otro Horrocruxe aquí mismo en Hogwarts- dijo la castaña mientras sacaba uno de los colmillos con mucho cuidado y lo envolvía en su chaqueta- no debería ser mucho problema conseguir ese, a comparación con los otros…

Y se calló al ver a Lily. La pelirroja había hecho una mueca de dolor y aún tenía su mano en el estómago. Hermione se asustó.

-¿Qué te duele? ¿El bebé?-

-Tranquila. Él está bien, y yo igual-

-Mentira… - dijo Hermione preocupada, y se acercó a la chica- quizás te quebraste una costilla o dos, el basilisco casi te parte por la mitad. Además que hay que asegurarse si de verdad él bebé está bien…

-Estamos bien. Tenemos que ir por el Horrocruxe ahora…-

-No, no en estas condiciones. Podemos volver después-

Hermione miró muy sería a Lily. La verdad, las dos estaban muy cansadas, y Hermione también sentía dolor en algunas partes de su cuerpo por los golpes que había recibido, además que aún no se recuperaba completamente de haber estado tanto tiempo sin comer bien y escapando de los mortífagos. Lily asintió justo cuando se desvanecía por unos segundos, y Hermione alcanzó a sostenerla antes que cayera de lleno al suelo.

-Imposible ir por otro Horrocruxe ahora. Nos vamos a tu casa- dijo Hermione ayudándola a levantarse de nuevo.

-Está bien… hay algo parecido a un bolso médico en casa. San Mungo no es opción, no tengo interés en ver las caras de los sanadores cuando les diga que un basilisco casi me parte en dos.

-Eso es verdad. Puedo hacer alguna poción que te ayude… pero primero veamos como salimos de aquí-

En eso, Kreacher volvió a aparecer al lado de ellas. Aún tenía los ojos llorosos, y el trapo que llevaba para cubrirse estaba manchado en sangre. Las dos chicas los miraron, sin entender.

-Vengo a llevarlas a su casa. Prometí al amo que las ayudaría- dijo con voz triste, levantando su mano, para que ellas la tomaran.

Las chicas se miraron, y no lo pensaron dos veces. Ya el salir de la cámara era un camino largo, y ni quisieron imaginarse lo que les costaría salir del castillo. Hermione sostuvo a Lily y tocó la mano de Kreacher. Instantáneamente desaparecieron y aparecieron en la casa de la pelirroja. Esta se mareó bastante por la aparición, y Hermione tuvo que sostenerla con más fuerza evitando que cayera de nuevo. Le dio las gracias a Kreacher, y este asintió, y volvió a desaparecer. Como pudieron fueron al cuarto de James y Lily, y se recostó con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Dónde está el bolso médico?- preguntó la castaña muy nerviosa

-En el armario del pasillo-

Hermione casi corrió fuera de la habitación hacia el armario, y lo abrió. Encontró ropa, toallas, sábanas y zapatos. Sin mucha paciencia, tiró casi todo al suelo hasta que vio el bolso. Corrió hacia la habitación mientras lo abría. Vio varios frasquitos con pociones, vendas, algunas pinzas y una bolsa con muchos bezoars.

-Ok… nunca he curado huesos, pero sé más o menos que hay que hacer y que tienes que tomar- dijo con la voz temblorosa- me tomará unos minutos hacer una poción que te ayudará al dolor con lo que hay aquí.

-Hay un caldero debajo del lavamanos- le dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

Hermione la miró unos segundos, y salió corriendo nuevamente. A los segundos volvió con el caldero y se sentó en el suelo para mezclar las pociones que tenía en él. Lily la observaba desde la cama con curiosidad, pero tranquila. Prefería no decir nada para que la castaña pudiera trabajar con calma. Después de unos cinco minutos, Hermione ponía un poco de la poción que ella había creado en el vaso y se la pasó a Lily, la cual sonrió y se la tomó sin alegar.

-Eres muy buena en pociones- dijo al dejar el vaso vacío- Vi que hiciste todo de forma muy correcta.

-Gracias. Ahora no te muevas que hare el hechizo para buscar si tienes algo roto, y volverlo a su lugar

Estuvieron en silencio un rato mientras Hermione hacia su trabajo. Lily dormitaba en la cama, ya que la poción era también para que se relajara. Sólo se escuchaba un perro ladrar a lo lejos, y los murmullos que la castaña decía. Era pasada media noche, por lo que por la ventana solo se podía ver la luna menguante. Al terminar, Hermione se enderezó y se secó el sudor de la frente. Requería mucha concentración hacer el hechizo de curación que hizo. Miró el rostro de Lily, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormida.

A pesar de todo, se parecía bastante a Harry, su nariz, sus labios finos… Hermione sintió calor en sus mejillas y miró hacia otro lado de forma automática, y observó por primera vez la habitación ya que con toda la conmoción, ni se había fijado en sus detalles.

Tenían dos mesitas de cama, una a cada lado, y las dos con fotos de familias y amigos. La cama era de dos plazas y al lado había un gran ventanal por el que se veía un patio pequeño. Todo seguía siendo con tonos rojos marrones. Dos cuadros estaban justo sobre la cama, los dos títulos de James y Lily que decía que salieron de Hogwarts con honores. Hermione sonrió con melancolía, pensando en que ella nunca tendría ese documento.

Dio un salto en el lugar al sentir la helada mano de Lily tocando la suya.

-James quería poner una fotografía de su equipo favorito de Quidditch- dijo Lily con una sonrisa- Pero le dije que también era mi dormitorio, y aunque me gusta el Quidditch, no soy tan fanática. Al final todo quedó en la habitación donde duermes tú.

-Ahí se ve todo muy bien- dijo Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa, aunque temblaba levemente. Le dio un apretó a la mano de Lily y se levantó- Ahora debes dormir. Mi hechizo no es tan poderoso como el de un sanador, pero te recuperarás en una semana aproximadamente.

-Es un tiempo decente-

-¿Estás segura que el bebé está bien?-

-Sí, puedo sentir como respira sin complicaciones- dijo sonriendo, y llevándose una mano a su vientre- tomo una poción que me hace poder escuchar sus latidos constantemente. Es muy útil.

-Había escuchado sobre esos…-

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose. Los ojos de Lily brillaban bastante con la luz de su lámpara, sobresaliendo en esa habitación tan roja. Era casi hipnotizante.

-Debes descansar- le dijo a Hermione, haciendo que esta saliera un poco de su ensimismamiento.

-Eh… sí, sí… ¿Segura que estás bien?- le preguntó tomando las cosas que había dejado en el suelo con torpeza.

-Sí. ¿El colmillo?-

-Está aquí en mi bolsillo-

-¿Y el Horrocruxe?-

-Conmigo también-

-Sácatelo, para que puedas descansar. No creo que deba ser agradable tener un objeto con magia oscura. Me dijiste que esa cosa palpita… debe ser desagradable andar con eso de un lado para otro.

-Sí… algo-

\- Y lo que pasó con Regulus no fue tu culpa. Fue su decisión- le dijo ahora poniéndose seria- recuerda eso.

-Lo sé… sólo que me cuesta no pensar que pude haberlo evitado. Lo salve esta mañana…- murmuró con pesar. No sólo Regulus ensangrentado se le aparecía en su mente, sino que también Ron recibiendo el Cruciatus de Bellatrix mientras ella se quedaba de pie… de él recibiendo el Avada Kedabra mientras ella no hacía nada.

Como había ocurrido con Harry.

-Quizás él lo deseaba- murmuró la pelirroja mirando hacia el techo- quizás fue su redención por haber estado del lado de Voldemort.

-Hay otras formas de pedir perdón-

-La gente es diferente- Lily la miró y sonrió de forma soñadora- y todos cambian de forma diferente. La verdad, me alegro por Regulus, así el podrá descansar en paz de este pequeño infierno. Ahora ve a descansar. Buenas noches.

-Sí… buenas noches-

Hermione salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, y se quedó en el pasillo unos segundos. Sentía el palpitar del Horrocruxe, pero sentía aún más fuerte el palpitar de su propio corazón. Regulus había muerto, pero habían logrado su propósito. ¿Será así de ahora en adelante? ¿Alguien siempre se sacrificará para que el otro logre su cometido? Al igual que hizo Ron, al igual que Harry… Quizás, en algún momento, sería su turno.

Sólo esperaba que fuera ella en vez de Lily. No le gustaba verla sufrir, y menos como la vio sufrir en la Cámara de los Secretos.

No, ella que quería que Lily estuviera bien, y estuviera feliz. Sonrió al pensar en su sonrisa, y su estómago dio un brinco. Se asustó al sentir esa sensación tan familiar que había sentido con Ron, aunque esta era un poco diferente. Sacudió la cabeza, sacándose todo pensamiento extraño y dando grandes zancadas entró a su habitación.

* * *

Bueno, aquí otro capitulo...se agradecen comentarios... y otro también.

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores


	7. Chapter 7: Visitors

Buenos días buenas tardes. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Sin hacerlos esperar, siéntanse comodos.

* * *

Pasó una semana desde el suceso en la Cámara de los Secretos, pero fue una semana muy ocupada. Como Lily aún estaba lastimada y no podía hacer muchas cosas, Hermione se encargó de limpiar, cocinar, ir de compras, decorar por Navidad y recibir a las visitas, las cuales eran demasiado recurrentes para su gusto. Lupin llegó a la mañana siguiente, encontrando sólo a Hermione y preguntando como estaba Lily. Para evitar detalles, dijo que estaba enferma y que dormía en su dormitorio (la verdad, Lily le dijo que dijera eso, ya que tampoco quería dar explicaciones del porqué de su condición).

A la pelirroja le parecía muy tierno que Hermione se volviera como un ama de casa, pero al estilo muggle. No usaba la magia para lavar los platos, barrer y ordenar los muebles. Sólo usaba un poco de magia al cocinar. La castaña se sentía más a gusto haciendo todo eso sin magia, además la ayudaba a relajarse. Había pasado mucho tiempo viviendo en una tienda y en casa abandonadas, y el hacer las cosas así casi que era una terapia. Hasta sus pesadillas habían disminuido y no pensaba todo el tiempo en la batalla de Hogwarts.

La visita de Lupin fue fácil de aceptar porque fue corta, al igual que la de Moody, quién sólo fue de pasada para preguntar (y escanear completamente a Hermione) como estaba la pelirroja. También apareció Dorcas Meadowes, una mujer alta con cuello largo y cara seria, quién también preguntó por Lily y si necesitaba ayuda con el resfrío y su embarazo. Ella también fue de pasada, quizás mandada por Moody, pero Alice Longbottom fue imposible de sacar rápidamente de la casa. Llegó un día en la mañana, y ni siquiera esperó a que Hermione la dejara entrar. Tenía el pelo corto y negro, y un rostro regordete pero amable, al igual que Neville. Entró hablando con tono agudo y con una maleta llena de frascos con pociones y plantas curativas. Saludó a Hermione con un rápido y gran abrazo cálido, y se dirigió directamente hacia el dormitorio de Lily, dejando a la castaña perpleja.

-¡Lily Potter!- exclamó al entrar a su habitación de forma estruendosa.

Lily se asustó, ya que estaba muy concentrada leyendo un libro y no se había percatado del escándalo que se estaba creando en el living. Sin esperar a que reaccionara, Alice ya estaba sentada en su cama abriendo la maleta y sacando un sinfín de frasquitos con pociones.

-Supe que estabas enferma, así que traje todo lo que tú y tu bebé podrían necesitar- dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña planta, parecido a un cactus pero color azul eléctrico-Este ayudará a si tu nariz se tapa. ¿Sabías que si respiras con dificultad, tu bebé también? Esto te ayudará de maravillas. También esto, para la toz. Si toces muy fuerte, él bebé puede tener un mal dormir y nacer con trastorno del sueño. Eso le afectará en su crecimiento y quizás en su concentración…

-Me agrada verte, Alice- dijo Lily con una sonrisa divertida al escuchar todo lo que su amiga le decía.

Hermione estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, viendo pasmada y con ojos grandes a Alice. La vez que la había visto estaba en un estado completamente diferente en San Mungo, con una tez pálida y su rostro mucho más flaco. Le sorprendía como hablaba, era como escuchar a Neville pero con un tono más agudo.

-¡Ah! Y esto es para que tengas buena conexión con tu bebe- dijo Alice tomando un frasco gigante- Y este es para que tu pelo no se caiga por el estrés… y este otro… em, ¿me ayudas?

Hermione saltó en el lugar al ver que la pelinegra le pedía ayuda, y corrió a sostener otro frasco del porte de una pelota de basquetball que tenía otra planta con grandes hojas, las cuales se movían. De la nada estuvo sosteniendo cinco frascos igual de grandes, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio varias veces, pero Alice no pareció notarlo. Sólo Lily la miraba y reía muy divertida por lo complicada y nerviosa que se encontraba la castaña para lograr que todos los frascos estuvieran a la vista.

-Y creo que eso es todo- dijo Alice con una sonrisa, y miró su alrededor- te los puedo dejar todos, aunque sé que varias de estas pociones sabes hacer.

-Estoy bien… aunque quizás me quede con ese que evita la caída del cabello- dijo Lily tomando un frasco que tenía al lado, con un tónico purpura.

-Tienes que cuidar ese bebe. Los primero meses son cruciales, y como no tienes a James que te ayude. Por lo menos la mamá de Frank siempre está ayudándome y dándome consejos de embarazo… Además, ahora todo está horriblemente más peligroso. Supe que Crouch está pidiendo Dementores para que vigilen Londres

-¿Cómo puede pedir eso? A ellos nos les importará si son mortífagos o no. Hasta atacarían a muggles- replicó Lily indignada.

-Él está loco, pero es el único que el ministerio que se atreve a hacer algo concreto. Ir para allá es funesto- dijo Alice con pesar- después que se supo que William Coollins había estado bajo los efectos del maleficio imperio, es imposible subirse a los ascensores sin sostener con fuerza la varita.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Hermione sin atreverse a dejar los frasquitos en el suelo aún.

-Atacó de la nada Amelia Bones en el ascensor. Le tiró un cruciatus- Alice parecía chocada por ese incidente porque sus ojos se perdieron en los frasquitos de pociones- Si no hubiera sido por un elfo domestico que estaba ahí mismo y que el no notó, quizás la habría matado.

-Ahora cualquiera puede estar bajo esa maldición. Es perturbante.

-Por eso tienes que tener cuidado Lily. El estar ustedes solas acá tampoco es conveniente- dijo despegado la vista de las pociones y mirando de nuevo a Lily.

-Tenemos hechizos protectores y Emma es muy buena en ellos- dijo Lily sonriendo a la castaña. Hermione tuvo la urgencia de dejar todos los frascos en el suelo antes de dejarlos caer- Y los padres de James también vienen de vez en cuando, aunque dicen que no pueden quedarse mucho tiempo. La viruela de dragón es muy contagiosa.

-Me alegro que estén juntas igual. Me han hablado de ti, que fuiste de gran ayuda en la pelea que tuvieron hace unos días atrás- comentó Alice con una sonrisa.

-Sí… no-no es problema para mí. Lily me ofreció estadía, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer…- Hermione sentía como su rostro iba desprendiendo calor. Quizás un poco más y las pociones que tenía cerca del iban a empezar a evaporarse.

-¿Y de dónde vienes?-

-Francia-

-Me encanta Francia. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace… una semana…-

-¿Y habías estado en Londres antes?

-Sí… nací en Inglaterra…-

-¿Y cuánto tiempo viviste en Francia?

-Em… no recuerdo… muchos años-

-¿Fuiste a Beauxbatons? Me gusta esa academia, conocí mucha gente que salió de ahí, aunque no hay nada como Hogwarts. ¿Has estado en Hogwarts?

-Sí…-

-Ya Alice, muchas preguntas- dijo Lily sin creer que podría reír más por la cara de Hermione.

-Ah, lo siento. Es que me gusta conocer gente nueva- le dijo Alice con una sonrisa gigante, y miró de nuevo a Lily- Saqué hora para ir a San Mungo, y me tome la libertad de sacarte una hora para ti, porque sé que tú no lo harás. Es este domingo.

-No es necesario que te preocupes tanto.

Hermione recordó que Neville estaba de cumpleaños un día antes de Harry, y casi había sido el niño elegido por la profecía, por lo que Alice, en ese momento, estaba también embarazada. Sonrió nerviosa, dándose cuenta que dos de sus amigos estaban ahí, aunque sólo fueran una célula en crecimiento. De alguna forma le pareció sorprendente el estar frente a las madres de ellos dos, tan felices, tranquilas… antes de que tantas desgracias ocurrieran.

Un dolor intenso apareció en el estómago de Hermione, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Se mareó unos segundos, y tratando de no llamar la atención se excusó con que había dejado la tetera hirviendo, y salió de la habitación directo hacia el living. Se paró frente al ventanal, sosteniendo su estómago. Estaba a unos metros de la chimenea, la cual desprendía un calor agradable. Las imágenes de Harry y Neville se amontonaban en su cabeza con fuerza, mareándola. Cerró sus ojos y apoyó su espalda en el frío ventanal, tratando de calmarse.

Quizás debería ir a San Mungo y chequear si había quedado con alguna herida interna por la batalla contra el basilisco. Sólo por si acaso. También quizás era por el Horrocruxe que llevaba puesto, como casi todos los días para cerciorarse de que no le pasara nada, o que no le hiciera nada a Lily. Debería dejarlo junto al giratiempo en un cajón, y ponerle varios hechizos protectores y olvidarse de ese malestar.

Alice se fue a las horas después, dando otro cálido y fuerte abrazo a Hermione y dejándole varios frasquitos de poción a Lily, y recordándole sobre la hora a la que tenía que ir a San Mungo el domingo. Después de ella, solo Lupin volvió a aparecer al día siguiente, pero Lily ya estaba de pie así que no fue difícil cubrir su estado real. Se quedó a tomar el té e indujeron a Hermione en varias aventuras que él, James, Sirius y Peter vivieron en el colegio. La piel se le erizó a la castaña al escuchar el nombre de Peter Pettigrew, y preguntándose si lo vería en uno de esos días…y pensando que haría ya que sabía que en unos meses más el traicionaría a Lily y a James.

En la mañana del Domingo, después de ducharse y vestirse, Hermione salió al living y encontró a Lily escribiendo una carta en la mesa. Estaba lista para salir a San Mungo, pero aún les quedaban dos horas para su revisión. Hermione se sentó al lado de ella, y esperó a que terminara mientras observaba como escribía con tanta velocidad.

-Le estoy contando a James de la revisión de hoy, y de lo ocurrido estas semanas- dijo sin levantar la mirada- Siempre lo pone un poco nervioso hablar sobre el bebé. Aun cree que no está preparado y bla, bla. Siendo honesta, yo tampoco estoy lista para ser madre, pero al fin y al cabo, ¿quién lo está?

-Serán buenos padres- dijo Hermione levantándose para preparar té- y su hijo será un buen niño y buen hombre.

-¿Por qué siempre hablas de niño?- le preguntó Lily levantando la mirada, confundida- apenas se me nota la panza y ya piensas que será hombre…

-Em… hay un dicho muggle…- comenzó a decir la castaña para salir de apuros- que dice que si el estómago está puntiagudo, es porque será niño. Mira.

Se acercó a Lily y la invitó a levantarse, y sin pensar mucho lo que hacía se agachó a la altura de su estómago de Lily e hizo un circulo alrededor, el cual comenzaba a obtener volumen.

-¿Ves? Está más levantado… eso quiere decir que puede ser niño-

-Puede. No que va a ser-

-Es intuición femenina-

-La intuición femenina funciona mejor al saber si le gustas a alguien o no- dijo Lily riendo- Estas cosas sólo lo saben las madres. Y eso no es por intuición femenina, es sabiduría de vieja. Y tú no eres mucho mayor que yo.

-Soy menor que tú- dijo Hermione levantándose y sonriendo de satisfacción.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-19-

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó Lily haciéndose la sorprendida- No lo pareces…

-¡Oye!... no es cierto…- dijo Hermione tratando de aparentar que no le importaba.

-Si arrugas la nariz así, si será verdad- le dijo Lily tocándole la punta de la nariz. Hermione sintió calor en sus mejillas al sentir la mano de la pelirroja en su rostro, y una increíble comezón comenzó en su nuca. Al sentir la urgencia de rascarse, se separó un poco de Lily - me gusta cómo te queda esa ropa. Tuve buena intuición.

-Gra-gracias- contestó Hermione sonrojándose. Habían ido de compras el día anterior por la falta de ropa de la castaña.

En eso, el timbre sonó.

-¿Justo ahora?- preguntó la pelirroja, caminado hacia la puerta y abriéndola.

-¡Buenos días!-

Un coro de voces de niños se escuchó en la puerta, alertando a Hermione, y casi deteniéndole el corazón. Seis cabezas de color rojo estaban paradas en la puerta, de las cuales cinco de ellas eran muy pequeñas. La señora Weasley, 19 años más joven, tenía grandes ojeras y sostenía dos de sus hijos, los cuales Hermione identificó enseguida. Tenía una panza enorme.

-¡Molly! Que sorpresa. Hola Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie- dijo Lily entusiasmada, dejando pasar a los niños a su casa y ayudando a la señora Weasley con uno de los gemelos.

-Hola Lily. Disculpa llegar así como así, pero supe que hoy vas a San Mungo, y decidí pasar a ayudarte y acompañarte.

-Tú también vas, ¿verdad?- dijo Lily cerrando la puerta después que la mujer entrara.

-Sí… y necesito ayuda. Arthur no puede salir antes de las 12 del Ministerio, y ya no puedo con estos dos- dijo mientras uno de los gemelos, vaya a saber cuál de los dos era, pataleaba en los brazos de su madre para poder bajar-¡Vamos George, quédate tranquilo!

-Déjalo, Molly. Está en su casa. Así puedes sentarte un momento- dijo mientras dejaba a Fred en el suelo, el cual empezó a correr entre los sillones, escondiéndose de sus otros hermanos, quienes tranquilamente se habían sentado.

Hermione, estupefacta, observó a todos los hermanos Weasley. Era muy extraño ver a Billy, de aproximadamente nueve años, con el pelo corto y sin cicatrices muy bien vestido y ordenado. Se había levantado y había ido a sacar a George, quién había logrado bajar de los brazos de su madre, de la cocina, donde se estaba subiendo al lavaplatos. Percy estaba sentado muy derecho y serio al lado de su hermano Charlie, quién sonreía divertido al ver como los gemelos corrían por toda la casa. Percy los miraba con disgusto. Desde pequeño había sido así, pensó Hermione.

-¿Quién eres tú? Eres bonita-

Hermione se dio vuelta al sentir una manito tirar de su blusa. Era uno de los gemelos, quién la miraba con grandes ojos azules. Sus pecas se esparcían por casi todo su rostro.

-¡Fred, no molestes!- le dijo Molly sentándose, ayudada por Lily.

-Está bien, no hay problema- dijo la castaña moviendo sus manos, y se agachó a la altura del pequeño Weasley- Soy Emma Grint, mucho gusto.

-¡Hola!- dijo al unísono con George, quién se había parado al lado de su hermano, y los dos le tomaron la mano y la zarandearon con fuerza- Somos Fred y George Weasley, y somos magos.

-Niños, no es necesario que le digan eso a todo el mundo- suspiró la señora Weasley con cansancio- ¿Qué pasa si le dicen eso a alguien en la calle?

-Pensará que es adorable- dijo riendo Lily- ¿quieren algo para tomar?

-¡SÍ!- exclamaron los dos gemelos, levantando las manos y corriendo hacia Lily- ¡Tenemos sed, tenemos sed!

-Te ayudo- dijo Bill acompañando a la pelirroja y sacando a los dos gemelos de su camino, quienes saltaban de felicidad- ¡cuidado ustedes!

-Muchas gracias, Lily. Oh, ahora me presento. Disculpa este desorden- dijo Molly levantándose y estrechando la mano de Hermione- Molly Weasley. Y como notarás, todos estos son mis hijos. Él es Charlie, de 7. Percy, es más tímido, tiene 4 años. El mayor que ves es Bill, cumplió 9 hace unas semanas. Y esos dos desordenados, bueno, ya se presentaron. No cumplen los 3 años aún y ya tienen un desastre en la casa.

-Es un honor conocerlos. Emma Grint- dijo Hermione observando el panorama que se habría a su alrededor. Sólo había visto fotos de ellos de pequeños, pero le pareció bastante tierno verlos en vivo y en directo.

-Un gusto. Y el de acá, se llama Ron-

El corazón de Hermione dio un nuevo salto al escuchar ese nombre. Miró a Molly, dándose cuenta que estaba embarazada. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta, si tenía una panza gigante? Ron estaba de cumpleaños en Marzo, por lo que no le faltaba mucho a Molly para parir a su penúltimo hijo. La castaña se entristeció, pero trató de disimularlo con una sonrisa. Era extraño tener en frente a tu futura pareja aún sin nacer.

-Hermosos hijos. Felicitaciones- dijo con una sonrisa, tragándose el nudo que se le creó en la garganta.

-Muchas gracias. Quizás este sea el último- dijo Molly, con un notorio cansancio.

-Eso mismo dijiste con los gemelos, ¿verdad?- dijo Lily tendiéndole una taza de té. Bill trataba de pasarles los vasos de jugo a los gemelos, quienes corrían a su alrededor.

-Ay, sí…pero de verdad espero que esta vez sí sea el último- dijo Molly tomando un sorbo de té, y sonrió- aunque siempre he pensado que tener una niña no sería malo.

-Podrías ponerle Lily. Sería como mi hermana menor- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, sentándose a su lado.

Se quedaron hablando un rato, mientras los gemelos corrían alrededor y molestaban a su hermano Percy, el cual había permanecido sentado casi sin moverse, hasta que lo sacaron de quicio y lograron que los persiguiera. Ni Bill ni Charlie se molestaron en hacer algo para ayudar a Percy, y se sentaron cada uno al lado de Hermione y le mostraron su colección de figuritas de las ranas de chocolate. Percy se cansó de correr, y comenzó a llorar de frustración y enojo al lado de Lily para que lo tomara en brazos. Esta aceptó, y lo acogió en sus brazos mientras seguí hablando con la señora Weasley. Los gemelos, al ver que nadie les hacía caso, se subieron en la espalda de Bill para ver las tarjetas de los magos famosos, y de vez en cuando trataban de robarle una de las manos a Charlie. Estuvieron así cerca de media hora, hasta que Lily vio su reloj.

-Molly, ya debemos ir partiendo. Tengo cita con el sanador en veinte minutos-

-Sí, vamos, vamos. Bill, ayúdame con tus hermanos. Charlie, toma de la mano a Percy-

Tomó cerca de quince minutos lograr que los gemelos se quedaran tranquilos para salir. Lily apagó la chimenea y sacó un frasquito del porte de su mano que tenía en una tarima encima de esta, y sacó un puñado de polvos Flu. Le tendió el frasco a la señora Weasley, a Charlie, quién llevaba a Percy, a Bill, quien tenía colgando a sus hermanos gemelos y a Hermione. Cada uno fue desapareciendo entre las llamas verdes, y reapareciendo en el hall principal del hospital de magos. Un olor extraño había en el lugar, proveniente de un hombre que echaba humo amarillo de su cabeza. Los gemelos lo miraron y corrieron a verlo de cerca, horrorizando a la señora Weasley.

-¡Fred, George! ¡Vengan aquí! ¡Bill, anda a buscarlos!- gritó molesta y avergonzada avanzando hacia los dos pelirrojos, pero no podía avanzar tan rápido como quería gracias a su embarazo. Bill corrió hacia ellos, muy obediente.

-Molly, ven y siéntate, Bill puede encargarse- dijo Lily poniendo su mano en el hombro de la mujer para que retrocediera y se fuera a sentar.

-Esos dos me van a sacar canas purpuras. Nunca tuve problemas ni con Bill, ni Charlie ni Percy- dijo agotada, desplomándose.

-Eso los hace diferentes. Bueno, todos tus hijos son muy diferentes. Sus personalidades los hacen únicos.

-Sólo espero poder criarlos en un mundo más tranquilo y seguro- la señora Weasley dijo eso con notable pesar- estos tiempos no son para criar niños tan buenos. ¿Supiste lo de esa familia muggle?

-Sí, una tragedia. Pero ya cambiará todo. Tranquila- dijo Lily sonriéndole para tranquilizarla- Vendrán tiempos mejores y tus niños y los míos podrán jugar felices y sin preocupaciones.

-¡Lily!-

Las tres chicas miraron hacia la persona que la llamaba y vieron a Alice Longbottom caminando junto a una señora mayor. Hermione la reconoció enseguida, ya que había visto a la abuela de Neville junto con el ahí mismo en San Mungo, además que llevaba ese espantoso gorro que había aparecido en la cabeza del Bogggart del chico, transformado en Snape. La chica sonrió levemente al recordar esa graciosa imagen.

-Hola, Alice. Señora Longbottom- dijo Lily levantándose y estrechando la mano de la señora Longbottom.

-¿Cómo estás? Supe que estuviste enferma- dijo la señora arrugando un poco su nariz- eso no es bueno para el bebe.

-Me estoy cuidando, sólo fue… un mal cálculo de ambiente- dijo Lily sonriendo y mirando de reojo a Hermione- Cambio de temperatura de uno al otro. Usted sabe.

-Sí, sí. Atenta a esas jugadas- dijo moviendo su mano como advertencia- ¿y tú eres la persona que la cuida? Muy mal trabajo.

Le dijo a Hermione mirándola con recelo, asustando un poco a la chica.

-No es su culpa, Augusta- dijo Lily moviendo las manos para salvar a su amiga- Pero gracias por su preocupación. ¿Cómo les fue?

-Bien, Neville está en perfectas condiciones- dijo Alicia rebosante de alegría- Dijo que cerca de Julio podría nacer.

-Quizás sean fechas parecidas con el mío…- dijo Lily pero no pudo seguir gracias a un ruido sordo que se escuchó en el lugar.

Al parecer los gemelos Weasley habían corrido por todo el hospital sin ser atrapados por su hermano mayor, y lograron hacer explotar un carrito lleno de pociones que uno de los sanadores llevaba por el pasillo. Un humo negro amenazó con esparcirse por el lugar, pero el sanador que llevaba el carrito hizo un rápido movimiento de varita y logró contenerlo en una especie de burbuja que creó. Todos los que estaban en el lugar miraron a los gemelos Weasley y a Bill, quienes estaban como estatuas con grandes ojos saltones, asustados.

-¡FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY! ¡VENGAN AQUÍ AHORA!- bramó la señora Weasley levantándose de su asiento con un aura que hizo temblar a todos los que estaban en el hospital.

Camino con paso fiero hacia los tres hermanos, y agarró a los gemelos de las orejas y sin dejar de gritarles los sacó hacia un patio interior que había en el lugar. Bill la siguió detrás, con la cabeza gacha y la cara roja de la vergüenza. Charlie iba con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, de la mano con Percy, quien parecía muy molesto por el show que sus hermanos habían creado. Hermione, Lily, Alice y la señora Longbottom se quedaron observando la escena hasta que la señora Weasley salió del lugar, y Lily se largó a reír.

-Me agradan mucho esos niños- dijo aun riendo.

-Quiero verte el rostro el día en que tu hijo o hija hagan algo parecido- dijo la señora Longbottom mirándola con reproche.

-Mandaré a James a que lo castigue- dijo como si esa fuera la solución a todos sus problemas.

-¿Señora Potter?-

Lily se dio vuelta levantando la mano. El sanador la vio y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera por un pasillo.

-Es mi turno. Adiós y gracias- dijo con una gran sonrisa, y agarrando la mano de Hermione siguió al sanador.

-Espera, espera. ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?- preguntó Hermione nerviosa, tratando de soltarse de Lily.

-Eres mi acompañante. No tienes opción- dijo con tono burlón.

-¡Claro que sí!-

-Claro que no-

-Por aquí por favor- dijo el sanador con cara de aburrido indicándoles una puerta para que entraran.

La habitación era pequeña y larga pero muy blanca e iluminada. Había una camilla al centro y dos sillas en la pared, además de un escritorio con muchos artefactos extraños. Un traga luz justo encima de la camilla hacía que la habitación fura muy brillante. El sanador le indicó a Lily si podía recostarse. Hermione se quedó de pie en un rincón, sin atreverse a sentarse.

-Entonces, señora Potter- dijo el Sanador sentándose en una silla justo al lado de la camilla e hizo aparecer un pergamino en el aire, y lo leyó- Cumplió dos meses de embarazo. Su última revisión fue hace más de un mes. Ahora procederé a examinarla.

Hizo desaparecer el pergamino y del escritorio sacó unos lentes grandes y negros. Del marco salieron unas lucecitas directo al vientre de Lily. Estuvo en silencio unos treinta segundos aproximadamente, en donde Lily lo observó notoriamente nerviosa, pero aparentando lo mejor que pudo.

-Señora Potter, todo se ve en orden. Su hijo está en perfecto estado- dijo el Sanador sacándose los lentes.

-¿Hijo?- preguntó Lily con los ojos como plato.

-Hijo, varón. Ya se puede ver en estos momentos. ¿Desea verlo?-

-Verlo… por-por supuesto-

El Sanador hizo un movimiento extraño con la varita y del tragaluz bajo una especie de seda casi transparente que colgó desde el techo hasta la camilla, cubriendo a Lily como si fueran cortinas de cama. La habitación oscureció cuando eso pasó y la tela brilló. Hermione sintió como si estuviera en el cine, ya que en la tela se formó una imagen bastante clara de un feto, el cual respiraba, se movía. Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas por lo conmovida de la imagen. Harry Potter estaba ahí, vivo y en perfectas condiciones. Su corazón no podía estar más feliz.

* * *

Y eso ha sido.

Muchas gracias a la gente que lee este fin, y también por sus comentarios... y agradecería si comentaran más, me interesa saber lo que piensan sobre este fin.

Sin más rodes, nos leemos por ahí.

Saluh


	8. Chapter 8: To the Palce

Buenos días buenas tardes.

Aquí otro capítulo, espero que les guste.

* * *

Mucha gente.

Mucho ruido.

Mucho movimiento.

Mucho frío.

Mucho cansancio.

Hermione estaba echando vapor a sus manos para apaciguar un poco lo heladas que estaban, pero el frío viento le congelaba hasta las pestañas. Era cosa de tiempo para ver nevar en Londres, y ni la cantidad de gente que había ayudaba a engañar el frío.

Habían pasado algunos días en donde la chica ocupó gran parte del tiempo en pensar en algún plan para encontrar los demás Horrocruxes. El problema fue que Harry no le dio los detalles suficientes sobre alguno de ellos, por ejemplo, el anillo de Salazar Slytherin. Solo sabía que estaba en la antigua villa de Voldemort, pero más que eso… Harry nunca fue muy bueno en dar detalles. Por mientras pensaba, se dedicaba a ayudar a la Orden del Fénix en sus múltiples misiones en el Reino Unido.

Estaba en una de las esquinas del Palacio de Buckingham al lado de la reja, con su varita guardada en su manga lista para ser usada, aunque llevaba más de una hora sin novedades. La habían puesto a vigilar cualquier movimiento extraño proveniente de algún mortífago o algo que pudiera apelar en contra de la armonía y felicidad de los ingleses que recibían a su reina nuevamente, después de un largo viaje por el mundo. Hermione estornudó. Sus defensas habían bajado considerablemente después de un año de mala alimentación y poco dormir, además que las pesadillas que tenía casi todos los días sobre la batalla de Hogwarts y de todos muriendo no ayudaban mucho. Se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo y volvió a observar el lugar. Había gente de todas las edades, todos hablando contentos y expectantes por su reina. Y obviamente aparte de civiles, había una gran cantidad de guardias reales y policías. Probablemente habían varios policías encubiertos entre la gente. Hermione frunció el ceño, sabiendo que si un mortífago quería atacar ahí, lanzaría un maleficio en la mitad de la multitud matando a muchos. Y eso sería un grave problema.

-¿Cómo va todo?-

Hermione se dio vuelta y vio a Lupin al lado de ella. Se había hecho aparecer una barba falsa y usaba capucha. Eso ayudaba bastante a cubrir sus cicatrices, y su identidad.

-Ninguna novedad. Todo tranquilo… lleno de gente…-

-No pareces muy feliz por eso- dijo Lupin con una media sonrisa

-Siento que al haber tantas personas, los mortífagos sólo tendrían que lanzar un maleficio y matarían a más de la mitad de los que están aquí- dijo con el ceño fruncido, mirando a las personas.

-Sabes que Voldemort no es tan simple. Le gusta maquinar cosas y hacer sufrir- dijo Lupin también mirando hacia adelante, con tono sereno- no va a dar la orden de hacer explotar a cien muggles de una vez.

-Eso espero…-

-Yo igual- dijo Lupin mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo- Pero gracias por aceptar esta locación. Es más fácil para ti estar entre la gente ya que los mortífagos aún no te han visto… tanto.

-No hay problema con eso, hubiera propuesto esto de cualquier forma-

-Entiendo. Siendo tantos ya nos tienen a todos identificados. Incluso a Peter, siendo que el siempre pasa desapercibido.

-… ¿Peter?

Un nudo en la garganta hizo que Hermione carraspeara el nombre. ¿Acaso ese hombre estaba ahí? Ella había llegado al lugar junto con Lily y Ojoloco Moody la había llevado a su posición, y no había visto a nadie más, sólo suponía que todos los integrantes de la orden estaban ahí. Había olvidado a Peter Pettrigrew por completo, o quizás no había querido pensar en él porque no sabría cómo reaccionaría si lo veía.

-No lo conoces. No es muy bueno con hechizos, pero es un gran apoyo- dijo Lupin con una sonrisa, como si se estuviera acordando de algo- Además que siempre ha trabajado muy bien con Lily

-¿Está con Lily ahora?- una furia interna bastante extraña atravesó el pecho de la chica- ¿Está bien eso?

-Cómo te dije, hace buena pareja de pelea con Lily. No te preocupes- dijo Lupin poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica para tranquilizarla- Recuerda, si ves algo extraño, inmediatamente avísanos siendo que no sabemos la identidad de todos los motifagos y no usarán sus máscaras antes de atacar. Volveré a mi lugar. Toma, para el frío.

Y le pasó dos pastillas azules. Hermione las tomó y sonrió. Lupin le devolvió la sonrisa y camino hacia su posición nuevamente. La chica se comió las pastillas y sintió un calor cálido en su cuerpo desde su garganta hasta la punta de sus pies. Eso la alivió un poco, pero no le sacó de la cabeza a Pettigrew.

-No debería pensar que es una amenaza en este momento, pero está con Lily…- pensó la castaña mirando al infinito- Aunque se supone que aún no los ha entregado a Voldemort, eso será después que Harry nazca… pero está con Lily. No, no, no, en este momento es de su bando, un amigo de la pelirroja… aunque sería un traidor a futuro y ahora él está con Lily.

Una señora con su hija pasó al lado de la chica, pero aceleró el paso asustada ya que la cara de Hermione desprendía puro odio, y casi se podía ver humo salir de su cabeza.

Estuvo de pie otros quince minutos, sin ver nada más que muggles felices, aunque eso le ayudó a dejar de pensar un poco en Colagusano y Lily. Era extraño pensar que todos ellos estaban tranquilos y en paz, completamente ignorantes a la batalla que el mundo mágico estaba llevando a cabo. Tenían una libertad que Hermione no había vivido hace mucho tiempo, y eso le provocaba envidia. Suspiró nuevamente y miró hacia el palacio. Hace tiempo que no pasaba por ahí, aunque no era muy seguidora de la realeza.

En eso escucha que la gente eleva sus voces y comienzan a aplaudir, anunciando la llegada de la reina. Varios metros lejos de donde estaba Hermione se podía ver el carruaje real brillando con la luz del frío Sol de invierno. Hermione también comenzó a aplaudir como todos observando su alrededor, y alguien le llamó la atención. Un hombre con un abrigo negro hasta las rodillas, con una cara que le era difícil de olvidar, independiente de que ahora estuviera más joven. Dolohov estaba de pie mirando en dirección al carruaje real, con una media sonrisa y sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. La chica se puso en guardia, pero no supo que más hacer. No podía lanzarle un hechizo en la mita de toda esa gente, y menos mientras la reina de Inglaterra estaba llegando a su palacio. Tendría que quedarse lo más cerca de él y observarlo por si hacía cualquier movimiento, aprovechando que él no conocía su rostro.

El carruaje estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos, y Dolohov comenzó a acercársele moviéndose entre la gente con un aura oscura. Hermione lo siguió a cierta distancia con la varita en mano, aprovechando que todos estaban pendientes de la reina de Inglaterra. El mortífago se quedó quieto, y cuando el carruaje estuvo sólo a un metro de él, movió la mano que tenía dentro de su bolsillo.

-No te atrevas-

El hombre se quedó de piedra con media varita fuera de su bolsillo, ya que Hermione había clavado su propia varita en su espalda. Estaba de pie detrás de él separada solo por los centímetros de la varita. Nadie se percató de ellos, y nadie quería interesarse tampoco.

-¿Cuántos son?- preguntó la chica acercándose aún más al hombre. Los aplausos eran mucho más intensos que su voz.

-¿Y tú crees que voy a contestar eso?- dijo Dolohov con burla

-Deberías- y le clavó aún más la varita- no tengo problemas en lanzarte un maleficio aquí y ahora.

-No te atreverías a usarlo en frente de muggles…-

-Pruébame-

Era obvio que Hermione Granger no lanzaría un maleficio en frente de tantos muggles, pero no quería escucharse débil frente al mortífago… lo cual funcionó, ya que Dolohov movió su cabeza de lado y no contestó a eso, poniéndose rígido. La chica sonrió nerviosa, y mirando de reojo comprobó que la gente aún estaba concentrada en el carruaje real, todos muy felices.

-¿Cuántos son?- volvió a preguntar la castaña.

-Más de los que creen-

-¿Dónde están?-

-Donde nunca creerían que lograríamos llegar-

Hermione frunció el ceño con frustración. Las respuestas no le daban nada de información, y dudaba lograr sacarle algo más estando sola y en un lugar así de repleto. Lo mejor era sacarlo de ahí lo antes posible antes que algo ocurriera. Lo empujó hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba el carruaje justo en el segundo en que se escucha una explosión a un kilómetro lejos de donde estaban, al otro lado del parque. Toda la gente dirigió la mirada hacia allá al mismo tiempo que se escucharon gritos de terror.

Hermione desvió la mirada, observando unas chispas rojas. Dolohov aprovechó ese segundo de distracción de la chica y le dio un codazo en la cara para alejarse de ella. Hermione retrocedió unos pasos con los ojos llorosos, pero no alcanzó a cerrarlos. Y menos mal porque Dolohov se dio vuelta rápidamente y le lanzó un maleficio. Por centímetro la chica lo esquivó al lanzarse al suelo pero chocó con una mujer que corría despavorida. Dolohov lanzó otro hechizo pero falló en darle a Hermione porque otro hombre pasó justo frente a él y lo empujó.

-¡Estúpido muggle!- le gritó enfurecido

Hermione también le tiró un embrujo en respuesta pero Dolohov lo bloqueó y fue a rebotar en un hombre ya de edad. El mortífago aprovechó y tiro un embrujo más, pero le dio de lleno en la cara a un joven muggle. Ese era el peor lugar para tener un duelo de magia, había demasiada gente.

- _Finite Incantatem!-_ gritó Hermione librando del dolor al muggle.

Desgraciadamente, Dolohov se aprovechó de eso y salió corriendo entre la gente. La chica sacó rápidamente de los maleficios a los otros muggles y corrió detrás de él. Había tanta gente corriendo para todos lados que le era muy difícil seguirle el paso sin atropellar a alguien, además que el dolor de su nariz y la sangre que iba cayendo le impedían respirar bien. Dolohov seguía lanzándole hechizos, pero ya no se preocupaba de darle directamente a Hermione. Un grupo de policías pasó justo delante de él, haciendo que este chocara con uno de ellos y cayera de forma espectacular al suelo. Hermione, quién iba deshaciendo los maleficios que iba lanzando Dolohov, aprovechó que este estaba en el suelo para lanzarle el maleficio Incarcerous antes que atacara a los policías por la rabia.

Pero no fue necesario, ya que uno de los policías saltó sobre él, arrebatándole la varita y dejándolo inmovilizado con bastante facilidad. Hermione llegó donde ellos un poco confundida y asombrada.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó el policía con voz ronca. Parecía unos años mayor que Lupin, pero estaba en mejor condición física y era más alto.

-Sí, gracias- dijo tocándose la nariz, la cual ya sangraba de forma exagerada- em… ¿tú…?

-Soy un auror infiltrado mandando por Barty Crouch- dijo antes que la chica terminara la frase mientras él lanzaba un maleficio Incarcerous a Dolohov- Como varios de acá.

-¡EMMA!-

Hermione se dio vuelta y vio a Lily correr hacia ella seguida de Peter Pettigrew, y cambió a la misma cara de odio que había puesto hace un rato de forma inconsciente. Lily venía preocupada y con varita en mano, pero puso cara de confusión al ver los ojos en llamas de la castaña.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Hermione sin dejar de ver a Colagusano, quién no se había dado cuenta de cómo la miraba, sólo trataba de recuperar el aliento. El estar más joven y delgado le daba un aire de inocencia, además que no tenía los rasgos de rata tan marcados como lo había visto Hermione la primera vez en la casa de los gritos.

-Sí, y tú estás sangrando…- murmuró Lily viendo a Dolohov en el suelo y al auror- muchas gracias.

-No hay problema. ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó este poniéndose de pie. Medía casi dos metros.

-Alastor Moody detuvo a un mortífago justo antes que lanzara un maleficio al aire. Por eso sonó una explosión. Eso ayudó a que el carruaje real entrara más rápido a los terrenos seguros de palacio y los muggles corrieran de aquí.

-Aún no es un lugar seguro. Me llevaré a este y volveré. Ustedes sigan con su trabajo- dijo el hombre al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban disparos y gente gritando maleficios- agradezco a los dioses por el método Scamander para desmemorizar.

Y desapareció.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso- dijo Lily acercándose a Hermione con su varita- _Episkey!_

Sólo el dolor que le provocó el volver a tener su nariz en su lugar sacó a Hermione de su ataque de odio con la mirada hacia Colagusano. Lily sonrió satisfecha por eso y le pasó un pañuelo para que se limpiara.

-Peter, ella es Emma. Emma, Peter. Nosotras iremos hacia el palacio, tú ve a ayudar a los demás a sacar a los muggles de aquí-

-¿Estarás bien?- le preguntó preocupado el chico.

-Por supuesto. Ahora ve, nos veremos en un rato- le dijo dándole una sonrisa y agarrando del brazo a Hermione comenzaron a correr.

Todavía había mucha gente alrededor y se escuchaban gritos y sirenas de ambulancia, pero se podía correr con facilidad sin empujar a nadie. El carruaje real se veía parado justo detrás de la reja del palacio, y algunos magos estaban cerca de ella con varita en mano, observando como otros magos daban de baja a unos mortífagos que aun daban la pelea. Extrañamente, eran solo tres más aparte de Dolohov.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó Hermione al llegar a la reja del palacio junto con los otros magos.

-¿Mortífagos?- preguntó Lily también observando el lugar.

-Imposible que Voldemort sólo haya mandado a cuatro de ellos en un lugar repleto de gente. No tiene sentido-

-Quizás está perdiendo el toque- dijo un hombre de pelo rojo intenso después de emitir un ruido extraño- fue un ataque bastante estúpido.

-Voldemort no hace cosas estúpidas- murmuró Hermione, ahora mirando hacia el palacio y sin hacer caso a la mirada temerosa y la repetición del ruido extraño del hombre. Había otra cosa que la molestaba mucho- La… ah… ¡ashis!

-Salud- le dijo Lily, sacando un pañuelo de su bolso.

-Gracias. ¿La reina pudo entrar sin problemas?

-No lo sé. No se nos permite entrar a sus dominios, por decirlo así- bromeó el hombre junto a otro igual a él. Por alguna razón le recordaban mucho a Fred y George de grandes- el primer ministro es muy estricto con eso.

-¿O sea que no hay ningún mago en el palacio?- eso definitivamente no era bueno.

-Hay un hechizo muy poderoso que cubre el Palacio de Buckinham- dijo otro hombre muy alto y con cabeza cuadrada- sólo se puede romper desde adentro. Y si no hay magos dentro, siempre habrá hechizo. No sé si me entiendes.

-Voldemort sabe eso- dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos de par en par- _dónde nunca creerías que lograríamos llegar_. ¡Eso me dijo Dolohov! ¡Ellos querían entrar a palacio junto con la reina! ¡No atacarla en el camino!

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Lily.

-¡Están adentro! ¡Con la conmoción que crearon lograron entrar!- gritó Hermione mientras corría, entrando a los terrenos del Palacio de Buckinham.

-¡EMMA!-

Pero la castaña no se quedó a esperar a su amiga. Había sido tan obvio y nadie lo había visto venir, un gran error que seguro Voldemort si había previsto. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo con su varita en mano hasta la puerta del palacio. No había nadie en ese sector, al parecer los soldados que protegían el lugar habían entrado junto con la reina… o simplemente los habían sacado de ahí. Hermione abrió la puerta del palacio sin escrúpulos con su varita, dejándola abierta de par en par.

-¡Alto ahí!-

Hermione se detuvo tan bruscamente que resbaló por el suelo y casi cayó de frente. Levantó la mirada y unos diez guardas la apuntaban con sus rifles directo a su rostro.

-¡Arriba las manos y de rodillas!- le gritó unos de los guardias. A pesar de tener una voz fuerte, se notaba que estaba asustado.

-¿Dónde está la Reina?- preguntó la chica levantando las manos rápidamente. No podía perder tiempo con esos guardias, pero sus rifles eran demasiado grandes.

-¡De rodillas, dije!-

-Es importante, la Reina está en peligro- Hermione trataba de sonar lo más tranquila posible, pero temblaba de pies a cabeza. Esos soldados estaban a punto de disparar.

-¡Su Majestad está a salvo! ¡DE RODILLAS!-

-¡De rodillas!-

Todos miraron hacia el balcón y vieron unas diez figuras vestidas de negro que lanzaron un maleficio hacia todos. El ataque logró dar a los guardias, pero una barrera cubrió a Hermione. Lily entró justo a tiempo en el hall seguida de otros cinco magos, quienes atacaron a los mortífagos. Algunos se salvaron pero otros salieron volando junto con parte del balcón, el cual explotó por la fuerza del ataque. Hermione no esperó mucho y sin pensarlo subió por la escalera lo más rápido que pudo apenas escuchando los gritos de su amiga, saltando algunos cuerpos y cubriéndose de un ataque de un mortífago que apareció justo frente a ella.

- _Expelliarmus!_

El mortífago rebotó en el lugar, dejando el camino libre para que la chica pasara a la segunda habitación al final de la escalera. Con el corazón palpitándole a mil atacó a todos los que estaba dentro de la habitación. Derribó a cuatro mortífagos en menos de 10 segundos, pero recibió de lleno un expelliarmus tan poderoso que la lanzó contra la pared. Su varita voló por los aires. Cayó pesadamente al suelo, con el mundo dándole vueltas.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte!- le gritó uno de los mortífagos que estaba en la habitación. Sujetaba con fuerza y brutalidad a la reina de Inglaterra, la cual no había perdido su elegancia y mantenía su mirada en alto y su postura rígida. El mortífago estaba temblando y sus ojos se salían de sus orbitas. Estaba más aterrado que la misma reina.

-Ay…- se quejó Hermione de cara al suelo, sintiendo su cabeza latir.

-¡QUE NO TE ACERQUES!-

-Apenas me he movido- dijo con tranquilidad desde el suelo para que el mortífago no atacara de nuevo.

Pero se escuchó otro maleficio y el mortífago cayó desmayado al lado de la reina. Hermione levantó la vista hacia la puerta y vio a Lily con los ojos echando llamas de fuego. En ese momento se alegró de estar de su lado y no ser su enemiga.

-¡Emma! ¡Deja meterte en problemas sola! ¡Ya me estoy cansando de correr detrás de ti! - le gritó acercándose a ella, pero no tuvieron tiempo de dialogar más porque los mortífagos que estaban en el balcón comenzaron a entrar al salón, escapando de los otros aurores.

-¡Sacaré a la reina de aquí! ¡Cúbreme!- le dijo Hermione levantándose.

-¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que desde afuera trato de cubrirte y tú siempre huyes de mí!?- le gritó Lily enojada, lanzando un poderoso hechizo a uno de los mortífagos que lo hizo salir disparado por una ventana- ¡Además que estos se multiplican como pixies!

-¡Confío en ti!-

Y dándole una rápida sonrisa, Hermione salió disparada hacia donde estaba la reina, la cual se había agachado detrás de un escritorio ahora medio destruido por los ataques. La chica saltó sobre él y cayó justo al lado de ella, asustándola y haciendo que pegara un chillido.

-Perdón, su Majestad, pero vine a sacarla de aquí-

-Si me di cuenta. Esto es suyo, ¿verdad?- le dijo con grandes ojos. Se veía que estaba llena de terror, pero trataba de mantener la compostura. Le pasó su varita, la cual había volado hasta ahí. Hermione sonrió- conozco una salida. Si usted es tan amable de ayudarme en el camino, podremos salir de aquí.

-Será un honor-

Se levantó con su varita en la mano y cubriendo a la reina la siguió por otra puerta que había al final del salón. Lo último que vio fue a la pelirroja lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra mientras más mortífagos entraban al lugar. Una punzada de culpa le atravesó el pecho, y por un segundo quiso quedarse en ese salón, pero ya se había comprometido con la reina, y debía confiar en su amiga. Entraron a una habitación más pequeña pero igual de elegante. Tenía cuadros gigantescos, tanto, que cubrían desde el techo hasta el suelo. El ruido de la batalla campal que se estaba llevando en el hall y el salón bajó su intensidad. La reina se acercó a un cuadro que tenía pintada la figura de un rey, probablemente uno muy antiguo. Lo abrió como si fuera una puerta, y detrás de este había, una puerta de verdad. Jalando una palanca que reemplazaba al picaporte, la puerta se abrió hacia adentro, mostrando un pasillo de piedra oscuro.

-Soy la única en este palacio que conoce estos pasillos- dijo la reina- Nos llevará a una salida segura.

Entró seguida por la chica, quién dudo unos segundos. Si entraba a ese pasillo, dejaría a Lily atrás. Apretó los puños. Los gritos de hechizos y las explosiones que creaban le movían el corazón por el miedo. Debía sacar a la reina sana y salva lo más rápido posible, y volver a ayudar a los demás.

Al entrar al pasillo, la puerta se cerró sola al igual que el cuadro volvió a su posición original. El ruido de la batalla se apagó completamente, y un frío parecido al que había afuera golpeó a las dos mujeres. Quedaron a oscuras.

- _Lumos!_

-Ya me estaba preguntando si podías iluminarnos con algo- dijo la reina comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

-¿Sa-sabe qué somos?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-No… pero sólo tengo que sacar conclusiones después de todo el caos que vi- dijo la reina con una sonrisa- tengo mis años, niña. Los viejos ya podemos ver las cosas de otro modo.

-No parece sorprendida- murmuró perspicaz.

-Créeme que aún estoy aterrorizada- dijo con voz dura- y bastante sorprendida por sus habilidades. Usted es muy joven.

-En una guerra no hay edad y usted lo sabe-

-¡Una guerra! ¡Y en mis narices!- exclamó la mujer, no horrorizada sino más bien muy enojada- ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de esto?

-Es porque no hemos querido mostrarnos a su mundo, su Majestad- dijo Hermione muy seria- y es mejor que se quede así. Somos peligrosos y ustedes quedarían atemorizados y habría pánico.

-Ya me di cuenta- la reina se detuvo frente a otra puerta de madera un poco más pequeña que la anterior- Antes de seguir, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Ah… em, Emma Grint…su Majestad-

-Un gusto. Y dígame, señorita Grint, exactamente ¿Quiénes son los que están atacando mi palacio?

-Es algo complicado… Digamos que es gente que sólo le gusta hacer daño, quizás pueda explicárselo en un lugar más seguro- le respondió Hermione, sabiendo que aunque le contara toda la historia del mundo mágico, no sería un problema frente a los hechizos desmemorizadores que recibirá después de esto.

-Tiene razón. Este no es el mejor lugar para hablar- dijo frunciendo el ceño, y abrió la puerta de madera- estamos muy cerca de la salida, sólo hay que bajar las escaleras que están afuera de esta habitación y podremos salir por la ventana.

El lugar estaba desierto. Había una cama de dos plazas, una televisión, muebles antiguos y varios cuadros de gente más antigua aún. El ruido de la batalla se escuchaba, pero lejos. La lámpara de cristal que colgaba del techo tembló. Quizás la batalla no estaba tan lejos. La reina salió del pasillo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Hermione la siguió con varita en mano pasando al lado de la cama. Solo quería dejar a la reina en un lugar seguro y volver a ayudar a Lily. La culpa le carcomía la conciencia, y la necesidad de saber si la pelirroja estaba bien no la dejaba concentrarse completamente.

-Estamos cerca, señorita Grint-

-Yo iré primero- dijo Hermione acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola.

Todo fue muy rápido.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como la luz de color verde inundaba el lugar. Agradeció a todo lo vivo por sus reflejos ahora más rápidos por su experiencia, ya que si no hubiera agarrado la mano de la reina y la hubiera lanzado al suelo sin escrúpulos, las dos hubieran recibido el maleficio Avada Kedabra. El marco de la puerta estalló por los aires, llevándose parte de la pared. Hermione cubrió a la reina lo mejor que pudo, recibiendo escombros en su espalda.

Escuchó una carcajada horrible, una que ya había escuchado antes. Una que le helaba el corazón. De entre el polvo, Hermione vio una figura vestida de negro, con una piel blanca como la cera y unos ojos dibujados por un color rojo que la hicieron estremecerse aún más. No se parecía a la figura de Voldemort que ella había visto siempre, era un poco más humano… sólo un poco, pero provocaba el mismo terror de siempre.

-Esa reacción fue muy rápida. Casi me sorprendes-

Su voz seseante le traspasó su pecho, llenándola de miedo. Se levantó rápidamente poniéndose entre la reina y Voldemort, con su varita apuntándole al pecho, decidida a usarla sin piedad.

-¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó la reina de Inglaterra al levantarse. Sonaba altiva y llena de autoridad, pero un dejo de temor se dejó notar en temblor de su voz.

-Lord Voldemort- dijo con una sonrisa gigantesca. Sus dientes amarillos brillaron- Recuerde ese nombre, ya que me encargaré de destruir el mundo que usted conoce.

- _Crucio!_

Voldemort se agachó haciendo un movimiento de varita y desviando el ataque de Hermione. No borró su sonrisa de su rostro. La chica no bajó la varita. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, con una mezcla entre terror y odio.

-Debieron enseñarte en el colegio que para usar una maldición imperdonable, tienes que querer de verdad hacer daño- dijo levantando su varita- eso es ¡BÁSICO!

Hermione se movió, sintiendo como la maldición rozaba su espalda. Con el corazón en la mano agarró a la reina y la empujó como pudo hacia el balcón de ese pasillo. _Salva a la reina y sale de ahí_ , se dijo a sí misma. _Salva a la reina y sal de aquí. No tiene sentido enfrentarte a él sin haber destruido todos los horrocruxes._

-¡Vamos a saltar!-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó la reina mirándola sin entender.

-¡SALTE!- y Hermione la empujó por el balcón sin ninguna elegancia.

- _Avada Kedabra!_

- _Crucio!_

Algo extraño y curioso pasó.

Hermione, quién había saltado justo detrás de la reina quedó suspendida en el aire unos segundos, viendo muy sorprendida como el maleficio que mandó su varita quedaba conectado con el de Voldemort. El mago oscuro abrió sus ojos de una forma casi deforme, aún más sorprendido que la chica. Esta reacción no duró más de 5 segundos porque Hermione, muy asustada, dio un latigazo con su varita cortando la conexión y provocando una explosión de aire muy fuerte,

El impacto fue impresionante. La explosión que hubo en el lugar rompió todos los vidrios e hizo volar los muebles que había en el pasillo. Voldemort salió disparado hacia atrás y Hermione voló por los aires apenas logrando lanzar un hechizo hacia a reina para que no cayera mortalmente al suelo. La chica cayó sobre varios muebles, amortiguando un poco la fuerza con la que iba hacia el suelo, pero no impedían que sintiera mucho dolor. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sus oídos se taparon. Sólo veía el techo del lugar girar y girar y un horrible dolor en su brazo, como si se estuviera quemando.

- _Levántate-_ se dijo a si misma- _Voldemort sigue aquí, tienes que sacar a la reina e ir a ayudar a Lily. Levántate._

Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, buscando a la reina. El mundo aun giraba a su alrededor, pero logró controlarlo. La localizó entremedio del polvo y restos del balcón. Se movía, estaba viva. En eso levantó la mirada y vio la figura de Voldemort alzándose en el segundo piso. Su rostro demostraba furia. Eso heló la sangre de Hermione.

-¡Un truco interesante!- chilló levantando su varita. Un viento muy potente se alzó en el lugar- ¡Pero no es suficiente para derrotarme!

-¡VOLDEMORT!-

Una figura pasó por delante de Hermione.

Una sombra.

Fue como si estuviera todo en cámara lenta. Los ojos de la chica se ensancharon de tal manera que le lloraron, y su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos gracias al asombro. Era como volver a Hogwarts, era como si la esperanza de verlo vivo hubiera nacido de nuevo. Era la misma espalda de Harry Potter, su mismo cabello, la postura que tenía al sostener la varita. Incluso su voz era igual.

Para Hermione fueron unos segundos hermosos en los que vio a su amigo de pie nuevamente.

* * *

Se agradece a tod la gente que lee este fic, me emocionan mucho :D

Y también gracias por sus comentarios... y si tienen más comentarios, mejor.

Nos leemos


	9. Chapter 9: Thank You

UN nuevo capítulo... A mi me gustó este por lo menos

Espero que les guste a ustedes también ^^

ENJOY!

* * *

James Potter se alzó delante de Hermione dándole frente a Voldemort. De alguna forma, la chica pensó que tenía una espalda enorme. Con varita en mano le lanzó varios hechizos sin piedad, todos muy rápidos y casi sin pronunciarlos haciendo que el brujo retrocediera en contra de su voluntad. Y no sólo fue James, sino que también llegaron más miembros de la orden y otros aurores. Un grupo de ellos fueron a ayudar a la reina, la cual se estaba poniendo de pie entre todos los escombros.

-¡Vamos Voldemort, no te escondas!- la voz de Lily sonó por sobre los hechizos de James. Tenía el pelo desordenado y la ropa llena de polvo, pero parecía estar ilesa.

La pareja más otros miembros de la orden no dejaron de lanzar hechizos hacia el mago tenebroso quién se defendía bastante bien, pero se notaba en su rostro que estaba llegando a un límite, hasta que en un segundo extra que tuvo creó un torbellino gigante. Voldemort movía su varita mientras sus ojos rojos relucían entre el polvo. Rayos comenzaron a atacar a los magos, haciendo que todos se quedaran a la defensiva tratando de protegerse y retrocediendo, excepto James y Lily.

-¡Me están subestimando, Potters!-

-¡Lo mismo digo!- gritó James avanzando y lanzando con su varita un rayo de color blanco hacia el centro del torbellino, creando una pequeña explosión, pero logrando que la tormenta se detuviera casi de inmediato.

Lily le lanzó otro hechizo tan rápido que Voldemort no pudo contenerlo por completo y le atravesó el brazo. Con una mueca de dolor se dio vuelta para escapar, pero para su sorpresa dos personas lo esperaban detrás de él apuntándolo con sus varitas.

-¡Se acabó, Voldemort! - Le gritó Frank Longbottom, lanzándole unos hechizos junto con su esposa para que no siguiera avanzando.

-¡Esto nunca se acaba!- chilló el brujo con sus ojos desorbitados protegiéndose del ataque, y abriendo los brazos una especie de ráfaga de viento salió de su cuerpo, haciendo que Frank y Alice cubrieran sus rostros el segundo que duró esa ventisca. Al abrirlos, Voldemort había desaparecido.

Uno a uno los mortífagos fueron desapareciendo, dejando el humo negro como rastro y un silencio victorioso. Los aurores del lugar parecían aliviados y comenzaron a ayudar a los que estaban heridos por la batalla. Los que protegían a la reina la comenzaron a curar y tranquilizar, la que, aunque parecía tranquila, se notaba por su mirada que estaba muy conmocionada. Hermione se sentó en el suelo, suspirando aliviada y sintiendo todos los dolores de los ataques anteriores y de la caída por el balcón. Es increíble lo que la adrenalina hace con el cuerpo.

-¡Emma!- gritó Lily corriendo hacia ella. Claramente se veía preocupada- ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Logró hacerte algo?!

-Estoy bien, sólo son unos magullones, nada más- respondió la chica con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla- Deberías sentirte orgullosa porque pude proteger a la… ah… ¡ashís!... Reina…

-Salud- dijo la pelirroja arrodillándose frente a ella y pasándole un pañuelo para la nariz. Sacó otro y se lo pasó por la sien, la cual sangraba- Es un gran logro, pero no evita el susto que me hiciste pasar. Cuando lleguemos a casa te daré algo para el resfrío.

-Lo siento…- murmuró la castaña mirando hacia otro lado un poco avergonzada, limpiándose su nariz y sintiendo un cosquilleo en su nuca. La verdad es que había sido muy osada y si hubiera estado en los zapatos de Lily, se habría enojado mucho más. La pelirroja le sonrió y acarició su rostro magullado. Un calor intensó se arremolinó en las mejillas de la castaña.

-¿Todo bien?-

Hermione levantó la mirada y por dos segundos pensó que Harry Potter estaba de pie frente a ella. El parecido de verdad era asombroso, casi asustaba. La única diferencia eran el color de ojos y él no tener la cicatriz en forma de rayo, y parecía que fuera más alto.

-Sí. James, quiero presentarte a Emma Grint- dijo Lily con una sonrisa orgullosa, bajando su mano del rostro de Hermione pero sin dejar de limpiar su herida- Emma, él es James, mi marido.

El susodicho se agachó y alargó su mano para saludar. Hermione se sintió muy nerviosa, pero también tendió su mano. Fue una extraña sensación ya que había visto a ese hombre tantas veces en fotografías, además del parecido que tenía con su hijo. Aun así, al estrechar su mano supo que no era la misma persona.

-Lily me habló de ti. Gracias por haberla cuidado mientras no estaba- dijo este con una sonrisa brillante.

-¡Hey! ¿Todos bien?-

Nuevamente el corazón de Hermione dio un salto. La voz que había escuchado años atrás, muy parecida a la de Regulus Black. Un chico delgado y muy apuesto caminaba hacia ellos. Tenía el pelo mucho más negro que Regulus, pero despeinado y más largo. Su sonrisa brillaba haciendo juego con sus ojos. Hermione se sonrojó un poco, dándose cuenta que en verdad Sirius Black había sido muy apuesto cuando joven… o sea, ahora. Al lado de él iban Lupin y Pettigrew.

-En perfecto estado. Menos mal que decidimos regresar, sino nos hubiéramos perdido la visita al palacio de la reina de Inglaterra- dijo James con una amplia sonrisa. Su tono fue levemente sarcástico- Siempre tuve curiosidad de cómo se veía por dentro.

-No es nada que no hayamos visto antes, amigo mío. Sirius Black, mucho gusto- dijo el chico con mucha elegancia, tendiéndole la mano a Hermione.

-Atrás, Black- dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño y agarrando su mano de forma amenazante- ella no.

-¿Por quién me tomas?- le preguntó el chico haciéndose el ofendido- sólo me estoy presentando.

-Claro, "presentando"- murmuró Colagusano lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos oyeran y rieran.

Siguieron discutiendo y bromeando mientras Hermione los veía sentada al lado de Lily. Era una escena surreal para ella. Sólo había escuchado historias de ellos juntos, sólo los había visto con una sombría máscara en sus rostros, a diferencia de ahora, ya que los cinco sonreían muy felices independientemente de haber tenido una batalla hace unos minutos atrás. Sólo había visto esas sonrisas en James y Lily antes, pero en fotografías, en recuerdos…

Hermione sonrió, pero recordó algo al ver nuevamente a James.

La conexión que había tenido su varita con la de Voldemort. Eso se lo había escuchado sólo a una persona.

-Harry…- murmuró, sonriendo con melancolía.

Había olvidado eso gracias a todos los acontecimientos vividos esas semanas.

Después de la muerte del chico a manos de Voldemort, ella y Ron huyeron con los restos de la varita que ella había logrado recuperar. Después de varios días, en su memoria la pareja decidió unir unos pedazos de la varita de Harry Potter a las suyas, sólo pensando en su recuerdo más que en si sería o no útil en algún momento. Quizás, gracias a esos restos se pudo hacer por unos segundos el Priori Incantatem, cosa curiosa e interesante que hizo pensar a Hermione como una posible ventaja. La chica miró su varita, sintiéndose agradecida y quizás, más segura.

-Es como si nunca te hubieras ido- murmuró sin quitar la vista de su varita. Una lágrima recorrió su mejillas- Tu deberías estar aquí… tú te merecías esto.

Después de casi una hora de arreglar el lugar y borrar las memorias de los muggles, uno a uno los magos fueron saliendo del palacio. La memoria de la reina también fue borrada no sin antes haber agradecido el esfuerzo de los magos y en especial el de Hermione en frente de todos, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara tanto que se mezclaba perfectamente con el pelo de Lily. Antes de volver a casa fueron derivados al hospital San Mungo para que curaran sus heridas. Ahí los estaban esperando una gran cantidad de periodistas, no solo del Profeta sino que también otras revistas mágicas. Hermione pudo ver el cabello rubio brillante de Xenophilius Lovegood, mucho más joven y en mejor estado a como lo había visto en su casa casi un año atrás. El hombre estaba al lado de una mujer muy hermosa, idéntica a Luna. Por un momento pensó que era ella hasta que cayó en la conclusión que era su madre. Tenía los ojos azules grandes y brillantes de Luna, aunque usaba lentes. Se veía tranquila y esbozaba una sonrisa soñadora. Hermione sonrió, recordando a su amiga.

Trató de escabullirse lo mejor que pudo pensando en que no era buena idea que su rostro saliera en alguna fotografía de ese tiempo, pero eran muchos y todos se abalanzaban hacia ellos sin escrúpulos. Algunos aurores los encararon sin problemas, pero otros como Lily, se sintieron bastante cohibidos por tanta gente.

-¿Es verdad que fue un ataque planeado?

-¿La seguridad del palacio está en peligro?

-¡A ella! ¡Ella protegió a la Reina!

-Si no fuera por el método Scamander, el mundo mágico habría sido revelado a la reina de Inglaterra ¿Qué piensa de eso?

-¿Es verdad que pudo derrotar a Voldemort sólo con un hechizo de desarme?

La castaña tenía a casi diez persona sobre ella haciéndole esas preguntas y mareándola con la intensa luz de las fotografías.

-Em… la verdad…-

-Voldemort no fue derrotado, escapó. Y la reina, como todos los demás muggles, fue desmemorizada y el palacio está seguro. Ahora, largo- dijo Ojocolo Moody agarrando del cuello del abrigo a Hermione y justo tapándola de un fotógrafo que estaba enfocando su rostro.

La arrastró sin mucha delicadeza sacándola del hall principal y llevándola por uno de los pasillos. Cada vez la bulla era más lejana y se podía respirar un aire de paz. Los demás aurores y miembros de la orden se quedaron atrás y sólo algunos sanadores caminaban por ese pasillo. Hermione quería hablar, pero el aura del hombre la atemorizaba un poco, así que prefirió quedarse callada y esperar a que él le explicara a donde iban.

Moody se paró frente a una puerta y soltó a la chica. Su ojo se movía hacia la puerta, como si estuviera escaneando lo que había al otro lado.

-Lo hiciste muy bien hoy- le dijo con voz ronca, sorprendiendo completamente a la chica- el predecir que entrarían al palacio… Bien pensado.

-Fue sólo… lógica…- murmuró Hermione un tanto nerviosa.

-Si no fuera por eso, la Reina de Inglaterra estaría muerta y el mundo mágico en guerra con los muggle- dijo dándose vuelta y observando a la castaña con los dos ojos- Por lo mismo, quiero que aun permanezcas en el anonimato, sin fotos ni nada en El Profeta. Entrarás aquí y te curarán, son gente de confianza. Vendré por ti en unos minutos más.

Pasó por su lado y caminó nuevamente hacia el hall.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya me acepta en la Orden?- le preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa tímida.

El hombre solo movió la mano en señal de molestia sin darse vuelta ni detenerse. La chica suspiró y sin dejar de sonreír entró a la habitación.

-0-

Pasó más de una semana desde el incidente en el Palacio de Buckingham y la noticia estaba dando la vuelta al mundo. Que se creyera que fue una gran fuga de gas que hizo que explotara una pared o un ataque terrorista estuvo en todos los periódicos del mundo, excepto en los mágicos donde se hablaba de lo que realmente había ocurrido. Los periodistas tenían ese don tan peculiar de asustar con un par de palabras a toda una población. Que habían logrado penetrar al palacio, que ya ningún lugar era seguro, que todos íbamos a morir a manos de Voldemort… No es que fuera mucha mentira, pero no era necesario exagerar tanto, según Hermione. Por lo menos las fiestas de Navidad ya habían llegado y eso ayudaba a tranquilizar al mundo mágico. Además, había otro problema que llenaba la cabeza de la chica, y eran los Horrocruxes que le faltaban. El de Hogwarts era el más fácil de conseguir (se supone), sólo había que crear una excusa suficientemente buena para ir al colegio y entrar a la Sala Multiuso y destruirlo ahí mismo… Pero apenas tenía tiempo para ponerse de acuerdo con Lily, ya que James había vuelto a casa.

Si antes habían tenido visitas, ahora parecía un hostal. Los merodeadores casi que vivían ahí, o por lo menos Sirius, quién a pesar de haber perdido su habitación por Hermione, dormía en el sillón casi todas las noches. Pettigrew iba a cocinar casi todos los días y siempre terminaban llamando a Lupin para que los acompañara.

Para Hermione era realmente difícil estar en la misma casa que Colagusano, verlo compartir con las personas a las que traicionaría y comportándose de forma tranquila e inocente. Se repetía una y otra vez que en ese momento el no pertenecía a los mortífagos… se supone. Pero verlo hablar tan animadamente con Lily le encrespaba todos los pelos, además de ver como James se preocupaba tanto de él, casi como un hermano menor.

Pero extrañamente, James Potter era otro gran problema.

Antes había estado muy tranquila con Lily en la casa, pero ahora James había llegado y estaba en todas partes…. Literalmente en todas partes. Tenía la manía de aparecerse en todos lados sin pensar en que alguien podría estar ahí, como Hermione. Incluso, una vez entró en el baño mientras la chica estaba preparando la ducha. Menos mal que aún no se desvestía, sino hubiera sido bastante tragicómico, pero no impidió que recibiera varios utensilios del baño no lanzados por Hermione, sino por Lily, quién había corrido al baño después de escuchar el grito de la castaña. Le dejó un ojo morado por varios días, prohibiéndole curárselo.

Pero ese no era el verdadero dilema más grande.

Hermione se había dado cuenta poco a poco que la presencia del pelinegro al lado de Lily le molestaba. Cuando él estaba hablando con alguno de los Merodeadores no tenía problema, y es más, cuando él y ella hablaban solos o con Sirius o Lupin, incluso le caía bien y era bastante gracioso. Pero cuando lo veía cerca de Lily abrazándola o dándole pequeños besos, sentía como un aire caliente salía de sus orejas en forma de vapor. Y no era una sensación agradable ni feliz.

-¿Qué color prefieres?-

-¿Eh?-

Hermione levantó la vista de la loza que estaba lavando y miró de frente a Lily, quién estaba demasiado cerca de ella… de nuevo. Esa manía de la pelirroja de abarcar espacio personal sin preguntar estaba frustrando un poco a la castaña. Movió la cabeza para evitar pensar en su cosquilleo de la nuca.

-Qué color. Verde o azul- le dijo frunciendo el ceño y mostrándole dos manteles.

-Em… verde- dijo volviendo a lavar la loza.

-Sí, lo supuse- dijo mirando hacia el comedor, el cual estaba ya bastante lleno de rojo y verde- ¿Por qué no lavas la loza con magia? Es más fácil.

-Me gusta lavarla así- dijo la castaña, y levantó la mirada con ceño fruncido- Además, evito la escena del comedor.

En el comedor estaban Sirius y Colagusano tratando de decorar sin mucho éxito las paredes. El castaño le estaba gritando a su amigo muy enojado ya que se había manchado con una de las guirlandas que este había pintado de rojo, (Sirius había pasado los últimos diez minutos cambiando el color de las cosas que estaban de verde, a rojo) y sin querer le había lanzado una de las guirnaldas teñidas a Pettigrew, manchándolo de color verde a él y la pared. El chico le lanzó de vuelta otra guirnalda a la cabeza y sin piedad lanzó el hechizo para cavarla de color, tiñendo el pelo y rostro de Sirius a verde. Eso desató la segunda guerra mágica.

-Ah… Ya regreso- dijo Lily con aire asesino al ver como su decoración se volvía un desastre y fue hacía los dos chicos, quienes seguían gritando de forma escandalosa y ya habían roto una lámpara.

-¿Cómo vas?-

James había entrado a la cocina justo cuando su esposa iba saliendo hecha una furia, y a diferencia de ella, él estaba disfrutando toda la escena que se había hecho en su comedor. Tenía unas bolsas en sus manos.

-Mejor que ellos- dijo la chica observando como Lily les lanzaba un maleficio de petrificus totallus a los dos- Lily es de temer.

-Sí. Por eso me enamoré de ella. Aunque debo admitir que primero fue por su atractivo- dijo con una amplia sonrisa al dejar las bolsas. Hermione sintió sus mejillas brillar en rojo- De verdad estoy muy agradecido que hayas cuidado de ella. Sobre todo por estar embarazada…

-Parecía como si ella cuidara de mi la verdad- dijo la castaña observando a la pelirroja.

-Sí, suele hacer eso. Aunque se nota que te tiene mucho cariño- dijo el chico también observando a su mujer.

-Ella es agradable con todo el mundo- dijo Hermione ahora secando lo que había lavado, sintiendo un tibio calor en sus mejillas, muy diferente a lo que sintió por el comentario anterior de James.

-Jaja, lo que tú digas- dijo sacando una rana de chocolate y lanzándosela a la chica, haciendo que ella casi tirara un plato al suelo- pero es a ti a la que busca casi todo el tiempo, incluso más que a mí. Quizás aún sigue enojada conmigo porque me fui a una misión sin ella, no sé. Iré a detener el caso del comedor, me avisas cuando termines para empezar a cocinar y comete esa rana de chocolate. Estás muy flaca.

Y salió de ahí con una sonrisa amplia, sin sarcasmo ni nada, como si lo que hubiera dicho hubiera sido lo más normal de la vida, pero eso hizo mover el corazón de Hermione. Miró nuevamente a Lily, quién aún estaba regañando a los dos chicos. Su pelo brillaba a la luz de la chimenea y sus ojos sobresalían dentro de todo ese rojo. Su corazón saltó al toparse con ellos, y torpemente se guardó la rana de chocolate en el bolsillo y se dio vuelta para seguir secando unos vasos, los cuales ya estaban secos. Quizás el pelo rojo le recodaba a Ron… tenía que ser eso.

Era ya cerca de media noche y la maravillosa cena que el señor Potter había hecho había casi desaparecido gracias a los invitados de esa noche, dejándolos a todos muy satisfechos y felices. No sólo estaban Los Merodadores, Lily y Hermione, sino que también estaban Alice, Frank, Ojoloco Moody, Hagrid y la familia Weasley. Los gemelos Weaslye habían hecho reír a todos con sus travesuras, excepto a su madre quién les había gritado después de casi romper un Jarrón, al parecer, muy antiguo de la familia de James. Ojoloco, quién había bebido bastante, no paraba de hablar sobre misiones anteriores como auror y como miembro de la Orden.

-… y la rapidez fue lo que me hizo derrotar a cinco mortífagos al hilo- dijo con un tono de voz bastante fuerte- Rapidez y precisión.

-Y suerte- dijo Sirius con tono burlón.

-¡Destreza, Black! Elegancia en la batalla, algo que tú NO tienes- le dijo el hombre enojado, apuntándolo con su petaca.

-Me gusta ser bruto en batalla, y eso no me impidió ser de los mejores duelistas en Hogwarts. Podría vencer a más de diez mortífagos en segundos- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa tomando más de su whisky de fuego.

-¿Me estás desafiando?- le preguntó levantándose.

-Ya, ya, basta- dijo James agarrando a Sirius e impidiendo que se levantara con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Duelo, duelo!- exclamaban los dos gemelos Weasley, quienes estaban sobre Hagrid comiendo de su tarta de calabaza. Este, bastante ebrio, también coreaba con los dos gemelos moviendo sus brazos y haciendo que los dos niños se tambalearan peligrosamente sobre sus hombros. Pero a ninguno de los tres les importaba.

-¡Ustedes cállense!- le gritó la señora Weasley levantándose y agarrándolos antes que cayeran al suelo- además ya es tarde, hora de dormir. Tú también Percy.

-¡NOOO!- chillaron los dos lanzando manotazos a todos lados.

Poco a poco los invitados se fueron levantando de la mesa para seguir charlando en la mesita de estar, tomando té o algo más fuerte al lado de la chimenea. Pettygrew y Lupin ayudaron a Hagrid a irse ya que estaba demasiado ebrio y había roto tres sillas tratando de sentarse sin cuidado. El ambiente estaba tan relajado que todos tenían una pequeña sonrisa pegada en sus rostros… todos excepto Hermione, quién mantuvo su semblante de melancolía casi toda la noche. Toda esa calma le había recordado las fiestas que había tenido en la madriguera junto a Harry y Ron. Un nudo en la garganta se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande, así que apenas tuvo la oportunidad, se deslizó por el ventanal hacia el patio de la casa para estar un momento a solas.

Se sentó en una de las baquitas que había y miró hacia el cielo. Amenazaba con nevar ya que hacía mucho frío, era cosa de tiempo para ver los copos de nieve caer del cielo. Suspiró tratando de sacarse de la cabeza a sus amigos un momento, ya que eso le traía demasiada tristeza. Menos mal que no estaba con el Horrocuxe, el cual había guardado muy bien entre su ropa, poniendo un hechizo simple pero poderoso que desviaba la atención de cualquiera que no fuera de ella.

Suspiró nuevamente, sintiéndose culpable por no haber pensado en algún plan para ir en busca de los otros Horrocruxes… Pero a pesar de la melancolía y la tristeza, se sentía tranquila ahí, junto a la gente de la Orden y de Lily.

Sobre todo de Lily.

Hermione sonrió recordando lo que James había dicho, haciendo que su nudo en la garganta desapareciera y se formara algo en su estómago.

-¿Qué haces?-

Hermione saltó en el lugar, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía de repente.

-¡¿Lily?! Me asustaste- dijo de pie y con el corazón en la mano.

-Jaja, lo siento- dijo sonriendo y sentándose en la banca- Te estaba buscando. ¿Por qué tan sola?

-No-no sé… quería respirar algo de aire fresco- dijo la castaña sentándose a su lado.

-¿Te aburriste adentro?-

-No. Sólo quería estar un rato sola…-

-¿En Navidad?- exclamó Lily abriendo los ojos- No, no, en navidad nadie debe estar solo. Si te molesta el ruido podemos ir a otro lado.

-No me molesta el ruido- dijo Hermione moviendo las manos, nerviosa- Me- me gustó la fiesta. No tengo problema con eso.

-¿Segura? Te vi con cara extraña casi toda la noche- dijo Lily con un dejo de preocupación- ¿Pasó algo?

-No, no… sólo que estas cosas me traen recuerdos- dijo la chica con una sonrisa melancólica- de gente que ya no está…

Lily la observó unos segundos, preocupada, y luego cambió su semblante a uno picarón.

-¿Has patinado en hielo?-

-¿Eh? No… ¿a que va esa pregunta?-

-¡Vamos entonces!- le dijo con entusiasmo tomándola de la mano y levantándola.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera!-

Pero Lily no le hizo caso y la condujo entre los arbustos del patio hasta adentrarse en un pequeño bosque. Caminaron un minutos aproximadamente hasta un lago que había entre los árboles. Al otro lado se podían ver más casas. La pelirroja soltó a la castaña y corrió al borde del lago. Su pelo rojo contrastaba de forma intensa con el paisaje. Sacó su varita y apuntó al agua.

-Si los recuerdos que tienes son melancólicos, haremos unos felices- dijo con energía, y murmurando un conjuro, una luz plateada se deslizó desde la punta de su varita hacia el agua.

En segundos, el lago se congeló. Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida, ya que ese era un hechizo bastante difícil de hacer y Lily lo había hecho sin problemas. La ojiverde se dio vuelta y miró a Hermione con una amplia sonrisa llena de felicidad y orgullo.

-Ven conmigo-

Y se lanzó al hielo.

Hermione se asustó un segundo, pero al ver a la pelirroja patinar en él, se quedó quieta observándola.

Era como una imagen sacada de algún sueño. La chica danzaba con elegancia en el hielo, meneando su cabello al viento dejando una estela roja, y sus ojos… brillaban con más intensidad bajo la luz de la luna. Hermione se quedó embobada al verla tan hermosa en ese lugar, jugando tan libre y feliz. Era como si todo se hubiera desvanecido y sólo estuviera Lily. Como si estuviera en otro lugar y no hubiera nada más importante.

-¡Vamos! Ven conmigo-

Hermione no se había percatado que la pelirroja ya estaba a su lado y que la había arrastrado al hielo. Dándose cuenta de donde estaba, chilló antes de caer pesadamente sobre el suelo de hielo.

-Esto es muy vergonzoso- murmuró Hermione levantando la cabeza dl hielo, sintiendo su nariz fría.

-¡Jajaja! Lo siento- río fuertemente, y la ayudó a levantarse- Vamos despacio. Afirma bien tus piernas, con fuerza.

Tomándose de la mano, las dos comenzaron a patinar en el hielo, ahora un poco más estables. Hermione se sentía muy nerviosa y avergonzada por su torpeza frente a Lily, y le costaba mantener la calma. Admitamos que nunca fue una chica muy deportista.

-Nu-nunca he sido muy buena para estas cosas- dijo la castaña tratando de aliviar la congoja al hablar- una vez fuimos a esquiar con mis padres. Fue un completo desastre.

-¿Cualquier tipo de deporte?- preguntó Lily mientras la mantenía de pie- Apuesto a que te fue muy mal en tu primer día con la escoba.

-No pudimos terminar esa clase…- dijo Hermione recordando el encuentro entre Harry y Malfoy con una sonrisa- pero después hubo un amigo que me ayudó a poder subir sin que la escoba saliera volando sola.

-Un gran profesor, como yo- dijo la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa de orgullo- mira, ya puedes sostenerte sola.

-Espera, espera, aun no me sueltes- dijo Hermione entrando en pánico al sentir que Lily la iba soltando.

-Confía en ti, Emma. Ya casi lo tienes- dijo la pelirroja soltándola completamente- has peleado contra un basilisco y contra el Innombrable, como no vas a poder mantenerte de pie en el hielo.

-Es diferente… muy diferente… espera, ¡Lily!-

Se quedó quieta para evitar resbalarse en una posición poco elegante, con las rodillas semiflectadas y los brazos hacia adelante y Lily comenzó a reír a más no poder, casi cayendo al hielo.

-¡No-No es gracioso!- chilló Hermione enojada y roja como un tomate.

-Lo es, por lo menos para mí- dijo la pelirroja en tono burlón y se puso detrás de la castaña- Vamos, relájate.

Y la empujó con delicadeza.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, entre que Hermione le gritaba enojada y Lily reía, pero después de un par de caídas más, la castaña pudo mantenerse de pie y andar unos centímetros sola.

Comenzó a nevar, pero eso no hizo sentir frío a las chicas. Es más, sentían un calor recorrer sus cuerpos al pasar los minutos. Sus cabellos se emblanquecieron por los copos de nieve y sus narices se enrojecieron. Un copo de nieve cayó lentamente en la nariz de Hermione dándole cosquillas. Quiso sacárselo pero estaba tomada de las manos de Lily.

-Yo te ayudo-

La pelirroja dejó de deslizarse y acercó a Hermione hacia ella, quedando a unos centímetros de distancia. La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par, observando esas hermosas esmeraldas que la observaban. Lily levantó su mano y le limpió la nariz con delicadeza. Hermione arrugó un poco la nariz, pensando en que sus mejillas derretirían todos los copos de nieve que pasaran cerca de ella. Su corazón latía demasiado fuerte y sus manos temblaron.

Ese sentimiento que quería rechazar estaba floreciendo demasiado rápido y con fuerza.

En un segundo la pelirroja le sonreía también con las mejillas sonrojadas, y al otro segundo Lily se encontró en el suelo. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que se dio cuenta de que pasó. Dos cabezas pequeñas y rojas habían pasado volando (casi literalmente) por las piernas de Lily haciendo que esta se resbalara y cayera de lleno al suelo.

-¡Tía Lily!- gritó uno de los gemelos levantando sus manos triunfante al lado del otro, mientras ese se paraba en la espalda de Lily como si esta fuera un barco- ¡Nosotros también queremos jugar!

-¡Fred, George!- exclamó Hermione al ver a los dos gemelos sobre Lily- ¿Qué hacen acá?

-No podíamos dormir, y esto se ve divertido- dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa gigante- ¡Vamos tía Lily, para allá!

Y levantándose de la espalda de ella comenzaron a correr sobre el hielo, riendo con fuerza.

-Alguien se va a enojar mucho- dijo Lily levantándose con aire sombrío.

-¿Por qué ellos pueden?- murmuró Hermione con envidia al verlos correr sin problemas sobre el hielo.

-Porque son pelirrojos- dijo Lily corriendo hacia ellos- ¡Ayúdame a agarrarlos antes que Molly se entere y nos mate a todos!

Intentaron agarrarlos, pero les costó más de lo que esperaban. Los gemelos se movían rápido e hicieron que varias veces las dos chicas chocaran entre ellas estrepitosamente, matando de risa a los dos niños. Casi diez minutos después y gracias a la magia, Hermione logró alcanzarlos con un hechizo levitatorio y los llevaron de vuelta a casa en silencio no sin antes regañarlos y sacarse un poco la frustración. Como sabían que es lo que pasaría si la señora Weasley se llegaba a enterar, los dos gemelos no hicieron ruido alguno hasta que se metieron en la cama, después de secarse con la varita de Lily por la nieve. Quizás fue mucha la emoción, porque a los segundos de acostarse se quedaron completamente dormidos. Las dos chicas los observaron por un tiempo.

-¿Crees que seré buena madre?- murmuró la pelirroja llevando su mano a su estómago mientras observaba a los niños.

-Serás la mejor- dijo Hermione mirándola- Tu hijo será un excelente niño.

-¿Eso crees?-

-Por supuesto. Con los padres que tiene, no es para menos- sus ojos se llenaron de melancolía- sólo… sólo preocúpense de darle de comer y comprarle ropa de su talla, y si usa lentes comprarles uno que no se rompan, o por lo menos enseñarle el hechizo correcto para repararlos. Quizás los rompa a menudo porque será inquieto y le gustará el Quidditch como a ustedes, o como a James- Las mejillas sonrojadas de Hermione pudieron haber brillado en la oscuridad por la vergüenza de sus comentarios- ¿A ti te gusta el Quidditch? Nunca te pregunté.

-¿Me quieres invitar a un partido?-

-¡N-no! Sólo preguntaba… curiosidad… ¿O acaso quieres ir a uno?-

Lily la miró, y sonriendo le dio la mano.

-Agradezco haberte conocido, Emma Grint- dijo sonriéndole, y haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

Agradeció por la oscuridad del lugar.

* * *

Awwww, me encantan...

Bueno, se agradece cualquier comentario, sea bueno o malo... Y también que se den un tiempo de leer esta historia escrita con tanto cariño... o por lo menos con ánimo XD

Cheers!


	10. Chapter 10: Tower

Estimados, aquí un nuevo capítulo.

Quería contarles que el día de ayer, me doble el tobillo y me desmaye del dolor, y ahí tuve una visión y un golpe de inspiración... Bueno, la verdad es que solo me desmaye y me pegue en el trasero y la cabeza, y me duele al sentarme. Algún día tendré un golpe de inspiración, y no de vergüenza al haberme desmayado en la mitad de la calle.

Disfruten el capítulo ^^

* * *

-Torre, avanza tres espacios-

-Caballo, adelante-

-Torre toma alfil-

-… Caballo, adelante-

-Reina toma caballo-

-¡Reina toma reina!

-Torre avanza, Jaque-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero…!-

-James, ya es el cuarto jaque que te hace-

-¡Aun hay esperanzas!... em… Reina toma a Torre-

-Alfil avanza, Jaque Mate-

-¡Noooooo! ¡Otra! ¡Quiero otra partida!-

James estaba de pie fuera de sus casillas, y muy enojado ya colocando nuevamente las piezas para jugar otra partida de ajedrez contra Arthur Weasley, quien mostraba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Estaban en la Madriguera junto a Lily, Hermione, Molly Weasley y sus hijos. Fred y George jugaban con Charlie y Lily con unas figuritas de dragones que flotaban unos centímetros del suelo, movían sus alas y lanzaban un hilo de fuego, Percy dibujaba en el suelo cerca de ellos junto a Hermione, y Bill leía cerca de la ventana. Habían ido de visitas para ayudar a los dos padres y darles un poco de descanso. Llevaban un par de horas, y este era el sexto juego que James perdía en contra del señor Weasley.

-Amor, ya deja de molestar- dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido, con una figurita de un dragón fucsia y de dos cabezas en su mano.

-Tranquila, Lily. No tengo problemas con ganar otra vez- dijo el señor Weasley hinchando el pecho.

Hermione los observaba con una sonrisa, recordándole a Harry y a Ron. Era una escena bastante similar y eso le hizo gracia. El dicho de tal palo, tal astilla era real.

-Tía Emma, use el azul aquí- dijo Percy pasándole un lápiz para que siguiera pintando.

-¡Hello, Familia!-

Todos se dieron vuelta y vieron otras dos cabezas rojas como el fuego entrando a la Madriguera. Fabian y Gideon sonreían de forma picarona, llevando dos bolsas cada uno. Todos los niños Weasley corrieron felices a abrazar a sus tíos.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- les preguntó la señora Weasley con el ceño fruncido. Había estado tejiendo tranquila, disfrutando del silencio que se había creado.

-También nos da gusto verte, querida hermana- le dijo Gideon tomando a Percy en los brazos y estrechando la mano de Charlie. Era igual a Molly, con la misma cara redondita y sus ojos marrones brillantes, sólo los diferenciaban la barba y que eran varios centímetros más altos que ella.

-Vinimos a visitarlos- dijo Fabian, con Fred y George en sus hombros- Además, traemos algunas noticias.

Todos en el living los miraron con curiosidad.

Después de una media hora de intentar ordenar la mesa para cenar y dejar a los niños comiendo en una mesa más apartada de los adultos, por fin pudieron sentarse tranquilos y escuchar las noticias que los hermanos Prewett les llevaban. Los dos, después del asalto en el Palacio de Buckingham, fueron asignados a otra misión cerca del área de los gigantes, sacando información sobre sus movimientos y el bando en el que estaban. Al parecer se estaban acercando a un pueblo cercano a las montañas hacia el sur de Inglaterra comandados por un grupo de guerreros mágicos, una antigua raza de hombres que usaban armas en vez de varitas.

-Por mucho tiempo pensé que estar cerca de gigantes no podría ser peor que los dragones, pero después de ver a uno tan solo a metros pienso que los dragones son más amistosos… quizás- dijo Fabian echándose un gran pedazo de tarta de manzana a la boca.

-No estés tan seguro, los dragones son igual de peligrosos- dijo James muy serio.

-Si hablamos de criaturas peligrosas, por sobre todos están los Dementores- dijo el señor Weasley en tono sombrío- Por lo menos en contra de un gigante o un dragón estas con tus cinco sentidos alertas.

-De acuerdo con mi cuñado- dijo Gideon levantando su vaso de cerveza- Azkaban, horrible lugar.

-Pero ahora se han visto Dementores rondando fuera de Azkaban- dijo James- sobre todo por las afueras de Londres.

-En pequeños pueblos, lugares olvidados y escondidos- dijo Gideon con sonrisa astuta, acercándose más a la mesa- Se dice incluso, que han vuelto a las tierras del Innombrable.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Molly ensanchando sus ojos, asustada.

-Que hay más Dementores cerca de los lugares en los que el Innombrable ha estado. Su antigua casa por ejemplo. Eso es porque, obviamente, prefieren hacerle caso a él que al Ministerio…

Hermione levantó las cejas. Eso la sorprendió, la asombró y la llenó de emoción. ¿Acaso diría lo que ella pensaba que diría?

-¿Qué acaso dices que Voldemort volvió a su casita?- dijo James en tono aburrido- No creo que le importe mucho su pasado.

-Pe-pero se ha rumoreado- continuó Gideon después de estremecerse por escuchar ese nombre- que se han visto Dementores en Little Hangleton, Glastonbury y el condado de Wiltshire.

-Es más, se sabe que los descendientes de Slytherin vivieron en Little Hangleton- dijo Fabian apoyando a su hermano- Piénsenlo: El Innombrable era de Slytherin… los descendientes de Slytherin…

-¿Y esa era la noticia que tenían? ¿Dementores en la casa de los descendientes de Slytherin?- dijo Molly levantándose. Tenía el ceño fruncido, al parecer estaba molesta- Hace mucho que esos seres están dando vueltas por Inglaterra, y que vengan ustedes a recordarlo no es agradable. Además nadie nos va a confirmar que el Innombrable sea descendiente de Slytherin.

-Quizás sea algo importante, Molly- dijo James siguiéndola con la mirada.

-Es sólo meter miedo. Y saben que el Innombrable trabaja mediante el miedo- dijo la mujer recogiendo unos platos vacíos- Preocupémonos de lo que ocurre aquí cerca, que sea certero, preocupémonos de nosotros y de que estemos bien.

-Molly, deja. Yo puedo- dijo Arthur al verla recolectar platos y platos. Al parecer la mujer no se había dado cuenta que era mucho peso para su condición.

Gideon siguió hablando de los Dementores y su relación con Slytherin con James y su hermano sin darle importancia a lo que la señora Weasley le había dicho. En cambio, Hermione tenía su cabeza trabajando a mil por segundo. Voldemort sí era el descendiente directo de Slytherin, por lo que la casa de su familia estaba en Little Hangleton. Esa información nunca la había obtenido de Harry, quién nunca lo tomo como algo relevante. Pero para ella, ahora, era una información muy importante. El anillo que Voldemort había transformado en Horrocruxe estaba en una casa en ese pueblo, y ella debía encontrarlo y destruirlo.

-¿Me acompañas al baño?-

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos instantáneamente al escuchar la voz de Lily. Ella se había levantado y estaba a su lado mirándola con complicidad. La castaña se levantó en seguida, asintiendo.

-Amor, voy y vuelvo- le dijo la pelirroja dándole un pequeño beso a su marido, quién sonrió pero no despegó la mirada de los hermanos Prewett.

Salieron del comedor y rápidamente caminaron hacia el baño, sin llamar mucho la atención de los demás. Guardaron silencio hasta entrar en él.

-Entonces, hay que ir a Little Hangleton- murmuró Lily cerrando la puerta y poniendo un conjuro silenciador.

-Exacto. El cómo ir es la pregunta- dijo Hermione caminando alrededor, aun pensando- La casa de los Slytherin está cerca del pueblo, exactamente no sé dónde. Será peligroso, ese anillo tiene una maldición muy poderosa.

-¿Anillo? Pensé que iríamos a investigar si había un Horrocruxe allá-

-Hay uno… - dijo Hermione mirando ahora a Lily. Se había enfrascado mucho en sus pensamientos, dando más información de la que debía. Prosiguió un poco nerviosa- probablemente tenga una maldición muy fuerte, sin mencionar que será difícil llegar al lugar. Quizás colocó una barrera mágica.

-Está bien, no preguntaré- dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos- Lo que tenemos que pensar es que escusa daremos para ir allá. Necesitamos algunos días para buscar el lugar.

-¿Tenemos?- Hermione levanto una ceja, confundida.

-Por supuesto- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo de forma peligrosa. La piel de Hermione se erizó- Además, es bueno para Harry vivir aventuras.

-Harry… ¿Ya le decidieron nombre?- preguntó la castaña haciéndose la sorprendida.

-Sí, es un bonito nombre- dijo Lily cambiando su expresión a una soñadora mientras se tocaba su barriga. Estaba mucho más grande ahora, después de casi cinco meses- Pero bueno. Inventaré una excusa para ir a Little Hangleton y no levantar sospechas.

-Será incluso más peligroso que enfrentarse a un basilisco- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño- No es buena idea que vayas conmigo…

-Sin Regulus, Kreacher y yo, ese monstruo te hubiera devorado en un segundo- le dijo Lily en tono burlón- Y si hubiéramos tenido un plan, quizás hubiera pasado lo mismo que pasó. Estamos juntas en esto, y es suficiente para destruir esos Horrocruxes.

Se acercó a Hermione y le tocó la nariz, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y sintiera como humo salía por sus orejas. Lily sonrió.

-Confía en mí-

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó muy temprano. Había tenido la misma pesadilla de la batalla de Hogwarts más como si fueran recuerdos, sólo que ahora aparecía el basilisco con el cuerpo de Regulus en su boca. Quizás estaba muy nerviosa por su viaje a Little Hangleton, así que prefirió salir de la cama e ir al living a crear algún plan para ir a ese pueblo. Quizás también, sus pesadillas eran debido a que había sacado el relicario de su escondite para verlo y pensar… Independiente de que le provocaba repulsión, sentía que quizás podía pensar mejor en como destruirlo al tenerlo cerca. Y le daba mala espina tenerlo mucho tiempo guardado sin verificar si estaba o no, como si alguien estuviera siempre observando su espalda y la tranquilizaba un poco tenerlo frente a ella.

Se quedó sentada frente al fuego de la chimenea pensando en muchas cosas, no sólo en Voldemort. Más bien, gracias al color del fuego comenzó a pensar en Lily Potter. Su cabello aparecía con cada movimiento de las llamas y sus ojos brillaban entre ellas. Su estómago se revolvió gracias a la sensación de mariposas… Definitivamente no era bueno.

-¿Qué no es bueno?-

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo por completo un segundo gracias al salto que dio del susto. Con su mano en el pecho se dio vuelta y vio como James la observaba desde la cocina. ¿Había dicho eso último en voz alta? La castaña se castigó. No podía ponerse así cada vez que pensaba en Lily.

-Que aún no se me pasa el frío- mintió la chica poniéndose de pie- ¿Tan temprano levantado?

-Lily se mueve mucho. Creo que es porque su barriga pesa más y más y está incómoda- dijo sin disimular cansancio y un poco de molestia- Es verdad eso que dicen que al ser padres, ninguno de los dos vuele a dormir. Toma.

-Ánimo- murmuró Hermione recibiéndole una taza de té.

-Gracias. Igual debía levantarme temprano. Iré a visitar a mis padres- dijo el chico sentándose en la mesa- Están enfermos y de vez en cuando debo ir a ver si necesitan algo. Su orgullo va más allá y nunca me piden ayuda.

-Ah… entiendo. _Entones es de familia_ \- pensó la castaña recordando la manía de Harry de siempre querer hacer todo solo.

-Sí, así que iré por unos días. No quise llevar a Lily porque es peligroso para Harry. Además, no creo que quiera hacer viajes ahora- dijo James jugando con su taza vacía- te la encargo, por favor. Y que no se ponga a hacer aseo a las ocho de la noche.

-Cuenta conmigo- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Y así fue como Hermione y Lily ya tenían todo listo para viajar después que James saliera de la casa a eso de las seis de la tarde. Pareciera que no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero quizás era porque no le gustaba la idea de enfrentarse a una enfermedad tan complicada como la viruela de dragón que es tan contagiosa. Las dos chicas salieron y caminaron por la calle mientras veían el crepúsculo aparecer. Estaba comenzando a nevar y había poco viento, pero sus narices sufrían por las bajas temperaturas.

-Creo que aquí estará bien para desaparecer- dijo Lily observando la desolada calle- ¿Ya sabes dónde queda?-

-Algo averigüé- dijo la castaña sacando un pequeño libro. Parecía ser una guía turística- durante el día fui a la biblioteca de Londres, y averigüé que es lo que hay en Little Hangleton y donde queda. No encontré mucho, sólo unas fotos antiguas de un cementerio y unas casas.

-Por lo menos tienes las fotos, bastará para aparecer. Ahí buscaremos información-

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó Hermione observando a Lily.

-Si es para poder derrotar a Voldemort, por supuesto- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo de par en par.

Hermione sonrió, y tomando su mano desaparecieron.

Un aire completamente diferente les pegó el rostro. Era mucho más helado, y un poco pesado. Quizás daba esa sensación por la neblina que había en el lugar. Estaba oscuro, como si el Sol se hubiera puesto hace mucho tiempo, o nunca hubiera salido. Las chicas se quedaron de pie en la mitad de un camino que iba dirigido hacia una villa, la entrada de Little Hangleton. Se veían unas luces entre la niebla proveniente de las ventanas de las casa, pero no se escuchaba nada más que el viento golpeando las hojas. Hermione sintió como el relicario se volvía levemente pesado, y más helado.

-¿Crees que la casa de los padres de Voldemort sea una de esas casa?- preguntó Lily mirando la entrada de la villa.

-No sé… no creo. Sabiendo como son los Slytherine, difícil que hubieran querido estar viviendo entre muggles- dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido. A pesar de que había mucho viento, lo sentía pesado y le costaba un poco respirar- Vamos, veamos un lugar dónde podamos encontrar información.

Caminaron por la villa, sintiendo un extraño olor a tierra mojada y pan quemado. Varias casas tenían las luces de adentro prendidas, pero otras no, incluso tenían las ventanas y las puertas tapizadas. A lo lejos escucharon unas risas, y vieron a un hombre salir escandalosamente de un lugar. Se tambaleó un momento, se dio vuelta, miró a las chicas y gritando salud, siguió caminando mientras tarareaba una canción muy antigua. Las dos chicas se miraron y supieron en donde podrían encontrar información de forma fácil.

-Podría tomarme un licor de fuego en este instante- dijo Lily parándose frente a la taberna

-No, no puedes- dijo Hermione leyendo el nombre de la taberna- "EL Ahorcado".

-Se siente la felicidad en el aire- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa sarcástica y entraron.

Era un lugar pequeño, con un fuerte olor a cerveza y hierva. Habían unas cuantas mesas en el salón, todas negras y probablemente no muy limpias. Había dos personas sentadas en una mesa sin hablar, y las dos tomando una jarra gigante de cerveza rubia, y una persona sentada en la barra con un enorme abrigo gris. Al entrar, sólo el aparente dueño del lugar que estaba al otro lado de la barra limpiando un vaso las miró, y frunció el ceño.

-No está permitido entrar si no van a tomar- dijo apuntando a Lily.

-Yo tomaré- dijo Hermione levantando un poco nerviosa. No quería tener problemas.

-Mmmm… pero no vendemos jugos o cosas así para ella-

-Agua está bien- dijo Lily indignada, y agarrando la mano de Hermione la arrastró hasta la mesa más alejada del lugar, aunque no hacía mucha diferencia ya que la taberna no era muy grande.

-Tratemos de no meternos en problemas- murmuró Hermione mirando de reojo al tabernero- se supone que estamos buscando información.

-No me importa. No tiene que ser tan grosero- dijo Lily aún enojada, cruzándose de brazos.

-No le hagan caso-

Las dos chicas se dieron vuelta y uno de los hombres que estaba con el gran jarrón de cerveza las miraba. Tenía una voz rasposa, producto del cigarro. Se apoyó en la mesa y les mostró una amarillenta sonrisa.

-Es un hombre amargado-

-Al parecer- murmuró Lily no muy convencida de querer seguir una conversación con ese hombre. Era extraño.

-¿Y a que han venido dos niñas tan bonitas a un lugar tan horrible como este?- les preguntó antes de carraspear.

-Estamos haciendo un programa de radio sobre lugares embrujados- dijo Hermione rápidamente, viendo como el rostro de Lily se indignaba cada vez más.

-Ah, entonces vinieron a un buen lugar, aunque no hay mucho encanto- dijo el hombre echándose para atrás con el jarrón de cerveza- sólo esta embrujado.

-¿Hechizado?-

-No deberían meterse aquí- dijo el tabernero, quién dejó un gran jarrón de cerveza frente a Hermione y un vaso de agua de dudosa procedencia frente a Lily- No le han pasado buenas cosas a esta villa desde que murieron los Ryddle.

-Ryddle- murmuraron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, con aire de complicidad.

-Esos fanfarrones. Merecían morir- dijo el hombre en voz muy alta- Todos estábamos artos de ellos.

-¿Y cómo murieron?- preguntó Lily.

-Nadie lo sabe- dijo el hombre- Sólo aparecieron muertos los tres. Tom Ryddle y sus padres. No fue mucha la pena ya que no era una buena familia. Ni siquiera nos preocupamos de enterrarlos. Sólo Frank se dio ese trabajo.

-¿Frank?-

-El jardinero. Fue él el que los mató, aunque siempre lo niega. Quizás por culpa se preocupó de enterrarlos y ahora cuida su mansión.

-Yo no creo que haya sido él- dijo el otro hombre sentado en la mesa. Su voz era profunda, y sus ojos azules brillaron entre su graso cabello al levantar la cabeza- Todo lleva a que fue ese raro de las afueras, em, Gaunt creo que era su nombre. Ese casi mató a mi madre, y aun no sabemos como pero le creó un trauma sicológico severo. Tengo que ir a visitarla dos veces por semana.

-Estaban locos, sí. Pero no creo que lo haya matado. Su hija se casó con los Ryddle, ¿no?- dijo el hombre de los dientes amarillos.

-¡Con mayor razón!- dijo el hombre de ojos azules levantándose. Un dejo de locura se apoderó de él unos segundos- Esa familia era salvaje y peligrosa. ¡Ellos trajeron la brujería a este pueblo!

-¿Era?- preguntó Hermione con los ojos bien abiertos. Su corazón latía y tenía los nervios de punta.

-Mi hermano vio como uno de ellos enterraba, al parecer, al padre- dijo el hombre de ojos azules volviendo a echarse en el asiento- ese hombre, al poco tiempo desapareció. Su casa está vacía y nadie tiene ganas de acercarse. Es una casa sucia y siniestra justo a las afueras de esta villa.

-Si es que se le puede llamar casa- se burló el hombre de dientes amarillos- aunque si yo fuera ustedes, iría a la mansión de los Ryddle. Esa sí que está embrujada.

-Podría ser…- murmuró Lily mirando a Hermione, quién también la miraba. Las dos sabían hacia donde tenían que ir- ha sido un honor escuchar sus historias, pero ahora debemos ir si no se nos hará muy tarde.

-Quédense aquí. Hay unas habitaciones vacías. No creo que tengan problemas en pasarles una de ellas si le pagan- dijo el hombre de dientes amarillos con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Em… es una idea…- dijo Hermione inquieta por esa mirada- Pero no es necesario.

\- En esta taberna no se desperdicia absolutamente nada de alcohol- dijo el tabernero mirando con odio a Hermione mientras e paraba justo al lado de ella. Medía casi dos metros y sus brazos gigantes al descubierto podían atemorizar hasta al más valiente.

Lo dijo de forma tan lúgubre y peligrosa que la chica acercó rápidamente su jarrón y comenzó a tomar. Desgraciadamente, Hermione nunca había sido muy buena bebiendo alcohol, y menos alcohol muggle, y su rostro de sufrimiento hizo sonreír a Lily y matar de la risa al hombre de dientes amarillos.

-Jajajaja, vamos niña. Si no puedes tomártelo todo, dámelo. Yo te haré el favor-

-Gra-gracias- dijo la chica conteniendo un hipo. Esa cerveza no sabía nada bien- todo tuyo.

-No. Que lo beba todo ella- dijo el tabernero creando una sonrisa chueca en su rostro. Un diente de plata brillo- No quiero que te metas.

-¡¿Es en serio?!- exclamó con horror la castaña.

-Mi taberna, mis reglas-

-¿Acaso es para que yo no beba gratis?- dijo el hombre de dientes amarillos frunciendo el ceño. Hermione pensó que ese color lo había obtenido por beber tanta de esa cerveza… y le gustaban mucho sus propios dientes como para querer tenerlos como los de él.

-Por supuesto que sí- le dijo el tabernero acercándose al rostro del hombre y casi echando fuego por sus ojos. El hombre se encogió tanto que casi desapareció debajo de la mesa.

-Vamos Emma, es sólo cerveza- dijo Lily mirándola con una sonrisa aparentemente piadosa.

-Tú estás disfrutando esto, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Hermione irritada.

-Por supuesto- respondió ahora entusiasmada.

Después de varios minutos en donde la castaña tuvo que tomar no uno, sino tres vasos (uno por ella, otro por Lily gracias al comentario de que se hacía tarde y debían usar una habitación, y otro porque en el segundo vaso dejó caer un poco de cerveza al suelo) pudieron encaminarse a una habitación sin mucho ánimo. No era una buena idea pasar la noche ahí, pero tampoco era buena idea ir a un lugar lleno de magia oscura en la noche. Además que la condición de Hermione cambió bastante. Estaba todo tan oscuro y apenas se notaba el color de las paredes, que Hermione chocó con una de ellas estrepitosamente, y al parecer, dejó un agujero en ella. Llegaron a un pasillo apenas iluminado por unas linternas de aceite. Había cuatro puertas, y una ventana al final del pasillo por donde, a lo lejos en una colina, se podía ver una gigantesca mansión.

-Aquí. No quiero ruidos extraños. Se paga por día. Que descansen- dijo el tabernero mecánicamente y apenas las chicas entraron, cerró la puerta con fuerza.

-Bueno, podría ser peor- dijo Lily viendo la pequeña habitación- pondré un hechizo protector… sólo por si acaso. Ninguno de los hombres de abajo me produce confianza.

-Está bien- dijo Hermione, y zigzagueó hasta las camas- entonces…

En un minuto verificó las camas y las limpió con magia, aunque el primer hechizo lo mando a la mesita de cama, la cual brilló con un tono azul. Al terminar, miró a Lily y sonriendo se echó en una de las camas. Lily rio con fuerza y sentó al lado de ella.

-No eres buena bebiendo-

-Soy tan buena en eso como montando una escoba- dijo boca abajo. Arrastraba la palabras y tenía un ligero tono agudo- prefiero un buen libro, esas emociones se las dejaba a mis amigos.

-Ah, entonces tú eras la cerebro del grupo-

-Ratón de biblioteca- dijo con orgullo levantándose y poniéndose al lado de Lily- Podía pasar horas en la biblioteca. Me gustaba estudiar… no, me gusta estudiar, aunque también me gusta leer historias entretenidas. Gracias a eso pudimos sobrevivir a muchas cosas. Esos dos, ni siquiera ojearon una sola vez Historia de Hogwarts. ¡NI UNA!

-No grites- la calló Lily divertida, tapando su boca- o el tabernero nos echará a patadas.

-Momierto-

-¿Qué?-

-Que lo sieeeentoo- repitió Hermione después que destapó su boca.

Lily rió por lo bajo mientras la castaña se quedó en silencio observándola. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de eso y se sonrojo, pero no sacó su sonrisa.

-Qué pasa. ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

-Me gustan tus ojos- dijo Hermione sin despegar la mirada. Estaba seria y tenía sus propios ojos cristalizados, quizás por el alcohol- son como dos esmeraldas que siempre me miran… y embrujan. ¿Qué clase de magia tienen?

-Una no tan poderosa como la cerveza que bebiste- le dijo mientras desviaba su mirada con su rostro casi camuflándose con su cabello- deberías acostarte, mañana te necesito con todos tus sentidos alertas.

Se levantó y la empujo sin mucho esfuerzo para que se recostara. Hermione estaba tan lacea que cayó rápidamente sin hacer o decir nada. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Se veía bastante divertida y tierna a la vez. Lily, después de recuperar su color natural, se sentó al lado de ella. No se había dado cuenta lo fuerte que palpitaba su corazón hasta ahora, una sensación que hace tiempo no sentía.

-Me gusta leer- murmuró Hermione sin abrir los ojos pero cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión melancólica- En paz, tranquila… me gusta leer al lado de mis amigos… me gustaría volver a hacerlo…

Eso último lo dijo con un hilo de voz y poniéndose seria se puso en posición fetal, cubriendo su rostro con su cabello. Lily la observó unos segundos, y sin pensarlo mucho acarició su cabeza con delicadeza. Repentinamente, Hermione tomó la mano de Lily y la acercó a su rostro. La pelirroja se quedó inmóvil un segundo, sintiendo su propio corazón latir con fuerza. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse pero no dio mucho resultado. Estaba muy cerca de la chica y su estómago se retorcía como si volviera a tener quince años. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Hermione cayó dormida. Lily la observó unos segundos sin hacer ruido, y volviendo a sonreír se acercó a la chica y le dio un beso en la frente.

Algo estaba ocurriendo con Lily, algo que cambiaría muchas cosas… pero era algo que la hacía sentir muy asustada y feliz al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi me encanto escribir este capítulo. Pero disfruté más escribiendo el que viene. HA!

Muchas gracias a toda la gente que lee este fic, esta hecho con cariño... y con ansias de poder, pero más con cariño.

Gracias por sus comentarios, y siempre son bienvenidos muchos más.

Nos leemos ^^


	11. Chapter 11: You know what it means

WELCOME, WELCOME!

Me he adelantado en subir este capitulo sólo porque sí, así que disfruten

* * *

Hermione bajó las escaleras después de haberse bañado, con una confusión un poco alarmante en su cabeza. Había despertado vestida y sola en la habitación, y si no hubiera sido por el ruido de unos perros a lo lejos quizás hubiera seguido durmiendo. Se quedó en la mitad de la escalera pensando, y se miró la mano con el ceño fruncido. Le había dicho que le gustaban sus ojos… lo que había pensado desde que la conoció lo había dicho como si nada. Las orejas de Hermione echaron humo como una tetera y su rostro se puso igual de rojo que una cereza.

¿Por qué su corazón salta tanto al pensar en eso?

Hace ya mucho tiempo que se pone nerviosa al estar con Lily cerca, ya sea solo hablando, o haciendo nada en especial. No es que le gustara pero… no debería gustarle.

Sacudió su cabeza con brusquedad y con el ceño aun fruncido bajó las escaleras con brusquedad, tratando de sacarse todo pensamiento sobre la pelirroja. Tenía que concentrarse en su misión, iban a un lugar peligroso lleno de maleficios puestos por el mismísimo Voldemort, podían morir con cualquier paso en falso que dieran, así que no podía darse el lujo de pensar en Lily y en lo bonita que era, lo amable, lo hermoso de sus ojos, en su voz... Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro de forma automática.

-¡Vamos, Granger! ¡Concéntrate!- se dijo a si misa dándose varios cabezazos contra la pared para no pensar en la pelirroja.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-

Hermione pudo haber muerto de un paro cardíaco en ese momento, pero no. Se dio vuelta bruscamente, con la cara aun roja y su mano en el pecho apoyándose en la pared. Vio a Lily con el rostro confuso, llevando un vaso con lo que parecía jugo de naranja y un plato con tostadas. Ya estaba vestida con su abrigo para salir. La castaña comenzó a sudar, sintiendo que cada gotita se le evaporaba por el calor que desprendía su rostro.

-N-n-n-nada- tartamudeó con un hilo de voz. Carraspeó para que su garganta se abriera un poco ya que la sentía seca, y prosiguió bajando el tono de voz y cruzándose de brazos adoptando una pose cool que aparentaba tranquilidad. Sonrió- Ejem… ¿Todo bien?

-Sí. Te llevaba desayuno pero mejor que hayas despertado- dijo Lily levantando una ceja aún más confundida, pero agregó con tono de burla- aunque son cerca de las 12 del día, quizás deberíamos almorzar.

-¿Medio día?- exclamó Hermione- ¿Tanto dormí?

-Como un bebé- dijo Lily sonriendo- Nunca había visto a alguien embriagarse tan rápido

-¡No-no estaba ebria!- chilló Hermione con un tono especialmente agudo y volviendo a su color rojo- Sólo un poco... Nada más.

-Sí, como digas- dijo Lily pasándole el vaso de jugo y el plato con las tostadas, y entró al comedor de la taberna- estuve hablando con la gente de aquí por mientras. ¿Tienes todo para salir ahora?

La castaña asintió mientras observaba la taberna, viendo que estaban las mismas personas sentadas en los mismos puestos, como si no hubiera pasado ni un minuto. Sólo una señora de pelo muy largo hasta más abajo de la cintura y blanco plateado estaba sentada en la barra al lado de la otra persona de abrigo gigante. Se podían ver sus manos huesudas y blancas. Ese pueblo definitivamente tenía gente muy extraña. Hermione sólo quería encontrar el Horrocruxe lo antes posible y sacar a Lily de ahí.

-Con que aquí está la pequeña saltamontes- dijo el hombre los dientes amarillos. Sus ojos estaban rojos por el cansancio.

-Usted debería ir a dormir- dijo Lily con una sonrisa mientras arrastraba a su amiga- Todos ustedes, hace mal tomar.

-Falta mi chaqueta-

-Yo la tengo. Ten. Vamos-

Hermione de un solo trago bebió todo el zumo y siguió a Lily, haciendo caso omiso a los vítores burlones del hombre. Salieron y el aire helado de invierno azoto sus rostros. Las calles estaban igual de desiertas que la noche anterior, pero el mismo perro que despertó a Hermione seguía ladrando. Ahora de día pudieron ver los detalles del pueblo, como los marcos y paredes de las casas, todas negras o grises y se veían montículos de basura en varias esquinas. Se escuchaba una televisión a lo lejos, pero si no fuera por eso y la gente de la taberna, las chicas dirían que el lugar estaba completamente abandonado.

-Por lo menos ya sé que aquí no me vendré a vivir- dijo Lily con ojos grandes, un poco sorprendida por el estado del pueblo.

Caminaron lentamente, sintiendo el aire pesado. Hermione tenía la sensación de que el relicario, el cual lo llevaba colgando de su cuello, estaba cada vez más pesado. Al llegar a la salida del pueblo pudieron ver la mansión Riddle en todo su esplendor. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al observarla. Ese lugar desprendía magia oscura casi tanto como la cueva donde encontró a Regulus Black, y le provocaba repulsión.

-Emma, mira-

Hermione siguió con la mirada hacia donde Lily le indicaba y vio una pequeña casucha un poco alejada del camino. La larga maleza se había congelado al alrededor del lugar, haciendo difícil el paso. La puerta tenía unas maderas clavadas y una ventana estaba rota. Al verla se dio cuenta que la magia oscura que salía de la mansión Riddle no era comparada con la que esa casucha desprendía. El Horrocruxs dio un latido bastante desagradable, haciendo que Hermione sintiera nauseas. Las dos se quedaron estáticas en mitad del camino, sin querer acercarse ni un centímetro y deseando huir de ahí. Desgraciadamente, el motivo por el que habían viajado a ese lugar era por el objeto que estaba dentro de esa casucha.

-Harry está saltando, pero no de alegría- dijo Lily con cara de terror, tratando de mantener la calma.

-Sólo Bellatrix Lestrange podría saltar de alegría en un lugar así- murmuró la castaña muy pálida. El Horrocruxe palpitó de nuevo- Vamos, hagamos esto rápido.

Avanzaron.

Comenzó a hacer mucho más frío. El viento aumentó haciendo chocar alguna madera contra otra en algún lugar de la casa. De repente, el aire de las dos chicas se congeló de forma anormal, y sintieron esa depresión y tristeza tan característica de…

-¡Dementores!- exclamó Lily sacando su varita y poniéndose en guardia.

Unos tres horribles Dementores volaron hacia ellas apareciendo quizás de donde, e hicieron su característico sonido de estar tratando de succionar algo helando la sangre de las chicas. Hermione se puso delante de Lily rápidamente y sin pensarlo mucho lanzó el hechizo.

- _Expecto Patronus!_

La nutria de color plateado voló hacia los Dementores con agilidad, haciendo que estos se espantaran y huyeran rápidamente. Hermione se quedó quieta unos segundos, observando a su patronus mientras perseguía por unos metros a los Dementores. Nunca le había costado tan poco hacer uno tan fuerte y brillante. Sonrió sintiéndose orgullosa mientras la nutria volvía hacia ella y bailaba unos segundos antes de desaparecer.

-Muy buen patronus, estoy impresionada- dijo Lily sonriendo al sentir un poco de calor volver a su cuerpo.

-Sí… gracias- dijo la castaña también sintiendo el calor volver, sobre todo a sus mejillas.

Se acercaron a la puerta. Habían cuatro tablas sobre ella pero no muy bien clavadas, es más, era como si las hubieran clavado a la rápida. El Sol se escondió detrás de una nube, y un olor extraño llegó a las narices de las chicas. Un olor a abandono y podredumbre.

- _Bombarda!_

La puerta explotó, dejando ver el interior de la casucha. Estaba bastante oscuro, y el hedor golpeó bruscamente a las chicas, haciéndolas dar un paso hacia atrás. El Horrocruxe dio un palpitar más fuerte, dando a entender a Hermione que estaban cerca.

-Esto no es bueno para una embarazada- dijo Lily tomando un color verdoso en el rostro, tapándose la nariz con su mano.

-Espérame afuera- dijo Hermione dando un valeroso paso hacia adentro.

-Ni de broma. No vine hasta aquí por nada. Harry y yo podemos aguantar- dijo la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido y siguió a su amiga.

El Horrocruxe daba palpitares más seguidos con cada paso que Hermione daba dentro de la casa. Había moho por todos lados, y arañas corrían por el interior. Una telaraña gigante rodeaba la lámpara de centro del hall de entrada, la cual estaba media chueca. La madera crujía, llorando de dolor probablemente porque se trizaría en cualquier momento por la podredumbre. Hermione sintió un cosquilleo en su nariz, y al mirar hacia atrás vio como la puerta se cerraba nuevamente dando un gran portazo, y al mismo tiempo una ventisca de color morado salió desde el suelo, traspasando a las chicas. Al segundo que eso pasó, una presión en sus cabezas las atacó. Fue tan fuerte que las paralizó varios segundos. Sentían como si todo temblara, y que en cualquier momento sus cabezas explotarían.

-¡E-Emma!- gritó Lily con los ojos desorbitados.

- _Eléfthero!_

Hermione dibujó una raya horizontal en el aire, y de su varita salió una aureola de color rojo carmesí, la cual se expandió completamente por el lugar en segundos. Después de eso, la presión desapareció y quedaron en silencio nuevamente.

-Ese fue un maleficio muy potente- murmuró Lily sudando y respirando entrecortado.

-Tuve un par de lecturas ligeras de magia oscura el año pasado- dijo Hermione llevándose su mano al su pecho. El Horrocruxe había comenzado a temblar- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí…-

Siguieron caminando, sólo escuchando como la madera crujía y uno que otro silbido del viento entrado por las ventanas rotas. Entraron a lo que parecía el comedor, y al poner sus pies dentro de él, las paredes temblaron. Las chicas se apegaron la una a la otra apuntando hacia todos lados con sus varitas. Lily tomó la mano de Hermione, notando que la castaña temblaba. Las maderas se separaron y se comenzaron a mover como serpientes. Una a una se deslizaron hacia el suelo y se acercaron a las chicas. Sin pensarlo mucho, las dos lanzaron sus hechizos sin piedad.

-Detesto a las serpientes- dijo Lily sin dejar de atacar.

-Son muchas, hay que movernos- dijo Hermione lanzando un expelliamus a una que estaba muy cerca de ella.

Pero sin darse cuenta las maderas del suelo también se comenzaron a mover y se enrollaron en sus pies.

-¡EMMA, ABAJO!- gritó Lily, pero ya era tarde.

La madera lanzó a la castaña al suelo, envolviéndola rápidamente. Lily logró zafarse de ellas subiéndose a una mesa y saltando a una ventana mientras hacía explotar a las que la seguían. Hermione trató de sacar a las serpientes de madera de ella, pero eran muy fuertes y rápidas y la envolvieron casi completamente, estrujándola con la intención de aplastarlas entre ella.

- _CONFRINGO!_

Lily lanzó el hechizo con tanta fuerza y desesperación que hizo explotar a casi todas las serpientes de madera del lugar. Una lluvia de astillas llenó el lugar, y la pelirroja tuvo que cubrirse el rostro para que no se le enterraran en la cara. Cuando no sintió más astillas, levantó la mirada y observó a Hermione, saliendo de una montaña de madera, polvo y astillas. Se veía despeinada y asustada, y sin tomar en cuenta los cortes en su rostro y manos, estaba ilesa.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Lily saltando y corriendo hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Sí… gracias- dijo la castaña masajeándose una muñeca- ¿Cómo puedes moverte tan ágil estando embarazada?

-Es puro talento- contestó dando una sonrisa nerviosa, pero no le duró mucho.

Un sonido extraño, incómodo, doloroso y aterrador llegó a sus oídos. Era filoso y les puso la piel de gallina. Lily abrió los ojos de par en par y movió la cabeza buscando el lugar de donde venía ese sonido.

-Que… que es eso…- murmuró, comenzando a temblar.

-Gritos- dijo Hermione con el rostro serio- gritos de gente muriendo. No te concentres en ellos.

-Es difícil…-

La pelirroja se quedó quieta de nuevo detrás de la castaña, quién estaba mirando alrededor. El palpitar del Horrocruxe le decía que el anillo debía estar muy cerca. Quizás incluso les estaba sacando la lengua de lo cerca que estaba. Miró al suelo, y entre los restos de madera vio que algo brillaba. Recordó que Harry le había dicho que Dumbledore lo había encontrado en el suelo de la cabaña. Debía ser ese. Corrió y se arrodilló para sacar una cajita en la que el Horrocruxe se mantenía cautivo.

-Emma… no aguanto…-

Hermione se dio vuelta y miró a Lily, quién estaba petrificada con sus manos tratando de tapar sus oídos. Preocupada sacó rápidamente la caja de los restos de madera y murmurando unas palabras extrañas mientras la apuntaba, se escuchó un sonido como de succión y los gritos cesaron. Lily respiró hondo y sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Mejor?- le preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Sí… ¿Cómo no te afectaba?-

-No es que no me afectara- dijo la castaña mirando la caja- es sólo que ya he escuchado muchos gritos iguales.

Recordó a Ron, la última persona a la que había escuchado gritar antes de morir. Ese era un grito que aun escuchaba dormida, y era un grito que no iba a olvidar nunca. Lily se acercó a ella y le apretó la mano como apoyo. Hermione tembló al sentir la mano de la pelirroja, pero no la separó enseguida, sino que también le dio un apretón y después de eso se alejó.

-Vamos a abrir esto y destruirlo de una buena vez- dijo dejando la caja nuevamente en el suelo y la apuntó con su varita- _Alohomora!_

La caja se abrió de par en par. Hermione pensó que no se abriría pero la sorprendió al ver esa reacción. Las dos miraron dentro de eso y vieron un anillo negro, con un extraño brillo verdoso. Y encima del había una piedra pequeña. Pero, sólo pudieron verlo unos segundos porque rápidamente un humo negro muy denso se comenzó a crear desde el anillo hacia afuera de la caja.

-¡Atrás, Lily!- gritó Hermione lanzando la caja al suelo y viendo como ese humo negro se alzaba sobre las chicas.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- chilló la pelirroja asustada.

El humo se alzó y alzó, tomando una especie de forma humana, con ojos rojos brillantes. El sonido en el lugar se apagó junto con la respiración de las chicas. Las dos miraban esa figura horrorizadas al punto de no poder moverse y apenas poder respirar. Sudor frío cayó por la sien de Hermione, sintiendo como el latido del relicario le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza, como si quisiera entrar a su cuerpo. La figura de humo levantó una mano y apuntó hacia el relicario. Fue ahí donde Hermione sintió un golpe tan fuerte en el pecho que la hizo tambalearse peligrosamente. Una sonrisa sádica se formó entre el humo.

-¡Emma!- exclamó Lily.

-¡Dije atrás!-

En solo segundos, la figura de humo se desplazó a una velocidad inimaginable hacia las chicas. Hermione logró empujar a Lily a un lado justo antes que el humo la envolviera, penetrando por todos sus poros, ojos, nariz, boca. El relicario lanzó una luz negra intensa, y se pegó a su piel.

-¡Noooo!- gritó Lily con un miedo que nunca antes había sentido.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Hermione gritó de dolor mientras el humo entraba en su cuerpo. Sentía que todo quemaba, que todo se volvía oscuro, y su consciencia poco a poco la iba dejando por algo o alguien superior a ella, siniestro, lleno de odio. No podía hacer nada, estaba paralizada por el dolor y el horror. No podía hacer nada… estaba perdiendo.

-¡Emma!- gritó de nuevo Lily corriendo a su lado, pero cuando rozó el humo negro la quemó. La pelirroja saltó hacia atrás, viendo que el lugar donde el humo la había rozado tenía una quemadura como si hubiera tocado aceite hirviendo.

El humo desapareció y Hermione dejó de gritar, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, apoyando su cabeza y sus manos en la madera. Lily la observó unos segundos, atemorizada. La castaña no se movió, ni siquiera se veía si respiraba o no. La ojiverde se acercó lentamente, y se arrodilló frente a su amiga. El lugar estaba silencioso de nuevo, ni siquiera se sentía el viento de afuera como antes. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido un instante. Lily tuvo un muy mal presentimiento y se asustó aún más.

-¿E… Emma?- y tocó su hombro.

Una onda de aire salió del cuerpo de la castaña, alejando a la pelirroja y casi haciendo que cayera hacia atrás. Entrando en pánico, Lily abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió gracias al shock por lo que estaba viendo. Hermione se estaba poniendo de pie con varita en mano, la cual temblaba como si quisiera salir de ahí. Al levantar la cabeza, los ojos de la chica estaban completamente negros y su rostro sin expresión alguna. El relicario brillaba en su pecho, con una luz verdosa y asquerosa.

Levantó la varita, apuntando a Lily.

-Por favor, no…-

El hechizo rosó la cabeza de Lily e hizo explotar el suelo lanzando miles de pedazos de madera. La chica, quién se había agachado sacó su varita y creó un hechizo escudo al mismo tiempo que Hermione lanzaba otro hechizo. La casa brilló por la luz que crearon y el suelo tembló.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Da la pelea, Emma! ¡No dejes que ese Horrocrux te domine!- le gritó Lily desesperada, sudando por el esfuerzo- ¡Sé que puedes escucharme!

Perdió potencia, y Lily aprovechó para desviar su ataque hacia el suelo y correr hacia Hermione. Le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor pero la castaña lo desvió con su varita con mucha agilidad, al igual que los otros dos que lanzó a los segundos. La pelirroja saltó con rapidez esquivando otro ataque y al estar a centímetros de Hermione lanzó un último hechizo a su pecho, pero el Horrocrux reaccionó, lanzando otra onda de viento y Lily cayó hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio.

- _Crucio_

La voz de Hermione se escuchó como si tuviera un eco bajo, como si fueran dos personas. Lily rodó a un lado para esquivar el ataque el cual llegó bastante más lejos de lo pensado, pero no pudo detenerse ya que Hermione no se detuvo ningún segundo en lanzar maleficios. La pelirroja estaba, literalmente, recibiendo una lluvia de ataques tan intensa que tuvo que correr en zigzag y ponerse detrás de una pared, la cual comenzó a estallar por la cantidad de maleficios.

-¿Qué hago, que hago?- jadeó Lily casi sin aire. El embarazo le estaba causando efectos, ya que en otra ocasión no habría quedado tan agotada por una maniobra así.

En eso, un maleficio hizo un gran agujero en la pared pasando a llevar el brazo de la pelirroja. Un dolor intenso la azoto, y rápidamente la sangre comenzó a fluir. Había que hacer algo rápido, y lo mejor que se podía hacer era un ataque sorpresa. Esperó uno, dos, tres ataques, y en ese segundo que Hermione se dio para respirar, la pelirroja lanzó un hechizo de niebla llenando la habitación. Los maleficios cesaron y llegó el silencio. Lily no esperó más y respirando hondo se movió a ras de suelo. Sintió los maleficios rozar su cabeza, pero gracias a la niebla que había creado los ataques no fueron certeros.

-Emma, voy a sacarte esa cosa- murmuró la chica sin dejar de correr y con varita en mano.

Siguiendo la trayectoria de los maleficios, logró ver la figura de Hermione. Hizo un hechizo para hacer ligeros sus zapatos y así poder correr más rápido y saltar más alto, y logro acercarse sin que ella la notara. Con agilidad llegó detrás de ella y levantó su varita lista para lanzar un encantamiento aturdidor.

Pero no pudo.

Estaba justo frente a la castaña, a la cual la había tomado desapercibida y apenas se estaba dando vuelta hacia ella. Todo avanzó en cámara lenta, y Lily la observó sin poder moverse mientras imágenes de ella junto a Hermione se apretaban en su cabeza. Su expresión de asombro y terror se plasmaron en su rostro observando todo mientras Hermione la apuntaba con su varita. ¿Por qué no pudo atacarla? Bueno, el corazón de la pelirroja le dio la respuesta a gritos en solo un segundo, y fue ahí en donde la chica cerró los ojos y supo que lo que vendría a continuación, le dolería.

Hermione colocó su varita en la frente de Lily, y murmuró un maleficio cruciatus… pero no pasó nada. La varita de la chica tembló y lanzó un sonido parecido al de una tetera hirviendo. Lily observó esto con los ojos llorosos sin comprender muy bien que pasaba.

- _CRUCIO!-_ volvió a gritar Hermione con fuerza, pero la varita solo se movió en el lugar y se deslizó hacia el pecho. Era como si hubiera puesto un tapón justo en su punto y el maleficio chocara contra el. Lily supo que eso no duraría mucho más.

- _Pronto Perfecto!_

Logró hacer ese hechizo hacia su vientre justo antes que la varita de Hermione cediera y lanzara un ataque hacia el pecho, el cual no fue la maldición cruciatus, sino un expelliarmus. Lily dio vueltas hacia atrás volando varios metros y aterrizando pesadamente en el suelo. Su mundo giró de forma escandalosa y su pecho ardió con fuerza. A pesar de solo ser un expelliarmus, fue uno bastante poderoso. Se quedó unos segundos en el suelo, tratando de dejar de lado el dolor y buscando el pulso de su hijo. El hechizo que había hecho era para proteger al bebé y crear una coraza muy fuerte en su vientre, dando el mismo efecto como si un niño saltara en un colchón, así Harry no recibiría daño alguno… pero no evitaba que ella sí. Luego de sentir a su hijo, ya más tranquila se llevó la mano al pecho y se levantó como pudo, justo a tiempo para esquivar otro ataque. Rodó por el suelo y levantó su varita.

- _Protego!_

Los dos hechizos chocaron haciendo brillar sus rostros y el resto de la casa. Desgraciadamente para Lily, Hermione era una duelista muy fuerte y rápida y no le costó mucho lanzar el hechizo de la pelirroja hacia un lado y atacar nuevamente. Lily tuvo que saltar nuevamente hacia un lado y usando una mesa como escudo se escondió unos segundos. No podría aguantar mucho más, sobretodo porque el dolor en el pecho y en su brazo era cada vez más intenso. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla por la desesperación de no saber qué hacer.

-No puedo hacerte daño… - murmuró Lily respirando con dificultad, escuchando como los maleficios chocaban contra la mesa. En cualquier segundo se convertiría en polvo y ella quedaría a la vista- No puedo… Necesito ayuda.

En eso, recordó algo.

-Ayuda… puedo pedir ayuda- se dijo así mismo.

La mesa cedió y voló en mil pedazos.

Lily se levantó con gran rapidez y apuntó Hermione con su varita. Tomó aire y con todo lo que sus pulmones dieron, gritó.

-¡KREACHER!-

- _Incendio!_

De la varita de Hermione salió una gigantesca llama, iluminando toda la casa. Los ojos de Lily brillaron por el miedo. La casa era de madera, era cosa de tiempo para que terminara en cenizas, si es que no detenía a la castaña antes. Hizo un encantamiento escudo con su varita, pero alguien más había llegado y ya había creado un escudo alrededor de ella. Sorprendida y emocionada vio como el elfo domestico movía sus pequeñas manos para impedir que el fuego llegara a ellos.

-Usted llamó, Kreacher vino. Es lo que el amo quiso que haga- dijo el elfo con el ceño fruncido.

-Y yo lo agradezco- dijo Lily dándole una sonrisa. Comenzaba a sentir el calor del fuego de Hermione.

-¿Qué necesita?-

-Paralizarla, así puedo sacarle el Horrocruxe que tiene en su pecho-

-Como ordene-

Kreacher levantó sus orejas y abrió sus manos de par en par. Una honda se expandió por la casa, lanzando el fuego hacia Hermione. La chica tuvo que protegerse para no quemarse y apagó el fuego con un solo movimiento. El elfo desapareció y apareció detrás de ella, dándole poco tiempo a la chica para protegerse. Levantó su varita justo cuando Kreacher posaba sus pies en sus hombros y tocaba su frente con uno de sus largos dedos, dejándola como una estatua bajo un conjuro. Lily, sin perder tiempo corrió hacia ella y agarró el Horrocruxe con fuerza.

-¡Y afuera!- gritó Lily a todo pulmón.

Los ojos negros de Hermione se abrieron de par en par y el humo negro que había aparecido antes volvió a salir del Horrocruxe quemando la mano de la pelirroja. La chica aguantó un grito y siguió jalando el relicario del pecho de Hermione, pero era como si estuviera pegado, o quizás incrustado en la piel de la chica.

Los pedazos de madera que estaba en el suelo se elevaron y fueron disparados hacia Lily y Kreacher. El elfo tuvo que desviarlos rápidamente, pero eran tantos que algunos lo golpearon a él y a la chica. El humo quemaba más a Lily con cada centímetro que el Horrocruxe se separaba de Hermione. Sólo un poco más, un poco más.

-¡SALE Y DÉJALA TRANQUILA!- gritó como si un rugido hubiera salido desde su interior, y con un último esfuerzo separó el relicario del pecho de Hermione, rasgando parte del abrigo de la chica.

El objeto voló por los aires envuelto en el humo negro, mientras Hermione caía de espaldas. Los trozos de madera cayeron al suelo y Kreacher cayó de rodillas, agotado. Lily no lo pensó ningún segundo, y sacando el colmillo del frasquito que tenía en su bolsillo, corrió hacia donde había caído el relicario y lo enterró sin piedad. Se escuchó un silbido que casi partió sus oídos, y el humo negro se dispersó por toda la casa creando una especie de rostro deforme, y convirtiendo ese silbido en un quejido doloroso y moribundo. El relicario tembló y quedó inerte en el suelo, atravesado por el colmillo de basilisco. Todo se sumió en un silencio tranquilo.

Lily lo observó unos segundos, respirando entrecortado y sintiendo como su mano quemada palpitaba por el dolor. Una brisa fría llegó a su rostro, ya que la casa había quedado prácticamente en ruinas. Sudaba mucho.

-Emma…-

Se levantó y corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga, temblando por el esfuerzo que había hecho y la adrenalina que poco a poco se iba yendo. Vio que respiraba, y observando su rostro vio que había vuelto a la normalidad. Se agachó al lado de ella y lo acarició, sonriendo aliviada.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Kreacher acercándose a ellas.

-Sí. Disculpa el haberte metido en esto- le dijo Lily sin dejar de mirar a Hermione- pero sin ti, hubiera perdido a Emma… y eso es algo que no podría soportar.

Lily miró a Kreacher y le tendió la mano que no tenía quemada. El elfo abrió sus grandes y saltones ojos, confundido.

-Muchas gracias. Ahora ya puedes volver con tu ama. Y recuerda no dar información de donde has estado, por tu bien. Tu amo habría querido eso.

-Sí…- murmuró el elfo, y titubeando un poco tocó la mano de la pelirroja, y enseguida la bajó. Parecía avergonzado- Si me necesita, llame.

Y desapareció.

Lily sonrió, y tomando aire se dio ánimo. Se levantó y tomó en brazos a Hermione poniéndola en su espalda, quién aún estaba inconsciente. Observó el lugar, el cual era un completo desastre, difícil que volviera a ser usado como casa. Camino con su amiga hasta donde estaba el anillo, el cual había permanecido en la misma caja sin moverse, como si nada pasara, como si quisiera zafarse de la culpa.

-Quizás no te destruya ahora mismo- murmuró Lily con el ceño fruncido, pensando que no aguantaría otra pelea contra un Horrocruxe en ese momento- pero lo hare pronto.

Tomó la caja, y desapareció hacia su casa.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, me caen todo muy bien.

Agradezco, nuevamente, por sus comentarios, y si tienen más, MÁS agradecida estaré y me caerá mejor .

Cheers!


	12. Chapter 12: This feelings

Hello... aquí un nuevo capítulo

En un de los comentarios que me hicieron preguntaron cuál es la edad de Lily. ella tiene 20 años, y los demás están alrededor de esa edad, ya que ya estamos en 1980, y ella nació en enero de 1960... Quizás me faltó hacer una mención sobre su cumpleaños, pero no lo encuentro tan relevante en este momento... tan... o quizás si y se me fue... nose, ayuda O.O

Para sacarlos completamente de la duda, estamos en Marzo de 1980.

Gracias, y enjoy!

* * *

 _Había mucha sangre y se escuchaban gritos por todas partes. Todos corrían hacia cualquier lado tratando de escapar de los maleficios de los mortífagos, pero ellos no eran los únicos que atacaban a la gente. Los hombres lobos se daban sus festines con todos los estudiantes rezagados que se quedaban en el castillo. Una pared cayó, aplastando a unos cuantos. El señor Weasley tratando de rescatar a un niño de las garras de un hombre lobo fue atravesado por un maleficio cortante, quedando en dos. La profesora McGonagall fue aplastada por el maso de un gigante y Dean Thomas explotó en pedazos._

 _Hermione cayó por las escaleras que llevaban al patio del castillo, llegando al final de ellas de cabeza al suelo. Levantó el rostro y vio como Voldemort lanzaba maleficios a diestra y siniestra, con sus ojos rojos brillantes y una sonrisa sádica. La chica trató de levantarse, pero algo agarró su pie. Miró hacia atrás y con horror vio una montaña de cadáveres, todos llenos de sangre y rodeados por un fuego intenso. Uno de los cadáveres era Ron, quién la había agarrado del pie y la atraía hacia ellos con sus ojos sin expresión y su boca llena de sangre. Quiso gritar, pero no salió sonido alguno. En cambio, escuchó una risa malvada, una risa que había escuchado muchas veces._

 _De entre los cuerpos, una mano apareció retorciéndose y apuntando a la chica. Poco a poco el rostro de Bellatrix Lestrange salió de entre los cadáveres mostrando una boca chueca y unos ojos desorbitados. Hermione trató de levantarse y correr pero Ron la atraía con fuerza. Desesperada se movió como pudo, pero la risa de Bellatrix resonaba en sus oídos._

 _Sintió sus delgados y fríos dedos en su cuello, envolviéndolo y estrujándolo mientras la introducía en la montaña de muertos envueltos por fuego intenso. Con los ojos desorbitados y llenos de lágrimas hizo el último esfuerzo, estirando sus brazos a más no poder… hasta que una mano la agarró con fuerza del brazo._

 _-Pelea, Hermione-_

 _Harry la miraba con sus ojos verdes esmeralda, resaltando entre todo ese fuego. Su cicatriz brillaba en la palidez de su rostro. Hermione cerró su mano en el brazo de su amigo y sintió como este la empujaba hacia adelante_

 _-Vamos Hermione. Pelea-_

 _Pero la figura de Voldemort se alzó detrás de él con la varita lista para lanzar el Avada Kedabra, con su sonrisa serpenteando su rostro y sus ojos rojos. La risa de Bellatrix traspasó sus oídos y el miedo atravesó su corazón._

-¡HARRY!-

Hermione se levantó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica y apuntó hacia el frente pensando en que tenía su varita. El armario de la habitación de Lily se abrió de par en par lanzando la puerta lejos y toda la ropa salió disparada.

-¡Emma! ¡Espera, tranquila!- exclamó Lily sentándose al lado de ella y agarrándola para que no se levantara.

Hermione forcejeó unos segundos sin dejar de mirar al frente, con los ojos desorbitados y sudando frío. Lily la abrazó por la espalda con fuerza sin dejar de susurrarle que estaba bien, ayudando a que la castaña poco a poco reconociera el lugar en donde estaba y dejara de forcejear. Esa pesadilla ya la había tenido antes, pero nunca había visto ni a Bellatrix ni a un Ron zombie ni a Harry, sólo había escuchado la risa de la mortífaga. Al recodarlo le dio un escalofrío, y bajó la mano. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, incluso hacía que le doliera el pecho. Respiró hondo, sintiendo como volvía a la calma.

-Ese fue un buen hechizo silencioso- murmuró Lily apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de la chica sin dejar de abrazarla. Hermione podía sentir el pecho y corazón de la pelirroja latiendo acelerado- Aunque no te ayudaré a reparar mi armario.

-Lo… lo siento…- habló Hermione con la voz rasposa. Tenía la boca seca y respiraba agitada.

-Descuida- Lily no se separó de ella, sino que se apegó aún más y murmuró- Pensé que no despertarías nunca…

Hermione se quedó en silencio sintiendo el cuerpo de Lily y su respiración en su espalda, mientras su corazón y mente volvían del terror que había sentido a la calma. Nadie había logrado darle esa tranquilidad tan placentera, y pensó en que no le molestaría quedarse así por mucho tiempo más, junto a ella.

-Sólo fue una horrible pesadilla… lo siento- repitió la castaña bajando más la voz, avergonzada- ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Cómo esta Harry…?

Pero no fue necesario terminar la pregunta, ya que se dio cuenta de la condición del brazo y la mano de Lily. Lo tenía al descubierto y se podía ver una mancha de color burdeo bastante fea. Hermione se horrorizó y sus ojos brillaron.

-Estoy bien, y Harry igual- dijo Lily saliendo del abrazo y levantándose, tratando de desviar la mirada de Hermione de su brazo- ya me eché esencia de Murtlap. En unas semanas pasará.

-No… esa es una herida de un maleficio, no sanara así como así- dijo Hermione dándose vuelta y también poniéndose de pie para poder ver mejor la herida, pero no pudo mantenerse mucho así porque se sintió mareada. Tuvo que apoyarse en la cama para no caer.

-Tú eres la que tiene que cuidarse- dijo Lily pasando por encima de la cama y ayudándola a sentarse nuevamente -Fuiste poseída por ese Horrocruxe, esa magia oscura es muy peligrosa. Tienes que reposar para recuperar energía.

-¿Cómo salimos de ahí? ¿Derrotaste al Horrocruxe sola?- le preguntó Hermione al sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-Kreacher me ayudó- dijo Lily- sin él probablemente no habríamos salido vivas.

-Kreacher, elfo maravilloso- murmuró la castaña pensando unos segundos- me gustaría hacer algo por él. En memoria de Regulus también. A él le gustaría.

-Quizás solo quiera olvidarnos- Lily puso su mano en el rostro de Hermione para que la mirara- Pero ahora no te preocupes por eso. Debes descansar.

-Estaré bien… - murmuró la castaña mirándola unos segundos a los ojos, pero estaba tan mareada que tuvo que cerrarlos y acostarse. El techo daba vueltas sobre ella, por lo que tuvo que mantenerlos cerrados.

Lily la observó en silencio y se sentó a su lado. A lo lejos se escucharon unas carcajadas, y un tema de una canción bailable. Era sábado, por lo que muchos londinenses estarían preparándose para ir de fiesta disfrutando de su juventud, de su dinero o de un descanso por haber trabajado toda la semana. Lily sonrió, recordando como su amiga había bebido la noche anterior y lo que le había dicho, aunque eso parecía tan lejano ya gracias a todo lo que había pasado en la cabaña de los Gaunt.

Inconscientemente acarició el rostro de la castaña mientras lo repasaba con la mirada. Su tez blanca pálida por el cansancio era muy suave, y un mechón castaño bajaba por uno de sus ojos cerrados, pintados por las ojeras de varias semanas. Tenía un pequeño lunar justo al lado de su nariz redondeada, y una cicatriz larga y delgada en su cuello. Se veía el rastro de guerra y dolor en el rostro de la castaña, pero quizás, eso la hacía ver más hermosa.

Lily dio un respingo cuando la mano de Hermione tomó la suya y abrió los ojos. Las mejillas de la pelirroja se entibiaron al toparse con los castaños ojos de la chica.

-El yo estar en cama siendo cuidada por ti es una situación que se está repitiendo mucho- dijo Hermione sonriendo. Acarició la mano de Lily.

-Pues deberías andar con más cuidado por la vida- dijo Lily también mostrando su sonrisa. Esperaba con todo su ser que la castaña no sintiera los latidos de su corazón, los cuales iban muy rápido y fuerte- emborracharse y enfrentarse a Horrocruxes no es una buena combinación.

-El tabernero me obligó- murmuró Hermione con fastidio mirando hacia otro lado y frunció el ceño- y tú aprovechaste el momento para burlarte.

-Fue una escena memorable. Cada vez que este triste recordare tu rostro en el momento en que dijo que tenías que beber la tercera cerveza- dijo Lily ampliando su sonrisa- ah, magistral.

-Quizás eso te ayude a hacer un patronus para la próxima vez- dijo la castaña con voz burlona.

-Oye. Tú saltaste antes que yo. No me diste la oportunidad de crear uno frente a ese dementor- contestó rápidamente, sintiéndose ofendida- mi patronus es despampanante.

-Puedo imaginarlo-

Siguieron charlando por un buen rato. Quizás pasaron horas, pero las chicas no se dieron cuenta de cómo el tiempo pasó. Si no hubiera sido porque el estómago de Lily rugió escandalosamente, ninguna de las dos se habría dado cuenta del hambre que tenían. Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche y sólo habían desayunado, así que Lily se levantó para ir a cocinar algo. Hermione, apenas se sintió mejor y no tan mareada fue a ayudarla.

Sólo reían, hablaban y se miraban mientras cocinaban con una especie de complicidad que si alguien las hubiera visto desde afuera, hubiera deducido rápidamente que las dos sentían algo por la otra, y que las dos tenían deseos una por la otra. Rozaban sus manos de vez en cuando, apoyaban sus cabezas en el hombro de la otra, y Lily repitió varias veces la acción de acariciar el rostro de Hermione mientras esta hacía algo. Era como si la batalla contra el Horrocruxe hubiera destapado algo que las dos chicas sabían ya de hace mucho.

-Quizás ya sea hora de dormir- dijo Hermione observando el reloj que había en la casa de los Potter.

-Sí. Tienes que descansar- dijo Lily sin prestarle mucha atención mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de pelo de la castaña. Estaban sentadas en la cocina tipo americana de la casa con una taza de té cada una.

-Tú igual… Además, hay que ponerte nuevamente la esencia de Murtlap para tu herida.

-Podrías ponérmelo tú- la pelirroja sonrió de par en par con inocencia, pero en el fondo su corazón saltaba con euforia.

Hermione se sonrojó sintiendo como vapor salía por sus orejas, y moviendo sus manos rápidamente se levantó.

-Iré al-al baño a asearme y te ayudo… em, eso- y salió rápidamente del comedor hacia el pasillo.

Lily la siguió con la mirada y suspiró. No se atrevió a tomar las tazas con la mano porque le temblaban mucho, así que hizo un movimiento de varita y las llevó al lavaplatos. Fue al baño de su habitación, se aseó un poco y se cambió al pijama. Al salir sintió como la puerta de la pieza de Hermione se cerraba y abría.

-Entonces- dijo entrando a la habitación con el botiquín mágico de los Potter.

-Te queda muy bien ese pijama- dijo Lily sentada en la mitad de la cama de dos plazas como una niña de cinco años observando una película de princesas.

-Em… eso ya lo dijiste…- Hermione comenzó a balbucear con sus mejillas rosadas. Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja- Estas siendo muy coqueta, basta… y dame tu brazo.

-¿Te molesta?- _¿Cómo era que se atrevía a decir esas cosas sin pensar?_

-Me ponen nerviosa… y esto es delicado- murmuró Hermione sin levantar la mirada, con las mejillas completamente rojas.

Lily la observó con una sonrisa ahora tímida manteniéndose en silencio. Estuvieron así por un rato mientras Hermione aplicaba la esencia en el brazo y la mano de Lily. La pelirroja la observaba con detenimiento, y le parecía muy tierno como la castaña trataba por todos los medios de ser lo más delicada posible. Y lo era tanto, que le puso la piel de gallina a la ojiverde.

-Apenas despiertes también tienes que aplicarte esto- murmuró Hermione mientras trabajaba- De aquí a unas semanas mejorará… em, ¿Qué le dirás a James?

-Qué hiciste explotar la cocina-

-¡Lily!- exclamó Hermione con fastidio- esto es serio.

-Jajaja. Tranquila, yo me encargo- Lily se había dado cuenta que le gustaba mucho como Hermione se enojaba.

La castaña la observó con el ceño fruncido. Lily le sonrió, y recuperando su brazo de entre las manos de la castaña murmuró un gracias. Nuevamente se dio cuenta que también le gustaba mucho como Hermione le sonreía.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó la pelirroja pasando su mano por la frente de la castaña.

-Mejor. Por lo menos ya no estoy mareada- dijo mirando los ojos color esmeralda. Sintió cosquilleos en su nuca- Em… o tan mareada como antes…

-No sé si pueda dormir esta noche- dijo mirando hacia abajo, alejando su mano de Hermione como si hubiera recibido un golpe eléctrico.

No sabía si eso era por lo que había vivido con el Horrocruxe, o por Hermione. Era imposible que ocultara los sentimiento que tenía hacia ella, era imposible mentirse a sí misma y no prestar atención a como la castaña se comportaba con ella. Todo era tan obvio que hacía que su cerebro funcionara a mil por hora y su corazón tuviera síntomas de taquicardia por lo rápido que palpitaba.

Pero, a pesar de todo, no quería que ese momento terminara. Quería seguir estando con Hermione. Sólo con ella.

Con nadie más que con ella.

Sin que lo pensaran mucho, sin decir ninguna palabra y sólo con una mirada, las dos chicas se habían acurrucado juntas en la cama abrazadas una a la otra y quedándose dormidas casi al instante, pero sin ganas de que amaneciera, ya que las dos se sentían a gusto donde estaban, y con quién estaban.

A la mañana siguiente, James regresó de la casa de sus padres y tuvieron que volver a la realidad que las rodeaba. La realidad de que Lily estaba casada con él y Hermione era sólo una amiga. Lily iba a tener un bebé e iban a formar una familia… y Hermione era sólo una amiga. No podía pasar nada más, por el bien de ellos, de Harry y James. O eso era lo que Lily quería pensar. Y Hermione seguiría con esa idea también porque era lógico.

Pero después de lo que habían vivido con el segundo Horrocruxe y después de haberlo destruido, ya no podían volver a esa realidad.

Para las dos fue difícil y extraño el seguir de las semanas, ya que cada vez que se veían sus corazones palpitaban sincronizados. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban y por parte de Hermione comenzaba a balbucear y a sentir un cosquilleo en la nuca. Era como una búsqueda constante con la mirada, ya que cada una quería saber en dónde estaba la otra. Era estresante porque no podían concentrarse muy bien en lo que hacían… pero a la vez, era emocionante y excitante.

Desgraciadamente la casa de los Potter cada vez tenía más visitas, y había muy pocos momentos en donde no había gente que no fuera Lily, Hermione o James. Casi que se había vuelto una especie de base en donde se juntaban a reuniones de la orden y de otros aurores del ministerio. Los ataques hacia magos y las desapariciones habían aumentado el doble y el ministerio de magia estaba llegando al borde de la desesperación. Barty Crouch había tomado un papel importante y había tomado medidas desesperadas y casi peligrosas para el mundo mágico, entre ellas mezclar a los aurores con la policía muggle prohibiéndoles ocultar la varita, haciendo que esta estuviera a la vista junto con el maso policial.

Todas estas reuniones hicieron pensar a Hermione, y sacarla un poco de lo hipnotizada que estaba de Lily. Cada día que pasaba se sentía más nerviosa y culpable por el sentimiento que tenía hacia la pelirroja, y aunque lo negaba con todas sus fuerzas, era demasiado fuerte. Simplemente no podía dejar que el amor que sentía por ella siguiera creciendo, si es que era amor. Según ella, por lógica, dos chicas no podían enamorarse, y no así de rápido. Había viajado al pasado para destruir a Voldemort, no para tener una relación con la madre de su mejor amigo… pero cada vez que tenía ese pensamiento, temblaba por el temor y la emoción. Era agobiante.

Además, estaba comenzando a molestarse mucho por la presencia de James Potter ya que, obviamente, como esposo de la pelirroja tenía y reclamaba el derecho de abrazarla y besarla. No era constante porque eran una pareja discreta para no incomodar al resto, pero aunque sea el más mínimo roce entre Lily y James hacía que la sangre de Hermione hirviera como un fuego maligno.

Cada vez sentía más deseos por Lily, cada vez era más difícil esconder sus sentimientos y ganas de estar con ella, y aunque sabía que no podía seguir así, sólo después de una escena que tuvo en la cocina con ella, tomó una drástica decisión.

Estaba lavando los vasos después de una de las tantas reuniones de la orden, en dónde hablaban sobre un Curso Intensivo de Aurores, que se iba a impartir para transformarse en Aurores militarizados y más poderosos que duraría seis meses. Era una idea de Barty Crouch para sacar más rápido a gente capaz de enfrentarse a mortífagos, pero eso implicaría volverse una especie de soldado. Hace solo unas semanas se había terminado el segundo grupo, el cual había sido todo un éxito, y ahora estaban en búsqueda de más reclutas para empezar en unos días más.

-Además te pagarán si te mandan a alguna misión- dijo Moody sentado en la mesa del living muy serio- a ti te haría muy bien para disciplinarte, Black.

-No seré como los militares muggles. Además nunca he perdido un duelo contra un mortífago- dijo Sirius orgulloso.

-No son militares. Son aurores más poderoso y hábiles- dijo Dorcas Meadowes observándolo molesta- te enseñan cosas que no pasan en el colegio y que son muy útiles en estos tiempos de una forma rápida e intensiva.

-Pues hasta ahora nos ha ido muy bien- dijo James con cara de aburrido al lado de Sirius- Crouch debería dejar de hacer esas estupideces y dejar los problemas serios a nosotros.

-Tampoco nos ha ido muy bien- dijo Lupin jugando con su taza de té- quizás es porque falta algo. No creo que sea mala idea. Piensa que mandaron a uno de los grupos a detener un ataque de los Guerreros Rojos a un pueblo al norte de Inglaterra, y salieron victoriosos. No todos los magos saben cómo pelear contra esas criaturas… o contra cualquier criatura mágica la verdad.

-¿De verdad estás de acuerdo con eso, Lunático?- exclamó Sirius realmente sorprendido.

Hermione observaba medio escondida desde la cocina. No le gustaban esos cursos y menos si se sometía a la gente para transformarse en una especie de máquina. Dejó un vaso en el estante y comenzó con otro.

-¿Qué piensas sobre eso?-

Casi arrojó el vaso al suelo. Esa voz que tanto le gustaba escuchar la había tomado por sorpresa. Miró a la pelirroja y notó que estaba muy cerca de ella, hombro con hombro. La cocina las ayudaba a estar aún más cerca ya que era muy pequeña.

-No… no me gusta la idea de militarizarse… o sea, es una forma de decir…- comenzó a decir mientras secaba el vaso con más rapidez.

-Vas a hacerlo desaparecer si sigues frotándolo así- dijo Lily sonriendo y tomando un paño- te ayudo.

-No, no. Estoy bien- dijo Hermione moviéndose para que no tomara el paño y pasó a llevar la mano herida de Lily.

-¡Ay!-

-¡Perdón, lo siento!- exclamó la castaña entrando el pánico.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo Lily tomándose la mano y sonriéndole.

-No, no, deja ver- dijo Hermione dejando todo a un lado y tomando con delicadeza el brazo de la chica.

Recogió la manga y observó la herida. Estaba sanando poco a poco, pero tomaría más tiempo del que pensaba. Levantó la vista y vio como el rostro de Lily estaba sólo a centímetros del de ella. Sintió como toda la sangre que su corazón bombeaba a gran velocidad subía a sus mejillas. Lily había abierto sus ojos de par en par, también dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Hubo un momento de silencio. Solo se escuchaba lo que hablaban en la sala, pero ninguna de las dos entendía lo que decían. No despegaron la vista en ningún momento, y como por inercia comenzaron a acercarse. Los labios de Lily se entreabrieron, haciendo que Hermione los mirara con deseo. Entrelazaron sus manos y sus narices se toparon.

-¡Grint lo haría! ¡Oye, Grint!-

A las dos casi les da un ataque cardíaco en ese segundo. La voz de Moody sonó tan fuerte que las sacó de su ensimismamiento y rápidamente se separaron. Por el susto Hermione chocó con el posavasos tirando tres vasos al suelo, dejando un gran desastre.

-No la molestes, ella no querrá hacer ese curso-

-A que sí. ¡Grint!-

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó James levantándose al escuchar el estruendo.

-¡Sí, amor! Fue un descuido mío- dijo Lily asomándose hacia el salón con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Grint está ahí? ¡Dile que venga!- dijo Moody alzando aún más la voz con prepotencia.

-Vo-voy- dijo Hermione comenzando a levantar los pedazos de losa rota, pero Lily se arrodilló al lado de ella y tomó su mano.

-Anda, yo termino-

La cabeza de Hermione dio vueltas al sentir a Lily tan cerca de nuevo, y con brusquedad se levantó y salió de la cocina sin volver a mirarla para tranquilizar su corazón, pero estaba a mil por hora y su rostro ardía. Apenas escuchaba lo que decían, ya que en su mente solo tenía el rostro de Lily a centímetros de ella, lista para besarla. Llegó al living y se percató que Los Merodeadores, Moody y Dorcas Meadowes la observaban expectantes. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda. Era mucha gente, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguno de ellos hubiera visto lo que pasó entre ella y Lily en la cocina? Comenzó a sudar y tuvo que rascarse la nuca por una comezón molestosa. Quería desaparecer de ahí para poder enfriar su cabeza…. Y sus mejillas.

-Sobre el curso de Barty Crouch. ¿Lo tomarías?- le preguntó Moody con un dejo de emoción.

-¿Eh?- algo no calzaba en su cabeza. Entre los labios de Lily y el ojo de Moody pegado en su rostro tenían su cabeza hecha un torbellino de emociones.

-No la molestes. Emma no tomará ese curso. Ninguno de nosotros- dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño y apoyando su cabeza en su mano. Parecía molesto.

-Canuto…- el tono de Lupin sonó como una advertencia.

-¿Qué? Estar aislados seis meses es innecesario. Donde más se aprende es en la zona de batalla. Todos lo sabes-

 _¿Aislado seis meses?_ Pensó Hermione. Algo hizo click en su cabeza.

-Cualquier ayuda es necesaria. Voldemort probablemente esté haciendo algo parecido- dijo Lupin con los brazos cruzados. Su rostro y tono estaban serenos, pero una ceja le tembló- Tu también podrías tomar el curso, Peter.

-No… no me metan en esto…- balbuceó Colagusano moviendo sus manos muy nervioso.

-¿Acaso sabes algo, Lunático?- Sirius los dijo con malicia, pero el enojó nunca dejó su rostro.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?- ahora definitivamente Lupin estaba enojado. Uno de sus dientes brilló.

-No quiere probar ningún punto- dijo James poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sirius para que se tranquilizaran. El ambiente se había puesto muy denso de un momento a otro- Sólo está dando su opinión sobre ese curso. Y yo lo apoyo.

-Entonces se pasan de pendejos- dijo Moody levantándose. Su ojo mágico daba vueltas enfurecido.

-Yo iré-

Todos en el living se dieron vuelta y miraron a Hermione.

Ella lo había casi murmurado, pero el significado de lo que había dicho había hecho que todos quedaran completamente sorprendidos. Incluso Lily, quién se había quedado en un rincón viendo la espalda de la castaña después de levantar los trozos de losa. Su rostro estaba asombrado, o quizás, confundido y angustiado.

-Yo iré…- repitió la chica con menos volumen tras ese silencio, pero aún segura de su decisión.

-¡ESA ES LA ACTITUD!- gritó Moody golpeando su pata de palo en el suelo estruendosamente. Estaba muy emocionado.

-Muy bien, Grint- dijo Dorcas con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó Lupin con grandes ojos.

-Por supuesto. Ella tiene un buen futuro, no como ustedes, vagos- dijo Moody abrazando a Hermione con fuerza y levantándola del suelo, haciendo que a esta le diera un escalofrío aún más desagradable.

-Podrías aprovechar ahora, canuto- le dijo Lupin con tono burlón levantándose con su taza para dejarla en la cocina.

-¡N-No sé por qué dices eso!- gritó Sirius con rubor en sus mejillas.

James le golpeó el hombro con una amplia sonrisa de complicidad, haciendo que Sirius explotara de furia y vergüenza y botara sin querer un vaso de whiskey de fuego, mientras James y Colagusano no dejaban de reír.

Las burlas y conversaciones siguieron por una media hora más, hasta que de a uno comenzaron a irse de la casa de los Potter. Moody, antes de irse junto con Dorcas, le dio las instrucciones a Hermione y Lupin de dónde encontrarse al día siguiente para partir al curso intensivo de aurores. Quizás en otra ocasión, la castaña lo hubiera encontrado un tanto adelantado e innecesario el empezar tan enseguida, pero en ese momento sólo quería salir de ahí, ya que unos ojos color esmeralda no la habían dejado de mirar y sentía como estaban traspasando su nuca. Así que apenas Moody cerró la puerta, Hermione corrió hacia su habitación para estar un momento a solas.

Cerró la puerta, puso un hechizo silenciador a la puerta e hizo lo que había estado aguantando toda la noche: gritar.

Sentía como si su corazón quisiera salir por su garganta y sus manos temblaban casi de forma exagerada. Pateó un zapato que había en el suelo golpeándolo contra la pared y apoyó su frente en la fría ventana para bajar un poco la temperatura que ya la estaba mareando, y así quizás tranquilizarse un poco. Cerró los ojos y el rostro de Lily apareció en su cabeza. EL color rojo intenso inundó la cabeza de la castaña, sintiendo los labios de la chica casi en los de ella, sintiendo su respiración, quemándola por dentro por el deseo…

-¡No, no, no!- gritó nuevamente, golpeándose contra el vidrio- No, no, no, no…

-¿Ya te arrepentiste de ir?-

Hermione se dio vuelta tan rápido que casi se cayó. Se afirmó en la pared con el corazón en la mano. Su cara volvió a estar como un tomate.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?... a-a-aparecer de la nada- tartamudeó la castaña, sintiendo ese cosquilleo en su nuca.

-¿Ya no quieres ir a ese curso? ¿De eso te quejabas?- dijo Lily. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y parecía enojada, aunque sus mejillas estaban rosadas y no parecía que fuera por la rabia- ¿Por qué le dijiste que sí a Ojoloco? El solo quería provocar a Sirius.

-Lo sé… pero es buena idea que me vaya…- murmuró Hermione evitando ver a Lily a los ojos.

-¿Lo hiciste por lo que pasó en la cocina?- la voz dela pelirroja sonó temblorosa, pero no se preocupó de bajar el volumen de voz.

-Por lo que pasó en la cocina y por todo- Hermione si bajó el tono de voz, pero lo dijo con más intensidad, o aguantando la frustración- Por todo Lily… esto no está bien. Nada bien.

-Fue una vez. No… no es necesario que pase de nuevo- ¿Por qué ella sonaba tan tranquila? ¿Por qué lo hacía ver todo tan normal?

Que frustrante.

Hermione levantó la mirada con los ojos brillantes. La nariz de Lily estaba rosada y sus ojos se veían nerviosos. La castaña se acercó a ella, sintiendo como la frustración la hacía temblar y se paró sólo a una mano de distancia. ¿Cómo Lily Potter podía pensar que no pasaría de nuevo? ¿Acaso era algo que sólo Hermione sentía? ¿Era algo que solo ella veía como un error y algo muy peligroso?

Sólo a esa distancia se notaba que Hermione era unos centímetros más alta que Lily. Vio como la pelirroja tragaba saliva nerviosa, pero no retrocedió. Sintió su aroma, su respiración muy cerca. La castaña se atrevió y se acercó aún más.

-¿Estás segura que no volverá a pasar de nuevo?- murmuró Hermione a su oído. Vio como Lily temblaba, al igual que ella- ¿Estás segura que estamos bien así?

Casi podía sentir el calor provenir del rostro de Lily. El aroma de su piel era adictivo, y las ganas de besarla golpeaban su cabeza con dolor. Necesitaba quedarse con ella… lo necesitaba demasiado. El rostro de Lily se inclinó hacia adelante, se hundió en el hombro de Hermione y la abrazó con fuerza. La castaña podía sentir como el corazón de la ojiverde palpitaba rápidamente, y también sintió su hombro humedecerse.

-Sólo estoy segura… que quiero que te quedes conmigo…- murmuró Lily entre sollozos, abrazando aún más fuerte a Hermione, quién se había quedado de piedra- que estés cuando Harry nazca… que me ayudes… que no me dejes.

Poco a poco la castaña fue devolviéndole el abrazo, mientras sentía como su corazón se tranquilizaba y su cabeza se quedaba en blanco. Era el efecto que Lily tenía en ella, era la calma que le otorgaba, era una de las razones por la cual la quería y la necesitaba. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, clamando piedad por sus sentimientos.

Hermione también quería quedarse con ella.

-¡Lily!

Era la voz de James que se escuchaba desde el living y se iba acercando, pero ninguna de las dos se movió. Querían quedarse así hasta el último segundo que se les diera la posibilidad, porque sabían que al separarse, no volverían a ese abrazo. Hermione cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su corazón se partía en dos.

-Tengo que irme. Será lo mejor para todos.

-Emma…- la voz de Lily sonó a súplica.

-¡¿Lily?! ¡¿Emma?! Permiso, pero acaba de llegar un mensaje de Arthur- dijo James entrando a la habitación con una carta en la mano. Su cara estaba feliz y hablaba más alto de lo normal. Miró a la dos chicas sin cambiar su expresión, las cuales estaban de pie una al lado de la otra, separadas- Ron acaba de nacer. Están en el hospital. Dijo que todo fue muy rápido, pero ya están bien.

-¿Ron ya llegó? Que maravillosa noticia- dijo Lily moldeando una sonrisa pero no era completamente verdadera, y se podía ver a la legua. Por lo mismo, caminó hacia la puerta mientras se peinaba el cabello de tal forma que James no le viera el rostro- será mejor que vayamos, para felicitarlos.

Salió de la habitación sin mirar a su esposo o a Hermione, dejándolos a los dos con un aire incómodo. James levantó una ceja después de seguir con la mirada a su mujer y luego miró a Hermione.

-Pensé que estaría más entusiasmada. ¿Pasó algo?-

-No le gustó la idea de que me fuera- murmuró Hermione mirando hacia otro lado. Tampoco podía mirar a James a la cara por la vergüenza y la culpa.

-Era de esperarse. Eres su amiga y te necesita- dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño y guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos. Era como ver a Harry molesto- Ella esperaba que te quedaras para cuando nuestro hijo viniera, no que fueras a un absurdo curso de Aurores. No pensé que eras la clase de personas que le gustan esas cosas.

-Lo sé… es sólo que…- su voz su quebraba. Sentía tanto dolor en su pecho que le costaba hasta respirar- quizás debería darles más espacio… son una familia… yo sólo vengo de afuera…

-Eres parte de nuestra familia, Emma- dijo James muy serio- al igual que Sirius, Lupin y Peter. Todos somos una familia, sobre todo en estos tiempos en donde tenemos que estar más unidos.

Cada palabra que el pelinegro decía era como una daga que apuñalaba a Hermione. En cualquier momento se echaría a llorar y no quería hacerlo frente a él, no sabía que explicación darle. Sentía que la culpa le destruiría sus sentidos. Se dio vuelta y miró por la ventana.

-Gracias…- murmuró. Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¿Iras con nosotros a San Mungo?-

-… no- contestó después de unos segundos. Se sentía muy mal también al pensar en ver a Ron, aunque fuera recién nacido. Había sido su novio y ahora…

-¿Y estarás aquí cuando volvamos?-

Hubo un silencio. Se escuchó una ambulancia a lo lejos, como si intentara ayudar a que el silencio no fuera tan incómodo. James esperó unos segundos más, pero suspiró con un dejo de tristeza. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-No sé qué pasó entre tú y Lily para que las cosas quedaran así de tensas- dijo dándose vuelta y mirando la espalda de Hermione- pero mi deber como esposo es velar por la felicidad y bienestar de mi esposa, porque la amo. Y sé que cuando estás tú, ella es muy feliz…

* * *

Ahh... el amor es un hermoso dolor.

Pero bueno

Gracias por darle un tiempo y una oportunidad a esta historia, me entretengo bastante escribiéndola... ahora, me inspiro más cuando leo sus comentarios.

NO ES QUE LOS QUIERA PRESIONAR... sólo me gusta leer sus pensamiento... o si los quiero presionar? Ahí decidan ustedes XD

Muchas gracias y nos leemos ^^


	13. Chapter 13: Attention!

Hello, Gente!

Debi subir un capitulo hace unos días atrás, pero en mi país se celebraron las Fiestas Patris... y estuve mucho con amigos y familiares celebrando, y se me fue el tiempo XD Perdón por mis ganas de comer y tomar, jeje.

Trato de ir subiendo un capitulo por mes, y a veces, cuando ando inspirada, subo dos por mes (Uno de ustedes me preguntó, bueno, aquí la respuestas.

Sin rellenar más, enjoy!

* * *

-¡Quiero que todos tengan esto muy claro! Ustedes ya no son magos ordinarios, de esos que pasan día a día temiendo al Innombrable y pensando que volverán a su casa y la encontrarán destruida. Ustedes YA NO SON magos ordinarios, de esos que viven con miedo de encontrarse a algún mortífago en la calle. Ustedes fueron privilegiados, elegidos, a ustedes le dieron el REGALO… de venir a este curso para conocer y prepararse para dejar de lado el MIEDO Y TERROR HACIA NUESTRO ENEMIGO…

Hermione se fregó los ojos, los sentía muy cansados. Había estado llorando toda la noche y apenas había dormida unas horas antes de salir al curso para Aurores. La conversación, o discusión que había tenido con Lily le había partido el corazón tan desastrosamente que mantenía un dolor constante en su pecho. El rostro de la pelirroja aparecía en su mente a cada segundo, tan cerca de ella, tan enojada… tan triste.

 _-Sólo estoy segura… que quiero que te quedes conmigo…-_

El corazón de Hermione se contrajo de nuevo, y sus ojos amenazaron con volver a llorar de nuevo.

El rostro cansado de la chica no pasó desapercibidos para Lupin, quién la miraba de reojo. Ellos estaban de pie junto a unas quince personas hombro con hombro frente a una laguna gigante, donde había cuatro personas de pie, probablemente Aurores, ya que llevaban chaquetas negras y sus varitas en cinturones. No había nada más, sólo algunos árboles a lo lejos. El Sol recién se asomaba entre las montañas con la intención de salvarlos un poco del frío descomunal que había.

-¿Estás bien?- le susurró el hombre-lobo levantando una ceja. Era la quinta vez que le preguntaba lo mismo.

-Sí- repitió con pesar- Es sólo que… no pude dormir mucho anoche, y en el tren fue bastante difícil.

-Se movía mucho. Los trenes muggles necesitan mantención- dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia adelante.

-Bueno, al final fue tu decisión venir. Tú no tienes de que quejarte- dijo Lupin sonriendo con burla.

-Fui casi obligado- alegó el azabache mirándolo con irritación.

Hermione suspiró agotada. No había podido dormir no por el movimiento del tren, el cual para ella era muy agradable, como una cuna, sino que gracias a los alegatos de Sirius quién dejó bien en claro desde que se encontraron en la estación de trenes hasta que descendieron unos metros lejos de donde estaban, que no quería ir a ese curso. Habían tomado un tren mandado por el Ministerio de Magia el cual salía de King Cross como cualquier otro tren muggle, pero se desviaba rápidamente tomando una vía invisible para ellos. Así no atraerían la atención de muggles, o mortífagos.

-¡USTEDES!

Los tres chicos saltaron en el lugar, asustados por la voz de un hombre gigante. Quizás no era tan grande como Hagrid, pero su aura era intimidante y su rostro muy duro y rudo. Además que la cantidad de músculos que marcaban su ropa lo hacía verse muy ancho. Andaba con un abrigo negro de cuero y usaba botas gigantes. Sus cejas estaban arrugadas y como estaban muy pobladas parecía que solo tuviera una. Era calvo. Se acercó a ellos con paso firme y abrió su boca.

-¿Acaso les di permiso para hablar?- dijo con tono amenazador.

-¿Tenemos que pedirle permiso?- preguntó Sirius arqueando una ceja. Su tono también fue amenazante.

-¡Aquí YO soy la autoridad!- dijo escupiéndole en la cara. Le sacaba fácilmente unos siete centímetros de altura- ¡ESTÁN AQUÍ para ser disciplinados! ¡Para ser MEJORES que los mortífagos, quienes se rigen solo por el miedo!

-¿Y esto no es lo mismo?- murmuró Hermione mirando hacia otro lado mientras Sirius se limpiaba el rostro.

Se pudo ver fuego salir de los ojos del hombre al mirar a la chica. Se acercó a ella y quedó a una mano de distancia. Se agachó sobre ella de forma intimidante, ya que la pasaba por casi quince centímetros. Hermione levantó una ceja, un poco nerviosa.

-Están aquí para saber la diferencia entre el miedo hacia mí, y el miedo hacia los mortífagos- habló a bajo volumen, pero perfectamente entendible por todos los presentes- y déjeme decirle señorita…

-Grint- murmuró Hermione.

-Señorita Grint, déjeme decirle que el miedo que increpare en este campamento no será comparable al miedo que difundirá un mortífago, o el mismo Innombrable- la miró con furia en sus ojos, y se separó rápidamente subiendo el volumen de su voz- ¡PARA ESO ESTÁN AQUÍ! ¡Para diferenciar lo que es miedo… y lo que es verdadero terror! ¡NOS VAMOS!

Se dio vuelta junto con los otros tres aurores, y levantó su varita, la cual parecía más grande que otras varitas. Murmuró una palabra y apuntó hacia el lago. De un segundo a otro, una línea de color azul se deslizó desde el borde del lago hacia su centro, dando la sensación de parecerse a un manto, y cuando la luz pasaba, las aguas se ponían rígidas. Al final, cuando la línea azulada desapareció, el lago parecía un espejo, confundiéndose con el cielo.

-Los cuarteles de los aurores están escondidos de los ojos de los muggle y de seres indeseados. Sólo los que trabajan aquí saben cómo llegar. Obviamente, hay otras formas de llegar como usando trasladores o polvos Flu (por chimeneas que solo están en el ministerio)

-¿Qué hacemos con nuestras cosas?- preguntó Sirius.

-Para eso están los elfos domésticos- respondió el hombre sin disminuir la velocidad de su paso- ¡Vamos, todos ADENTRO!

-Él no me cae bien- murmuró Hermione con el ceño fruncido, indignada al ver cómo iban apareciendo pequeños elfos domésticos alrededor de sus pertenencias e rápidamente desaparecían con ellas. El Horrocruxe, un colmillo de basilisco y su Giratiempo estaban en uno de sus bolsos bien guardado bajo varios hechizos. No desconfiaba de los elfos domésticos… pero no podía evitar sentir cierta intranquilidad al alejarse mucho de ellos.

-Me gustaría irme a duelo con el- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia dentro del lago junto con el resto- enseñarle lo que es el miedo de verdad…

-Trata de no meterte en problemas con el- dijo Lupin con calma- porque no creo que solo sepa usar magia.

-Esos son músculos de mentira. Podría darle una paliza sin siquiera sudar-

-Amigo mío. En eso debo discrepar contigo-

-¿No confías en mi destreza en pelea tipo muggle?-

-No confío en tu porte-

-Mis músculos están bien-

-Bien pequeños, amigo-

Hermione suspiró cansada. Ahora entendía como Harry se sentía cuando Ron y ella discutían. Tuvo dudas en si aguantaría seis meses en ese lugar con un hombre así de desagradable y con dos amigos discutiendo todo el tiempo… pero ya no tenía más opciones. Había decidido alejarse de Lily para no cometer el error que estuvo a punto de hacer sólo hace unas horas atrás. Su estómago salto y su corazón se sintió acongojado por ese recuerdo, nuevamente.

Lupin la detuvo antes que chocara con el hombre gigante. Se había detenido en la mitad del lago junto con los otros aurores. Miró a Hermione con desagrado, y se cruzó de hombros. La chica sintió como el suelo tembló, y al mirar hacia abajo se vio reflejada en el espejo. Sus ojeras eran gigantes y resaltaban más por la palidez de su rostro, pero a los segundos después, el reflejo desapareció al ser cubierto con agua. Dio un grito ahogado al ver como el agua los cubría a todos, sintiendo calidez mientras los envolvía. Pero extrañamente ninguno se estaba mojando. Era como si entraran en una piscina de seda.

Al ser cubiertos completamente, se dieron cuenta que no era el agua la que subía, sino que ellos habían descendido y estaban en una especie de burbuja dentro del lago increíblemente gigante, suficiente como para ocultar una isla debajo del agua. Mientras descendían, vieron una torre en la mitad de la isla justo debajo de ellos. Se podría decir que era casi tan grande como Hogwarts, pero también era una comparación exagerada (Hogwarts tenía muchas más torres). Alrededor de ella habían árboles, un prado bastante grande… y mucha gente.

Probablemente todos eran aurores y funcionarios del ministerio. Muchos en grupo caminando hacia la torre, o desapareciendo gracias a trasladores. Se podía ver a lo lejos luces, lo que significaba que había gente entrenando con varitas.

-Cuidado- dijo Lupin agachando la cabeza de Hermione.

La chica observó a su alrededor. Era como si estuvieran en un acuario, pero sin el vidrio que los separaba de los peses. Ellos nadaban libremente entrando y saliendo por la burbuja. Uno de ellos había pasado justo sobre la cabeza de la chica, juntándose con un banco de peces los cuales nadaron en dirección a la torre, pasando al lado de ella. Hermione sonrió, pensando que era algo digno de maravillarse.

-A veces el Ministerio tiene buenas ideas- dijo Sirius con una leve sonrisa, tratando de tocar una rana que nadaba hacia la superficie.

Descendieron justo frente a la torre, y el pedazo de espejo en el que estaban de pie desapareció, que era más grande de lo que se veía de lejos y dos personas los esperaban en la entrada. Una mujer de cuello largo y cabello negro azabache. Tenía unos ojos negros profundos, y un lunar gigante en su mejilla. El otro era un hombre más bajo que ella y regordete. Tenía un gran bigote debajo de su nariz. Los dos vestían igual que el hombre gigante.

-Ustedes tres, síganme- dijo la mujer refiriéndose a Hermione y dos chicas más- El resto sigan a Mikael.

Hermione se despidió de los chicos y siguió detrás de la mujer junto con las otras chicas. Rodearon la torre hasta encontrarse frente a una puerta metálica de color negro. La auror movió su varita para mover unos pececitos que nadaban cerca de un círculo dibujado en el centro de la puerta, y puso la punta de esta en el centro. Los bordes del círculo se iluminaron como si estuviera escaneándolo. La luz plateada brilló y la puerta se abrió hacia arriba, quedando enganchada en el techo y las mujeres entraron.

-¿Tanta seguridad para… un baño?- murmuró una de las chicas levantando una ceja.

-Un camarín, para ser más exactos- dijo la mujer entrando al lugar.

Era una sala espaciosa, o quizás daba esa sensación porque las paredes eran espejos. Había muchas velas alrededor, y gracias al reflejo se veía todo iluminado. Unos lavamanos, unas bancas para sentarse, unos estantes y al fondo unos compartimientos probablemente con duchas. También había una señora regordeta de unos 60 años en el centro del lugar con una sonrisa radiante, y con unas tijeras en la mano.

-Aquí están- dijo la aurora con autoridad- en el estante de allá encontrarán ropa para ustedes. Las vendré a buscar en media hora más, así que sean rápidas.

Y salió del lugar.

Las tres chicas se miraron unos segundos y luego miraron a la señora. Esta movió su mano e hizo aparecer una silla a su lado. Una silla de peluquería.

-Bien. ¿Quién quiere ir primero?- dijo con una voz amable, abriendo sus grandes ojos azules.

-Eh… ¿para qué?- preguntó la misma chica que había hablado hace unos minutos.

-Tenemos que cortar sus cabellos y arreglarlas antes de empezar este curso- era como si florcitas y pajaritos de primavera salieran de su voz por lo tierna que sonaba- es la forma de iniciación.

Hermione palideció. Era verdad que ahora tenía su cabello muy largo porque llevaba sin cortarlo casi un año, pero según lo que imaginaba que eso podía significar ahí… Se lo cortarían para quedar como cualquier militar muggle, y por las características de su cabello, terminaría teniendo un pequeño afro que crecería para todos lados menos hacía abajo.

-Es… ¿es necesario todo esto?- murmuró dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Muchas gracias por ofrecerse- dijo la señora moviendo su mano rápidamente.

Hermione sintió como si la agarraran del ombligo con una mano invisible y la arrastraran hacia la silla con poca delicadeza. La sentaron y entró en pánico al ver como una amarra se enredaba en su torso. Ya era imposible salir de ahí.

-¿Puedo clamar por piedad?- murmuró con un tono alarmantemente elevado, sudando frío al ver el brillo en las tijeras de la mujer.

-Sólo cuando haya terminado- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Se demoró cinco minutos en cortar el cabello de Hermione. Lo hizo con tanta delicadeza y rapidez que si no hubiera sido por el dolor que sentía al ver cada mechón de su cabello caer inerte frente a ella hacia el piso, hubiera admirado su trabajo. Al levantarse de la silla se miró en la pared, o espejo del lugar y quiso llorar por la vergüenza e impotencia. Suspiró.

-No te ves mal, querida- le dijo la señora regalándole una gran sonrisa- por favor, ahora toma la ropa que está en esos estantes y ve a las duchas

Fue arrastrando los pies mientras la otra chica se sentaba en la silla. Se dio la ducha y se cambió de ropa, parecida a la que todos usaban ahí excepto por el abrigo largo, que se lo habían cambiado por una chaqueta negra que en el costado izquierdo tenía las iniciales de C.I.A, y se quedó esperando a que las otras dos chicas terminaran. Estaba muy deprimida por su cabello y sentía que quizás se había apresurado a tomar la decisión de ir a ese curso, el cual era bastante extremo ya. Pero en ese segundo se le vino a la mente el rostro de Lily, sus labios rosando los suyos. ¿Qué pensaría de su imagen ahora? No quería ni imaginarse su rostro al verla así, que vergüenza.

Suspiró agotada.

-Es lo mejor- murmuró con pesar rascando su nuca.

-No te deprimas, te ves bien- dijo una de las chicas, la misma que había hablado antes.

Tenía ojos café claro, casi color ámbar, y su cabello ahora muy corto, era liso y se levantaba como púas en su cabeza. Era más alta que Hermione y era muy delgada, como una libélula, y parecía mayor de lo que aparentaba. Le sonrió con amabilidad y entusiasmo y le tendió la mano.

-Soy Amelia Kowalski, mucho gusto-

-Emma Grint…- contestó tendiéndole la mano.

-Y ella es Tracey O´Brien. También le da gusto conocerte-

Hermione observó a la otra chica. Era de su porte, de tez muy morena y ojos saltones. Su pelo corto se veía muchísimo mejor que a las otras dos. Ella le sonrió y le tendió la mano, moviendo la otra en señal de saludar.

-Em… acaso…-

-No puede hablar- dijo Amelia posando su mano en la cabeza de Tracey- tuvo un encuentro con mortífagos hace unos años atrás y le arrancaron la lengua.

-Oh…- Hermione no sabía que decir. Se le veía muy feliz para explicar lo que le había pasado, quizás demasiado. Cambió de tema- em… ¿Y ustedes son amigas?

-Nos conocimos en la estación de tren- dijo Amelia levantándose de hombros.

-¿Y cómo sabes todo eso de ella?-

-Ah, es porque se algo de Legeremancia. Es natural en mi familia-

-Oh…-

Hermione se asustó y creo rápidamente una barrera en su mente. Era peligroso que alguien que ella no conocía supiera quién era y de donde venía. Podía estar en un curso de aurores pero era imposible saber si no tenía relación con Voldemort.

-Jajaja, tranquila. No ando leyendo la mente de la gente sin que me lo permitan- dijo divertida por la cara que puso Hermione- además, necesito mantener contacto visual mínimo cinco segundos para lograrlo. Mi padre era muggle, por lo que mis habilidades en Legeremancia no son muy buenas. Aunque se me es muy fácil ver el aura de las personas, por algún motivo.

-Entiendo- dijo ahora evitando mirarla a los ojos. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-¿Ya listas?-

-Sí- contestaron las dos. Tracy solo asintió nerviosa.

-Síganme-

Salieron de los vestidores y recorrieron el mismo camino anterior hacia las afueras de la torre. Ahí estaba el resto del grupo ya con sus atuendos de aurores. También a ellos les habían cortado el pelo y los habían afeitado. Había varios con cara molesta, entre ellos Sirius.

-Me tomo años tener el cabello como lo tenía- murmuraba con los brazos cruzados.

-Volverá a crecer, tranquilo- dijo Lupin con una sonrisa soñadora. Se veía bastante ordenado con el pelo más corto y afeitado completamente. Al parecer, eso lo hacía feliz.

-Buenos días- murmuró Hermione avergonzada al llegar al lado de los chicos.

-Buenos… uo- exclamó Sirius abriendo sus ojos, sorprendido- ¿Quién eres?

-Sirius- dijo Lupin mirándolo de reojo, reprochándolo.

-No es necesario ese comentario- murmuró Hermione poniéndose como un tomate- ya me siento bastante humillada con todo esto.

-Piensa que es como volver a empezar- dijo el castaño dándole una sonrisa y posando su mano en su hombro- He escuchado que los japoneses cortan sus cabellos en señal de querer un cambio, de querer empezar algo nuevo.

-Si… tómalo como eso…- dijo Sirius esbozando una sonrisa forzada y levantando los brazos en señal de darle ánimo- Además te ves más ruda, como nosotros-

Los dos lo miraron, ella avergonzada y el otro enojado.

-¡Ya que estamos todos, SIGANME!- gritó el auror gigante, y todos comenzaron a caminar detrás de él.

Llegaron al prado que estaba a unos metros de la torre y se pusieron en fila hombro con hombro. El Auror los miró de frente junto con los otros dos aurores.

-Mi nombre es George Miller, y seré quién les enseñe estos seis meses lo que necesitan para ser Aurores. No serán fáciles para ustedes. Sudarán, sangrarán, dormirán poco y quizás coman menos que en las casas con sus mamás. ¡USTEDES SE CONVERTIRAN en los Aurores que cambiarán la visión del ministerio! ¡USTEDES SERÁN QUIENES PELEEN CONTRA LOS MORTÍFAGOS! ¡USTEDES GANARÁN!

-¿Qué clase de charla motivacional es esta?- murmuró Sirius con horror.

-Una que no logra su cometido- murmuro Hermione con pesar, pasándose la mano por su cabello.

-Le pone empeño. Es lo importante- murmuró Lupin con una sonrisa tranquila.

El hombre frunció el ceño, juntando sus cejas en una perfecta línea negra. Levantó su brazo sosteniendo su varita al nivel del hombro poniéndose tieso. Los estudiantes lo observaron expectantes. Frunció el ceño juntando aún más sus cejas y tensando los músculos de su brazo de forma en que sus músculos se agrandaron un poco, dio un latigazo en el aire con fuerza hacia el lado, y se escuchó un chasquido. De su varita salió un rayo de color burdeo, creando la forma de una hoja de espada de casi un metro y medio y manteniéndose ahí, como si la varita fuera la empuñadura. Finas líneas rojas se enredaban en la varita y en la mano del hombre, juntándolas. Se escuchó un murmullo de exclamación y emoción por parte de los estudiantes, haciendo que Miller sonriera orgulloso.

-Este truco se llama Svero. ¿Cómo lograr esto? Tienen seis meses para descifrarlo. Así que… ¡USTEDES TRES!

Los chicos se quedaron estáticos mirando hacia adelante, mientras Miller se acercó a ellos. Nuevamente se puso frente a Hermione haciendo notar su diferencia de estatura. La chica tragó saliva, nerviosa mientras observaba de reojo el Svero el cual estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

-No han parado de cuchichear en todo este rato- murmuró con los ojos muy abiertos-¿Tienen algo que compartir al grupo?-

-Sólo… comentábamos…- comenzó a decir Hermione pero la voz de Miller explotó de su boca como un huracán sobre el rostro de la chica.

-¿COMENTAR? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡AL FRENTE, ENANA!-

 _¿Acaso dijo…?_ pensó para sus adentro Hermione sintiendo como si un monstruo quisiera salir de su estómago. No le gustaba que le pusieran sobrenombres, y menos si lo hacían sonar tan despectivo. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se puso frente a sus compañeros.

-USTEDES PARA MI EN ESTE MOMENTO SON UN GRUPO DE ALMAS EN PENA, UN GRUPO DE DESGRACIADOS SIN FUTURO- dijo mientras avanzaba frente al grupo como un león acechando dentro de una jaula, blandiendo su espada roja - Y yo estoy aquí para cambiar eso. No me importa quienes sean y cuantos hechizos hayan aprendido en Hogwarts o en la escuela que hayan acudido. SI YO SOLO ESCUCHO QUE VINIERON A "COMENTAR" SIN APRENDER NADA, LOS HUNDIRÉ A PATADAS EN EL SUELO. ¿Quieres aprender cómo se hace esto? ENANA, EN GUARDIA.

 _De verdad lo dijo…_ una venita se pudo ver en la sien de Hermione. Bastante humillante era que le hubieran cortado el cabello para que más encima usaran su estatura como defecto. No era mucho más pequeña que el resto de chicas que conocía. Había escuchado que los muggle en la guardia militar eran así, que usaban los defectos de los soldados para molestarlos o amenazarlos, pero en el mundo mágico no pensó que fuera igual. Sacó su varita con su mano temblando por la rabia.

-Mi pregunta es- comenzó a decir Miller con un tono más bajo- ¿Te crees capaz de enfrentarte a un mortífago?

-Ya lo he hecho- murmuró la chica apretando sus dientes.

-¿Y alguno de aquí le cree?- preguntó al resto del grupo- ¡LEVANTEN LA MANO!

Sirius y Lupin levantaron rápidamente las manos, seguidos de Amelia y Tracey. El resto solo se quedó en silencio, y sólo dos personas más levantaron la mano de forma tímida. Un brillo pasó por los ojos de Miller y sonrió.

-¡Tú, el larguirucho de la esquina! ¡Ponte al frente de ella en guardia!

Un joven casi del mismo porte que Miller lo miró con los ojos grandes. Asintió y corrió para pararse frente a Hermione. Era delgado y rubio, y la chica tuvo la sensación de que era muy parecido a Draco Malfoy, algo que no ayudaba para nada en su estado de ánimo.

-No levantaste la mano. Entonces crees que ella nunca ha estado en algún duelo- dijo Miller con una semi sonrisa- ¿Crees poder derrotarla?

-Em… no lo sé- dijo con una voz ronca. No parecía tener más de 18 años.

-¡QUIERO QUE DEMUESTRES DECISIÓN, ANGUILA!

El chico asintió rápidamente y de forma exagerada.

-¿Todos los que no levantaron la mano piensan lo mismo?-

Varios asintieron, otros miraron hacia el suelo. Miller sonrió aún más y miró a Hermione de forma maliciosa, pero con un dejo de complicidad. La chica levanto una ceja.

-¡PREPARENSE!- gritó- A la cuenta de tres, desarmarán al otro. ¡UNO!

-Eh…- murmuró nervioso el rubio, sacando su varita.

-¡DOS!

-Disculpa sí…-

-Voy a pulverizarte- murmuró Hermione echando fuego por sus ojos.

-¡TRES!-

El chico salió disparado casi cinco metros hacia atrás en menos de un segundo. Hermione ni siquiera había pronunciado el hechizo que tan bien conocía, ya no necesitaba decirlo, sólo vasto un simple movimiento de varita. Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver como el chico volaba y caía pesadamente en el suelo. Hermione guardó su varita y sonrió, viendo como había tapado la boca de todos los presentes. Sirius sonreía de oreja a oreja y Lupin le hizo el signo de ok con una mano, felicitándola.

-Bien hecho, pequeña- dijo Miller poniéndose al lado de ella. Extrañamente, no parecía sorprendido- La verdad, era de esperarse. ¿Y SABEN PORQUE?

Hermione levantó una ceja mientras el resto negaba con la cabeza.

-Observen bien. Más allá de la figura flacucha y algo enfermiza de esta chica- el comentario hizo salir otra venita de la frente de Hermione- tiene una postura firma y segura. Su varita está raspada y se nota que la ha usado en lugares al aire libre. Además, tiene varias cicatrices en su rostro y en sus manos. ¿Qué significa? ¡Que ha estado en combate! ¡Si solo se preocupan por lo que ven a simple vista, los mortífagos fácilmente podrán engañarlos! Cualquiera puede ser su enemigo, y si no están alertas a estos detalles, PERDERÁN ¡OBERSVAR, ANALIZAR, Y DESPUÉS ATACAR!

Todos comenzaron a murmurar y algunos asentían. Hermione observó su varita. De verdad estaba muy gastada y un poco deforme al haber pegado por medio de magia uno de los trozos de la varita de Harry a la suya. Había pasado por mucho, y su varita y las cicatrices que tenía en su cuerpo la delataban. Quizás demasiado.

-Por eso mismo, no quiero que la gente siga "comentando" cosas aquí- dijo agachando su rostro lúgubre hacia Hermione- ¿Entendido?

-S-Sí…-

-Ahora, quiero que troten por media hora alrededor de esos árboles. Dejen sus varitas aquí, no quiero trucos baratos- dijo con una sonrisa sádica sacando su varita- Y el que se detiene, COMBATIRÁ CONMIGO, AL IGUAL DE EL QUE LLEGUE ÚLTIMO. Y si logro desarmarlo, no comerá durante toda una semana. ¡A MOVERSE!

Y así fue como comenzó su primer día en el Curso Intensivo de Aurores, C.I.A. El primero de seis meses. Para Hermione, en otro momento toda esa humillación y sacrificio no habría valido la pena y el saber que estaría muchas semanas más en lo mismo la hacía enfermar… hasta que volvía a pensar en Lily. Su corazón se contrajo y una lágrima amenazó con salir al ver su rostro en su mente.

-Al final, es mejor quedarme aquí- se repitió mientras trotaba alrededor del lago- Y así dentro de toda esta locura pueda olvidarla y así trabajar en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.

-No creo que puedas-

Casi se tropieza al escuchar esa voz tan cerca. Miró a su lado y vio a Amelia, sonriéndole de par en par. Ya llevaban siete minutos trotando y no parecía cansada, a diferencia de Hermione que ya estaba sudando.

-¡Dijiste que no podías leer la mente de la gente al menos que miraras a los ojos!- le gritó la castaña alterada mientras trataba de hacer una barrera mental. Cosa difícil ya que al estar trotando le quitaba la mayor parte de su concentración.

-No he leído tu mente, sólo veo tu aura- le dijo mientras miraba hacia el frente- Es algo que fui adquiriendo gracias a la Legeremancia, ya te dije. ¿Tú sabías que el aura de una persona enamorada se torna rosada? No es que esté así todo el tiempo, solo se vuelve rosada cuando esta con la persona, o piensa en ella… Como te pasa a ti.

El rostro de Hermione se puso como un tomate, y antes de gritarle que se alejara de ella chocó con una rama que la atacó de forma violenta… o que simplemente ella no la vio. Cayó de espaldas al suelo, viendo como el mundo le daba vueltas y sintiendo su nariz palpitar de dolor. ¿Cómo era posible que se pusiera nerviosa solo a la mención indirecta de Lily? Granger, te has vuelto una mujer muy débil.

-Lo siento, no quería sorprenderte tanto- le dijo Amelia preocupada tendiéndole la mano- mejor levántate rápido antes que Miller nos vea.

-No… no es tu culpa- dijo llevándose la mano a la nariz para aliviar un poco el dolor aunque sea de forma sicológica- yo ando muy torpe.

-¿Y quién es el culpable?- preguntó con entusiasmo volviendo a trotar.

-No la… no conoces a la persona- era mucho más difícil trotar con la nariz tapada.

-¿Acaso estás escapando?

Hermione miró hacia el frente y no contestó. El pesar de su corazón se hizo más grande y ni el viento le ayudo a sacarse el calor que estaba adquiriendo por trotar tanto. Estaba muy agobiada, cansada, avergonzada… y muy triste…

-No pensé que eras del tipo de personas que huye de esos problemas-

-Sólo… sólo trato de ordenar mis pensamientos. Ni siquiera sé si es amor…-

-Oh, lo sabes. Uno siempre sabe- Amelia le sonrió y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo- Si te autoexiliaste a este campamento demente por algo así, de seguro que es amor. Si no, ¿aguantarías?

Y siguió trotando dejando a una perpleja y confundida Hermione. La castaña miró hacia atrás, lugar donde se veía la figura de Miller, grande y atemorizante. ¿Aguantaría seis meses en un lugar así sólo porque no podía dejar fluir los sentimientos hacia Lily? Una gota de sudor cayó por su sien y sentía como su corazón bombeaba sangre sin parar.

Si iba a permanecer ahí durante tanto tiempo, por último que le ayudara a entender bien el por qué se había enamorado de la pelirroja… y a buscar una salida a esa situación. No quería hacerle daño a nadie, y menos a Lily ya que sabía que ella también estaba muy confundida, era cosa de recordar el día anterior, recordar ese abrazo, ese casi beso. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y aumentó la velocidad.

Iría por partes: Primero, trataría de olvidarla. Si después de terminado ese curso no lo había logrado, pensaría en alguna otra posibilidad, pero de que iba a olvidarla, era un hecho. Ya estaba decidido. Por el bien de Harry y de Lily.

* * *

The end... of this chapter.

Por si acaso, Lily no nos abandonará por mucho tiempo... Doy el aviso nuevamente por si acaso (ella me cae bien, no la dejaría abandonada obviamente por eso)

Agradezco sus comentarios, sus follows y sus todos... y obviamente por darle un tiempo y oportunidad a este fic, que me agrada bastante hacia donde va (Se viene intenso, en serio) Así que eso, nuevamente:

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS ^^


	14. Chapter 14: Is All Red

Hello, aquí otro capitulo.

Espero que lesguste.

Yey.

* * *

Hermione Granger nunca había movido su cuerpo tanto como esas semanas en el Curso Intensivo de Aurores. Ni siquiera cuando escapaban de los mortífagos junto a Harry y Ron había usado tanto sus piernas. Trotaban mínimo treinta minutos todos los días (sin mencionar que se levantaban justo cuando el gallo cantaba) en la mañana y en la tarde, luego hacían ejercicios físicos de defensa o hacían rutinas de pasar obstáculos sin magia porque, según Miller, un Auror debía ser ágil con su cuerpo aunque no tuviera su varita. Luego de eso apenas tenían cuarenta y cinco minutos para almorzar y de ahí a ver hechizos. Terminaban todo cerca de las 10 de la noche. Tenían un día libre al mes.

En la sección de hechizos, probaban ataque y defensa contra maleficios de magia oscura, y a veces lo hacían sin varita para probar la rapidez física (cosa que Hermione encontró muy barbárico). Eso costó a más de alguno el pasar toda la noche en la enfermería por alguna herida grave o simplemente perder alguna parte del cuerpo. Tracey perdió su dedo índice, un chico alto y con cara de caballo llamado Bilius se dobló la pierna en 360 grados y Sirius se incendió la cabeza en un enfrentamiento con Hermione. La chica se estuvo disculpando con él por una semana completa.

Aparte de eso, veían pociones curativas, pociones venenosas, incluso pociones que servían de ataque contra el enemigo. En una clase, el mismo chico Billius formó un monstruo de gelatina morada de unos tres metros de alto. Estuvieron batallando contra él casi todo el día, ya que al ser de gelatina, los ataques lo traspasaban sin hacerle daño. Lupin y otro tres chicos casi mueren ahogados al ser tragados por el monstruo.

También aprendieron señas para comunicarse con algunos animales, encantamiento Patronus, y estrategias de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y de supervivencia.

Poco a poco los integrantes del curso iban mostrando sus habilidades y especificándose en ciertas áreas. Sirius era un líder innato, y siempre que hacían carreras de obstáculos en grupo, los lideraba a una victoria segura. Lupin era muy bueno en encantamientos y muy rápido en defensa, además de tener muy buena puntería. Amelia y Tracey, quienes se habían vuelto casi inseparables, hacían un muy buen equipo juntas y eran casi invencibles. Tracey, al no poder hablar, lanzaba hechizos de ataque sin que el contrincante supiera cual, y Amelia la defendía y cuidaba su espalda de forma perfecta.

Hermione, para variar, era buena en todo y se había destacado por sobre sus compañeros sobre todo en hechizos de desarme no hablados y en conjuros de fuego. Ahora no solo lanzaba llamas con su varita, sino que manejaba el fuego a su antojo incluso lanzando bolas de fuego con sus dos manos. Era tanta su destreza con este elemento que comenzaron a decirle Salamandra Grint ya que envolvía sus manos en el fuego sin quemarse. Por supuesto, la chica no se sintió para nada alagada con ese sobrenombre.

En resumen, habían aprendido más durante un mes en ese Curso que en un año de Hogwarts, y ese era uno de los motivos por los que Hermione no podía quejarse, o no debía. Además de él porque fue a ese Curso Intensivo de Aurores: olvidarse de Lily. La castaña siempre sentía una punzada en su pecho al recordarla y sentir sus labios tan cerca de los suyos… una punzada de ansiedad y culpa. Por eso mismo, ponía mucho más entusiasmo en su entrenamiento que varios de los integrantes del C.I.A.

El lugar era una torre de unos cincuenta metros de alto, muy ancha. Tenía millones de ventanas, y para qué decir de puertas. Por dentro parecía ser aún más amplia porque había muchos más pasadizos, pasillos anchos y largos, y oficinas escondidas detrás de dos o tres puertas o paredes. Era un verdadero laberinto.

Siempre había mucha gente dentro de ella, la mayoría vestidos como Aurores, con prendas negras, botas y chaquetas largas. Algunos llevaban sombreros negros que cubrían parte de sus rostros. Era muy difícil encontrar a alguien con rostro amable o que contestara a las preguntas sin rugir enojado. Parecía que había una mezcla entre Aurores del ministerio, Aurores que habían ido al Curso y funcionarios del ministerio, y quizás, no se llevaban muy bien entre ellos.

Todo estaba cubierto por un ambiente tenso y los nuevos integrantes del Curso Intensivo de Aurores se sentían como ratas en un lugar en el que no los deseaban. Para Hermione hubiera sido mucho más difícil durar seis meses completos sobre todo por el hecho de que se estaba obligando a estar ahí, hasta que uno de los profesores, Mikael, el hombre del bigote que los había estado esperando el primer día, les dio su primera tarea, y para eso les mencionó que tenían la biblioteca para buscar sus respuestas. Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron brillantes y emocionados al escuchar esa información, y fue la primera en correr en busca de ese oasis para su mente. Por supuesto, no era una biblioteca comparada a la de Hogwarts, pero era suficiente como para hacer sentir a Hermione en un lugar cómodo y feliz.

Como les habían dicho que podían ocuparla a cualquier hora en la que no tuvieran entrenamiento o clases, la chica se iba a esconder a ese lugar, aprovechando de hacer las tareas que le pedían, o simplemente pasar un rato tranquilo leyendo algún libro. Extrañaba tanto un lugar así y se sentía tan a gusto, que todo lo que hacían en los entrenamientos con Miller sólo era un pequeño zumbido en el oído.

-¿Cómo es que puedes ser tan feliz en la biblioteca?- le preguntó Amelia con cara de aburrida mientras ojeaba un libro sin leerlo de verdad.

-Me gusta leer- murmuró la castaña mientras repasaba los ingredientes del Veritaserum. No es que no se acordara, sólo le gustaba volver a leerlos de vez en cuando.

Además, el estar en la biblioteca y el tener que estudiar le ayudaba a no pensar tanto en Lily Potter, en Voldemort y los Horrocruxes. Era su momento de relajo después de más de un año.

-Bueno, cada persona es diferente- dijo la chica delgada observando a Hermione con curiosidad- Oye, tengo una pregunta.

-¿Dime?-

-¿Cómo es que eres tan buena en todo lo que nos pide Miller?-

-Estudio-

-No, no. El primer día desarmaste a Davies sin siquiera murmurar el hechizo- dijo la chica dejando el libro de lado y echándose hacia adelante para ver mejor a Hermione- Para eso no necesitas mucho estudio, sólo… experiencia.

-¿Estás tratando de leer mi mente?- preguntó Hermione levantando una ceja al ver como Amelia la miraba detenidamente a los ojos.

-Noooo…- mintió la chica casi sobre la mesa sin siquiera parpadear.

-Pues no lo lograrás. He estado practicando algo de Oclumancia- dijo Hermione volviendo al libro

-¡¿Y en qué momento?!- Amelia estaba tan sorprendida que rompió contacto visual.

-Siempre hay momentos para estudiar, si es que quieres- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¡Arsh! Eres increíble, Emma- exclamó con frustración volviendo a sentarse y agarrando el libro- y un misterio… Eso me intriga aún más.

-Hay gente más interesante que yo-

-¿Cómo Sirius Black?-

-Cómo Sirius Black-

-Ah… ¿entonces ya sabes que le gustas?

-Ya lo… espera, ¿qué?- eso tomo completamente desprevenida a la castaña, haciendo que levantara la vista.

-Ja ja ja. Emma, que torpe eres. Hasta la señorita Grace se dio cuenta- dijo refiriéndose a la profesora que los había estado esperando junto a Miller y Mikael- Por algo los puso juntos en los ejercicios de esta semana. Y se supone que ella es demasiado seria como para interesarse en esos asuntos.

-No le gusto a Sirius…- murmuró Hermione un poco incómoda- Él… no, no le gusto.

-Claro. Cómo digas-

¿Gustarle al padrino de su mejor amigo? ¿Al hombre que salvó en tercero y que conocía bastante bien como un adulto? ¿El cuál había pensado que era suficientemente maduro y responsable pero que había demostrado todo lo contrario en Grimmauld Place? Bueno, ahora tenían casi la misma edad… Y demostraba aún más ser muy inmaduro, siendo una situación muy incómoda y ya era suficiente con lo que le estaba pasando con Lily. Nunca había considerado a Sirius de una forma romántica, menos sabiendo como era… Hizo una mueca de asco sin querer al recordarlo cuando estaba en Grimmauld Place, y se estremeció. Definitivamente no era su tipo.

-Entonces, ¿me vas a contar tu historia?- le preguntó mientras se echaba sobre el libro con sus manos debajo de su rostro sin dejar de observarla- Llevamos más de un mes aquí y no sé nada de ti salvo que eres un ratón de biblioteca y amas las naranjas. Quizás puedas confiar un poco en tus compañeras de cuarto por último.

-¿Toda esta conversación fue para sacarme información?

-Por supuesto-

Hermione la observó de nuevo. Tenía dudas de si contarle algo, aunque ya le tenía bastante confianza, y también a Tracey por ser las únicas mujeres del Curso y por todo lo que habían vivido esos meses. No eran malas chicas la verdad, pero hace mucho tiempo que dejó de confiar en la gente que no conocía. La verdad es que nunca fue muy buena en confiar en la gente o en contar cosas personales. Con Harry y Ron tuvo que pasar un tiempo para que tomara confianza… aunque con Lily fue un poco diferente.

-Y ahí está de nuevo- murmuró Amelia con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Qué… que cosa?-

-Rosada. Tu aura está rosada de nuevo- dijo arrastrándose por la mesa sin cambiar su rostro picaron- Vamos, Emma. ¿En quién piensas?

Pero un libro la golpeó en la cabeza. Tracey había llegado y le había lanzado un libro bastante grueso para que dejara de molestar a la castaña.

-¡Oye!- exclamó Amelia enojada, levantándose con brusquedad.

Tracey hizo la señal de no hacer ruido y se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido. Amelia la observó unos segundos y luego suspiró frustrada.

-Lo siento. Son cosas personales, está bien si no quieres contarnos- dijo la ojiambar mientras se sentaba pesadamente- es sólo que soy muy curiosa.

Hermione sonrió agradecida a Tracey, y le sonrió aún más ampliamente a Amelia. No eran malas chicas… quizás alguna día tendría la confianza completa para hablar de esas cosas con ella.

-Será un premio si paras de tratar de leer mi mente sin permiso- dijo cerrando el libro- Ya es hora de ir a una nueva clase.

-Estás empeñada en crear un Svero- dijo Amelia mientras se levantaba y guardaba los libros que tenía frente.

-Estoy a punto de lograrlo- dijo Hermione con decisión. Sus ojos brillaban por el desafío- Que no haya dado ninguna clase o pista de cómo hacerlo lo hace aún más emocionante. He leído sobre cosas parecidas, pero en ninguna parte aparece la palabra Svero. Es fascinante eso sí, que hayan creado un hechizo, hay que ser muy inteligente y tener un gran poder para hacer algo así. Cada vez me impresionan más…

-Eres toda una nerd, Salamandra- murmuró Amelia mientras Tracey sonreía divertida.

-Me gusta aprender cosas nuevas- dijo lanzando un bufido, ofendida.

\- 0 -

Pasaron los días y meses. No hubo mucho cambio en la rutina de los integrantes del C.I.A, pero cada vez les costaba menos hacer los ejercicios y respondían mejor a los ataques y defensas, sobre todo de otros aurores más experimentados que llevaban para ayudarlos a entrenar. La verdad, el grupo había avanzado bastante rápido en comparación a otros grupos, como lo hizo recalcar Miller sobre todo las últimas semanas.

Hermione salió de la ducha un día sintiéndose renovada. Después de haber pasado un año entero sin bañarse decentemente, había adquirido el cariño y necesidad de una buena y larga ducha todos los días. Disfrutaba cada segundo bajo el agua de la regadera, y se tomaba siempre más del tiempo que necesitaba cuando podía. Comenzó a vestirse con tranquilidad mientras tarareaba una canción en su cabeza. Se detuvo un segundo al mirarse en el espejo para observar el cambio físico que había tenido después de cuatro meses de entrenamiento intenso. Su abdomen estaba más plano, sus brazos más formados y firmes al igual que sus piernas, incluso le había crecido un poco el trasero, lo que le daba mucha risa y también gran felicidad. Se puso su chaqueta de cuero, y antes de abotonársela, vio la cicatriz que Bellatrix Lestrange le había dejado en la mansión Malfoy. Sonrió con melancolía y tristeza, porque esa cicatriz no le recordaba solo a la mortífaga, sino que también a Harry y a Ron y lo que había vivido con ellos. Dio un suspiró, se puso sus botas y salió del camarín.

Se podía ver a través del agua del lago en donde estaban sumergidos que el Sol brillaba con intensidad. Hermione siguió tarareando mientras caminaba por el prado observando unos pececitos nadar frente a ella, y juguetonamente movió su mano entre ellos…hasta que una luz captó su atención. Miró hacia el lado, y se detuvo en seco. Entre medio de uso árboles que estaban más apartados de la Torre se podía ver una figura blanca moviéndose entre ellos. Hermione se quedó de pie unos segundos, y mirando para todos lados verificando que no había nadie cerca que pudiera verla, caminó hacia ella.

Era la luz característica de un Patronus, lo cual sorprendió a la chica. No los dejaban hacer conjuros fuera de las horas permitidas, ya habían recibido castigos bastante severos al ser atrapados practicando a media noche. Hermione, Sirius, Davies, Amelia y Tracey tuvieron que lavar la loza de todos los que comían en ese lugar por una semana, y sin magia. Sentía que el olor a ese jabón se le impregnó en la piel.

Caminó con sigilo, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba del Patronus, hasta que al estar a unos tres metros de él, este se quedó quieto y la observó. Era una nutria, aunque mucho más grande que la que ella hacía pero con una figura más estilizada y quizás, más elegante. Sus vigotes eran muchos más largos y se movían con gracia. Hermione la observó, un poco embobada por la apariencia del Patronus mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido. La sensación que le entregaba era muy conocida… demasiado conocida.

- _El otro día estuve haciendo ejercicios con mi varita para olvidar un poco la pesadez del embarazo e hice un Patronus, y esta fue mi sorpresa-_

La sangre de Hermione se heló al escuchar la voz de Lily salir de la nutria.

- _Menos mal que James no estaba, sino me habría preguntado por qué había cambiado. No necesito explicarte nada a ti, sólo quería que lo vieras. Por lo mismo, quiero hablar contigo cuando vuelvas… Necesito que vuelvas pronto._

EL Patronus se retorció en el aire y se dirigió a Hermione, volando juguetonamente alrededor de ella. La chica lo miró con la boca semi abierta hasta que tuvieron sus rostros frente a frente. La nutria posó su nariz en la de Hermione y al segundo después desapareció, dejando a la chica aún con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se llevó una mano a su pecho, el cual le dolía por el palpitar tan fuerte de su corazón. Miró hacia todos lados nuevamente, respirando hondo.

-Lily…-

Todos esos meses tratando de olvidar a la pelirroja, y ella decide mandarle un mensaje así, mostrando su Patronus. Ella sabía gracias a Harry que el Patronus de Lily Potter era un ciervo grande y elegante… no una nutria. Ella tenía una nutria, se la había mostrado cuando fueron a la casa de los Gaunt. ¿Por qué cambió? ¿Por qué le mostraba eso ahora? ¿Por qué quería hablar con ella?

-¿Acaso… admites que…?-

Una sonrisa que no pudo contener pasó por el rostro de Hermione. Se llevó la mano a su cabello, ahora más largo y con mejor forma después de que se lo cortaran, y miro hacia arriba. Ella sabía lo que significaba que alguien cambiara la forma del Patronus. Era algo involuntario, pero de alguna forma común en la gente que está enamorada… Severus Snape era un ejemplo, por lo que Harry le contó antes de morir.

-¿Y ahora qué hago yo con todo este tiempo desperdiciado?- murmuró la chica, con una pequeña lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla- vine aquí para olvidarte, y ahora solo con un pequeño mensaje, todo mi esfuerzo se cayó en pedazos.

-¡Grint!

La chica se secó rápidamente el rostro y se volteó para ver como Amelia y Tracey corrían en su encuentro. Respiró hondo para concentrarse y caminó hacia ellas.

-Hubo un cambio de planes- dijo la chica. Estaba pálida y se veía cierto temor en sus ojos- Con respecto a nuestra salida, cambiaron nuestros objetivos.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Crouch vino hecho una furia. Al parecer alguien traicionó al Wizengamot y ahora los Guerreros Rojos tomaron a la mitad de ellos como rehenes.

-Oh… eso si requiere un cambio de planes-

Lo que pasa es que ese día, los integrantes del C.I.A iban a salir después de cuatro meses para ser parte de la guardia especial del Wizengamot, quienes tenían una reunión importante con los Guerreros Rojos, unas criaturas que vivían escondidas en las montañas y que eran fieros guerreros y muy peligrosos. El objetivo era crear una alianza en contra de Voldemort y los mortífagos, o cualquier otro peligro que los amenazara… pero al parecer, no funcionó.

Las tres chicas corrieron al frente de la Torre, donde ya estaba la mayoría del grupo del C.I.A y otros aurores y miembros del ministerio, entre ellos Barty Crouch. Estaba casi igual a como Hermione lo había visto en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, sólo tenía menos canas. La señorita Grace y Miller hablaban acaloradamente con él y otros dos miembros del ministerio. Era difícil saber quién estaba más enojado.

-No pueden llevar a este grupo. Aún no están listos- dijo uno de los magos. Era alto y tenía un bigote que parecía un peluche negro pegado a su nariz- Serán más un estorbo que otra cosa. Ya han llamado a refuerzos, entre ellos amigos de Dumbledore…

-Este grupo está perfectamente calificado para ir a la batalla- dijo Miller con el ceño fruncido. Sus músculos se movían a pulso mientras hablaba- además, le doy por firmado que este grupo podría darle una paliza a sus aurores, todo gracias a la educación que reciben de nosotros, a diferencia de la que hacen ustedes…

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Necesitamos la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible- dijo Crouch poniéndose entre los dos, evitando un posible desastre- Los otros dos grupos de C.I.A ya están allá, pero necesitamos que estos vayan también para apoyar. El Wizengamot es prioridad nacional.

-¡Será peligroso para todos! Apenas manejan el Svero. Es muy pronto para que estén en batalla- dijo el otro hombre, mucho más pequeño que el que tenía a su lado.

-¡Con mayor razón!-exclamó Crouch levantando su mano derecha- Uno de los pocos hechizos que hace daño a los Guerreros Rojos es el Svero. Por ende, mientras más gente sepa usarlo, mejor.

-Si los mandan ahora, serán cuatro meses desperdiciados- dijo el hombre del bigote con un rostro fiero- Además, no creo que quieran ir a mitad de su entrenamiento.

-Como dije, el Wizengamot es prioridad nacional. Aquí nadie tiene permiso para elegir. Es una orden de arriba, y aquí no hay nadie que tenga derechos a ir en contra- Crouch bajo el tono de su voz a uno más severo y se paró justo frente al hombre, seguido de los otros dos aurores, quienes parecían guardaespaldas. Aunque era más bajo que el, no se veía más pequeño, y logró intimidar al mago- Lo que ocurra con ellos es prioridad del ministerio… Cuando todo esto pase, sustituiremos las perdidas y deudas que dejen.

Hubo otro silencio. Los integrantes del C.I.A observaban la escena con ojos grandes, un poco nerviosos y confusos. Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente y el miedo que salía de los dos miembros del ministerio. La señorita Grace se dio vuelta y coloco tres objetos en el suelo. Uno era una piedra, otro una bota negra y rota, y el último un casco parecido a lo que ocupaban los guerreros medievales.

-Trasladores. Tienen un minuto antes de que partamos- dijo la mujer arreglándose la coleta- No era nuestra intención que entraran en combate tan pronto, pero han demostrado que son muy hábiles y capaces de mucha cosas. Por ende confiamos en ustedes, tanto Mikael como yo y Miller. Demuestren que no estamos equivocados.

Observó de reojo a los dos magos que enfrentaron a Coruch con mirada acusadora, y se agachó y tocó un traslador. Los diecisiete alumnos del C.I.A imitaron a su entrenadora rápidamente. Hermione observó a su alrededor, y aunque estaba bastante intranquila al saber que irían a enfrentar a un pueblo poderoso, no estaba aterrada a diferencia de varios de los que estaban ahí. Quizás era porque ya sabía lo que una batalla a muerte significaba. Además, aún tenía la voz de Lily en su cabeza y resonaba cada palabra como un testamento. Sonrió de nuevo, ahora completamente decidida a lo que haría después de esa batalla.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- le preguntó Lupin, quién aunque estaba tranquilo, había palidecido un poco más.

-Estuve peleando contra mí misma por todo este tiempo, y perdí- murmuró la chica, agrandando su sonrisa- por eso, esta batalla será para redimirme.

-¿Lo dices para no perder?-

-Lo digo porque tengo que volver después de esto. Me lo pidieron-

Sintieron como un hilo los piñizcaba desde el ombligo y los atraía hacia el traslador, transportándose. Apenas aterrizaron, sus oídos se llenaron de gritos y sus ojos se iluminaron por el sin fin de colores en el lugar. Estaban justo detrás de un grupo bastante grande de magos lanzando millones de hechizos hacia adelante, lugar donde se encontraba un grupo igual de grande, quienes lanzaban flechas y lanzas. Trataban de avanzar, pero les era imposible gracias a la cantidad de ataques que recibían. Solo unos metros de espacio los separaban de sus contrincantes.

Cualquier persona diría que era una batalla medieval. Había mucho polvo en el ambiente y un olor parecido a goma quemada se esparcía por el aire. Una montaña corrugada y puntiaguda se alzaba varios metros delante de ellos, lugar que protegía el grupo que enfrentaba los aurores, y en la cima se podía ver humo, como si fuera un volcán. A veces caían pequeñas rocas por los bordes, y en sus cimientos se había construido una puerta gigante de color rojo furioso de unos cinco metros de alto, y a cada lado de ella había dos estatuas de guerreros con hachas. Sus ojos estaban tapados por cascos, lo que hizo recordarle a Hermione fotos de vikingos que había visto en libros muggles. El viento helado que se sentía le dio escalofríos, pero no tanto como los gritos de la batalla.

-¡El primer objetivo es derrotar a los Guerreros que están custodiando la puerta!- gritó Miller con su vozarrón haciéndose escuchar por el ruido del lugar- ¡Segundo objetivo es derribar la Piedra Sacred que controla la magia de las armas de los Guerreros y así sacar a los miembros del Wizengamot! ¡Hay otro grupo más grande atacando al oro lado de la montaña, si podemos entrar por aquí, lo demás aurores también vendrán hacia aquí! ¡Así que los necesito al frente! ¡Cuidado con sus armas, recuerden que la magia no les hace efecto al igual que sus armaduras! ¡Tienen un grupo de arqueros, cuidado con ellos!

-Carne de cañón- dijo Lupin observando el campo de batalla. Si se ponían por delante de los magos serían blanco fácil- quieren usarnos para que los Guerreros nos ataquen a nosotros, y así los aurores poder avanzar.

-Así es. PERO DEMUESTREN A LOS ESTÚPIDOS DEL MINSTERIO QUIENES SON… y quienes los entrenaron.

-Esto será emocionante- dijo Sirius esbozando una sonrisa, y haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-¿Alguna estrategia?- preguntó Donovan haciendo lo mismo, con ojos saltones. Era del mismo porte que Sirius, con el mismo color de cabello y mismo color de ojos. Solo se diferenciaban por las pecas que tenía- cómo para no morir tan pronto.

-Ataque rápido. Emma será el escudo- dijo Sirius con rapidez- hagamos que estos desgraciados sientan vergüenza de sus habilidades al observar como peleamos ¡Así que no quiero que nadie muera! ¡Callemos la bocota de esos imbéciles del ministerio!-

Todos asintieron, sacando sus varitas emocionados. Hermione se adelantó unos pasos esperando el mejor momento de moverse. Su corazón latía a mil, pero no por miedo. Estaba emocionada y ansiosa. Observó a su enemigo, quienes estaban escondidos entre las rocas. Parecían vikingos, con barbas largas de color rojo y armaduras rusticas y pesadas. Portaban espadas y hachas largas con una hoja color negro. Sus ojos rojos se veían en medio de su bello facial y sus cascos brillaban con un color rojo furioso.

Sería difícil, pero si lograban hacer ataques rápidos probablemente los derrotarían sin problemas. Hermione comenzó a sudar, pero estaba quieta, escuchando todo, viendo todo. De repente se le cruzaban imágenes de Hogwarts en su mente, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ellas. Esto no podía compararse a esa batalla, así que estaría bien. Suspiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

 _-Necesito que vuelvas pronto-_

-No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de hacer eso- murmuró y sonrió- Hora de moverse.

Se agachó y corrió a una gran velocidad entre los magos hasta aparecer justo enfrente de ellos, asombrando a lo aurores que dejó atrás. Se paró derecha e hizo un movimiento en diagonal con la varita y de ella salió una flama gigante que se transformó en una pared de fuego. Todos los magos quedaron atónitos al ver esa muralla formarse tan rápido, pero más asombrados quedaron cuando vieron que las llamas salían no solo de la varita de Hermione, sino que de todo su cuerpo, envolviéndola como un manto rojo.

-¡Posición, ahora!- gritó Sirius ya detrás de Hermione.

Los integrantes de la C.I.A se colocaron en fila frente a la pared de fuego, todos con el Svero saliendo de sus varitas. Los magos detrás de ellos los observaron extrañados y sorprendidos al ver como ninguno de ellos se inmutaba por la intensidad del fuego, a diferencia de ellos que sentían el candente aire caliente.

-¡Emma está on fire!- gritó Amelia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Al parecer le dijeron que sí a la Salamandra!- gritó otro de sus compañeros con burla.

-¡Imagina la suerte de ese hombre!

-¡Ya cállense y adelante!

Hermione comenzó a avanzar y el resto de su grupo la siguió. Los Guerreros Rojos, quienes se habían quedado con la boca abierta, comenzaron a atacar nuevamente. Lanzaban flechas y hachas a la pared, pero gracias al intenso fuego se quemaban y caían hecha cenizas al otro lado. Hermione movió su mano hacia arriba, dando una señal.

-¡Ataques rápidos y certeros!- gritó Sirius.

Todos asintieron y la chica bajo su mano, haciendo espacios entre el fuego para que los integrantes del C.I.A pasaran por la pared sin quemarse. Atacaron rápidamente sin dar tiempo a los Guerreros Rojos a reaccionar y protegerse, bajando uno a cada uno con golpes certeros con sus Sveros, y luego retrocedieron hacia la pared, cubriéndose por el fuego que Hermione volvió a colocar en posición. Los Guerreros volvieron a atacar, pero la pared volvió a evitar que sus flechas y hachas llegaran a los magos.

-¡De nuevo!-

Repitieron el ataque, bajando a otros 10 Guerreros Rojos. Comenzaban a sudar por el fuego tan cercano a ellos, pero no mostraban debilidad o el querer echarse atrás. Faltaba menos de la mitad de los Guerreros para tener el camino libre hacia el interior de la montaña, cuando ellos comenzaron a mover sus armas en el aire, haciéndolas chocar unas entre otras. Hermione se quedó con la mano en el aire dispuesta a bajarla por tercera vez para generar posibilidad de ataque, hasta que sintió un temblor en la planta de sus pies. Levantó una ceja y miró a Sirius, quién había bajado su cabeza mirando el suelo. Unas pequeñas piedrecitas temblaban alrededor de sus pies.

-Algo grande se acerca- dijo Lupin, quién estaba al otro lado de Hermione- no tiene buena pinta.

-Prepárense- dijo Sirius levantando su varita, ahora sin el Svero.

Los Guerreros no paraban de hacer chocar sus armas de hoja negra, alterando a los chicos del C.I.A y a los aurores que quedaron atrás. Era aterrador escuchar esas hojas chocar mientras el temblor aumentaba y aumentaba… hasta que un rugido estremecedor llegó a los oídos de todos los magos. De la punta de la montaña salió una figura gigante de color verde esmeralda, y salió disparada hacia abajo, lanzando fuego por todos lados.

-¡DRAGÓN!- gritó uno de los aurores echándose hacia atrás con cara de pánico.

-¡TODOS ATRÁS!- gritó Hermione concentrando el fuego y creando un escudo de unos dos metros.

El fuego chocó contra su escudo de fuego mientras el dragón volaba, y el choque fue tan fuerte que arrastró a Hermione varios metros hacia atrás entre rocas. La chica, apretando los dientes y muy tensa por el esfuerzo y el dolor de recibir algunas rocas en sus piernas, aumentó el fuego, sacándolo de su cuerpo y concentrándolo todo en el escudo, haciendo que poco a poco el dragón dejara de avanzar y se mantuviera en el aire.

-¡EMMA!- gritó Amelia.

-¡No bajen la guardia!- gritó Sirius creando su Svero y salvando a la chica de ser cortada en dos por una de las armas de un Guerrero Rojo. No medía más de metro y medio.

Hermione mantuvo su escudo de fuego, logrando que por fin el dragón dejara de avanzar y clavara sus garras en el suelo. Dejó de lanzar fuego y estiró sus alas con la intención de atacar con ellas y volver a volar. La chica no espero ni un segundo para deshacer su hechizo de fuego y crear su Svero en forma de látigo y se lo lanzó al cuello del dragón, haciendo que este rugiera por el dolor. Con una fuerza que antes del entrenamiento no poseía, Hermione tensó sus brazos y con un grito de guerra lanzó al dragón hacia el suelo. Este casi ensarta su cabeza en la tierra, dándole a Hermione la posibilidad de lanzarse sobre él. Incrustó la punta de su varita entre las escamas del cuello del dragón y gritó.

- _Reducto!_

El cuello del animal se hinchó, y a los segundos explotó, lanzando las escamas manchadas en sangre por todos lados. El cuerpo inerte del dragón cayó al suelo, lanzando polvo por todos lados. Hermione suspiró y se enderezó, limpiándose el rostro de sudor y sangre de dragón, pero se percató de una mirada extraña. Un auror la observaban con admiración y asombro gracias a su actuación frente al dragón.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

Hermione se ruborizó y sonrió nerviosa.

-Em… muchas gracias, pero no- y se bajó del cuello del dragón.

Pero ella y el auror saltaron en el lugar. Alguien había hecho explotar algo, haciendo saltar a más de la mitad de los Guerreros Rojos que quedaban, esparciéndolos por el lugar. Hermione se cubrió el rostro al ver como una nube de humo se esparcía por el lugar, pero se puso alerta al ver a uno de los Guerreros caer solo a unos metros de ella por la explosión. Era como ver un enano salido de alguna película épica que Hermione alguna vez vio con sus padres, pero este era de verdad, y era mucho más fiero. El Guerrero Rojo se levantó rápidamente del suelo después de rebotar un par de veces, y miró con odio a Hermione y al auror. Sus ojos rojos como el fuego despedían la irritación que sentía al estar rodeado de magos, brillando en medio del polvo, pero en ningún momento se le vio miedo en ellos, cosa que sorprendió a Hermione. Su barba roja se mezclaba con la sangre que caía de su boca.

-Tú, demonio rojo- dijo el auror, y el si estaba muerto de miedo. Levantó la varita amenazándolo- ¡Atrás!

-La magia no le hará daño- dijo la chica con su Svero listo- ten cuidado.

El Guerrero Rojo rugió y blandió un hacha de acero negro, quizás más larga que el brazo de Hermione. El auror tembló de miedo y lo atacó sin pensar. El Guerrero esquivó el ataque sin problema con su hacha, como si hubiera sido una simple mosca y se lanzó sobre el joven asustándolo con la intención de cortarlo en dos… pero fue detenido por Hermione. La chica lanzó su Svero en forma de látigo para agarrar el hacha justo como hizo con el dragón, y la lanzó al suelo clavándola con fuerza, haciendo que el Guerrero quedara a centímetros del auror. El mago cayó de espaldas, con los ojos desorbitados y temblando por el pánico.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije?!- gritó Hermione con rabia.

El Guerrero dio un grito de guerra al mismo tiempo que su barba cambiaba de color rojo a un color amarillo oro. Eso sorprendió a Hermione de la misma forma en la que este dejaba su hacha clavada en el suelo y se lanzaba contra la chica. Apenas pudo esquivar un feroz combo que iba dirigida a su nariz. Se agachó rápidamente y transformando la forma de su Svero a una espada corta atacó desde abajo el costado del Guerrero. Este, con la misma rapidez de la chica sacó un cuchillo y detuvo el ataque. Era mucho más rápido de lo que Hermione pensaba… y más fuerte. El Guerrero comenzó a avanzar y a empujar a Hermione hacia el suelo. Sudando y conteniendo la respiración, la castaña usó toda su fuerza para intentar que el cuchillo no llegara a su garganta, pero era muy difícil.

-¡ATRÁS!-

Una figura cayó sobre el Guerrero mandándolo de cabeza al suelo. Hermione aprovechó y le quitó el cuchillo con un movimiento limpió y lo amenazó agarrándolo del cabello, levantando su cabeza y poniendo el cuchillo en su cuello. El Guerrero se quedó inmóvil.

-No tengo intenciones de usarlo, así que por favor, no hagas movimientos innecesarios- le murmuró.

Si Hermione se hubiera visto a si misma siendo la niña de hace un año atrás, no hubiera creído lo que su yo de ahora había hecho.

-Vaya que su entrenamiento ha dado frutos-

La voz ya conocida llegó a los oídos de la chica, haciendo que levantara la vista y abriera los ojos sorprendida. James Potter estaba de pie a su lado. Usaba unas botas gigantes y una especie de cota de malla de color morado. Era muy fina y no parecía muy pesada, lo cual quizás ayudaba a agilizar los movimientos del que lo usaba. El pelinegro le dio una agradable sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- fue lo único que Hermione atinó a decir, sin cambiar su expresión de asombro.

-¿Qué clase de saludo es ese?- James cruzó sus brazos, un tanto ofendido- Moody nos llamó, diciendo que el ministerio necesitaba ayuda con un asunto. Frank y Dorcas también vinieron pero se quedaron al otro lado. Nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí. ¿No que aún les quedan dos meses para terminar el entrenamiento?

-Nos llamaron para que las bajas de los aurores no fueran tantas- dijo Hermione levantándose y levantando con fuerza al Guerrero. Entonces por eso Lily había podido mandar un Patronus, porque James no estaba con ella.

-Han sido de gran ayuda- dijo James con una espléndida sonrisa- Se supone que íbamos a tratar de entrar por la puerta de atrás, pero ustedes apenas llegaron y ya bajaron a todos los Guerreros Rojos que habían aquí. Al final me llamaron a mí y a otros aurores para venir a ayudar y entrar por acá.

-Perfecto…- La castaña se mordió un labio antes de preguntar- ¿No deberías estar… estar con Lily?

-Ella está bien. Si no estuviera embarazada estaría aquí- dijo el chico con un tono extraño, y desvió la mirada- Te mandó saludos.

-Eh… gracias- murmuró Hermione sintiendo sus mejillas rojas. El sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de su pecho, y prefirió no mirarlo a los ojos.

Después de unos minutos más, todos los Guerreros Rojos o estaban de rodillas rendidos bajo el Svero de algún miembro del C.I.A, o muertos por ataques de estos mismos. El polvo de la explosión anterior se había disipado y ya no había tanto ruido, solo se escuchaban algunos gritos o explosiones provenientes del otro lado. Los aurores que quedaban mandaron mensajes y comenzaron a movilizar a los Guerreros sobrevivientes amenazándolos con sus propias armas, que era lo único que podía hacerles daño. Hermione observó el lugar y al dejar al Guerrero que llevaba consigo en manos de otro auror observó la puerta gigantesca.

-¡JAMES!-

Los dos chicos doblaron la cabeza y vieron como Sirius corría rápidamente hacia ellos, con los ojos brillantes. Estaba ileso, como la mayoría de los integrantes del C.I.A

-¡SIRIUS!- gritó el pelinegro, comenzando a correr.

-¡JAMES!

-¡SIRIUS!

Los dos corrían en cámara lenta, moviendo de forma exagerada sus brazos y sonriendo de par en par, como si fueran una pareja que no se veían hace años que corrían por la playa por su reencuentro. Hermione levantó una ceja, pensando en que eso era lo más poco heterosexual que había visto hacer a Sirius.

-¡HERMANO, TANTO TIEMPO!- gritó James, ahora a centímetros de su amigo y estrechando sus manos de forma muy varonil.

-¡LO MISMO DIGO!-

Hermione se llevó una mano a la cara, sintiendo vergüenza por el género opuesto. En eso, vio otra figura acercarse entremedio de las rocas. Sudaba y tenía la punta del cabello chamuscado. La chica frunció el ceño al ver llegar a Pettigrew al lado de James y Sirius.

-¡Hey, Colagusano también sobrevivió!- dijo Sirius abrazando por el cuello al chico y despeinándolo aún más.

-Wow, estás gigante- dijo el chico entre el brazo de Sirius, con sus ojos como plato.

-Todos crecimos, incluso Emma- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa descarada y lujuriosa, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba ahí. Al parecer no la había visto, y ahora se arrepentía de cada palabra gracias a la mirada de odio asesino que tenía- em… eh, lo que me refería… en el porte… ¡De estatura! Creo que creciste unos centímetros de "altura" estos meses.

-Trata de arreglarla, Black- dijo la chica pasando por su lado, dejando una estela de frialdad en el aire, haciendo que los tres chicos temblaran por su vida- Vamos, hay trabajo que hacer.

-Amigo, definitivamente esta mujer terminará odiándote- dijo James posando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo para darle ánimo.

* * *

Es un capitulo un poco más largo que otros, y es porque tuve que cortarlo porque el original era DEMACIADO largo XD (por eso termina ta de repente) Igual, por eso mismo, tratare de subir el próximo capitulo antes.

Agradecería sus comentarios, y obviamente muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer este fic.

Nos leemos ^^


	15. Chapter 15: One Of Them

Y lo prometido es deuda.

Un capítulo antes del tiempo debido... ja!

Enjoy!

* * *

El Sol brillaba con intensidad sobre las cabezas de los magos, y una suave brisa tibia sacudía sus cabellos recordando que era verano. Un grupo de aurores se quedó custodiando a los Guerreros Rojos, mientras los integrantes del C.I.A estaban ya en la entrada. El color rojo de la puerta molestaba los ojos de los magos, porque brillaba a la luz del Sol. Daba la sensación como si fuego saliera de esa puerta.

-¿Y cómo la abrimos?- preguntó Amelia con el ceño fruncido, notablemente incómoda por el brillo de la puerta- No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que más Guerreros Rojos vengan.

-Las bisagras- dijo Sirius observando la puerta.

-Es una idea- dijo Lupin, quién había estado observando la puerta desde hace ya un tiempo- Porque no podemos tocar la puerta, al menos no sin quemarnos. La luz que irradia no es sólo luz, sino un tipo de fuego que nunca había visto antes.

-Bien, vamos por esas bisagras- dijo Donovan creando su Svero- mientras más seamos, mejor.

-Recuerden que apenas entremos, hay que DESTRUIR su Piedra y buscar Y SACAR a los miembros del Wizengamot- escucharon la voz de Miller. Estaba completamente ileso, y no se veía ni cansado ni nada, y eso que había peleado lado a lado junto a Billius y Tracey.

-¡GUERREROS!-

Todos se dieron vuelta al escuchar el grito, y vieron como una veintena de Guerreros Rojos se acercaban a ellos por el borde de la montaña. Al parecer habían dejado el otro ataque y decidieron ir a la puerta frontal a enfrentar a los invasores… o simplemente aparecieron más. Sus barbas rojas irradiaban el odio que sentían hacia los magos, al igual que sus ojos. Hermione tuvo miedo al ver sus figuras tan amenazadoras.

-¡Quiero a tres personas en cada bisagra!- gritó Sirius poniéndose por delante de su grupo- ¡Los demás a defender!

-¡Retrocedan!- gritó Donovan a los demás aurores que estaban por delante de ellos.

Los Guerreros Rojos dieron un grito de guerra mientras que un grupo de ellos lanzaba flechas. Hermione hizo la pared de fuego para evitar que llegaran a ellos, pero no detuvo a los Guerreros, quienes atravesaron la pared en llamas sin problema gracias a sus armaduras y comenzaron su ataque a mano armada. Los integrantes del C.I.A pudieron defenderse bastante bien, aunque sin dejar de quejarse por la fuerza brutal de los Guerreros, pero el resto de los aurores fue cayendo rápidamente bajo las hachas y cuchillos mientras las luces de los hechizos y maleficios rebotaban en sus armaduras, incluso dándoles a ellos mismos. Desgraciadamente cada vez iban retrocediendo más y más hacia la puerta, sintiendo el calor abrazador de esta. Hermione desvió un hachazo que iba directo a su cabeza con su Svero en forma de espada deshaciendo la muralla de fuego, y sin pensarlo mucho cortó la mano del Guerrero, y para dejarlo completamente fuera de combate pateó su cabeza con fuerza y lo mandó a volar muy lejos.

-¡¿Cuánto falta?!- preguntó la chica secándose el sudor de la frente. El calor que emanaba de la puerta no ayudaba en nada ya que se sentía sofocada. No podía compararse a cuando se envolvía en el fuego que ella creaba.

-¡Ya casi!- gritó Bilius con los ojos semi cerrados por el ardor que le provocaba la puerta.

Habían insertado sus Sveros en las bisagras y los movían como si fueran serruchos. Funcionaba, pero no a la velocidad que necesitaban. Hermione escuchó un chillido de pánico muy cerca de ella, y al redirigir su mirada vio como Pettigrew peleaba por su vida esquivando hachazos de un Guerrero Rojo mucho más grande que el resto. Sirius, Lupin y James, quién peleaba más alejados de él estaban demasiado ocupados con otros Guerreros. Se quedó unos segundos mirándolo, sin mover ningún musculo. Pettigrew chilló aún más fuerte al sentir como la hoja le cortaba unos cabellos cerca de su oreja.

-Ay, la conciencia- murmuró la chica, y tomando aire corrió al socorro de Pettigrew sabiendo que se arrepentiría de eso luego.

Llegó justo cuando el hacha de ese gran Guerrero caía sobre el pecho del chico, deteniéndolo a centímetros de su nariz. Hermione bufó por el esfuerzo, sintiendo que esa hacha era muchísimos más pesada que otras y apenas pudo mantenerla en el aire alejada de ella.

-¡Mu-Muevete!- le gritó a Pettigrew con los dientes apretados. Este, con los ojos llorosos se arrastró entre la tierra y rocas en dirección a sus amigos.

Cuando estuvo ya lejos del hacha, Hermione dejó que esta se insertara en el suelo moviéndose a un lado, pero no contó con que el Guerrero ya había soltado el hacha con una mano, y había sacado un cuchillo con la otra. La castaña apenas pudo reaccionar al ataque, recibiendo un corte arriba de su ceja izquierda el cual se deslizó hasta su sien. Hermione se tambaleó hacia atrás, sintiendo un ardor gigantesco y cegándola por un momento hasta que sintió una patada enorme en su estómago, la cual la mandó a volar metros hacia atrás.

Abrió los ojos de par en par como si eso la ayudara a recuperar el aire perdido por la patada entre el polvo que había levantado, y tosió en el suelo, escupiendo un poco de sangre. Su ojo comenzó a taparse de sangre, pero antes de que ocurriera vio la figura del Guerrero acercarse a ella a grandes zancadas. La chica palideció, y recreando su Svero apenas pudo desviar el nuevo hachazo que iba directo a su pecho hacia el suelo. Se dio una vuelta siguiendo la trayectoria del hacha y posó su espalda sobre ella, haciendo que el Guerrero se tambaleara hacia adelante, y le lanzó una patada al hocico. Este soltó su arma, llevándose su mano a la boca, pero fue un grave error porque Hermione ya se había puesto en guardia. Clavó con fuerza su Svero en la axila del Guerrero, y dándole otra patada en la cara lo mandó al suelo, casi inerte.

-Arsh… claro- murmuró llevándose su mano a la sien, tratando de parar el sangrado- yo salvo a la rata y me dejan casi tuerta.

Un estruendo se escuchó. La puerta había caído hacia atrás, dejando ver el interior de la montaña.

-¡TODOS ADENTRO!-

-¡Emma, rápido!-

Los integrantes del C.I.A fueron retrocediendo rápidamente, manteniendo a los Guerreros Rojos a raya mientras los aurores que quedaban corrían al interior, muchos de ellos arrancando despavoridos… hasta que veían lo que los esperaba dentro.

-¡TODOS AFUERA!- gritó un Auror lleno de pánico segundos antes de ser aplastado por una garra gigante de dragón.

Un Colacuerno Húngaro rugió haciendo temblar las rocas del gigantesco palacio que se abría detrás de él. Hermione solo logró ver unas escaleras al centro de un gran vestíbulo, el cual medía casi lo mismo que medía la montaña por fuera. El dragón abrió sus alas de par en par he hinchó su pecho mientas humo salía por su hocico. El fuego se dispersó rápidamente quemando a algunos aurores, pero Hermione ya había hecho su movimiento adelantándose a todos y rodeándose de llamas creó una barrera para que el ataque del dragón no avanzara más.

-¡Mantenlo ahí, Emma!- gritó Sirius entrecerrando los ojos por el fuego infernal que se alzaba frente a él.

-¡Hay que retroceder!- gritó James. El ruido que creaban las llamas era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Esta lleno de Guerreros Rojos afuera!- gritó la chica manteniéndose tiesa por el esfuerzo. Sentía que si movía un musculo, perdería l control del fuego y el ataque del dragón los derretiría a todos- ¡Hay que avanzar!

-¡¿Y cómo hacemos eso sin que ese dragón nos coman?!- dijo James mirando hacia atrás y viendo como los Guerreros Rojos avanzaban entre los Integrantes del C.I.A y los aurores. Estaban atrapados.

-¡Por la escalera! ¡Vi que al tope de ella hay un taburete!- el fuego en su cuerpo comenzó a afectarle un poco. Llevaba muchos minutos envolviéndola completamente y sentía como su piel comenzaba a quemarse. Los efectos de crear ese hechizo… al borde de ser un maleficio- ¡Probablemente sea la Piedra Sacred de los Guerreros, si la destruimos quedaran indefensos y los dragones se irán!

-¡Tengo una idea!- gritó Lupin, quien tenía un ojo morado. Lanzaba hechizos hacia las rocas cercanas para que atacaran a los Guerreros- ¡Cómo animales podemos llegar más rápido!

-¿Quieres llamar a los Merodeadores, Lunático?- Sirius habló emocionado dentro de todo el sudor y suciedad de su rostro por la pelea.

-¡¿Qué piensan hacer?!- chilló Pettigrew, quién se cubría el rostro asustado. De alguna forma había permanecido al lado de ellos intacto.

-¡Excelente idea, Canuto! ¡Colagusano, hora de actuar!- gritó James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja levantando su varita mientras agarraba al chico del brazo- ¡Los llevamos en nuestras espaldas!

-¡Donovan! ¡Nosotros avanzaremos para destruir la piedra Sacred! ¡Ustedes mantengan a la mayoría de los Guerreros acá!

-No hay problema, Black!-

-¡ATENTOS!- Hermione dio la alerta.

El fuego dio una explosión, haciendo que el dragón echara su cuello hacia atrás, dando dos segundos para que los chicos usaran su magia. Sirius se volvió peludo, se le agrandó el hocico y se puso en cuatro patas, transformándose en un gran perro negro. En cambio James se alargó, unos cuernos salieron de su cabeza y sus piernas adelgazaron, convirtiéndose en un hermoso ciervo. Pettigrew apareció en su lomo con cara de confusión.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-

-¡Emma, arriba!- le dijo Lupin mientras se subía sobre el lomo de Sirius.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta al ver al magnifico ciervo frente a ella, moviendo su cabeza con sus grandes cornamentas indicándole que subiera sobre él. Sólo el rugido de un nuevo dragón sobre su cabeza la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y subió sobre el ciervo delante de Pettigrew mientras sentía como flechas volaban a su alrededor. Los Guerreros atacaban sin piedad, y los gritos de dolor de aurores e integrantes del C.I.A le indicaban que la batalla no iba bien para ellos.

-¡Avanza, avanza, avanza!- gritó Pettigrew con los ojos desorbitados viendo como las garras de los dos dragones iban hacia ellos.

James y Sirius comenzaron a correr esquivando las garras del dragón con una agilidad increíble. Hermione tuvo que agarrarse a las cornamentas para no caer del animago. Sintió las pequeñas y regordetas manos del Pettigrew alrededor de su cintura, apretándola fuertemente luchando también para no caer.

-¡Guerreros a las doce!- le dijo Lupin- ¡Peter, Emma, atentos!

-¡Pero si yo ni siquiera quería venir!- chilló con una voz demasiado aguda.

-Eres libre de saltar y morir quemado- dijo Hermione con irritación al sentir a Pettigrew tan cerca de ella- Y no me aprietes tanto, necesito respirar.

Los animagos comenzaron a subir por la gigante escalera, la cual estaba hecha de la misma piedra de la montaña, pero lisa. Había pilares cada cuatro peldaños que afirmaban la escalera y la sobrepasaban, tomando la forma de lanzas. Hermione solo pudo notar que había mucha luz, pero debido al gran tragaluz que se alzaba sobre ellos, y al parecer era el final de la montaña. La luz rebotaba en la piedra de la montaña bien tratada por los Guerreros y eso lograba iluminar todo el lugar, el cual era inmensamente grande. Probablemente una manada entera de gigantes podrían vivir ahí sin cuidado.

- _Confringo!_

Un pilar cayó sobre un grupo de Guerreros, abriéndoles el paso a los magos por encima de los escombros. Hermione tuvo que agarrarse firmemente del cuello de James para no caer. Nunca había montado un caballo y menos un ciervo… la verdad es que nunca se le dio bien montar animales o algún medio de transporte mágico.

-¡Aún queda mucho camino!- gritó Pettigrew sin soltarse de la cadera de Hermione- ¡No lograremos llegar antes que nos maten!

-¡No hay otra alternativa!- dijo la chica blandiendo como podía su Svero, tratando de no caer del lomo de James- ¡Ninguno puede volar!

Escucharon un aullido de dolor. Sirius había rodado por las escaleras junto con Lupin, ya que uno de los Guerreros le había hecho un corte en su pata. Lupin había saltado antes que lo aplastara y peleaba con su Svero para proteger a su amigo. James posó fieramente sus pezuñas en los rostros de dos Guerreros, aplastándolos, y se detuvo con intención de devolverse a ayudar. Hermione casi se cae nuevamente, pero Pettigrew la ayudó a sostenerse.

-Hay otra alternativa- dijo el chico con ojos asustados, pero también había decisión- Lánzame, y destruiré la piedra.

-¡¿Qué?!- ¿Acaso quería huir?

-¡También soy animago y puedo transformarme en ratón! ¡Lánzame con un hechizo y llegare antes, sino moriremos!-

James comenzó a mover con furia su cabeza blandiendo sus cornamentas contra los guerreros, lanzando a varios por el borde de la escalera. La chica transformó su Svero en forma de látigo y agarró a unos tres Guerreros antes que degollaran a Lupin y también los lanzó hacia el vacío. Sirius trataba de levantarse pero le era imposible con el gran corte que tenía en su ahora pata. No estaban en una muy buena situación.

-¡LANZAME!

Pettigrew la tomó del brazo y al segundo se transformó en ratón, quedando afirmado en la mano de la chica. Ya no tuvo más elección, y con furia agarró del cuello al ratón y parándose como pudo en el lomo del ciervo, apuntó y lanzó.

- _ALOHOMORA!_

Guió al ratón por los aires manteniendo el equilibrio por unos segundos guiándolo hacia la piedra, pero sintió un dolor tan grande en el estómago que quedó en blanco. Fue lanzada hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe y cayó de espaldas en las escaleras, viendo pajaritos por todos lados. Abrió los ojos tratando de mantenerse cuerda y no desmayarse por el dolor, pero el ruido de lugar se apagó y su visión se nubló. Tosió un par de veces, lanzando un poco de sangre mientras el dolor aumentaba. Sitió como una mano la agarró firmemente, quizás decía su nombre u otra cosa, pero Hermione no podía entenderle bien. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para recuperar sus sentidos. Su cabeza palpitaba también gracias al corte que había recibido minutos antes y el dolor en su pecho le hacía respirar con más dificultad.

Si no se levantaba, la iban a destrozar.

Levántate.

Vamos.

- _¡Hermione!_

La chica abrió los ojos con su corazón latiendo rápidamente. La figura que se alzaba frente a ella le era tan conocida que sonrió instantáneamente. El dolor disminuyó considerablemente y pudo dar una gran bocanada de aire, haciendo que lo nublado de su vista desapareciera y así pudiera ponerse de pie justo para esquivar un hachazo de un Guerrero Rojo. Con su Svero con forma de látigo agarró el hacha y la insertó en el suelo con un movimiento limpio. El Guerrero la miró con furia, pero antes que se moviera, el Svero de otra persona lo atravesó por la garganta. Hermione quedó sorprendida al ver a más integrantes del C.I.A en las escaleras, y eran gente que ella no conocía. Al parecer habían llegado de los demás grupos a ayudarlos por algún otro lado. Quizás habían entrado por la puerta que atacaban antes que ellos llegaran, y justo a tiempo.

-¿Cómo te curaste tan rápido?-

La figura de Harry se transformó en un segundo a otro en la de James Potter, con la mejilla sangrando y lleno de sudor. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces y miró su varita, la cual brillaba con una leve luz morada. Era un hechizo sanador lo que había hecho que el dolor del golpe en su estómago disminuyera… pero no lo había hecho ella.

-No sé… hechizo mudo…- murmuró la chica. Sus manos temblaban levemente.

-Eso es muy difícil de hacer… - el chico de verdad parecía impresionado, y levemente asustado- Me dejas con la boca abierta

-¡DRAGÓN!

Hermione y James se dieron vuelta para ver la gran figura de un dragón sobre ellos, con las alas estiradas y su hocico lleno de humo, listo para lanzar fuego.

Pero nunca lo hizo.

Es más, el dragón miró hacia arriba y comenzó a volar hacía el tragaluz, junto a otros dos dragones. Hermione y James se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras Lupin sostenía a Sirius, quién estaba medio inconsciente. Los Guerreros Rojos también se quedaron observando al dragón con rostros sorprendidos, y algunos con ojos aterrados. Sus barbas cambiaron de color de rojo intenso a un azul hielo. Comenzaron a tirar sus armas al suelo, creado mucho ruido en el lugar, y varios caían de rodillas al suelo con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué… que ocurre?- preguntó James muy confundido, aun con su varita en la mano.

-La piedra…- murmuró Hermione, dirigiendo su mirada al final de la escalera, en donde antes estaba la Piedra Sacred pero ahora solo se veía la figura de Pettigrew levantando sus manos en señal de victoria. Hermione estaba impresionada- él la destruyó.

-Muy bien, Colagusano- dijo Sirius con un hilo de voz sosteniéndose del hombro de Lupin. Estaba pálido, sucio y lleno de sangre en el rostro.

Se escuchó un ruido parecido al de una ola. Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre ellos con más confusión, hasta que se dieron cuenta que ese ruido provenía de los magos que quedaron al inicio de la escalera. Era un grito de ovación y alegría ya que los Guerreros Rojos se habían rendido al no tener magia proveniente de la destruida Piedra Sacred. Los demás magos que se encontraban junto a ellos también gritaron por victoria, y comenzaron a sacar y empujar a los Guerreros Rojos derrotados. Hermione se sentó en un escalón, sintiendo como el cansancio se apoderaba de sus piernas, sin poder mantenerse mucho de pie. La adrenalina la había ayudado a llegar hasta ahí, pero como todo había terminado, volvía a sentir el peso del cansancio, y el dolor en su estómago y sien.

-Aaah, esto fue agotador- dijo James sentándose a su lado- menos mal que ya terminó.

-Cierto… Gracias por tu ayuda- dijo la castaña llevándose una mano a su rostro.

-Tú estuviste impresionante. Quizás si debí tomar ese curso de aurores- dijo el chico rascándose la nuca- Ustedes tres están a un nivel muy superior a lo que eran antes.

-Tu transformación en ciervo es impresionante. La de todos ustedes, incluso Pettigrew- la chica frunció el ceño, sintiendo culpa- No pensé que… él fuera a ayudarnos.

-¿Por qué no? Esta de nuestro lado. Quizás es torpe y le cuesta seguir nuestro paso- dijo James levantándose- pero es nuestro amigo. Obvio que va a ayudarnos.

Hermione no pudo decir nada más, porque la consciencia le decía que no lo hiciera, y porque de un segundo a otro alguien la agarraron por detrás del cuello y la levantaron con brusquedad, haciendo que todos sus huesos sonaran de forma desagradable.

-¡MUY BIEN HECHO, GRINT!- gritó Miller con su típico tono mandón. Estaba forrado en sangre y tenía un ojo hinchado, y una de sus cejas había desaparecido dándole un aire bastante extraño. Aun así, se movía como si nada le hubiera pasado- ¡TE HAS GRADUADO DEL CURSO CON HONORES! ¡TODOS USTEDES, INCLUSO BLACK! ¡ME SIENTO CASI ORGULLOSO SALAMANDRA, JAJAJA!

-Es… un… honor…- dijo con un tono apenas audible, golpeando el brazo de Miller con su mano para pedir aire.

-¿Salamandra?- preguntó James muy confundido.

-Un sobrenombre que le dimos- dijo Lupin sonriendo- ya sabes, por el fuego…

-Eh… aaaahhhh, entiendo- y James sonrió, pero con una mueca burlona- Salamandra, está bueno.

-¡NO LO ES!- chilló Hermione roja como un tomate y zafándose de Miller muy enojada.

Pero solo fue cuando la soltó que entendió lo que el hombre le había dicho. Sonrió y tuvo que sentarse porque sentía sus piernas como gelatina. De repente todo a su alrededor se apagó, y quedó ella con sus pensamientos. Si Miller la había graduado quería decir que no volvería al curso, y que de alguna forma quedaba libre… Y podría ver a Lily antes de tiempo. Su corazón bailó de alegría y nervios.

¿Estaba lista para verla después de lo que había pasado, y del mensaje que le mandó con su Patronus? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué haría? Se mordió el labio, estrujando sus manos. Hasta se le olvidó que se estaba quedando ciega de un ojo por la herida que le habían hecho.

-Emma, vamos-

Hermione levantó la mirada y vio a Amelia y a Tracey. Sus rostros estaban manchados de sudor y sangre, y Tracey tenía un feo corte en su brazo derecho. Pero aparte de eso estaban bien y le sonreían.

-Estás hecha un desastre- le dijo con burla la mayor de ellas.

-Mira quién habla… Pero la verdad no me importa mucho-

-¿Feliz porque nos graduamos antes?-

-Uf. No tienes idea…-

-o-

-Mantente derecha. No es un mal hombre pero analiza todos tus movimientos. Míralo a los ojos y no te pongas nerviosa. Dale respuestas cortas, sino se interesará demasiado y comenzará a hablarte de él y a contarte sus extrañas historias, y no tengo tiempo para perder con él. Mensajes cortos y precisos, mientras antes salgamos de aquí, mejor.

Hermione asintió a todo lo que Ojoloco Moody le decía mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Los escuchaba atentamente, pero no podía evitar desviar la mirada de vez en cuando por los pasillos. Los recuerdos se aglomeraban en su cabeza, pero no era lo que más le llamaba la atención. La vez que fue al castillo con Lily, Regulus y Kreacher no vieron a ningún estudiante… pero ahora estaba lleno de ellos. Era extraño ver el uniforme de Hogwarts con otro estilo más setentero, pero los colores siempre eran característicos. No pudo dejar de notar que los estudiantes siempre iban en grupos de más de cuatro personas, y no vio a ninguno caminar solo. En su tiempo era normal ver parejas o gente sola caminando mientras estudiaba, pero ahora no pasaba. Quizás por el miedo a que pasar algo, independiente de estar en Hogwarts y de ser el lugar más seguro del mundo, como siempre decía Hagrid.

-Ya llegamos-

Hermione se paró en seco frente a una gárgola de un águila, la cual los miró con cara de pocos amigos. Estiró sus alas y con voz rasposa les habló:

-¿Contraseña?-

-Ranas de Chocolate-

La gárgola bufó, y moviendo sus alas comenzó a girar mientras unas escaleras iban apareciendo, las cuales dirigían a una puerta directo al despacho del director Albus Dumbledore. Hermione tragó saliva, nerviosa por volver a ver al director y estar bajo su presencia después de haber escuchado tantas cosas sobre él mientras estaba con Harry y Ron… aunque su presencia siempre la ponía nerviosa. Hermione admiraba mucho al director por ser un gran mago.

Subieron por las escaleras y se pararon frente a la puerta. Moody ni siquiera tuvo que llamar ya que esta se abrió sola y entraron al despacho del director.

-¡Alastor!-

Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie frente a su escritorio. Sostenía a Fawkes en su brazo, y le estaba dando de comer algo de color amarillo brillante. Moody se dirigió al hombre con paso decidido y le tendió la mano para saludarlo. Hermione se quedó atrás, justo al lado de la puerta mientras observaba lo amigable que el director saludaba al auror.

-Ha pasado tiempo- dijo Moody con su rostro aun serio.

-Es verdad- dijo Dumbledore, con una gigantesca sonrisa. Era como ver dos polos opuestos- supe que la batalla de los Guerreros Rojos fue un éxito.

-Un triste éxito, si me permites corregirte. Nunca debimos tener esa batalla-

-Era algo que no se podía predecir. Al fin y al cabo, estamos en guerra y cualquiera puede convertirse en desertor- Dumbledore posó a Fawkes en su sitio y se dio vuelta, ahora mirando a Hermione- ¿Y con quién tengo el gusto?

-¡Grint!- la llamó Moody con el ceño fruncido- no te escondas ahora.

La chica saltó en el lugar y corrió hasta el lado de Moody tratando de no tropezarse por los nervios.

-Emma Grint. Mucho gusto, director Dumbledore- dijo con voz seca, pero fuerte.

-Se nota que estuvo en ese curso de aurores hecho por Crouch, su postura es derechamente perfecta.

-Ya le sale natural- dijo Moody con el ceño fruncido- Pero le hizo bien, antes estaba muy flacucha peo ahora se ve sana y fuerte.

Hermione se sonrojó de la vergüenza, y relajó un poco su postura. Su postura derecha parecida a la de un soldado le salía sin darse cuenta, y eso le molestaba un poco.

-Vine con ella porque Lily Potter la incluyó en la Orden del Fenix sin importarle la opinión de los demás y la tuya… así que yo la traje por último para que la vieras en vivo y en directo, siendo que le dije a esa niña que te la presentara. Pero bueno, tú sabes como es.

-Jajaja, típico de Lily- rió Dumbledore con una sonrisa, y se acercó a Hermione- pero si ella tiene confianza en ti como para aceptarte en la Orden, yo no tengo mucho más que decir. Es un gusto conocerte, Emma Grint.

-El-el gusto es mío, director…- Hermione tendió su mano hacia el director con muchos nervios sintiendo como sus ojos la escaneaban de pies a cabeza. Pocas veces había estado tan cerca del mago.

-Muy bien, a lo que nos convoca- dijo Dumbledore apretando su mano y soltándola rápidamente, y se dirigió a su escritorio- Señorita Grint, ¿sería tan amable de esperar a Alastor afuera? Esto tomará unos minutos.

-¡No-no hay problema!- dijo la chica con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Quizás tome más de unos minutos- dijo Moody sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio de Dumbledore- ten paciencia y no te vayas muy lejos del despacho. Podrías perderte al no conocer el castillo.

-Sí… muchas gracias- y con eso, la chica corrió hacia la puerta y salió cerrándola con cautela.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró en el pasillo, el cual estaba vacío. Suspiró cansinamente, sintiéndose estúpida al comportarse así frente al director. El hombre era tan suspicaz que cualquier cosa que hiciera frente a él, podría delatarla sobre su verdadera identidad, y de su propósito real de haber acompañado al auror a Hogwarts.

Miró hacia todos lados, y al no ver a nadie, sacó el anillo de los Gaunt. Tenía un pequeño brillo verde, el cual le dio escalofríos a la chica. Ni por si acaso pensó en ponérselo, así que se lo colgó al cuello, y rezando para que Moody y Dumbledore estuvieran hablando por "más de un par de minutos", salió corriendo hasta la sala Multiuso.

Después de la batalla contra los Guerreros Rojos, Hermione había vuelto al mundo mágico con un diploma y una cantidad de monedas mágicas considerable no solo por terminar el curso, sino que también gracias a su buena participación en la batalla. La chica se dio cuenta que más como agradecimiento, fue como una paga por adelantado a sus servicios posteriores al C.I.A, lo que significaba que la llamarían si necesitaban de ella, y que ella "debía" ir a ese llamado.

Y eso no demoró mucho, porque al mismo día siguiente de la batalla tuvo que asistir como guardaespaldas de uno de los magos del Wizengamot, enredándose en una pelea contra unos goblins mandados por mortífagos, a los dos días después tuvo que ir a rescatar a unos aurores que habían quedado atrapados en una cueva rodeados por gigantes (lo cual duró casi una semana), y el día anterior a su encuentro con Dumbledore tuvo un encuentro contra mortífagos que intentaron destruir el Puente de Londres.

Hermione se había convertido en una funcionaria del ministerio sin darse cuenta (y bastante famosa), y apenas había tenido tiempo para descansar, o pensar en otras cosas, como Lily o los Horrocruxes. Había tenido la intención de ir a verla, pero con el poco tiempo que tuvo libre esas semanas, ni siquiera pudo pensar en lo que le diría al verla. Todo hasta que Ojoloco Moody la llamó y le dijo que la acompañara a una reunión con Dumbledore a Hogwarts. No lo pensó dos veces, y decidió que esa era su oportunidad para destruir el Horrocruxe que se encontraba ahí.

La castaña corría por los pasillos desiertos del castillo. Los estudiantes habían entrado a clases, por lo que la oportunidad no podía ser más perfecta. Ni siquiera vio a Filch o a la Señora Norris, por lo que con más energía corrió hasta encontrarse frente a la sala Multiuso. Pasó por frente de ella tres veces hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Estaba tal cual como Hermione la recordaba el día en que se incendió en la Batalla de Hogwarts: Llena de cosas. La chica suspiró, y se sacó el anillo posándolo en su mano. No sabía exactamente como encontraría la diadema de Ravenclaw, solo tenía una pequeña noción de donde Harry la había encontrado, pero creía que al tener otro Horrocruxe reaccionaría tal como pasó en la cabaña de los Gaunt. Y efectivamente, el anillo tembló ligeramente en la mano de Hermione.

-Quizás este sea al Horrocruxe más fácil de obtener- dijo caminando en dirección hacia donde sentía que el anillo palpitaba más fuerte- Espero que Lily no se enoje tanto por no traerla conmigo esta vez.

Pero lo que pasó a continuación la sacó de su seguridad.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio una luz plateada que iba directamente a ella. Se agachó un segundo antes que el rayó la golpeara en la cabeza. Unos cabellos quemados cayeron al suelo. Hermione rodó hasta quedar detrás de un sillón con moho, y con varita en mano esperó el segundo ataque. Su corazón palpitaba a mil porque definitivamente no se esperaba un ataque en ese lugar, siendo que pocos en Hogwarts sabían de esa sala… aunque quizás en esos años era más popular. Se atrevió a levantar la cabeza por sobre el sillón para ver quién estaba ahí, pero otro rayó paso volando frente a su nariz, obligándola a agacharse de nuevo.

-¡Tranquilo, o tranquila! ¡No vengo aquí a pelear!- gritó la chica casi echada en el suelo- ¡solo vine por… algo que perdí!

Silencio.

Hermione frunció el ceño, sintiendo la frustración en su pecho. No tenía tiempo para un duelo, si Moody terminaba su reunión con Dumbledore antes de tiempo, necesitaría una excelente excusa para que no la llenara de maleficios.

Escuchó unos pasos demasiado cerca de ella. Sin pensarlo mucho, clavó su varita en el sofá y lo mandó a volar hacia atrás con mucha fuerza. Vio la figura de su atacante saltar a un lado, dándole a la chica unos segundos para levantarse y lanzarle un expelliarmus. El hombre desvió el hechizo y lanzó otro con increíble velocidad. Hermione lo esquivó y corrió hacia adelante. Desgraciadamente para su enemigo, la chica era mucho más rápida y ágil que él, tomándolo desprevenido al verla casi aparecer delante de él con la varita en mano. Hermione apuntó hacia los ojos… pero no pudo atacar. Quedó tan sorprendida al ver a la persona frente a ella que se quedó unos segundos en blanco.

-¿Que…?- murmuró el hombre frunciendo el ceño- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

El rostro de Severus Snape observaba a Hermione con recelo, pero claramente estaba asustado.

* * *

Ah, Severus... un hombre amado por muchos y odiado por muchos más.

Espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus comentarios... y tranquilos, Lily viene en camino (viene en camino... O.o)

Muchas gracias por darse su tiempo de leer este fic ^^


	16. Chapter 16: Truth

Nuevo capítulo! que emoción!

Llorare...

Enjoy ^^

* * *

-¿Que…?- murmuró el hombre frunciendo el ceño- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

El rostro de Severus Snape observaba a Hermione con recelo, pero claramente estaba asustado. Hermione se quedó unos segundos de piedra sin bajar la varita. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza el encontrarse con su antiguo profesor de pociones, de quién pensó por mucho tiempo que los había traicionado a todos pero que al final, había estado trabajando para Dumbledore siendo un doble espía. La chica parpadeó un par de veces y retrocedió unos pasos, bajando la varita.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Que educada- murmuró el hombre, aún sin moverse- pero no tengo porque contestar.

-Debería- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño- usted es un mortífago, no tiene acceso a este castillo.

Snape se llevó su mano de forma automática al brazo en donde tendría la marca tenebrosa, pero sonrió. Se levantó lentamente y miró a Hermione con superioridad y casi con asco. La chica tuvo un flashback de su primer año al conocer a Draco Malfoy.

-Ya era hora que Dumbledore subiera la guardia en Hogwarts. No había visto aurores de tu nivel aquí- dijo pasando una mano por su grasiento pelo- Se nota que comienza a darse cuenta que no puede ganarle al señor de las tinieblas.

-Hogwarts no necesita guardia extra. Por lo menos no ahora-

-¿Y cómo puede ser que un mortífago haya entrado en sus dominios?- Snape sonrió con malicia.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Estaba en una situación muy peligrosa. Severus Snape era, o mejor dicho es un gran duelista y un excelente mago. Si sus sospechas son correctas el aún esta entregado a Voldemort al cien por ciento, porque la profecía aún no había sido dicha… quizás… Pero independientemente, él en ese momento es un hombre muy peligroso y podrían seguir con su pelea en esa sala al sentirse amenazado por Hermione, y así perdería su oportunidad de obtener la diadema.

-Mira… si está aquí, sólo, no es para atacar Hogwarts. Eso es obvio-

-¿Eso crees?-

-Usted no es tan estúpido como para venir sólo, estando Dumbledore aquí- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos- eso sería un suicidio.

-Lo dice alguien que bajó completamente su guardia enfrente de un mortífago-

-¿Quién dices que baje mi guardia?-

La tensión entre los dos se duplicó. Los dedos de Snape de movían lentamente, mientras sus ojos perforaban el rostro de Hermione. La chica, quién tenía los brazos cruzados, tensó sus músculos y agudizó sus sentidos, observando cada movimiento que el hombre hacía frente a ella hacía… hasta que sintió un palpitar que no provenía de su corazón. El anillo había sentido al Horrocruxe de la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, eso significaba que no estaba lejos. Los ojos de Hermione se desviaron un segundo para observar hacia donde el anillo sentía a la diadema… y fue el segundo que necesito Snape para atacarla.

Desvió ese primer ataque, pero el Expelliarmus que mandó después la golpeó de lleno en el pecho, lanzándola lejos. Cayó entre unos muebles muy antiguos, de donde salieron varios pixies muy enojados. Tomando todo el aire que había perdido con ese golpe y tratando de contener el enojo por su estupidez, se levantó de entre los pedazos de madera justo cuando vio una serpiente de hielo de unos dos metros y medio aparecer frente a ella.

-Perfecto- murmuró la chica palideciendo.

Saltó hacia un lado justo para esquivar un ataque muy rápido del monstruo creado por Snape. Corrió por uno de los pasillo con su corazón acelerado, sintiendo el sonido que hacía la serpiente al moverse, que era como si estuviera pisando vidrios rotos. Le lanzó un armario lleno de zapatos y una tonelada de libros viejos para alejarla un poco y seguir corriendo. Quizás podría enfrentarla, pero aprovechó para alejarse del hombre y avanzar en dirección al Horrocruxe haciendo como que escapaba.

-¡Que porquería de auror eres! ¡¿Acaso vienes de muggles que no puedes defenderte de un hechizo tan simple?!- dijo Snape a unos metros de ellos, sonriendo de par en par con emoción.

Eso atacó el orgullo de la chica, y al llegar a la esquina de un pasillo donde había una montaña de puertas de diferentes formas, se dio vuelta y miró a la serpiente. Esta abrió su boca de par en par y se lanzó sobre la chica, pero no logró hacerle daño. Hermione se envolvió en fuego en un segundo, haciendo que la serpiente no pudiera tocarla.

-Yo no soy la única porquería aquí, si a eso llamas ser hijos de muggles- murmuró la castaña con rabia, aumentando el fuego y derritiendo a la serpiente completamente- ¡Ya que no soy la única que viene de ellos!

Snape abrió los ojos de par en par, asombrado y asustado. Hermione estiró los brazos, concentrando el fuego en ellos y se puso en posición de ataque, mirando fijamente al hombre quién no se había movido del lugar.

-¡¿Y t-tú qué sabes?!

-Sólo ataca. Veamos si una hija de muggles es inferior a un mestizo como tú- dijo con tono desafiante.

Snape infló su pecho, y dando dos rápidos movimientos con su varita lanzó un hechizo hacia Hermione, quién lo desvió con su fuego al juntar sus brazos delante de ella. Observó como en el rostro de Snape se dibujaba el miedo y la frustración.

- _Sectusempra!_

Hermione aumentó el fuego sabiendo que ese era un hechizo poderoso, y con una sonrisa notó que solo le hizo un pequeño corte en la mejilla. Snape abrió la boca, ahora completamente horrorizado. Dio un paso hacia atrás al ver como Hermione bajaba los brazos sin deshacer el hechizo de fuego.

-Mi turno-

El fuego de sus brazos se deslizó por el lugar creando un círculo alrededor de ella y Snape. Este estaba sudando, apenas pestañaba y su varita temblaba en su mano. Hermione sonrió y estiró sus brazos hacia adelante, acercando el fuego que rodeaba a Snape de forma amenazante. El hombre cerró los ojos, y levantando su brazo con su varita hizo que la piedra del suelo se levantara a su alrededor, creando un escudo. El fugo envolvió la piedra.

-¿Qué acaso quieres morir carbonizado?- preguntó Hermioe levantando una ceja, un poco sorprendida por lo poco práctico de la defensa de Snape. La piedra no se demoraría nada en calentarse, y carbonizar a Snape.

-¡He escuchado hablar de ti, Salamandra, y de tu habilidad con el fuego!- se escuchó la voz del mago dentro de su pequeña fortaleza- Y ya sé que no debo subestimarte.

En eso, las paredes de piedra que el hombre había levantado a su alrededor salieron disparadas para todos lados, llevándose parte del fuego y dándole espacio a Snape para correr… directo hacia Hermione. Esta se puso en guardia y lanzó al mismo tiempo que Snape un hechizo de ataque, haciendo que rebotaran e hicieran una explosión de luz y viento tan grande que los lanzó a los dos hacia atrás. El fuego se desvaneció y las piedras cayeron al suelo. Hermione se deslizó por el suelo hasta detenerse justo con la cabeza en la pata de una mesa, provocándole un agudo dolor.

-¡De todos los lugares…!- chilló con los ojos llorosos, levantando la cabeza pero un libro gigantesco cayó sobre ella… y otro, y otro, y muchos más, quedando casi sepultada debajo de muchos tomos, todos muy pesados, y llenando el lugar de polvo.

La sala multiuso quedó nuevamente en su silencio habitual. Sólo a lo lejos se escuchaban revolotear las alas de los pixies, y una que otra risita de ellos. Hermione recuperó el conocimiento después de unos segundos, y sintiendo un desagradable dolor de cabeza se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. Desgraciadamente eso le provocó mareo y al pisar el torso de un maniquí que estaba entre los libros volvió a caer sentada entre ellos, levantando otra nube de polvo.

-Esto es vergonzoso- murmuró con frustración, viendo puntitos en el aire por lo mareada que estaba. Tomó el torso del maniquí y lo miró- así no podré encontrar el Horrocruxe y Ojoloco se enojará conmigo por no estar en mi puesto…

Pero un brillo que vio por el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, con una felicidad inmensa creciendo en su pecho al ver que el brillo que había entre los libros, era la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. Miró el maniquí, recordando que ese mismo era el que Harry vio cuando estaban buscándolo ya en otra época. Lo dejó a un lado, no pudiendo contener la emoción por su suerte.

-Y lo mejor es que no hay hechizos que lo protejan. A veces que gusta tener un poco de suerte- se dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero la deshizo al segundo de ver una luz iluminar el lugar.

-¡¿Descansando?!

Hermione levantó una barrera de libros frente a ella, y por el efecto del hechizo, los libros explotaron lanzando pedazos de papeles y polvo por todos lados. La chica aprovechó el momento para agarrar la diadema y escabullirse entre unos colgadores de madera que había a su lado. Sentía su cabeza palpitar, probablemente por los chichones que le van a salir gracias al golpe con la mesa y los libros en su cabeza. Dobló una esquina del pasillo pero se detuvo de lleno al ver una montaña de calderos caer sobre ella. Los detuvo con un hechizo, manteniéndolos en el aire. Al ver la figura de Snape detrás de ella con varita en alto, comenzó a lanzarle los calderos uno por uno a gran velocidad. El mago los hacía polvo antes que lo tocaran sin dejar de caminar hacia la chica, comprobando lo rápido que era con su varita.

-¡¿Tus dos padres son muggles?!- exclamó Snape sin dejar de convertir en polvo los calderos mientras daba pasos hacia adelante.

-Sí, y me enorgullecen- dijo la chica conteniendo el enojo para no perder la concentración y el ritmo. Si le daba un segundo extra a Snape, recibiría un maleficio.

-¡Entonces debo admitir que me impresiona que seas tan buena, aun siendo una sangre sucia!- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Cada vez quedaban menos calderos, cada vez Snape estaba más cerca de ella.

-Me da gracia que trates a los hijos de muggle de forma inferior, siendo que tú vienes de muggles también

-¡¿Y eso de donde lo sacaste?!- chilló Snape perdiendo la compostura demasiado rápido.

-Tengo mis fuentes-

-¡VOY A CONVERTIRTE EN POLVO!-

-¡Sabes que no lo lograrás!- gritó Hermione con firmeza, sobresaliendo del grito del mago- ¡Porque ese no es tu objetivo! ¡Porque tú NO eres así!

-o-

Un pájaro posó sus patas en el borde de la ventana para descansar un momento. Comenzó a cantar mientras la brisa tranquila del viento entraba por los pasillos creando un pequeño ulular entre las piedras del castillo. Lo cuadros colgados en las paredes mantenían su rutina de cada día, hablando entre ellos y cuchicheando los rumores de alumnos que llegan a sus oídos. Todos tranquilos, todos en paz… Hasta que el ruido de una gigantesca explosión envolvió el pasillo de polvo y escombros volaron por el lugar.

Hermione despegó su cara del suelo, sintiendo como sangre comenzó a caer por su nariz. Veía estrellas volar alrededor de su cabeza por el estruendoso maleficio de explosión que lanzó Snape. Incluso un pitido se mantenía en sus oídos, agrandando su jaqueca.

-Creo que exageré con mis comentarios- se dijo a si misma mientras se levantaba.

-¡No me des la espalda!-

Se dio vuelta y vio a Snape correr hacia ella, con el cabello chamuscado y su nariz negra por hollín. Hermione suspiró agotada por la situación y levantó su varita con fastidio esperando otro ataque del escandalizado mago.

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!

Snape y Hermione quedaron de piedra en posición de ataque en mitad del pasillo, aterrado al escuchar esa voz. La profesora Mcgonagall estaba de pie con sus manos en la cadera, erguida y con el ceño fruncido demostrando autoridad, y su rostro estaba tan escandalizado y enojado que los dos magos no se atrevieron amover un músculo. Ambos sabían cómo era esa mujer.

-¡Bajen sus varitas, ahora!-

No necesitó repetirlo. Los dos magos guardaron las varitas y se pararon erguidos pero con la cabeza gacha, sintiendo como la profesora los fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que significa todo este escándalo, señor Snape?- dijo caminando hacia ellos y poniéndose entre medio- ¿Y quién eres tú?

-Emma Grint. Vine con Alastor Moody a una reunió con Dumbledore- dijo Hermione sin querer levantar la mirada. Tenía miedo, pero a la vez estaba aliviada de reencontrarse con su profesora favorita- y, em… fui al baño y me perdí.

-Claro… al baño- murmuró Snape con tono sarcástico sin mirarla.

-¡¿Pues cuál es tu cuartada?!- chilló la chica con vergüenza. Obviamente le costaba mucho mentirle a Mcgonagall, sea cual sea la situación.

-Iba a ver a Dumbledore por una entrevista de trabajo- contestó con seguridad, levantando la cabeza y atreviéndose a desafiar a la profesora.

Ella lo miró unos segundos, y suspiró cansinamente.

-Sabes que no deberías venir aquí, Severus- dijo cambiando el tono severo a uno más tranquilo- es peligroso para ti, sobre todo si hay aurores dando vuelta.

Apuntó a Hermione, quién se puso rígida nuevamente, sintiendo su rostro arder. Snape no cambió su mirada desafiante, y se llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su túnica.

-Hogwarts es territorio neutral para los magos en tiempos de guerra- dijo el mago con tranquilidad, y algo de hostilidad- sobre todo si Dumbledore está aquí.

-Eso no es lo que acaba de pasar. Menos mal que los estudiantes están en clases en este momento- dijo la profesora apuntando los pedazos de piedra en el suelo. Hermione se llevó una mano a su mejilla de forma automática- Su reputación no lo ayuda mucho, señor Snape. ¿Sabe lo que significa destruir parte de la propiedad del colegio?

-Fue mi culpa- dijo la chica, sorprendiendo al mago- Ataqué sin pensar…

Mcgonagall la miró con sus intensos ojos por unos segundos, y luego miró a Snape, quién trataba de estar tranquilo y no parecer sorprendido por lo que la castaña había dicho. Con un movimiento de varita, la profesora colocó los escombros en su lugar y sacó el polvo del cuerpo de Hermione y Snape.

-Síganme, los dos en silencio-

Y comenzó a caminar seguida por los dos magos, quienes no quisieron intercambiar miradas. Los alumnos comenzaron a salir de sus clases y a llenar los pasillos de palabras animadas y risas. Al parecer ese era el último bloque y ahora tenían un fin de semana por delante. Algunos se quedaban mirando a Snape y a Hermione con curiosidad, y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, probablemente porque Snape había salido del colegio hace pocos años atrás y aún había estudiantes que lo conocían y Hermione llamaba mucho la atención con su fachada de auror.

Después de unos siete minutos caminando, llegaron frente a la gárgola que los llevaba al despacho del director, y para la desgracia de Hermione, Ojoloco Moody estaba de pie junto a Dumbledore quién hablaba animadamente. Hermione sintió el ojo del auror en su frente, y pudo jurar que lo único que quería hacer era traspasarla y dejarle un agujero.

-¡¿En dónde te metiste?!- le gritó sin importarle que Dumbledore aún le estaba contando una historia muy divertida, para él.

-Baño- murmuró la chica, queriendo hacerse lo más pequeña posible.

-¡¿BAÑO?! ¡Un auror no puede ir al baño cuando está en servicio! ¡¿Y tú que haces aquí?!- gritó dirigiéndose a Snape

-Tranquilo, Alastor. Grint es tú acompañante, no está en servicio- dijo Dumbledore posando su mano en el hombro del mago- Señor Snape, que agradable sorpresa.

-Buenas tardes director- dijo muy educado- perdón por no pedir una reunión antes, pero habían interceptado las lechuzas que había mandado en la semana.

-Siempre es por precaución- dijo Moody cruzándose de brazos.

-Hogwarts es suficientemente seguro como para no tomar "esa" precaución, Alastor- dijo Mcgonagall con sus cejas fruncidas- Gracias a eso, estuve a punto de no recibir la carta de James Potter avisando que ya es padre.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- exclamó Dumbledore sorprendido y con entusiasmo agregó- ¡Eso es maravilloso!

-¿Y eso fue hoy?- preguntó Alastor, también sorprendido

-Sí, pero en la mañana. Por eso te digo que si no fuera porque el ministerio intercepta todas las cartas que vienen aquí, habríamos sabido mucho antes- dijo Mcgonagall. Tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro, una mezcla entre enfado y emoción- tendré que ir después que terminen las clases suplementarias de Transformaciones…

Los tres magos más viejos siguieron hablando por unos minutos, pero Hermione ya no los escuchaba. Su corazón latía a mil por segundo y escuchaba un zumbido en sus oídos mientras que las palabras de Mcgonagall resonaban en su cabeza.

- _¿Harry está aquí?-_ se dijo mentalmente- _¿Ya nació…?_

Miró a Snape, y lo vio con la cara más pálida de lo normal y con la vista fija en el suelo. Sus puños estaban cerrados, con sus nudillos brillantes por la fuerza. Hermione pensó que le daría una especie de ataque en cualquier segundo y empezaría a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

-… por ende será mejor que vayan en camino. Señor Snape, tenemos largos veinte minutos para hablar- dijo Dumbledore acercándose a la entrada de su despacho- Después tengo otra entrevista de trabajo. Muchas gracias por traerlos, Minerva. Ha sido un honor, Alastor, señorita Grint.

-Nos vemos luego- dijo la mujer, y mirando de reojo a Hermione, caminó por el pasillo con su túnica haciendo frufrú.

-Vámonos-

Alastor también comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, con Hermione detrás.

Estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos mientras sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo. Se escuchaban carcajadas a lo lejos y gritos, quizás había estudiante jugando a algo o molestándose entre ellos. Llegaron a la puerta del castillo y Moody se quedó de pie, mirando al horizonte.

-Es sabido que Snape es seguidor del Innombrable- dijo el hombre con voz ronca- Y aun así lo defendiste frente a Mcgonagall, ¿verdad? Si no, no hubieran llegado caminando tan tranquilos los tres.

-Sólo estaba asustado- murmuró Hermione agachando la cabeza- como dijo, no vino a pelear sino a hablar con Dumbledore.

-¿Y tú le creíste?-

-No le encuentro sentido que haya venido sólo… por ende, atacar como un motífago no eran sus intenciones reales.

Moody la miró con su ojo mágico de pies a cabeza. La chica se sintió escaneada al igual que cuando Dumbledore la miró, poniéndola intranquila. El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, y el borde de los árboles del bosque prohibido brilló a contraluz. Moody posó su mano que afirmaba la varita en el hombro de la chica, haciendo que esta ahogara un grito.

-Eres una mujer extraña y misteriosa, nunca dejaré de decir eso. Pero ya has demostrado ser una fiel seguidora del lado del bien, por decirlo así, así que te has ganado la confianza de todos- De la varita salió una leve luz amarilla, y el dolor de cabeza de la chica se esfumó. Al terminar, Moody le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro haciendo que la chica se tropezara y casi cayera al suelo- Ve a ver a Lily Potter y a su hijo. Es lo que quieres y es lo que te mereces… y será mejor que vayas rápido antes que empiece a hacer más preguntas.

La chica se dio vuelta masajeándose el hombro, y al ver tan decidido a Moody, asintió y murmurando un gracias salió corriendo por el camino que lleva a Hogsmeade para poder desaparecer. Lo que le había dicho Moody había inquietado un poco su corazón por el simple hecho de quedar en claro que él aún no confiaba sien por ciento en ella…pero tampoco significaba que se había declarado su enemigo. El dejarla ir a ver a Lily al hospital era una señal de que el mago no haría nada en contra de ella.

Apareció en un callejón en la ciudad de Londres, y se dirigió a San Mungo. Había mucha gente en las calles, quizás porque era la hora en que se dirigían a los pubs a tomar después del trabajo. La chica caminó hasta detenerse frente al maniquí de la vieja tienda Puges y Dowse, S.A. Tragó saliva y mirando a todos lados murmuró: Vengo a ver a Lily Potter. El maniquí se movió dándole el pie para entrar, y atravesó el vidrio.

Se encontró en el hall de San Mungo por segunda vez en seis meses. No había tanta gente esperando como la otra vez que fue, pero cada veinte segundos pasaba uno o dos Sanadores corriendo entre los pasillos. Quizás significaba que había más gente hospitalizada de emergencia que esperando por ser atendida. Hermione sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca, y con las manos temblando caminó a recepción para preguntar por Lily Potter, sintiendo mariposas en su estómago al pensar en ella… pero se quedó de piedra al escuchar unas risas estruendosas salir de uno de los pasillos. Unas risas muy familiares.

Dio vuelta en sus talones y caminó en sentido contrario, y tomando una revista de Corazón de Bruja se sentó en un rincón. Levantó levemente la mirada por sobre las hojas y observó a James, Sirius y Frank caminando animadamente. Los dos últimos agarrando al primero, el cual estaba muy pálido pero con una sonrisa pegada en la cara. De vez en cuando se tambaleaba y reía de forma exagerada mientras los otros dos lo afirmaban y se burlaban de él, llamando la aención de algunos pacientes del hospital. Salieron del ahí hacia las calles de Londres sin notar a la chica, la cual suspiró aliviada.

-Te queda bien el cabello así-

Hermione saltó en el lugar, pensando que el corazón se le saldría del pecho por el susto, pero quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Alice Longbottom de pie a su lado, y no venía sola. Hermione se levantó rápida y torpemente sin despegar los ojos del bebe que ella llevaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente, como si el estar en los brazos de su madre fuera el lugar más perfecto del mundo.

-Es hermoso, ¿verdad?- dijo la madre también observando a su hijo- fue un parto sin complicaciones. Lloró mucho eso sí, quizás estaba muy cómodo en mi vientre.

-Felicitaciones, Alice- fue lo único que a Hermione se le ocurrió decir. Estaba maravillada por ver a Neville como un bebe, tan pequeño e indefenso, pero feliz.

-Muchas gracias- Alice la miró, y le sonrió- Viniste a ver a Lily, ¿verdad?

-Em… bueno, yo… pasaba por aquí…- titubeó la castaña llevándose la mano a su nuca, muy nerviosa.

-Jaja, entonces llegaste en el momento justo. Frank acaba de llevarse a James junto con Sirius a relajarse en un pub muggle cerca de aquí- dijo la mujer con cierta complicidad, y se dio vuelta- hace mucho que ella te está esperando.

-Eh… ¿ah?-

-Habitación 2209. Que tengas una linda tarde- y Alice siguió caminando por el pasillo con su bebe en brazos, ahora cantándole una canción en susurros.

Hermione la observó aún con un gran signo de interrogación. ¿Por qué la mujer hablaba con un tono como si algo supiera y ella no? Bajó la mirada, sin darse cuenta que la revista la tenía al revés, y la lanzó sobre la silla con decisión y caminó en dirección hacia la habitación de Lily. Subió por las escaleras sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina. Esquivó los tentáculos que salían del brazo de un hombre que era ayudado por tres sanadoras y se tapó los oídos por un pito extremadamente agudo que se escuchó venir de uno de los pisos por los que pasó.

Al fin respiró hondo al llegar al piso correspondiente, y se alegró por silencio. Miró a todos lados sin ver a ningún sanador. Caminó con sigilo viendo los números de las puertas, escuchando sus pisadas resonar en el lugar. Es más, pensaba que los fuertes latidos de su corazón también resonaban sin compasión para que todos supieran que ella estaba ahí. De vez en cuando se escuchaba el llanto de un bebe, poniéndole la piel de gallina, hasta que vio el número indicado, y contuvo la respiración. Se quedó unos segundos viendo los números fijamente, con un torbellino de pensamientos apretujándose en su cabeza.

- _¿Y qué pasa sí está enojada conmigo y no quiere verme? ¿O sí se alegra de verme? ¿Qué hago si me abraza? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Perdón? ¿Te extrañe? ¿Te amo? …¡NONONO! ¡¿Cómo demonios voy a decirle eso?! No ahora por lo menos… ¿Se lo voy a decir? ¿Hay que decirlo? ¡Arsh!_

Sacudió la cabeza y miró la puerta con las cejas fruncidas sintiéndose la persona más estúpida y torpe del mundo, y llenándose de la valentía que sabía que no tenía en ese momento, tomó el picaporte y entró.

La habitación era pequeña pero acogedora. Una luz cálida provenía de una especie de lámpara pegada a la pared que iluminaba toda la habitación, pero no era una lámpara con ampolleta sino con un círculo transparente del cual una luz salía. En la mitad de la habitación había una cuna y una cama, y en ella se podía ver el pelo rojo de Lily Potter la cual estaba recostada dando la espalda a la puerta. Hermione tragó saliva, teniendo la sensación de que su boca estaba demasiado seca y que la saliva que tragó se le quedaría pegada en la garganta. Cerró la puerta y dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

-Em… hola…- dijo tímidamente.

Esperó en silencio, y al no ver movimiento alguno de la pelirroja, se acercó más a ella rodeando la cama. El aire se le fue unos segundos al ver el rostro de Lily después de tanto tiempo. Se le veían unas grandes ojeras, y estaba más pálida de lo normal, pero se veía tranquila... Y hermosa como siempre. Tenía sus ojos pegados en su hijo, quién estaba entre sus brazos durmiendo plácidamente.

-Es hermoso, ¿verdad?- susurró Lily sin levantar la vista, mostrando una sonrisa. Su voz sonaba rasposa.

-Sí…- fue todo lo que Hermione pudo decir.

Quedó en blanco al estar frente a Harry Potter nuevamente. Sus rasgos no habían cambiado tanto al ser un bebe, solo que eran más redondos por ser más pequeño. Se acercó un poco, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

-Se ve tranquilo-

-¿Quieres tomarlo?-

-¿Eh?... no, no sé…- Hermione se convirtió en un manojo de nervios al ver como Lily se incorporaba con Harry en sus brazos para pasárselo.

-Tranquila. Solo ten firme los brazos. Es tranquilo- le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Parecía que le divertía la expresión de Hermione.

La castaña tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, con las manos sudándole un montón, pero pudo mantener a Harry en brazos sin problemas. Era una sensación tan extraña, pero le daba mucha felicidad y un dejo de melancolía. El niño se movió un poco en los brazos de la chica, pero se acomodó y siguió durmiendo. Se veía tan delicado que Hermione temía que si ella se movía, el niño se quebraría. Se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, sin dejar de sonreír nerviosa mientras el niño dormía.

-¿Es la primera vez que tienes un bebé en brazos?- preguntó Lily mirándola desde la cama.

-Sí… me es un tanto aterrador la verdad… tener a un bebe…- murmuró Hermione, y miró a Lily- ¿Nunca sentiste miedo?

-Por supuesto. Pero lo amo demasiado como para dejarme llevar por eso-

-Es admirable…-

Hermione miró a la pelirroja, y ella la miro de vuelta. Ese segundo en el que conectaron sus ojos, Hermione sintió una electricidad ir desde sus talones hasta la nuca, aparte del calor casi incandescente en sus mejillas. Tembló y sintió la urgencia de dejar a Harry en un lugar seguro, sus manos temblaban demasiado.

-Em…-

-Déjalo en la cuna-

Hermione dejó al bebe con cuidado en la cuna, esperando que sus movimientos no fueran tan bruscos como para despertarlo. Y resultó. Sonriendo, la castaña levantó la mirada y observó nuevamente a Lily, quién se había recostado de nuevo y miraba hacia el techo. Tenía una mirada melancólica y un poco perdida, lo que hizo que Hermione se preocupara. Acercó una silla que había a un lado de la cama y se sentó cerca de la pelirroja.

-¿Estás bien?-

Lily no contestó en seguida. Se quedó con la mirada en el techo unos segundos sin moverse. Hermione la miró con paciencia, pero mientras más avanzaba el tiempo más ansiosa se sentía, como si un globo comenzara a hincharse en su pecho y en cualquier segundo fuera a explotar. Tamborileó sus dedos en su rodilla, conteniendo un poco la respiración, hasta que abrió un poco la boca para hablar, pero titubeó. La pelirroja se dio cuenta y la miró, recostándose de lado para verla mejor. Hermione tuvo que obligar a su cerebro a trabajar.

-Conseguí otro Horrocruxe-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Cuál?-

-Hogwarts- y le mostró la diadema que tenía guardada en uno de sus bolsos de su cinturón- No fue tan difícil… solo me encontré con Severus Snape.

-¿Severus?...- murmuró Lily y se llevó una mano a la boca, pensativa- ¿Qué hacía en Hogwarts…? ¡¿Te hizo algo?!

-No, no… o sea, un rasguño, pero nada más- la tranquilizó Hermione moviendo sus manos- Como todos piensan que es mortífago, andaba a la defensiva. Pero sabes que no es una mala persona.

-Mmm… es verdad…-

La miró de forma tan intensa que Hermione comenzó a sudar, y se movió nuevamente, muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué… que ocurre…?-

-Te queda bien ese corte- murmuró, al fin desviando un poco la mirada.

-Em… gracias…-

-¿Y esa cicatriz?

-Fue un error mío, aunque dicen que me veo interesante. Ojoloco se sintió orgulloso…- pero se cayó antes de terminar su idea.

Lily llevó su mano al rostro de la castaña, y acarició la cicatriz larga y delgada de la chica. Hermione sintió un cosquilleó en el estómago, y contuvo por un segundo la respiración.

-No era necesario que fueras a ese curso- dijo Lily con voz apagada.

-Si lo fue… me hizo pensar…-

-¿En qué?-

Hermione se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sintiendo la mano de la pelirroja en su rostro. La verdad de todo era que el haber estado tantos meses alejada de Lily en un entrenamiento intenso de Aurores la había hecho mejorar sus habilidades en combate mágico y sus reflejos y fuerza… pero en lo que más la había ayudado era en aceptar sus sentimiento, y admitir que estaba enamorada de la pelirroja, todo lo contrario a su objetivo inicial. Era algo que ya no podía negar, y no iba a negar.

-En que te eche de menos, más de lo que pensaba-contestó la castaña dándole una sonrisa.

Lily la miró, y sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas que querían salir aparte de sonrojar sus mejillas.

-Emma, yo…-

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y un puñado de cabezas rojas entraron en la habitación ruidosamente, haciendo que Hermione se alejará rápidamente de Lily y se levantara de la silla. El ruido inundó la habitación.

-¡Tía Emma!- chillaron Fred y George corriendo hacia la chica moviendo sus manos.

-¡Hola…! Que grandes están…- dijo la castaña tratando de parecer tranquila y tomando a los dos gemelos en brazos- ¿Qué tomaron para crecer tanto?

-¡Mucha leche!

-Supuse que íbamos a encontrarte acá. Saluden niños- dijo Arthur Weasley con Percy en los brazos- ¿Cómo estás Lily? Molly manda saludos, dijo que no podía venir hoy porque Ron esta con un resfrío, y prefirió no sacarlo.

-Bien… gracias- dijo Lily incorporándose en la cama con una sonrisa amable, aunque alguien más observador habría notado que la estaba fingiendo- Me alegro de verlos, así tendré una excusa de despertar a Harry, ha dormido todo el día.

-Es pequeño- dijo Charlie, quién había corrido a la cuna junto con Bill.

-¿Podemos tocarlo?- preguntaron los gemelos desde los brazos de Hermione.

-No, solo verlo. No lo molesten- dijo Arthur acercándose a Lily y bajando a Percy- Anda, ve a saludar.

Los gemelos también se apresuraron a bajar de los brazos de Hermione y correr hacia la cuna, y cinco cabezas rojas estuvieron alrededor de Harry Potter, mientras este seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Hermione los miró desde un rincón, mientras Arthur le hacía las preguntas correspondientes a Lily sobre el parto. Tenía una extraña sensación en ella, como si estuviera flotando en la mitad del lugar, pero al mismo tiempo estuviera en otro lado. Además que la adrenalina por los nervios se había ido un poco, dando paso al cansancio. Lily iba a decirle algo antes que los Weasley llegaran… quizás era algo que ella quería escuchar, pero no sabía si debía hacerlo…

-Emma… ¿me pasas a Harry?-

Hermione salió de su letargo y observó a Lily, quién la miró con la misma intensidad de antes en sus ojos que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Asintió rápidamente y fue a la cuna a levantar a Harry. Le gustaba tenerlo en brazos, aunque fuera tan pequeño y frágil.

-¿Y dónde está James?- preguntó el Señor Weasley mientras veía como Hermione devolvía a Harry a los brazos de su madre.

-Fue por ahí con Frank y Sirius- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y estás bien así? ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó el pelirrojo, entendiendo el mensaje en el tono de Lily.

-Sí. Emma está aquí- dijo la chica, y miró nuevamente a los ojos de Hermione- Y se quedará conmigo. ¿Verdad?

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, las dos entendiendo que eso significaba algo más.

-Por el tiempo que necesites, me quedaré- contestó Hermione, sonriéndole con alegría.

* * *

Muchas gracias, nuevamente, por darle un tiempo a esta historia. Me gusta mucho escribirla.

Agradeceré más a sus comentarios, si les gusta, si no, si les es indiferente... etc XD

Nos leemos pronto


	17. Chapter 17: I m Scared

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y pido perdón... pero se me juntaron muchas cosas (navidad, año nuevo, regalos, cambio de casa y estreno de función de teatro). PERO YA ESTÁ, espero que les guste.

Enjoy!

* * *

Después de la visita al hospital, Hermione no volvió a ver a Lily durante un tiempo, o siendo más específico, dos semana y tres días y medio. Muchas cosas habían pasado, entre ellas varios ataques de mortífagos a aurores e integrantes de la Orden, y para qué decir a muggles. Parte de la familia de Amelia Bones había sido asesinada, también Dorcas Meadow había sido internada un par de días en San Mungo después de haberse enfrentado sola contra siete mortífagos que la habían encerrado en un callejón, y varios muggles habían desaparecido. El Ministerio estaba hecho un hervidero de gente desconfiada y llena de terror. Y no solo el ministerio, sino que toda Gran Bretaña.

Por ende, gracias a la cantidad de trabajo que había que hacer, Hermione ni siquiera se había podido sentar a pensar en mandarle alguna lechuza a Lily. Y todo era porque la castaña se había convertido en una pequeña celebridad en el mundo mágico y un importante miembro de la Orden y del Ministerio de Magia. Muchos magos y brujas aún hablaban de la batalla contra los Guerreros Rojos y de lo increíble que había sido su desempeño y el del resto de integrantes del C.I.A, a eso sumándole su pequeña aventura en el Palacio de Buckingham y de cómo había peleado contra Voldemort.

Hermione y el resto del C.I.A habían obtenido más trabajos que cualquier otro Auror gracias a sus desempeños y habilidades, y el dinero que daban no era poco, por lo que ella, Amelia y Tracey tuvieron la posibilidad de arrendaron un departamento cada una. Hermione encontró uno de una pieza para ella sola en el mismo edificio que las otras dos, quienes arrendaron un departamento más grande donde vivían juntas. Aunque solo eran vecinas, parecía que las tres vivían juntas ya que Amelia y Tracey pasaban tomando desayuno en el departamento de Hermione, o la invitaban a ella a almorzar o a cenar, si es que no tenían trabajo que hacer. Hermione no estaba muy contenta con esos trabajos del ministerio y agradecía pasar tiempo con ellas aceptando cada invitación.

Lo otro que mantenía su cabeza ocupada era el tema de los Horrocruxes. Había destruido la Diadema de Ravenclaw hace unos días atrás y se había puesto en campaña para ver alguna posibilidad de entrar, o a la mansión de los Malfoy o a la bóveda de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero le era imposible sentarse a pensar en algún plan gracias a que el mismo Crouch le daba trabajo especial a ella.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde de un día especialmente caluroso, Hermione se sacó las botas al llegar a su apartamento y se desplomó en la cama. Había dormido poco la noche anterior ya que había recibido una invitación a una reunión informal de la Órden, y eso la puso tan nerviosa y ansiosa que apenas pudo cerrar los ojos durante la noche, y ahora le ardían demasiado. Se quedó boca abajo mirando por una ventana que había en su departamento que daba hacia la Torre de Londres, tratando de dejar su mente en blanco, pero el rostro de Lily aparecía fugazmente en su cabeza cada vez que se quedaba sin hacer nada. La vio caminando por la calle principal del Valle de Godric, con un vestido de Navidad de color verde hasta los talones, de largo escote sin mangas que brillaba entre toda la nieve. Su pelo hondeaba con el viento resaltando de su piel blanca, lisa, hermosa. Hermione la siguió embobada, mientras escuchaba un reloj dar las doce. La pelirroja se dio vuelta y con sus ojos color esmeralda miró a Hermione con deseo, y se acercó a ella.

-Hermione, ¿estarías conmigo?

-Siempre- murmuró la castaña, mientras tomaba a la pelirroja por la cintura.

-Quédate conmigo- le dijo al posar sus manos frías en su rostro, y acercó sus labios hacia ella.

Pero una bola de nieve especialmente grande golpeó el rostro de Hermione, haciendo que despertara en su cama con el rostro empapado.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- chilló incorporándose rápidamente, con el corazón en la mano muy confundida mirando hacia todos lados… hasta que vio a una lechuza posada en la esquina de su cama, sobre una cubeta vacía.

El ave la miraba con fastidio, golpeando la cubeta con una de sus garras como si estuviera esperando a la chica, quién respiraba muy acelerada. Tenía una nota amarrada a una de sus patas. Quizás había tratado de despertarla y no había funcionado, y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que tirarle agua.

-Esto es nuevo…- murmuró Hermione con extrañeza, mirándola de reojo.

La lechuza ululó, aún más enfadada y voló hasta las piernas de la chica, y clavando sus garras con poca delicadeza estiró su pata para que le retirara la carta. Apenas Hermione lo hizo, le lanzó un picotazo enojado, y sin preocuparse de no pasar a llevar el rostro de la chica con sus alas, salió volando por la puerta del balcón. Hermione se rascó la cabeza, un poco apenada por la lechuza pensando en cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí esperando a que despertara… y recordó el sueño que había tenido. Se sonrojó de tal manera que pensó que el agua que había recibido se iba a evaporar por completo. Nunca había soñado con Lily, ni siquiera estando en el entrenamiento de Aurores, y eso era porque hace ya muchos meses que Hermione Granger se hacía una pócima para dormir y no tener pesadillas (porque eran lo único que soñaba cuando no tomaba la poción, hasta ahora…) Se llevó las manos al rostro, muerta de vergüenza al pensar en la pelirroja y al pensar en que el primer sueño tranquilo que había tenido, era con ella vestida de forma provocativa y con intenciones de besarla.

-Ni que tuviera quince años de nuevo- murmuró con pesar mientras abría la carta, y su corazón saltó haciendo que diera un pequeño chillido al ver de quién era.

 _¿Podrías venir a mi casa ahora, por favor?_

 _Lily_

Hermione releyó cuatro veces la frase, y unas siete el nombre, procesando extraordinariamente lento lo que significaba. Cosa extraña en ella. De un salto se levantó de su cama olvidando todo el cansancio, se secó el pelo, se puso sus botas y agarrando su bolso con lo necesario salió del departamento para desaparecer y aparecer frente la casa de los Potter.

Se quedó unos segundos frente a la puerta, con el corazón chocando contra su pecho con fuerza. Quizás debió pensarlo un poco, o quizás debió haberse demorado un poco más en ir a ese lugar, como para que Lily no pensara… ¿Qué no quería que Lily pensara de ella? ¿Qué se preocupaba por ella demasiado? ¿Qué le gustaba? ¿Qué estaba enamorada? Hermione dio vueltas en círculo por casi cinco minutos, estrujándose las manos y el cerebro para crear una excusa del porque había ido tan rápido.

-¡Vamos, Granger! No es tan difícil… ya la viste en el hospital, ahora la verás de nuevo- se gritó a si misma sin dejar de dar vueltas- sólo entabla una conversación normal. No es tan difícil… no lo es. ¡Se supone que no es tan difícil! Nunca te pasó con Krum o con Ron o con nadie más… no debería ser diferente con ella.

Pero sí lo era.

Desde el inicio todo era diferente con Lily… Partiendo porque era mujer, madre de su mejor amigo… y la persona más hermosa que había visto nunca.

-Estoy perdida- se murmuró a sí misma, con la cabeza gacha caminó hacia la casa, pero sonriendo levemente.

Golpeó la puerta, sintiendo como su estómago saltaba con cada golpecito. Se llevó su mano a la cabeza, rascándosela inconscientemente, esperando… y esperando. Levantó una ceja, pensando que Lily nunca se demoraba tanto en abrir. De los nervios pasó al terror absoluto, y abriendo la puerta con su varita entro rápidamente, con todos sus sentidos alertas.

No había hechizos de protección. La ventana estaba semi abierta, por la cual entraba una brisa agradable. La loza estaba sucia y había ropa de bebe por todos lados. Hermione frunció el ceño. No se escuchaba nada, solo el tintinear de unas campanitas cerca del ventanal. Caminó sigilosamente, apenas haciendo ruido. Abrió su antigua habitación, ahora de Harry. Estaba ordenada, sólo el armario estaba abierto de par en par también lleno de ropa de bebé. La castaña estaba entrando en la desesperación pensando en lo peor. ¿Cómo era posible que Voldemort ya hubiera aparecido en la casa de los Potter? ¿Ya sabía de la profecía? Quizás se había enterado de los Horrocruxes y se adelantó a la jugada. Conteniendo la respiración, Hermione abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Lily y James, y dio un suspiro de alivio.

La pelirroja estaba acostada, durmiendo placenteramente en una desordenada cama junto a Harry, quién estaba despierto jugando con el pelo de su madre. La chica parecía estar tan agotada que ni sentía los tirones del niño. Hermione sonrió, sintiendo como el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Se acercó a la chica y se sentó a su lado. Harry la observó con sus grandes ojos color esmeralda, sin dejar de jugar con el cabello de su madre. Hermione lo saludó, y acarició el rostro de Lily. Se veía tan hermosa y tranquila durmiendo.

-¿Dónde está tu padre?- susurró Hermione ahora observando al pequeño. Este la miró de vuelta, y movió sus manos con entusiasmo mientras se reía. La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa- Creo, pequeño Harry, que hay que dejar que tu madre descanse tranquila.

Y sin dejar de sonreir, tomó con delicadeza al niño y salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido.

Estuvo largo rato jugando con él en el living, moviéndose por la casa con él en brazos y haciendo que riera. Harry en ningún momento tuvo ganas de llorar o se vio incómodo con Hermione. Es más, era bastante tranquilo, quizás porque solo tenía semanas de vida, aunque eso la alegró ya que es el único bebé que ha cargado y a cuidado. Puntos para ella.

Lo dejó sobre una alfombra que los Potter habían comprado para que el niño jugara solo en el suelo con unos unicornios de peluche que iban cambiando de color, y aprovechó de limpiar y ordenar un poco la casa.

-Es como si una bomba hubiera llegado aquí- dijo Hermione mientras apilaba la ropa que había alrededor- Y eso que ni siquiera has cumplido un mes, y ya aquí todo es un desastre.

Harry la miraba con sus ojos esmeralda mientras apretaba uno de los unicornios, el cual se estaba poniendo morado. Hermione lo miró al terminar de doblar la última prenda de ropa, y sonrió al ver como el niño lanzaba lejos al unicornio. Sacó su varita y con un movimiento rápido sacó de ella unas luces parecidas a las luciérnagas, las cuales se esparcieron por el lugar. El niño abrió los ojos como platos, y comenzó a mover sus brazos entusiasmado al ver las luces acercarse a él. La chica se sentó en el sillón al lado de él, moviendo las luces a su antojo mientras Harry las seguía con las manitos. En eso, escucha un chillido y uno pasos acelerados provenientes de la habitación de los Potter. Lily apareció en el living con el rostro pálido, los ojos llenos de pánico y el cabello despeinado.

-¡Emma!- exclamó, cambiando su expresión de terror a una de alivio.

-Lo siento. Llegue y estabas durmiendo- dijo la chica levantándose rápidamente, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban- y como Harry estaba despierto… pues, preferí cuidarlo por mientras…

-Está bien, está bien- dijo la chica suspirando y se dirigió a su hijo- es que hace dos días comenzó a levitar, y pensé que estaría en cualquier parte de la casa solo.

-¿Ya ha tenido accidentes mágicos?- preguntó la castaña, completamente sorprendida- ¿Es normal que ocurra desde tan pequeño?

-Será alguien excepcional- dijo Lily tomando al niño en brazos y sonriendo de par en par-Gracias por venir. Hasta limpiaste la casa…

-¡No-no es problema para mí! - comenzó a decir Hermione sin pensar mucho, o pensándolo todo quizás demasiado mientras se rascaba la nuca- Tú me ayudaste mucho, me cogiste acá… ACOGISTE ACÁ quiero decir, o me diste asilo, como prefieras, por eso eres importante para mí… em, quiero decir... Lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti es dejar la casa limpia, no es problema para mí, tú me ayúdate mucho… em, eso ya lo dije…

-Tú tía Emma está hablando en círculos, Harry- dijo Lily burlonamente jugueteando con su hijo sin mirarla- quizás deberías decirle que no es necesario que se ponga tan nerviosa cerca de mí.

-¡N-no estoy nerviosa! ¡¿Por qué lo estaría?!- chilló Hermione completamente roja, con una mezcla de fastidio y vergüenza- estoy tranquila. Tú casa es acogedora, no es para estar nerviosa ni mucho menos… ha, ha.

Lily se acercó a ella lentamente sin dejar de sonreír de forma juguetona, quedando a una nariz de distancia. Hermione podía contarle las pestañas, y un olor parecido a frutilla y leche llegó a su nariz. Comenzó a sudar tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Porque soy importante- le murmuró al oído, haciendo que Hermione sintiera una electricidad recorrer su espalda. Al segundo, y con el rostro levemente sonrojado, Lily le pasó a Harry impidiendo que la chica hiciera o dijera algo más- Tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa para la reunión de la Orden. ¿Puedes seguir cuidándolo unos minutos más?

-Por supuesto…- murmuró tímidamente la castaña.

-No me tardo-

Y la pelirroja caminó de vuelta hacia su habitación rápidamente, dejando a una Hermione muy confundida, y con el corazón a mil por hora.

-Tu eres el que huele a leche- le dijo a Harry, quién se había llevado sus manitas a su pequeña boca. La chica levantó una ceja y bajó un poco la voz- ¿Tanto se me notan los nervios frente a ella?

Harry la miró, y con una sonrisa babosa puso sus manos llenas de baba en la cara de la chica.

Estuvieron esperando a la pelirroja veinte minutos sentados en el sillón mientras Harry jugaba con sus unicornios. Hermione trataba de no pensar en lo que le había dicho, y más trataba de no acordarse del sueño que había tenido antes de llegar ahí. Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza tratando de lanzar ese sueño lejos… muy lejos.

-¿Estás bien?-

Hermione levantó la mirada y vio a Lily poniéndose unos pendientes. Se había puesto un vestido verde muy simple, pero a ella se le veía despampanantemente bien. Con la boca semi abierta se levantó del sillón.

-Em…es, ah… una mosca…- dijo con media sonrisa

-¿Moody los obliga a estar vestidos de Aurores incluso cuando no están en servicio?-

-O sea, siempre estamos en servicio. De cierto modo- dijo Hermione poniéndose su chaqueta de cuero larga- además, vamos a su casa. No quiero tener problemas con él.

-Es muy severo contigo-

-Con todos, la verdad-

-Como sea, te ves bien de negro- dijo Lily sonriéndole muy feliz- me gustan tus botas.

-Gra-gracias- la castaña trato de disimular su sonrisa lo mejor que pudo al mirar hacia la chimenea- me hacen ver más alta. ¿Estas lista?

-Sí. ¿Puedes tomar ese bolso? Yo llevaré a Harry. Es su primera vez viajando en polvos Flú y debo llevarlo yo-

-Por supuesto…-

Hermione tomó un bolso que había en una silla lleno de pañales, un biberón, pañuelos y ropa de bebe. En eso, se atrevió a preguntar algo que tenía en su cabeza rondando hace mucho rato.

-¿Dónde está James?-

En un segundo el ambiente tranquilo y feliz de la pelirroja cambió a uno sombrío.

-Ya está allá con Sirius-

Lily estaba de espaldas a ella envolviendo a Harry en una manta, por ende Hermione no pudo verle la cara, pero habría jurado por el tono de voz de la pelirroja que había fruncido el ceño.

-¿Pasó algo?-

-Lo normal-

-¿Qué es lo normal?

-Él a veces necesita su espacio-

-También te dejó cuando estabas en el hospital-

-No me dejó, sólo salió por un momento-

Lily se dio vuelta y se encontró con el rostro suspicaz de Hermione. La pelirroja miró al suelo, quizás evitando los ojos de la castaña por primera vez desde que ella llegó. Hermione se acercó y dobló la cabeza tratando de buscar los ojos de la chica, dándose cuenta que algo extraño pasaba… y hace ya muchos días.

-¿Por qué me llamaste a mí?-

-Porque sabría que vendrías- murmuró Lily, aún sin querer mirar a su amiga- Estaba triste y… necesitaba verte…

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, sin esperar esa respuesta. Tragó saliva y con todas sus fuerzas puso sus pensamientos en orden y controlando sus emociones carraspeó su garganta.

-Entiendo- Hermione sonrió y tomó la manito de Harry- dile a tú madre que para la próxima me diga eso desde el principio. No es necesario darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

Lily levantó la mirada, con los ojos abierto de par en par, mostrando una timidez poco común en ella. Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron rojas nuevamente al ver esa mirada tan hermosa, y no tuvo opción más que de alejarse un poco para poder tomar aire, mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Nos vamos?-

Cinco minutos después, las dos brujas y el pequeño mago aparecían en el vestíbulo de una casa llena de gente. El olor a pastel de manzana y canela llegó a la nariz de Hermione, haciendo que su estómago rugiera de inmediato. Había tomado la mala costumbre de no comer durante varias horas seguidas gracias a la cantidad de trabajo que tenía.

-Uy, ya. Tranquilo, no pasa nada- le dijo Lily al pequeño Harry, quién tenía sus ojos abiertos como pelotas y se había incorporado bruscamente muy inquieto. Parecía que quería llorar- Tranquilo, ya pasó. Ya pasó.

-¡Ya llegaron!- exclamó Arthur con una copa de vino en su mano- Hola, Harry. Hola, hola. Es su primer viaje en Polvos Flu, ¿verdad?

-Sí, y logró hacerlo muy bien- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mimando al niño mientras salía de la chimenea para que se le olvidara la extraña sensación del viaje- aunque parece que no le gustó mucho…

Hermione, después de ayudarla a salir sin problemas, se dio un segundo para observar el lugar. Estaban en una casona parecida a Grimauld Place, pero limpia y un poco más iluminada, y menos siniestra. Tenía muebles muy antiguos los cuales habían sido corridos a las paredes. Los ventanales daban a un patio exterior bien mantenido y había un enorme candelabro justo al medio del salón. Esa reunión no era una reunión de información, sino que era una pequeña fiesta que se había organizado para que los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix tuvieran un tiempo de relajo, lo cual era muy importante según dijo con mucha seriedad Albus Dumbledore. Obviamente, hubo algunos que no quisieron hacer esa reunión (solo Moody), pero el resto de la Orden coincidió en que sí era una buena idea, y hasta obligaron a Moody para que la fiesta fuera en su casa. Probablemente por eso él estaba en un rincón con el ceño fruncido, y se veía bastante aterrador gracias a sus cicatrices.

-Hay comida y bebestibles en esa mesa. Espero que lo pasen bien, porque no tienen idea de lo que nos costó hacer que Moody nos dejara entrar para arreglar todo- dijo Arthur con una sonrisa frustrante. Su nariz estaba levemente roja.

En eso, una luz cegó los ojos de Hermione y Lily, dejando un olor a manzana quemada.

-¡Excelente foto!- exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona. Sostenía una cámara en sus manos y el olor venía de ahí gracias al flash que había lanzado- La Salamandra al lado de la madre del año.

-Podrías enmarcarla, Sirius- dijo Colagusano, quién estaba detrás de él con una sonrisa boba.

-Pensaba donarla a El Profeta- dijo sarcástico, abrazando a Hermione por los hombros- ¿Sabías que tienes un fan club ahí?

-Y tú eres el líder, supongo- dijo Lily con sarcasmo mirando como él abrazaba a Hermione con cierto disgusto que no quiso esconder.

-Quizás deberías serlo tú. Pasas más con ella que con cualquiera de nosotros- dijo en ton despectivo.

-¿Celoso?-

-Para nada. Además, no soy al que más le duele que dejes solo-

-Ya, ya, basta- dijo Hermione molesta, sacando el brazo de Sirius de su hombro. No sabía si le molestaba más el tono de Sirius hacia Lily, o que Colagusano se riera de todo.

-No sean amargadas. Es una fiesta- dijo Sirius sin borrar su sonrisa y se mezcló entre la gente seguido fielmente por Colagusano.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Arthur, quién observaba con los ojos como plato.

-Está del lado de James- murmuró Lily alejándose. Su tono era de enojo- siempre lo está.

-¿Acaso discutieron?- preguntó Arthur en voz baja a Hermione.

-Al parecer… tampoco me ha dicho mucho. Disculpe- y siguió a su amiga.

-¡Lily, Emma!-

Las dos chicas se dieron vuelta y vieron a Alice Longbottom y Molly Weasley sentadas en un sillón con Neville y Ron sentados en una alfombra azul muy peluda. Los dos jugaban muy entusiasmados con una pelota igual a un Quaffle. Hermione y Lily caminaron hacia ellas, saludando a los miembros de la Orden que veían en el camino.

-Pensé que no vendrían- dijo Molly con tono alegre- Como James ya estaba aquí cuando llegué…

-Se vino antes- respondió Lily cortante. Dejó a Harry al lado de Neville- ¿Cómo va todo?

-Muy bien, hasta pudimos colocar música- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, observando a Lily y a Hermione- Si hacemos que Ojoloco se tome una botella entera del Vodka Polar, hasta podremos poner música muggle.

-¿Música muggle?- preguntó Hermione levantando una ceja, sentándose en la alfombra a los pies de Lily.

-Con Dorcas descubrimos un grupo muggle increíble- susurró Molly acerándose a las chicas- y su vocalista, es… uy…

-Un hombre muy interesante- dijo Alice con voz soñadora- que pena que no tenga una pizca de magia en sus venas

-Quizás la tenga. Su voz es capaz de hechizarte-

-Y como se mueve…-

-Y como mueve su trasero-

Molly y Alice rieron con un tono muy chillón, y Lily se les unió aunque con una risa un poco más apagada, y se disculpó para levantarse e ir por algo para beber. Hermione la siguió con la mirada, sintiéndose extrañamente incomoda al quedarse con las otras dos mujeres, y observó a los tres bebes, quienes jugaban muy tranquilos con la Quaffle. Se sintió tan conmovida al ver a los tres juntos, sobre todo a Ron, a quién no había visto aún. Tuvo un flashback de la última vez que vio a Ron en su tiempo, protegiéndolo de Bellatrix Lestrange y muriendo por el maleficio imperdonable.

Sintió como su pecho se contraía, y tuvo la necesidad de salir a tomar aire.

-Disculpen- murmuró tratando de no llamar mucho la atención de las demás mujeres.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa de comida como excusa para buscar alguna ventana abierta, pero le resultó imposible. Había más gente en ese lugar del que quería, y aunque a muchos no los conocía, ellos a ella sí.

-Señorita Grint, un gusto conocerla- dijo una mujer apareciendo al lado de ella de la nada, con pelo largo y lacio, de rostro regordete y un poco melancólico. Le era extrañamente familiar- Mi nombre es Amelia Bones.

-Oh, Amelia Bones, sí- reaccionó Hermione después de que ella le había tendido la mano. Era igual a Susan Bones, de Hufflepuff- Mis condolencias por sus padres…

-Oh, no se preocupe- dijo con una voz suave y una sonrisa triste- así es la guerra… Pero me alegra conocerla en persona…

-Al fin se me da el agrado de conocerla, Salamadra- dijo fuertemente un hombre muy alto y de bigote muy frondoso, también apareciendo detrás de Hermione, haciendo que esta saltara por el susto- Soy Benji Fenwick y he seguido sus movimientos con placer.

-Eso suena extraño, Fenwick- dijo Amelia frunciendo el ceño como advertencia.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el hombre con un gran signo de interrogación en su frente- sólo soy un admirador. Su encantamiento de fuego es impresionante y digno de estudio.

-Muchas gracias…- agradeció Hermione, sintiendo sus manos sudar.

-¡Grint!- el alma se le cayó a los pies al ver a los gemelos Prewett. Sólo quería salir a tomar aire y con más gente cerca le sería imposible.

-¿Ya están borrachos?- preguntó Fenwick con cara de molesto al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de los dos hermanos- ¿Qué están tomando? Este licor ni siquiera me ha dado calor.

-Es gracias a Ojocolo- dijo Fabian poniéndose al lado de Hermione y mostrando una botella blanca con un líquido azul- Está tan enojado por esta fiesta que no se dio ni cuenta que se la sacamos.

-Maravilloso- dijo Fenwick y tomó rápidamente el resto del licor que le quedaba en su copa.

-¿No estás tomando nada, Salamandra?- peguntó Gideon haciendo aparecer un vaso y pasándoselo.

-No, no… no me gusta mucho tomar…-

-Vamos, está muy bueno-

-Yo quiero-

-Primero las estrellas, Fenwick-

-Dijo que no quiere, yo puedo tomar por ella-

-¡Oh, casi lo olvido!-

Fabian sacó una bolsita de color blanco con una cinta color morado muy fina. No era más grande que una pelota de golf. El chico, sonriendo de lado a lado se la pasó a Hermione, quién no estaba muy segura de si quería recibir eso o no.

-¡Oh! ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?- preguntó Amelia con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

-Molly los trajo. Los estoy repartiendo. Este es para ti- dijo el pelirrojo pasándole otra bolsita igual pero con una cinta color amarillo oro.

-Ábranlo al mismo tiempo- dijo Gideon tirándole una bolsita a Fenwick y casi haciendo que este cayera al suelo al tratar de agarrarla- así es más emocionante.

-¿Esto de verdad los trajo Molly?- preguntó Hermione levantando una ceja mientras los otros magos abrían las bolsitas. Esos gemelos eran demasiado iguales a Fred y George.

Y no se equivocó. Una masa con un muy mal olor saltó al rostro de Fenwick manchándolo de negro y logrando por fin que cayera de espaldas. La bolsita de Amelia explotó y unos pájaros salieron volando y anidaron en su cabeza. Fabian y Gideon lloraron de risa al ver los rostros de los dos magos, una sorprendida y el otro asqueado tratando de levantarse. Más gente se acercó y rieron por la escena. Hermione aprovechó el escándalo y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hacia afuera del grupo tratando de pasar desapercibida. Sentía como su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y su pecho se contraía peligrosamente. Necesitaba salir de ahí y ordenar su cabeza. Había recibido muchas imágenes que le provocaban melancolía, y culpa.

Las imágenes de sus amigos muriendo frente a ella se apelmazaban en su cabeza después de haberlos visto, ahora bebés, jugando tranquilamente. Y todo empeoró bastante al ver a Amelia Bones y saber que en otro tiempo había muerto en las manos de Voldemort, al igual que su sobrina, a quién había visto ser aniquilada por los mortífagos en la batalla de Hogwarts. Y a los dos gemelos, iguales a Fred y George…

Logró encontrar un ventanal medio escondido de la fiesta que daba a un pequeño balcón. Salió y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Cuando los mortífagos la perseguían a ella y a Ron, tuvo varios ataques de pánico por el estrés y la angustia, pero desde que hizo el viaje en el tiempo no tuvo ningún síntoma hasta ahora… quizás muchas imágenes, muchos recuerdos de una vez… pero sólo hace unos minutos había estado muy bien.

-Lo que yo viví, ya no pasará… ya no pasará…- murmuró mientras se apoyaba en el barandal del balcón, manteniendo la vista fija en el bosque que se veía unos metros más adelante- Si destruyes los Horrocruxes, nada de eso pasará, Granger… arsh, estúpidos Horrocruxes…

-¿Emma?-

El corazón de Hermione dio un brinco y se dio vuelta, topándose con los hermosos ojos de Lily Potter. A pesar de que su corazón siguió latiendo rápidamente, toda la angustia y recuerdos de la batalla se fueron apenas vio a la pelirroja. Era imposible negar que estaba completamente enamorada de ella.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Lily saliendo al balcón. La miraba con preocupación- Volví a donde estábamos y no te vi…

-Sí… em, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire- dijo dándole una sonrisa para que no se preocupara más.

-¿Mucha gente?-

-No, no… Tranquila, estoy bien ahora. ¿Y Harry?

-Estaba muy entretenido jugando con los demás niños, así que Alice se quedó cuidándolo- dijo Lily apoyándose en la baranda al lado de Hermione- Me gustaría que fueran buenos amigos esos tres. Tienen la misma edad.

-Uh, lo serán- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa divertida mirando hacia el cielo- y serán expertos en meterse en problemas.

-Es igual a James. Supongo que tendrá esa terrible habilidad- dijo Lily llevándose una mano a la frente con cierto fastidio- era bastante desagradable en el colegio. Espero que Harry no sea así.

-Entiendo- Hermione miró de reojo a Lily. Su perfil era perfecto- Y… ¿cómo fue que terminaste enamorada de él?

-Ja, ja…- esa fue la risa con menos felicidad que Hermione había escuchado nunca. Sus ojos no brillaban tanto como antes- James siempre estuvo persiguiéndome, pero su altanería y ego eran tan grandes que nunca lo vi como algo más que un niño mimado, hasta el último año… James dejó de ser arrogante, pesado y desagradable con la gente. Pude ver su lado tierno, amable y romántico. El cambió por mí…

Quedó en silencio mirando al infinito. A lo lejos se escuchaban risas y una canción lenta con una melodía que se le hizo algo familiar a Hermione. No se atrevió a decir nada porque sintió que la pelirroja quería decir algo más, porque estrujaba sus manos una con la otra y se estaba mordiendo el labio levemente. La castaña esperó con paciencia, dándole el espacio necesario. Al fin, Lily abrió la boca sin dejar de mirar hacia el patio.

-Yo creí que me había enamorado de él… que quería formar una familia con él…- lentamente movió su cabeza y miró a los ojos a Hermione- pero ahora ya no estoy segura de eso.

La castaña tragó saliva al sentir la fría mano de Lily sobre la de ella, y tuvo la sensación como si electricidad viajara desde sus dedos hasta sus orejas, dejándoselas muy calientes. Un poco más y le iba a salir humo de ellas. Observó sus manos juntas por unos segundos, y dándose valor, se la estrechó con delicadeza.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Lily desviando su mirada y señalando el saquito que la castaña sostenía en su otra mano.

-Esto es… esto le dejó un nido de pájaros a Amelia Bones-

-Ah, entones Finweck también recibió uno- Lily sonrió divertida- antes de encontrarte lo vi tratando de sacarse ese vómito de babosa gigante africana.

-¿Cómo consiguieron eso? Esas babosas solo escupen después de aparearse-

-La verdad, no quiero saber cómo…-

Rieron juntas por un momento. Una brisa algo helada peinó sus cabellos, y como el de Lily era mucho más largo, ondeó con elegancia hacia un lado. Esta tomó unos mechones y los colocó detrás de su oreja. Ese gesto hipnotizó a Hermione de tal manera que apenas se dio cuenta que la chica la estaba mirando. Deseó que la tierra la tragara por la vergüenza que sintió y miró rápidamente hacia el frente, fijando su vista en los árboles.

-Co-conocí a unos hermanos iguales a-a los Prewett- dijo tratando de dejar la vergüenza de lado y seguir con el tema- en el sentido de… de que les gusta hacer bromas a la gente.

-¿Eso es posible?-

-Claro que sí… eran igual de molestosos, pero igual de inteligentes.

-¿Acaso eran pelirrojos?- preguntó Lily con un sarcasmo divertido.

-¿Cómo adivinaste?-

-Es que los pelirrojos tenemos el gen de la inteligencia, sabiduría y hermosura-

-Te faltó humildad-

-De eso tenemos sólo un cincuenta por ciento-

Volvieron a reír. En eso, Hermione notó como Lily apretaba su mano nuevamente. Se la acarició y notó que estaba fría.

-Estás temblando- murmuró Hermione- ¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres que entremos?

-Tengo miedo- confesó Lily. Sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, confirmaban lo que sentía, aunque había algo más.

Anhelo.

-¿De qué?-

-De lo que siento ahora…- se había acercado más a Hermione, quedando a centímetros de su rostro- De querer escucharte de nuevo reír, de querer estar más contigo que con mi esposo… de querer lo que no es correcto.

-Lily…-

La pelirroja posó su mano en el rostro de la castaña, acariciando la blanca cicatriz que tenía en su cien.

-Estás más alta-

-Son las botas-

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, y todo se hubiera desvanecido a su alrededor. No sentían ni la música, ni las risas, ni siquiera el viento nocturno. Sólo eran ellas, nada más. El beso que Lily posó en los labios de Hermione fue con tanta ternura, pero a la vez con tanto deseo que casi detuvo el corazón de la castaña, y concentró todos sus sentidos en el suave tacto de sus labios, y el aroma a menta que emanaba de ella.

Cuando Lily se separó unos centímetros de ella, su rostro estaba muy sonrojado y lleno de vergüenza, y le dio una sonrisa muy tímida. Hermione no recordó haber sentido tanta ternura al ver un rostro así antes, y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-Creo que a mí también me gustas- se atrevió a decir sin dejar de sonreír.

Lily abrió los ojos, y con el rostro del mismo color que de su cabello, sonrió aún más y hundió su rostro entre el hombro y cabello de Hermione.

-Abrázame- dijo cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura- por favor.

Ahora era Hermione quien temblaba, pero de felicidad. Respiraba rápidamente y su corazón saltaba con fuerza sobre todo al abrazar a Lily, quien también respiraba entrecortado. La castaña apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de la pelirroja, y trato de calmar su respiración cerrando sus ojos, pero al sentir el corazón de Lily latiendo tan fuerte, no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-

-No lo sé… pero- murmuró Lily apretando más sus brazos alrededor de Hermione- Me encanta estar así…

-Permiso-

Las dos chicas se separaron como si hubieran recibido una descarga eléctrica, y ambas miraron al ventanal que daba al comedor. Alice Longbottom las observaba con sorpresa y una sonrisa extremadamente feliz. Sostenía a Harry, quién también las observaba con grandes ojos mientras chupaba la pequeña Quaffle. Hubo un silencio incómodo, en donde Hermione sintió como su alma caía a sus pies con cada segundo que pasaba. Comenzó a sudar.

-¿Qué pasa?- Lily rompió el silencio, sonando más tranquila de lo que debería estar. O de lo que estaba de verdad.

-Van a tomar una foto de grupo, así que vine a buscarlas- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Oh… gracias por avisarnos-

Lily Potter caminó rápidamente hacia Alice y tomó a Harry, dejando un frío suspenso alrededor de Hermione, quién no paraba de temblar, pero ahora por el pánico. ¿Alice las había visto?

-Interesante que te emociones tanto por una foto- dijo Alice a Lily con un tono burlón.

-¿Eh?-

-Es que estas muy sonriente-

-Ya cállate-

Lily bufó y entró a la casona a paso rápido con Harry en brazos. Hermione se dio vuelta y tuvo la urgencia de saltar por el balcón e irse a esconder entre los árboles que se veían más allá, pero no pudo lograrlo. La mano de Alice se posó en su hombro, haciendo que esta saltara en el lugar llena de pánico.

-La invitación va para ti también-

-No me gustan las fotos- dijo Hermione con vergüenza y un tono de voz extremadamente agudo- además… quizás es mejor que me vaya.

-Te diré esto sólo una vez-

Las palabras de la bruja fueron tan serias que Hermione se vio obligada a darse vuelta y mirarla, pero con temor. Sin embargo, el rostro de Alice no parecía enojado, más bien parecía algo inquieto.

-Lily es mi amiga, y es a ella a quién apoyaré siempre-

-¿Y James?- preguntó la castaña dudosa.

-Él es amigo de Frank. Lo estimo mucho y pienso que es un gran mago… pero como te dije- y le dio una sonrisa a Hermione- yo apoyaré en todo a Lily, y ella ya se decidió por ti.

Le guiñó un ojo y se dio vuelta para entrar a la casona. Hermione parpadeó tres veces seguidas mientras digería lo que Alice le había dicho. Lo más probable era que Lily le había contado algo mientras estaba en el C.I.A todos esos meses, y por eso no se había sorprendido al verlas besándose… al recordar esa escena sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y un pitito parecido al de una tetera sonaba en sus oídos.

Se habían besado. Al fin se habían besado, y estaba tan asustada, pero tan feliz que su cuerpo completo estaba lleno de emociones y por un segundo no supo ni como caminar. Estaban en serios problemas, pero era de esos problemas que uno, a veces, agradecía tener.

-¡GRINT! ¡SI YO TENGO QUE ESTAR EN ESTA ESTUPIDA FOTO, TÚ TAMBIÉN LO HARÁS! ¡APARECE AHORA MISMO!

Hermione corrió hacia el salón al escuchar a Ojoloco Moody tan enojado, y vio a todos los miembros de la Órden del Fenix ya formados y juntos para sacarse una foto. Dumbledore estaba al medio de todos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las mejillas rosadas. Dorcas, con el rostro más pálido de lo normal y usando un bastón se mantenía estática escuchando hablar Frank. Sirius hablaba con un hombre igual a Dumbledore junto con los gemelos Prewett, quién Hermione reconoció como Aberforth, mucho más joven y con rostro mucho más amigable. Molly, quién estaba entre Amelia Bones y Arthur le hizo una seña para que se pusiera a su lado. Pasó al lado de Ojoloco, quién la miraba con odio y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para que se diera pisa.

-Perdón, perdón- murmuró Hermione un poco avergonzada.

-Tranquila, señorita Grint- dijo Dumbledore con voz juguetona- Y ahora que estamos todos, por favor haga los honores, Brunno.

Le habló a un elfo domestico muy pequeño y con orejas extremadamente grandes y puntiagudas, llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla verde que le llegaba a los talones. Se había subido a un piso y miraba por el ojo de una cámara en un trípode. Se veía muy serio, al parecer era muy profesional en su trabajo.

-Un poco más juntos, por favor señores y señoritas- dijo con su voz chillona, muy parecida a la de Dobby.

-¿Dónde están los niños?- preguntó Hermione mientras se apegaba un poco más a Molly.

-Los cuida otro elfo domestico- contestó ella con una sonrisa lista para la foto- preferimos tomar esta foto oficial sin ellos. Quizás ayude a que en un futuro ellos no tengan que ser parte de este grupo.

-Que no tengan necesidad de serlo- recalcó Arthur al lado de su esposa.

-Eso, eso-

Hermione sonrió, y fugazmente miró al resto del grupo buscando a Lily. Sus miradas se encontraros haciendo que el estómago de la castaña saltara de emoción. Lily estaba a tres personas más lejos que ella, entre Lupin y James, quién estaba extremadamente serio. La pelirroja le dio una pequeña sonrisa tímida y volvió a mirar hacia el frente. Hermione se quedó mirándola media embobada gracias a esa sonrisa.

-¡Todos mirando a la cámara! ¡La señorita de negro, mire al frente!- gritó el elfo, muy enfadado.

-¡Sí!- chilló Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas, escuchando las risas de Arthur, Molly y Amelia a su lado.

-A la cuenta de tres… ¡TRES!-

* * *

Muchas gracias por llegar aquí. Se agradecen comentarios si les gustó, y si no les gustó también... Y obviamente muchas gracias por leer este fic ^^

Nos leemos pronto.


	18. Chapter 18: I don t Know

Feliz día de los Enamorados, o San Valentín, o de la amistad... o lo que sea.

Igual esto fue ayer, pero no me importa.

Lean, disfruten, sean felices.

* * *

-Emma Grint a demostrado que las fuerzas oscuras del Innombrable ya no son una amenaza para nuestro mundo, al menos ya estamos preparados para cualquier otro ataque que él y sus mortífagos preparen. El mundo mágico puede sentirse más seguro con la Salamandra, como la conocen ya muchos, y el resto de integrantes del C.I.A dando vueltas por nuestras calles… Guau, eres el diamante en bruto de Crouch. Salvaste su pellejo y ahora devuelves la esperanza al mundo mágico para que no tengan miedo. Estoy impactada.

-Sólo exageran-

- _Eres buena propaganda para el ministerio-_

Tracey escribió en el aire, muy feliz al lado de Amelia, quién aún leía El Profeta. Hermione murmuró sin haber escuchado mucho lo que Alice había dicho. Estaba apoyada en el barandal del balcón mirando al infinito, con la vista perdida mientras sentía el viento en su rostro. Sus ojos le ardían un poco por haber dormido poco la noche anterior… y la anterior a esa. Su corazón bombeaba con tanta fuerza que le había sido imposible cerrar los ojos recordando el beso que se había dado con Lily.

¿Y ahora qué?

Su mente había ido mucho más allá y ya había pensado en todas las consecuencias de ese suceso: Atentados, persecución, aislamiento, odio comunitario y quizás muerte… Siendo sinceros, Hermione nunca había pensado tantas estupideces sin sentido. Su lógica había sido destruida completamente, y todo gracias a un beso. Hasta había pensado en buscar respuestas en algún libro. Eso la asustaba un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a eso porque nunca le había pasado. No sabía cómo actuar, que decir, que se hacía en una situación en donde tú siendo una chica tenías algo con otra chica, y además casada. El no saber qué hacer la angustiaba.

Pero… también, al recordar a la pelirroja y el beso que se dieron, sus emociones cambiaban drásticamente a una dicha y alegría que la hacía sonreír por inercia mientras un cosquilleo recorría su espalda hasta su nuca. Independiente del miedo y angustia que sentía al no saber qué hacer, le encantaba recordar ese momento.

La mente de Hermione Granger era un desastre.

-¡Emma!-

-¡Sí!-

La castaña se dio vuelta rápidamente, y se encontró con el rostro confundido de Amelia, y una sonrisa de extraño interés.

-¿Qué pasa? Has estado distraída desde ayer- dijo Amelia levantando una ceja mientras dejaba el periódico en la mesa del balcón- ayer ese Erumpent casi te hace explotar con su cuerno, y apenas te diste cuenta si no te hubiera lanzado al agua.

-Eh… perdón… tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza- dijo Hermione sonrojándose- ¿Qué decías?

-Que qué vas a hacer hoy en tú día libre-

-Ahhh… mmmm, no lo sé…- dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de Tracey- quizás me quede aquí. Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo un día de, digamos, hacer nada.

-¿Cómo es eso, Grint?- dijo Amelia sentándose en el barandal con una gran sonrisa burlona- Tienes que salir, respirar aire puro… conocer gente.

Tracey asintió, y escribió en el aire: _Deberías salir con alguien_.

-¡Eso es verdad! ¿Qué pasó con esa persona que te gusta?- exclamó Amelia con los ojos brillantes y llenos de curiosidad- Aún piensas en él, cualquiera se puede dar cuenta a kilómetros.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué preguntas eso?!- exclamó Hermione, hecha un manojo de nervios- ¿Cómo que se dan cuenta?

-Eres la persona más obvia que he conocido si hablamos de sentimiento- dijo Amelia con una sonrisa- Desde que te conocemos que andas con esa aura de enamorada tortuosa.

-No sé de qué hablas-

-No te hagas la que no sabes, Salamandra-

- _Quizás podemos ayudarte-_

-Yo tengo un doctorado en juntar parejas. Puedo ser tu hada Celestina-

- _¿O él no siente nada por ti?-_

-¡¿Eso es posible?! Emma es un excelente partido. Golpearé a ese desgraciado-

-No, no es eso…-

- _¿Es extranjero?_

-¿No entiende lo que dice?

-No es eso-

- _¿Es muy pequeño?-_

-No-

-¿Muy peludo?

-¡No!-

- _¿Un asesino?-_

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No!-

-¡Es un vampiro! ¡Oh, me encantan las historias con vampiros!

-¡Que no!- Hermione se levantó fastidiada y con tanta brusquedad que pasó a llevar la taza y cayó encima de ella y del mantel- ¡Ay…! Merlín…

Comenzó a limpiarse con enojo, hasta que Tracey le ofreció un quitamanchas mágico que había atraído mágicamente de su dormitorio. Hermione la miró unos segundos, viendo su rostro arrepentido al igual que el de Amelia. La castaña suspiró, calmándose y sintiéndose culpable por su reacción exagerada tomó el quitamanchas. Quería decirles, necesitaba ayuda y respuestas para saber que hacer frente a Lily y en su "relación", pero no podía…

-Estoy en una situación muy complicada- comenzó a decir al sentarse de nuevo- y no es sólo por mí… sino que por respeto a la otra persona por la que no quiero hablar del tema…

Comenzó a sacarse la mancha de té de su blusa y sintió una mano en su cabeza. Amelia se había acercado a ella y la despeinó con cariño.

-Debiste habernos dicho eso desde el principio- le dijo con un tono feliz- Es que te veíamos tan asustada por el tema que nos preocupamos. Pero si de verdad es tan complicado como para que no puedas contar, está bien. Tienes nuestro apoyo de todas formas

- _Te gusta mucho esa persona, ¿verdad?-_

-No me había sentido así nunca- murmuró Hermione con un leve temblor en su voz- Me tiemblan las manos y mi cabeza se apaga… ¿Eso es normal?

-¡Ay, Emma! Me caes tan bien- dijo Amelia ahora abrazándola con fuerza por el cuello- ¡Por supuesto que lo es! Aunque si fuera un vampiro sería fascinante. Son tan elegantes-

- _Entonces busca uno-_

-¡Ay, no! Me gusta dormir y ellos con suerte pegan un ojo durante el día-

-Entonces imagina las posibilidades durante la noche- le dijo Hermione maliciosamente.

-¡Que sucia eres!-

Siguieron hablando y riendo por un rato más mientras la mañana pasaba. Hermione debía admitir que aunque ellas no eran Harry y Ron y no se les parecían en nada, le gustaba tener su compañía, podía estar tranquila y… confiar. Cerca del mediodía, las dos chicas se despidieron y fueron a presentarse al ministerio, dejando sola a Hermione en su día libre. Ella se recostó en su cama observando el cielo azul por su ventana. El ambiente estaba bastante cálido y había una brisa exquisita como para salir a caminar y disfrutar en algún parque… Hermione tragó saliva, pensando en la única persona con la que quisiera estar en ese momento y salir a pasear.

Quizás le habían leído la mente, o sólo fue una coincidencia.

La misma lechuza que la había despertado con un tarro de agua hace dos días atrás estaba posada en el barandal del balcón observándola, con una carta en su pata. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, sin moverse. La lechuza la observó unos segundos, con la misma expresión de enfado de la otra vez. Quizás era su expresión de siempre. Hermione se levantó lentamente, sintiendo mala espina, pero la lechuza voló rápidamente hacia ella y le lanzó la carta en el rostro. Ululó con fuerza dejando caer unas plumas en su cabeza y se fue volando. La castaña suspiró.

-No es una lechuza que olvida fácilmente- murmuró soplando una pluma que cayó en su nariz.

Abrió la carta y sintió como su estómago cobraba vida propia.

 _Voy a dar un paseo por el parque St. James con Harry._

 _¿Quieres acompañarnos?_

 _Estaré cerca de la laguna._

Hermione se levantó rápidamente, miró a todos lados, se miró la ropa y dudó. Estaba con unos shorts negros bastante cortos y una blusa sin mangas. ¿Estaba bien si iba así? No era muy de esa época, pero hacía bastante calor como para andar con algo más largo. ¿Qué pensaría Lily? Corrió al baño y se vio en el espejo. Su cabello, el cual le llegaba un poco más arriba del hombro estaba hecho un desastre porque no se lo había secado después de bañarse, y parecía un peluche. Trató de peinarse, sacó una chaqueta, su bolso que usaba en la cintura para llevar llaves y la varita, se volvió a mirar al espejo, pensando que era mucho mejor que ir vestida de auror con sus jeans negros, chaqueta y botas que siempre usaba.

Al salir del edificio, pudo aparecerse en el parque cerca del lago. El problema era que el parque ST. James era gigante, y el lago se expandía por casi todo el lugar, obstaculizándole el encontrar a Lily rápidamente. Caminó por el borde del lago buscando una cabellera pelirroja, mientras pasaba al lado de muggles que iban hablando, riendo o simplemente paseando. Escuchaba música de fondo. La pelirroja debió haberle dado una información más específica. Caminaba rápido mirando hacia todos lados, mientras su corazón bombeaba sangre con más fuerza al pasar los minutos pensando en mil cosas por segundo: ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo la saludaría? ¿La podía tomar de la mano? ¡No! Por lo menos no frente a la gente… ¿o sí? ¿A ella le importaría si lo hacía? ¿O si no lo hacía?

De repente, su corazón se detuvo. A lo lejos atravesando el lago vio una cabellera roja que llevaba un coche, la cual se deslizó entre los árboles. Hermione respiró hondo, y tratando de no correr para no llamar la atención, caminó lo más rápido que pudo dando la vuelta al lago. ¿Por qué la distancia era tan larga? Camino entre los árboles en donde había visto a la pelirroja. Miró para todos lados, y sólo vio a una pareja sentada en el pasto comiendo unos sándwiches y una señora leyendo un libro sentada en una banca. Se adentró más entre los árboles saliéndose del camino. ¿Era a Lily a quién había visto? Inglaterra era un lugar con muchos pelirrojos, los Weasley eran una prueba de ello.

Ya poco escuchaba la música, pero su corazón seguía bombeando con ánimo, hasta que llegó al borde del parque donde no había nadie. No había vereda, sólo la calle por donde pasaban autos, por ende, no era posible que hubiera pasado por ahí, más encima con el coche. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y pensar. Vio como una ardilla jugueteaba con otra, sin pensar mucho en que se veía bastante extraña con la cola pelada. Quizás se había equivocado, o quizás se había ido para otro lado. Se devolvió con más prisa, si había perdido tiempo quizás Lily se iría del parque. Por la desesperación pensó en lanzar su patronus, pero se arriesgaría demasiado…

En eso, entre unos árboles vio un coche. Automáticamente se formó una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. Se detuvo, respiró hondo para darse ánimo y caminó tranquilamente hacia el, o eso era lo que quería aparentar porque por dentro estaba gritando de emoción. No había nadie alrededor, y apenas se escuchaban los autos que pasaban por la calle que dejó atrás. Pero con cada paso que daba, se iba formando las mismas preguntas en su cabeza: ¿Cómo la saludaría? ¿Le daría un abrazo? ¿Un beso? ¿Sería muy imprudente? ¿Qué pasa si las ven? ¿Ella quería que las vieran? Quizás no, por algo se fue a un lugar tan apartado como ese... ¿Y qué pasaba si Lily quería sólo hablar con ella y decirle que todo fue un error y que se arrepentía? ¿Qué ya no quería seguir viéndola? ¿Qué iba a hacer si Lily le decía que la odiaba y que no la quería volver a ver porque le había arruinado la vida?

Los pasos de Hermione eran cada vez más lentos, y sentía como si un ácido subiera por su garganta mientras sus piernas se transformaban en gelatina. Se detuvo a unos metros del coche, sintiendo un sudor frío recorrer su espalda. Esta era una de las contadas veces en donde Hermione Granger no sabía qué hacer.

En eso, sintió unas cálidas manos tapar sus ojos haciendo que diera un pequeño chillido.

-Tu guardia esta baja- murmuraron en su oído- pensé que la famosa Salamandra sería más difícil de engañar.

-Un-un auror nunca baja su guardia- dijo Hermione sintiendo fuego en sus mejillas- Estaba todo fríamente calculado.

-Que pésima respuesta. Aunque debo admitir que te demoraste mucho menos de lo que pensé que llegarías-

Hermione sintió como las manos se movían pero nunca destaparon su vista completamente. Sintió a Lily justo frente a ella, muy cerca.

Al sentir sus labios juntarse a los de ella, el tiempo se detuvo de nuevo. Una felicidad inmensa recorrió su cuerpo como electricidad, llegando a la punta de sus dedos. Levantó sus manos y tomó las de Lily las cuales comenzaron a temblar. Se separó de ella lentamente y quitó sus manos de su rostro y observó a la pelirroja. Estaba sonrojada, con su cabello tomado en una coleta. Usaba un vestido ajustado hasta las rodillas de color azul intenso. En cualquier otra persona se hubiera visto como un vestido normal, pero en Lily se veía maravilloso. Hermione tragó saliva.

-Es que tenía muchas ganas de verte… había pensado en invitarte hoy a salir… pero me ganaste. Suerte que tengo libre hoy-

-¿Entonces tengo derecho a pedir algo?-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque yo te invité a salir primero-

-¿No debería ser al revés entonces? Sí tú me invitas, tengo derecho a pedir algo-

-Mi salida, mis reglas-

Hermione sonrió por el tono casi de niña pequeña que hizo Lily, y tomando su rostro la besó de nuevo. Volvía a estar tranquila. Volvía a estar muy feliz.

-Espero que no te importe que haya traído a Harry- dijo la pelirroja después de separarse.

-Para nada, pero… ¿lo dejaste sólo en el coche?- preguntó Hermione levantando una ceja

-¿Por quién me tomas?- dijo Lily haciéndose la ofendida y acercándose al coche para sacar a su hijo, quién movía los brazos con entusiasmo- hice un pequeño hechizo de invisibilidad para que no me vieras y para no despegarme del coche. No pensé que funcionaría tan bien.

-Em… solo fue suerte- dijo Hermione avergonzada. En cualquier otra instancia hubiera notado si alguien estuviera bajo ese hechizo… pero era Lily, sus sentidos no funcionaban bien cerca de ella.

-Claro. ¿Vamos? Quiero un helado-

Le sonrió y comenzó a caminar. Hermione suspiró, y sacudiendo fuertemente su cabeza para bajar de su estado de letargo, arrastró el coche y caminó al lado de ella y Harry.

Llegaron al borde del lago, donde ya había más gente. La música se volvió a escuchar y algunas risas y parloteos felices de gente que paseaba por ahí. Había un exquisito aroma a chocolate y caramelo. Unos niños pasaron corriendo al lado de las chicas mientras gritaban y reían, seguidos de los papás quienes les pedían que no gritaran tanto. Hermione vio que más allá había un carrito de helado. Entonces de ahí venía la música.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no como un helado muggle- dijo Lily mirando con simpatía- los helados mágicos son exquisitos… pero estos nuca de han quedado atrás.

-¿No que los antojos se iban después del embarazo?- preguntó Hermione con sarcasmo.

-Si eres mujer, los antojos nunca terminarán, y no puedes negar eso- dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño y levantando la barbilla- me iré a sentar antes que me ofenda. Me gusta el chocolate y la menta.

-Como gustes-

Hermione vio como Lily caminaba hacia una banca que estaba más allá frente al lago. Sonrió embobada, y dándose ánimo fue en busca de los helados. Después de unos siete minutos en donde tuvo que pelear contra un niño que quería la última paleta de helado de chocolate (al final tuvo que usar un confundus para hacer que comprara uno de naranja), se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, quién había puesto al niño en el coche.

-No había de los dos sabores mezclados, así que traje uno y uno.

-Buena lógica-

-¿Cuál quieres?-

-Menta-

-Pensé que te gustaba más el chocolate-

-Así te puedo robar-

-Te puedo convidar si quieres-

-Así no es tan divertido. Mira-

Lily se acercó a Hermione y sin que ella pudiera reaccionar, le dio una mascada a su helado, haciendo que a Hermione se le pusieran las orejas rojas y diera un respingo. Lily la miró, y después de tragar lanzó una carcajada.

-Ja, ja, ja. Me encantan tus expresiones- dijo Lily después de reír.

-Pero yo no sé si me encanta que te burles de ellas- dijo Hermione muy avergonzada frunciendo el ceño- ten algo de piedad…

-¿Has sido así en tus relaciones anteriores?- preguntó Lily cambiando su tono burlón a uno más interesado.

-Em… no, la verdad…- contestó Hermione pensativa- tampoco es que haya estado con mucha gente más… sólo tuve una relación seria, y otra, digamos, a distancia.

-Esas son complicadas-

-Ni que lo digas. Preferí dejarlo en amistad antes que todo terminara de una forma trágica.

-Ja, ja, ja. Pobre hombre-

Hermione observó a Lily, quién recogió un juguete que Harry botó al suelo. Tenía muchas preguntas para ella también, pero no sabía cómo hacerlas sin sonar demasiado interesada en el tema… Pero la curiosidad era mucha, además de estar mezclada con un poco de angustia.

-Aparte de James, ¿estuviste con alguien?- comenzó con una de sus preguntas mirando hacia el lago como quién quiere la cosa

-Sí. Gente de Hogwarts, por allá por tercero estuve con un niño con muchas espinillas… Muuuuchas. Duramos una semana, era simpático pero su cara de volcán fue demasiado- dijo Lily riéndose mientras limpiaba el juguete, parece que le daba gracia ese recuerdo- Y con otra persona por ahí por quinto creo… Sí, quinto, estuvimos un año, pero no resultó.

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno…- Lily levantó la mirada y observó el lago- Ella empezó a salir con alguien más de un día para otro. Era una persona volátil.

Hermione quedó con la boca semi abierta. Entonces lo que había especulado era verdad. Sintió que el estrés le iba a carcomer hasta los dedos de los pies.

-¡¿De verdad?!- exclamó con un tono muy agudo, pero lo bajó al ver a dos señoras mirarla con rostro alterado- ¿De verdad que estuviste con una chica en Hogwarts?

-Estuvimos saliendo en secreto. De verdad me gustaba, era muy dulce conmigo… quizás es lo que me atrae de las personas- dijo divertida por la expresión de Hermione, quién se sonrojó de nuevo- Me deprimí bastante… pero me ayudó a concentrarme más en clases para no pensar en ella, y me convirtieron en prefecta al año siguiente. Ah, y Slughorn me incluyó en su perfecto grupo de gente destacada.

-Algo bueno que haya tenido-

-Además… esa experiencia me hizo a darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti rápidamente- dijo apoyando su dedo meñique en el de Hermione, y agregó con tono burlón- a diferencia de ti.

-¡No es fácil…!- alegó rápidamente Hermione llegando al borde de la desesperación- No es fácil admitir que a una mujer le gusta otra mujer… es algo que… no sé… No sé qué hacer, como comportarme, no es… una situación conocida para mí. ¡Sobre todo ahora que me dices que sí estuviste con alguien en Hogwarts! Estas como a años luz de mis conocimientos sobre… parejas así… ni siquiera sé que nombre ponerle a esto… mis sentidos como que se apagan cuando estás cerca y eso me angustia a veces, porque no sé qué hacer, o cómo vas a reaccionar, o que pasará… no sé…

-Dices no sé muchas veces-

-No es usual en mí no saber… me estresa, ya lo dije-

-Oye…-

Lily posó su mano en el rostro de Hermione he hizo que la mirara. Estaba seria, pero más que seria, estaba preocupada. Acarició su rostro mientras la miraba con intensidad.

-No quiero que te estreses por esto, sé que todo es nuevo y complicado. Para mí también lo es-

-Ya pasaste por algo así en Hogwarts-

-No fue lo mismo, tú no eres igual a esa persona. Yo no sentí lo mismo por ella a como me siento ahora contigo. Ni con James ni con nadie-

-Pero sabes que hacer-

-Emma, no tengo idea que hacer- le dijo sonriendo con cierta angustia- En la casona de Moody te dije que tenía miedo, y aún lo tengo. No sé cuándo le diré a James, no sé cómo se lo diré y que pasará después… pero ya no me importa, porque sé que quiero estar contigo. ¿Tú quieres estar conmigo?

-Claro que sí-

-Entonces es lo que importa y lo único que tienes que saber- Lily peinó unos mechones del rostro de Hermione con delicadeza- Vamos paso a paso descubriendo que viene. Y si te aterra no saber qué hacer en esta relación, me dices y lo averiguamos juntas.

Tomó sus manos y agachó la mirada.

-Sólo… no te apartes de mí de nuevo-

Una tranquilidad inimaginable cubrió la cabeza y el cuerpo de Hermione. Había dicho lo que le preocupaba, y Lily le había dado la simple respuesta con esa última frase. Lily quería estar con Hermione, y Hermione quería estar con Lily, todo lo demás no importaba mientras estuvieran juntas. Sonrió y besó la cabeza de la pelirroja.

-Por nada lo haría… al menos que tú me lo pidieras-

-Je, je, eso no pasará- dijo Lily levantando su cara con su típica sonrisa soñadora. Su hermosa sonrisa soñadora.

-Pero si no son Lily Potter y Emma-

Una voz gigante hizo que dieran un brinco en la banca. Se dieron vuelta y vieron a Hagrid caminando por el borde del lago. Una pareja lo esquivó olímpicamente, quedando boquiabiertos por el porte del hombre. Venía con una chaqueta sin mangas y sus típicas botas. Menos mal que no venía con su abrigo sino Hermione se lo hubiera hecho desaparecer por el calor que hacía ahí, y ya le daba calor verlo así

-¡Hagrid! Qué bueno verte- exclamó Lily muy feliz mientras se levantaba- te extrañamos en la reunión del otro día.

-Sí, yo también los extrañé. La misión que me asignaron fue más larga de lo que pensé- dijo abrazando a la chica. Parecía cansado- ¿Cómo estuvo?

-Estupendo. La pasamos muy bien, ¿cierto, Emma?-

-Sí… sí, muy bien- dijo la chica sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Qué bueno. ¡Oh, es muy pequeño!- exclamó al ver a Harry. Se agachó y posó su barba en el borde del coche- Es igual a James, pero tiene tus ojos.

-Es lo mejor que tiene- dijo Lily con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Y qué haces por estos lados llenos de muggles? No pasas desapercibido.

-¡Ja!, es muy juguetón- dijo el semigigante cuando Harry comenzó a jugar con su barba- me da cosquillas… em, estoy de guardia. Dumbledore me dijo que Ojoloco Moody le dijo que hoy tienen menos gente cuidando las calles. Algo de que están en sus días libres o algo así, no entendí. Dorcas anda cerca, pero como no está en su cien por ciento me mandaron a mí.

Lily miró a Hermione, quién se subió de hombros.

-Moody es un exagerado. Su gente y la gente de la Orden necesitan descanso de vez en cuando- dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño.

-Es extraño oírte decir eso- dijo Hagrid sin dejar de jugar con Harry- hace un año no te habría importado estar de guardia un mes completo sin descanso. Eras un poco desesperante.

Hermione rió por lo bajo, y Lily le pisó el pie para que dejara de burlarse sin que Hagrid se diera cuenta.

-La hubieras visto- dijo el semigigante ahora mirando a Hermione sin notar las lágrimas de dolor que tenía en sus ojos- siempre en acción, preguntado que podía hacer y saliendo sin permiso a patrullar calles, muchas veces sola. Dorcas y Ojoloco se volvían locos cada vez que no contestabas las lechuzas o los patronus por estar "trabajando". Era divertido verlos.

-Bueno… ahora que tengo un bebe, me doy el derecho de cambiar un poco- dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras Hermione volvía a reír.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo el semigigante, levantándose- ¿Cómo te fue en ese curso, Emma? Escuché que les fue increíble con los Guerreros Rojos. Ese nombre de Salamandra que tienes me parece muy cómico.

-Si… quizás demasiado-

-¡Oh, Lily!… ¿Cómo esta James? ¿Cómo siguen sus padres?- preguntó Hagrid, poniendo cara de preocupación.

-No muy bien. No me ha mandado cartas hoy para decirme si han avanzado bien o no- dijo la chica peinando a su hijo, quién aunque tenía poco pelo, se le había despeinado por la barba de Hagrid. Su tono no demostraba ninguna emoción.

-Ojalá estén bien-

-Ojalá-

-Bueno, las dejo. Tengo que dar toda la vuelta al parque, y este no es muy pequeño que digamos- dijo Hagrid estirándose y haciendo que los huesos de su espalda sonaran como palos de madera rompiéndose- Nos vemos por ahí. Cuídense.

Se despidió y siguió su camino por el borde del lago sin prestar atención a la gente que lo miraba con curiosidad, o miedo. Hermione se acercó a Lily, quien se había quedado al lado del coche, mirando a su hijo.

-¿Qué pasó con los padres de James?-

-La viruela de dragón empeoró de un día para otro, y tuvo que ir ayer a su casa- dijo con el mismo tono con el que le contestó a Hagrid, y sin mirarla- Quizás no pasen de esta noche…

Hermione la observó con preocupación, sabiendo que la pelirroja no se sentía bien no solo por los padres de James, sino que también porque él estaba sufriendo en ese momento, y ella estaba con su amante… que fuerte sonaba todo eso. La castaña se mordió el labio, tratando de pensar en algo agradable que decir…

-Lily, si quieres…-

Pero no pudo terminar la frase.

Una explosión horriblemente cerca aterrorizó a todos en el parque. Se vio humo de un color extraño, entre violeta, negro y verde salir más allá de los árboles, indicando que fue hecha entre los edificios. Hermione y Lily observaron el humo con el corazón en la mano.

Mortífagos.

-Llévate a Harry de aquí, iré a ver qué pasa- dijo Hermione apretando su bolso en donde tenía su varita.

-No pienses que irás sola, es muy peligroso- dijo Lily tomando a Harry en brazos. Había empezado a llorar al escuchar la explosión y algunos gritos de pánico de la gente.

-¡Pues no puedes ir con Harry!-

-¡No iré con Harry! ¡Eso es obvio!-

-¡¿Y con quién lo dejarás?!-

-Molly ayudará… pero no sé si me deje volver-

-Bien, porque si son mortífagos esto será muy peligroso-

-No te dejaré ir sola-

-¿Alguna otra idea?-

Se miraron unos segundos, y la ampolleta se les prendió al mismo tiempo. Se dieron vuelta y vieron la figura de Hagrid corriendo hacia el humo. Se miraron y también comenzaron a correr.

-¡HAGRID!

El semigigante se detuvo en seco, haciendo que un hombro chocara con él y cayera de espaldas.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- lo agarró de la camisa y lo levantó en un segundo- Disculpe.

-¡Hagrid! ¡Necesito que te lleves a Harry donde Molly!- dijo Lily poniéndose al lado el hombre, quién estaba blanco como el papel, y caminó tambaleándose.

-¡¿Eh?! Pero si yo estoy en guardia en este momento- dijo muy confundido- además, no puedo aparecerme.

-Te llevaré al Caldero Chorreante- dijo la pelirroja acercándole el coche- si voy yo, me hará las suficientes preguntas como para hacerme perder el tiempo y que esta mujer se ponga en peligro sola.

-Esta mujer se adelantará por mientras- dijo Hermione haciendo presión para que Hagrid accediera-

-¿Seguras? Es peligroso que se enfrente a ellos solas. Yo soy mucho más grande-

-Recuerda quienes somos, Hagrid. Si lo hacemos rápido evitaremos un posible desastre.

El semi gigante asintió y posó su mano en el hombro de Lily. Esta sonrió y mirando a Hermione, desapareció.

La castaña suspiró y comenzó a correr por el borde del lago. Había mucha gente mirando el humo, y algunos se iban alejando. Hermione corrió rápido hasta llegar al principio del parque. Observó la calle transitada y una multitud corriendo en la dirección contraria al humo. Autos detenidos creando taco y mucho ruido al tocar las bocinas, gente corriendo, algunos niños llorando. El humo venía de unas calles más allá.

-Que escándalo- dijo Lily, apareciendo a su lado.

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-Sin problemas, lo dejé al lado de la chimenea del Caldero- dijo la pelirroja con preocupación- veamos que pasa antes que me empiece a dar angustia. Nunca he dejado sólo a Harry.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo... espero que les haya gustado.

Y si no, soy todo ojos para leer sus comentarios... pero si les gustó, haganmelo saber en sus comentarios.

Gracias por darse un tiempo para leer esta extraña historia.

:D


	19. Chapter 19: Run!

Ahhh (suspiro)... un nuevo caítulo.

Lleno de acción y emoción.

Espero que les guste...

Enjoy.

* * *

Hermione y Lily corrieron por las calles de Londres en dirección hacia el humo. Habían muchos autos en la mitad de la calle sin moverse, y mucha gente que miraba con rostros asustados o curiosos hacia el lugar del ataque tampoco se movía, lo que hacía muy difícil para las chicas el moverse rápido sin pasar a llevar a alguien. Se escuchó una sirena a lo lejos y un grito de una mujer provenientes del lugar de donde salía el humo. La preocupación de Hermione creció considerablemente al escuchar una segunda explosión que hizo mover el piso.

-Tengo un muy mal presentimiento- murmuró al detenerse para no caer.

La gente comenzó a gritar de pánico y a correr despavorida, lo cual creó una embestida de personas en dirección contraria al lugar. Les fue muy difícil volver a avanzar sin ser atraídas por la cantidad de gente.

-¡Sígueme!-

Lily la tomó de la mato y antes que un hombre muy gordo chocara con ella, la arrastró hasta el techo de un auto para que subieran. Desde esa altura pudieron ver el panorama que se abría frente a ellas.

A unos diez metros más allá vieron a unos cuatro mortífagos enmascarados lanzando hechizos a una persona que apenas los podía contener, mientras otros tres miraban. Dorcas Meadow estaba acorralada entre unos autos tratando de defenderse lo mejor que podía. Había muchos escombros en el lugar y un auto en llamas era el que creaba el humo. En el suelo se podían ver cuerpos de muggles inconscientes, o muertos. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo como la furia crecía en su interior.

-Cobardes- dijo Lily pálida.

-¡Voy a destrozarlos!- gritó la castaña saltando del techo del auto y corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Emma, espera!-

Pero no esperó, solo corrió lo más rápido que pudo dejando a Lily muy atrás mientras esquivaba a los muggles rezagados. Lanzó un hechizo a uno de los mortífagos más cercano, noqueándolo de inmediato. Con otro hechizo lanzó al segundo hacia la pared de un edificio, dejándolo fuera de combate. Los otros mortífagos se dieron vuelta y se pusieron en guardia.

-¡No te metas en asuntos de otros, bruja!- gritó uno lanzándole un maleficio, pero Hermione lo esquivó sin problemas.

-¡Son mis asuntos si le hacen daño a ella y a los muggles!- gritó y lanzó una gran llamarada hacia otros dos mortífagos, quemándolos sin piedad.

El lugar se iluminó mientras los gritos de los brujos se escuchaban por sobre el ruido del fuego. Dorcas también se quedó de piedra al ver la intensidad del fuego, impresionada.

-¡Es la Salamandra!- gritó uno apuntándola con la varita. Su voz sonaba asustada.

-¡Destrocémosla entonces y demostrémosle al ministerio que nadie puede meterse con el señor tenebroso!-

Esa voz se le hizo demasiado familiar a Hermione, tanto que se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Era una voz rasposa, grave, bestial, y la persona que la tenía era muy grande y robusta. Hermione apagó el fuego, quedándose de pie sin moverse mientras veía como Fenrir Greyback se sacaba la máscara y corría hacia ella a toda velocidad, mostrando sus garras y sus dientes gigantes. La chica levantó la varita, pero sintió como si no lo hiciera suficientemente rápido, porque todo se movía muy lento, excepto Greyback, quién ya estaba sobre ella.

-¡Muere!-

Apenas pudo defenderse. Sintió el golpe cerca de su rostro, y si no fuera por el escudo que había hecho se lo habría destrozado. Cayó varios metros lejos justo sobre un auto, haciendo sonar su alarma. Levantó la cabeza, sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido… pero su corazón se detuvo al ver a Lily justo frente a Greyback, lanzándole un maleficio que lo hizo volar en el aire varios metros, hasta que aterrizó pesadamente en el suelo.

-Lily… aléjate de él- dijo con pánico al ver como la chica se acercaba a él con varita en alto- ¡Lily!

La pelirroja lanzó otro ataque, pero Greyback lo esquivó y lanzó su garra sobre ella. Lily logró agacharse, dándole un segundo a Hermione para crear su Svero en forma de látigo y lanzarlo a la garra del hombre-lobo.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla, perro asqueroso!- le gritó con odio, sosteniendo con fuerza su Svero peleando para que el hombre-lobo no bajara su garra.

Otra luz iluminó el lugar. Por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione vio como el cuerpo de Dorcas caía al suelo, y un mortífago la agarraba.

-¡No, no!- chilló Lily lanzando otro hechizo, pero el mortífago había desaparecido, junto a los otros quienes se llevaron a los que estaban inconscientes, dejándolos solos.

-¡Hijos de puta!- rugió Greyback con ira moviendo su garra. La agitó tan fuerte que Hermione casi se va hacia adelante.

-¡¿Dónde la llevaron?!- gritó Lily, apuntándolo a la cabeza.

-¡Lily, no te acerques a él!-

-Hazle caso a tu amiga, Potter- dijo el hombre-lobo con un tono tan peligroso que hizo que Lily retrocediera sin darse cuenta.

-Es… estás solo, Greyback. Dinos donde la llevaron y te dejaremos ir- dijo la pelirroja volviendo a tener una postura desafiante.

-No soy estúpido…-

Dio un rugido, y sus músculos se ensancharon casi el doble. Con horror Hermione vio cómo se levantaba y agitaba su mano nuevamente, lanzando a la chica lejos y deshaciendo el Svero. El hombre-lobo rugió de nuevo y empujó a Lily con su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que casi la incrustó en el cemento para después salir corriendo. Hermione se levantó como pudo y al ver a Lily en el suelo, corrió a ayudarla con el corazón en la mano.

-¡Lily!- gritó y se arrodilló a su lado- Lily…

-Estoy… bien… sólo me duele todo el cuerpo…- dijo mezclado con un quejido.

-Te dije que te alejaras de él- dijo Hermione con aprensión

-No es tiempo para que me regañes- dijo tomando la mano de Hermione- Ve por él, yo te alcanzo. Hay que saber a dónde se llevaron a Dorcas.

-No te quedes tan atrás- murmuró Hermione, y dándole un rápido beso en la frente, salió corriendo.

La mayoría de la gente se había dispersado del lugar, por lo que al principio Hermione corrió sin problemas por las calles dejando atrás el olor a llanta quemada y el ruido de la alarma hasta que divisó a Greyback entre los edificios. Greyback se metió en un callejón y Hermione lo siguió de cerca. Su corazón saltaba por la adrenalina, usándola para no pensar en el cansancio que le ocasionaba correr tan rápido. Aprovechó que no había nadie que los viera para lanzarle un hechizo para atraparlo, pero el hombre-lobo justo saltó a una ventana y escaló por la pared hacia el techo.

- _Ascendio!_

Hermione llegó al techo, pero tuvo que agacharse rápidamente para esquivar dos maleficios lanzados por Greyback. No le dieron, y la castaña aprovechó esos segundos para lanzarle un maleficio de piernas juntas. El hombre-lobo cayó entre unas cajas mientras rugía de rabia, pero sin perder el tiempo las agarró y se las lanzó a Hermione.

-¡Ya deja de jugar, Greyback, y dime a donde se llevaron a Dorcas!- dijo mientras quemaba cada una de las cajas que le lanzaba sin problemas, acercándose al hombre-lobo.

-¡No cuentes con ello, perra!-

Le lanzó una cadena que encontró y Hermione tuvo que agacharse nuevamente para esquivarla. De alguna forma, Greyback logró levantarse en ese segundo y le dio un combo en toda la cara, tirándola hacia atrás y casi logrando que cayera del edificio. El mundo le dio vueltas unos segundo, haciendo que el hechizo de las piernas juntas de deshiciera, y el hombre-lobo pudiera correr y saltar hacia la calle.

-Por merlín, que hombre más duro- dijo con los ojos llorosos llevándose su mano a la nariz y manchándose de sangre.

Aún mareada corrió hacia el borde del edificio y vio la figura del hombre-lobo sobre el techo de un auto.

-Moody definitivamente se enojara por eso-

Hermione hizo el hechizo de curación para su nariz, y haciendo caso omiso al dolor saltó.

 _-Aresto momentum!_

Cayó entre un negocio de verduras y un perro, el cual ladró asustado. Corrió hacia la calle sin escuchar las bocinas y gritos enojados de los conductores y saltó sobre el techo de otro auto. Greyback la vio y rugió.

-¡Voy a destrozar este auto y matar a los muggles que están aquí si te sigues acercando!-

-¡¿Por qué sigues a Voldemort?! ¡Los mortífagos acaban de abandonarte! ¡No tienes por qué seguir haciendo esto por él!

-¡¿Tú crees que lo hago por él?! ¡JAJAJA! ¡Todo esto lo hago porque me encanta asesinar mugg…!

Pero no terminó porque una figura lo lanzó lejos, haciendo que chocara contra los vidrios de un bus de dos pisos y quedara en el suelo al interior de este. Lily cayó de rodillas también dentro del bus, sintiéndose mareada por el hechizo que había utilizado. Un expelliarmus no era suficiente para detenerlo, así que se usó a ella misma para empujar al hombre-lobo y dejarlo fuera de combate. O algo parecido.

-Maldita Potter- dijo Greyback levantándose como pudo.

La gente gritaba en el bus y corría hacia el chofer pidiéndole que se detuviera y abriera las puertas. Las ruedas chirriaron en el pavimento cuando el bus se detuvo y la gente salió a toda prisa, esquivando los autos que iban detrás. Por el freno, Lily y Greyback se habían tambaleado nuevamente y casi habían caído al suelo.

-¡¿Quién te dijo que te detuvieras, estúpido muggle?!- gritó el hombre-lobo- _Imperio!_

-¡¿Pero qué..?!

Pero el bus partió a gran velocidad haciendo que Lily cayera de espaldas.

-¡¿Sorprendida, Potter?! ¡Recuerda que también soy un mago!- rugió con fuerza mostrando sus grandes dientes.

-¡Corrección! ¡Fuiste uno!-

Hermione apareció frente a él y le lanzó un hechizo haciendo que Greyback atravesara el segundo piso y se perdiera en él.

-Detén al conductor- le dijo al castaña a la pelirroja y subió detrás del hombre-lobo.

-¡Ten cuidado!- le pidió con angustia la chica mirando hacia arriba. Al segundo vio como el techo del primer piso se deformaba por un golpe del hombre-lobo, deteniéndole el corazón unos segundos.

Pidiendo a todo lo vivo para que Hermione saliera con vida, o no recibiera tanto daño, corrió hacia el chofer. Tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro, como si se estuviera quemando alguna parte del cuerpo, pero movía el volante con rapidez, esquivando varios autos. Iba a gran velocidad, y si seguían andando así en calles tan transitadas chocarían y crearían un desastre aún más grande.

-No hizo bien el maleficio- murmuró al ver el rostro del chofer y apuntándole con la varita- _Finite Incantatem!_

El hombre chilló y se desmayó sobre el manubrio, haciendo que la bocina sonara a todo lo que daba.

-¡No… era… la idea!- chilló Lily con horror tapándose los oídos y viendo al desmayado chofer y al bus aun en marcha- ¡Despierta!

Trato de sacarlo, pero era el doble de grande que ella, y el asiento muy pequeño. El manubrio no tenía control, y el bus comenzó a irse a la pista contraria. Entrando en pánico, Lily lo tomó y lo movió con fuerza para que el bus volviera a su pista y no chocara con todos los auto que venían de frente, quienes hacían sonar la bocina muy enojados.

-Ay papá- dijo Lily con angustia- debiste haberme obligado a tomar ese curso de manejo… ¡AAAAHHH!-

Una rotonda.

Lily giró bruscamente el manubrio para no pasar a llevar a un grupo de autos que ya estaban dentro de la rotonda, pero el bus había perdido un poco el balance y se fue demasiado a la derecha, chocando con otro bus y deslizándose peligrosamente hacia el borde de la vereda y casi chocando con un edificio.

-¡MUEVANSE!- chilló moviendo el manubrio como podía para el otro lado porque sus manos sudaban, y logrando volver a la pista chocó por el lado con otro auto que salió disparado. Pero le ayudó a moverse fuera de la rotonda hacia otra calle.

En eso vio como dos cuerpos caían en el capot de enfrente, haciendo que Lily saltara en el lugar. Hermione y Greyback se deslizaron peligrosamente hacia el borde del bus. La chica tuvo que achicar su Svero como un cuchillo y enterrarlo en el capot, al igual que Greyback con sus uñas.

-¡Que haces ahí tú, sangre sucia!- gritó Greyback al ver a Lily con las manos en el manubrio.

-¡Tratando de que no nos matemos, de nada!- chilló la chica.

La visión se le había achicado bastante gracias al enorme cuerpo del hombre-lobo justo frente a ella, y como sintió que estaban pasando por suelo no muy liso, tuvo un muy mal presentimiento. Greyback rugió y levantó la mano con que sujetaba la varita, pero recibió una patada por parte de Hermione, haciendo que este se deslizara por el lado del bus casi cayendo. Fue un movimiento preciso, porque le dio la posibilidad a Lily de saber que justo delante de ella a solo unos metros, había una pared.

-¡POR MELÍN! ¡AFIRMENSE!-

-¡LILY!- chilló Hermione con horror.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!

Hasta Greyback chilló de susto al ver la pared encima de ellos. Lily dobló lo más fuerte y rápido que pudo. El bus se ladeó tanto que pasó a llevar parte de la pared. Se sacudió, pero hizo que el chofer inconsciente se deslizara y sacara el pie de los pedales, dándole pase libre a Lily para apretar el freno.

-¡Se acabó el viaje!-

Frenó.

Salió humo de las llantas junto a un ruido agudo, con la parte de atrás del bus levantada y el parachoques deslizándose por el suelo haciendo que Hermione y Greyback salieran disparados hacia el suelo. Pero como el grito había alertado a la castaña, logró hacer un hechizo para no desparramarse por el suelo, a diferencia del hombre- lobo. Se levantó con agilidad y antes que Greyback siquiera se quejara del dolor, le lanzó unas cuerdas mágicas, atrapándolo al fin.

Lily, aún con las manos en el manubrio y el pie en el freno, respiraba entrecortado y llena de terror. Nunca había hecho algo así, y definitivamente prefería las escobas. Solo el rugido desesperado y enojado de Greyback la sacó de su shock. Se deslizó temblando del asiento y salió del bus para ayudar a Hermione, quién se había sentado en el suelo. Tenía la nariz cubierta de sangre y un feo rasguño en su brazo, el cual también sangraba. Se veía muy cansada.

-Ay, no…- dijo mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la chica.

-Que buena conductora eres. Tienes que enseñarme - dijo la castaña formando una sonrisa-Tranquila… ya no me sangra la nariz… tanto.

-Puedo curarte. Pero tengo que encargarme primero de Greyback- le dijo pasando su mano por el sudado rostro de la chica.

-Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras, necesito recuperar el aire-

Lily le sonrió y se levantó. Con varita en mano y con su rostro serio apuntó al hombre-lobo, quién se retorcía como un gusano en el suelo tratando de soltarse.

-¿A dónde la llevaron?-

-¡Púdrete!- le rugió y le lanzó un escupo.

No le llegó al rostro, pero estuvo cerca. Lily lo miró con asco, y lanzó un hechizo muy fuerte, pero no directo a él sino que a centímetros de sus pies dándole al suelo, dejando un agujero. Greyback lo miró con ojos grandes.

-Estás solo. Sabes que Voldemort no mandará a gente a ayudarte… piénsalo así, si me dices a donde la llevaron, tendrás la oportunidad de descuartizar a los mortífagos que te abandonaron, y de paso, quizás y si eres afortunado, reencontrarte conmigo y descuartizarme por igual-

Fenrir Greyback la miró en silencio unos segundos, y lentamente dibujó una sonrisa macabra, mostrando todos sus grandes dientes.

-¿Me estás dando la posibilidad de matarte?-

-Sólo si me encuentras-

-Si logro encontrarte, te haré algo peor que descuartizarte, sangre sucia…-

-¡Ya di a donde la llevaron!- gritó Hermione desde donde estaba sentada, muy enojada.

-Mansión Malfoy. Son los nuevos cuarteles- dijo haciendo brillar sus colmillos.

Lily quedó en silencio, sin saber si creerle o no. Miró a Hermione, quién tenía los ojos como plato.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Estás seguro?-

-Tómalo o déjalo- dijo Greyback con una sonrisa socarrona.

- _Desmaius!_

Greyback cayó de espaldas con los ojos en blanco.

-¡Emma!-

-Ocultaré el bus, entremos ahí y pensemos un segundo- dijo Hermione acercándose a Lily y levantando a Greyback con la varita.

Lily la miró unos segundos, confundida. Observó el lugar y notó que habían llegado con el bus a un callejón a algunos metros de la calle principal, bastante estrecho. Fue suerte que no chocaran con las otras paredes. Subió al bus, sacó al chofer y lo dejó apoyado en una pared esperando que no tuviera un daño muy severo por el Imperius mal ejecutado de Greyback. Se metió al bus nuevamente para que desapareciera de la vista de los muggles.

Lily observó a Hermione, quién murmuraba caminando de un lado a otro en el pasillo del bus. El cuerpo de Greyback estaba un poco más allá, aun desmayado. El interior del bus estaba destrozado, varios asientos habían volado por el lugar y todos los vidrios habían caído al suelo en pedazos.

-Emma, ¿en qué…?-

-Hay que ir a esa mansión. Avisar a los otros, aunque será difícil- dijo sin dejar de moverse.

-Ya deben saber lo que pasó, quizás nos estén buscando-

-Les mandaremos un mensaje, un patronus… el problema será como entrar a la mansión-

-¿Crees que Dorcas esté viva?

-Eso espero. Si llevamos a los demás podrán encontrarla-

-Claro, pero… espera, ¿qué?- Lily estaba aún más confundida.

-El Horrocruxe está ahí, Lily. Si hacemos un caos llevando a la Orden, o al ministerio quizás, tendremos la oportunidad de conseguirlo.

-¿Quieres…? ¿Acaso quieres usar a Dorcas y a la Orden para sacar el Horrocruxe?- Lily no sabía si le gustaba mucho esa idea.

-Tener ese Horrocruxe será un paso más cerca para destruir a Voldemort- dijo Hermione miraba al infinto sin deja de moverse. Sudaba y una mano le temblaba.

Lily la observó un momento, ahora preocupada no por lo que decía, sino por la misma chica. Se estaba comportando muy extraño. Se sentía distante.

-Emma…-

-Llegamos allá, buscamos el Horrocruxe mientras atacan…-

-Emma…-

-No sabemos dónde está… pero tengo una idea de cómo encontrarlo…

-Emma… oye…-

-Debemos actuar rápido, es nuestra única

-¡Emma!-

La castaña no había dejado de moverse de un lado a otro, y Lily tuvo que acercarse a ella y tomarla del rostro para que la mirara y dejara de moverse. Los ojos de Hermione se fijaron en ella y se dilataron un poco confundidos. Respiraba agitada y su ano levantada no dejaba de temblar.

-Vuelve a mí… - le murmuró, mirándola fijamente, sosteniéndola con fuerza- Estas muy lejos… vuelve.

Hermione se quedó en silencio sin dejar de mirarla. Poco a poco su cuerpo tenso se relajó, bajando los hombros y su mano, la cual también dejó de moverse. Respiró hondo y pestañeó un par de veces. Lily sonrió, ya más tranquila al verificar que la castaña había vuelto.

-Lo siento… me desconcertó un poco el tener que ir a la Mansión Malfoy… no es un lugar agradable para mí…-

-Para nadie, aunque no lo conozco- dijo acariciando su rostro- pero antes que todo, curaré tus heridas. Necesitas estar en mejores condiciones si quieres que consigamos ese Horrocruxe.

La tomó de la mano y la sentó en uno de los asientos. Hizo un hechizo simple para detener el sangrado de su brazo y convirtió un sombrero que encontró en vendas. Ya hecho eso, con el hechizo aguamenti mojó una última venda y limpió el rostro de la chica. Todo lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, con tranquilidad y delicadeza, tratando de no hacer caso a los nervios que le provocaba tocar la piel de Hermione.

-Entonces has ido a la Mansión Mafoy… - dijo para no pensar en eso- ¿Cómo es eso? No creo que hayan dejado entrar así como así a una hija de muggles.

-Larga historia. No muy agradable de contar… o recordar…- murmuró Hermione mirando hacia el piso- Me… altera un poco pensar en volver. Pero hay que hacerlo.

Y Lily pudo darte cuenta de eso. La expresión melancólica de su rostro, el temblor en su mano, la respiración agitada. Tomo su mano y se la apretó fuerte. Hermione la miró.

-Estarás conmigo. No dejaré que te pase nada malo-

Hermione abrió sus ojos de par en par, y sonrió. Lily hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para manteerse en su estado cool.

-Me gustas- dijo la castaña.

Lily se sonrojo completamente, y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado. Su sonrisa siempre le movía todas las hormonas, haciéndola parecer una quinceañera. Pestañeó con fuerza y volvió a mirar a la castaña, ahora más controlada.

-También me gustas. Y mucho-

Y la besó.

Le encantaban sus labios, sus manos. Le fascinaba su cabello, sus ojos, su piel. La enamoraba el cómo era con ella, como le hablaba, como se sonrojaba y como sonreía. No solo le gustaba. Lily Potter estaba locamente enamorada de ella. Se separaron lentamente, y se miraron. Hermione tenía los ojos brillantes.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó Lily.

-Mucho mejor-

-Entonces movámonos-

Lily se levantó, y escuchó un gruñido. Greyback estaba despertando y se movía con pesar entre las cuerdas. Le daba demasiada repulsión y quería deshacerse de él pronto. En eso, sintió una calidez muy conocida, y al darse vuelta vio una brillante nutria revoloteando por el lugar. Era delgada pero muy larga, y se movía con agilidad.

-Mandaré a avisar a Moody que lleven la mayor cantidad de gente a la mansión, y que espere la señal para entrar- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa. La nutria se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-¿Qué señal?-

-La que nosotras haremos-

Agarró a Greyback y lo movió hacia el asiento del chofer sin mucha delicadeza.

- _Imperio_

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Lily alterada.

-La mansión está llena de maleficios que la protegen. Como buenos sangre pura, tienen que tener las más altas precauciones- dijo Hermione mientras soltaba a Greyback de las cuerdas- pero, por ser unos buenos sangre pura, nunca tomarán precauciones en contra de un bus muggle.

-¿Cómo dices?-

Pero Lily tuvo que afirmarse de un fierro para no caer. El bus se había puesto en reversa con brusquedad, manejado brutalmente por Greyback.

Hermione movía su varita cerca del hombre-lobo como guía para que este no chocara. Al llegar al final del callejón, dobló el manubrio para girar el bus haciendo que Lily se tambaleara. Hermione la agarró antes que cayera y la abrazó.

-Afírmate bien. Apenas se cómo moverme en una escoba, menos sé cómo manejar un bus- dijo sonrojada y mirando hacia el frente, afirmándose de un fierro. El bus había entrado a la calle junto a los demás autos y los iba pasando uno por uno a gran velocidad. Se parecía al autobús noctámbulo.

-¿Puedes explicarme que quieres hacer?- preguntó agarrándose con fuerza al cuerpo de Hermione para no caer.

-Haré aparecer el bus justo en la entrada de la mansión, destruyendo la reja y la puerta para que el resto de la Orden pueda entrar-

-¡¿Qué clase de plan es ese?! ¡Es suicidio!- exclamó Lily, ahora entrando en pánico- ¡¿Crees que va a funcionar?!

-Una vez entre a escondidas a Gringotts, y salí en un dragón- dijo la castaña sonriendo divertida- ¿Eso te da esperanzas?

-¡¿Lo tenías planeado?!-

-Por supuesto que no-

-Entonces no tengo ninguna esperanza-

El rostro de Lily estaba completamente desencajado por el miedo, pero no pudo decir nada más porque el bus dio un salto demasiado grande. Al caer al suelo se escuchó como el metal lo rozaba y sacaba chispas. Hermione movió su varita y miró a Lily.

-A la cuenta de tres, apareceremos- le dijo lo más seria que podía- apenas lo hagamos tenemos que movernos rápido, uno porque Greyback estará fuera del maleficio porque no creo que yo pueda contenerlo. Y dos, porque no tendremos mucho tiempo hasta que la Orden saque a Dorcas de la mansión.

-Sólo espero no morir aplastada contra la reja antes de siquiera pisar ese lugar- dijo Lily aterrada- De verdad quiero escuchar tu historia completa del dragón.

-Después de esto te la contaré- cerró los ojos para concentrarse- Uno… dos…-

Lily se aferró aún más a la chica, si es que eso podía ser posible. El bus llegó a un camino liso y dejó de esquivar autos, por lo que al estar en menos movimiento Hermione pudo manjar mejor la magia y plantar la imagen de la Mansión Malfoy en su cabeza. Aceleró. Era ahora o nunca.

-¡TRES!

La típica sensación de presión en el cuerpo, seguida de un ruido sordo y un golpe muy fuerte que hizo que dieran vueltas. Lily trató de mantener los ojos abiertos para ver en donde estaban, pero todo se movía con brusquedad, había muchas luces y el ruido era demasiado fuerte. Dejó de sentir el cálido cuerpo de Hermione y solo sintió el frío suelo, y algo áspero.

Luego a negro.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, ni donde estaba exactamente, sólo sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas al recobrar el conocimiento. Lily abrió los ojos y se encontró tumbada boca arriba justo debajo de una gran lámpara de cristal. Se levantó como pudo sintiendo un pitido en su oído que le impedía escuchar bien su propia voz. Llamó a Hermione, pero no la encontró, solo vio los restos del bus ya destrozado en la mitad del hall de la mansión Malfoy. Su vista se nublaba y veía todo borroso.

Alguien la agarró de los hombros. Le tocaban el rostro. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, y vio el rostro de la persona que amaba frente a ella. No pudo evitar sonreír por el alivió que sintió.

-Lily, Lily… ¿Me escuchas?- poco a poco comenzaba a escuchar mejor.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, tratando de juntar todos sus sentidos y ponerlos alertas. Al escuchar mejor pudo entender que había muchos gritos en el lugar. Se dio vuelta y vio luces provenir de las afueras de la mansión. Al parecer, la Orden había logrado entrar gracias a que la estrategia del bus resultó.

-Sí… debemos salir de aquí, estamos muy cerca de la salida- dijo Lily, poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Hermione- ¿Y Greyback?

-Quedó tirado por ahí-

De la mano, corrieron hasta adentrarse en un pasillo y subir unas escaleras de mármol. Iban alertas frente a cualquier mortífago que pudieran encontrar, o algo parecido. Estaba bastante iluminado por candilejas, y el piso de piedra brillaba con ellas. Las paredes estaban vacías, y uno que otro cuadro o armadura muy antigua las cubría de vez en cuando. Escuchaban gritos y maleficios a los lejos, y otros ruidos parecidos a escombros que caían al suelo. Sus pisadas hacían eco en el lugar. Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar al final de un corredor, que se habría en otros tres. Respirando entrecortado, las dos se quedaron quietas observando el panorama que se habría frente a ella.

-¿Sabes en donde se encuentra el Horrocruxe?-

-Exactamente no… he estado pensando en cómo conseguir ayuda-

Lily la miró con extrañeza. ¿Ayuda ahí? ¿Un lugar lleno de mortífagos? Cada vez se daba cuenta que la castaña tenía muchas más cosas en su cabeza que cualquier otra persona, muchos secretos. Hermione apuntó al pasillo que había al medio.

-¿Pensaste en Kreacher?- preguntó Lily.

-Alguien parecido- dijo fijándose en el pasillo- Ese no es tan oscuro… y no se siente tan pesado el aire-

Corrieron por ese pasillo ahora alfombrado. Ya los gritos de batalla no se escuchaban, y había un ambiente mucho más tranquilo. Incluso hacía menos frío que en el resto de lo que vieron de la mansión. Poco a poco bajaron la velocidad, y después de pasar algunos cuadros de antiguos magos, se encontraron frente a cuatro puertas. Lily miró a Hermione, quién movía la cabeza de una puerta a otra, como si esperar algo.

-Emma…-

-Tiene que ser por aquí- murmuró la castaña, acercándose a una de las puertas.

-¿Qué estás…?-

Pero Lily se quedó en silencio, con los ojos abiertos como plato. De todas las cosas que esperaba ver en esa mansión, definitivamente eso no era uno de ellos.

-Emma… mira…- murmuró, tomando de la mano a la chica para que se diera vuelta.

En un rincón, cerca de las puertas, un pequeño bebé estaba sentado jugando con un peluche de serpiente. Las había visto, pero no les daba importancia, a diferencia de ellas a él. El poco pelo que tenía era rubio platinado, y su nariz indicaba que aunque era pequeña en ese momento, crecería bastante con los años. Lily estaba pegada al suelo, sin saber si era buena idea moverse o no. En cambio, Hermione se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Draco- dijo mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a mejor altura.

-Es el hijo de los Malfoy…- murmuró Lily- ellos deben estar por aquí.

-No lo creo… para eso tienen elfos domésticos- dijo Hermione con un tono triunfante.

Estiró los brazos para tomar al niño mientras este la miraba con ojos aburridos, pero nunca lo logró llegar a él. En cambio, salió disparada hacia la pared, golpeándose con fuerza y cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

-¡Emma!-

-¡No lo toquen!-

-¡¿quién es?!- chilló Lily con su varita levantada.

La voz chillona característica de un elfo doméstico llegó a los oídos de la pelirroja. Al mirar nuevamente al niño, ya no lo vio sólo. Estaba en los brazos de un pequeño elfo con grande ojos y vestido con un taparrabo. El miraba con miedo a las dos chicas mientras sostenía al niño para protegerlo.

-Están atacando la mansión del amo. Dobby lo protegerá de los enemigos del amo. Nada le pasará al señorito si estoy aquí-

-Tranquilo… no queremos hacerle daño- dijo Lily asustada y con su varita lista, poniéndose al lado de Hermione para ayudarla- Sólo lo encontramos ahí.

-No vinimos por él- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el dolor- sino por otra cosa… que tu quizás conozcas.

-No puedo ayudar a las sangre impura. El amo me castigará- los ojos del elfo estaban llenos de pánico. Comenzó a retroceder.

-No, espera. Vinimos por el Horrocruxe- dijo Hermione alarmada la ver que el elfo estaba dispuesto a irse- queremos destruirlo.

-¿Horrocruxe…?- parecía confundido.

-Algo que tú amo guarda aquí… algo que pertenece a Voldemort.

Dobby tiró sus orejas para atrás y se estremeció tanto que sacudió sin querer al pequeño Draco. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a retroceder de nuevo.

-No debo hablar de eso… el amo no quiere que nadie sepa dónde está-

-¡Por favor, Dobby! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! ¡Si lo destruimos… el Innombrable estará más vulnerable y podremos derrotarlo! Tú también quieres eso, estar libre de él y de sus maltratos. Del maltrato de todos aquí. Ser libre.

-Dobby no debe… Dobby no puede…- abrazó más al niño, quién jugaba con sus orejas- El señorito no me maltrata, él juega conmigo. Y ahora está en peligro por ser su enemigo.

-No le haremos nada… Pero el Innombrablet si le hará daño si no destruimos su Horrocruxe, y por ende, a él.

Dobby miró a Hermione unos segundos. Sus ojos del tamaño de pelotas de tenis brillaron con la luz de las antorchas. Miró hacia el otro lado del pasillo, y levantando su manita con dedos largos, los chasqueó y despareció. Lily y Hermione se quedaron en silencio, sin dejar de mirar el lugar en donde Dobby había estado.

-Merlín…- murmuró Hermione con los ojos como plato, angustiada.

-Fue buena idea. Quizás es igual de leal que Kreacher- dijo Lily tomándole la mano para que se tranquilizara- encontraremos otra forma de obtener ese Horrocruxe.

-Necesitamos a alguien que conozca esta mansión y que viva aquí… pensé que él nos ayudaría-

-Tendremos otra oportunidad- le dijo poniendo sus manos en el rostro de la chica para que la mirara- se te vendrá otra idea loca a la cabeza.

-Lily, no sé…-

¡CRACK!

Dobby, el elfo doméstico volvió a aparecer con Draco en sus brazos, quién reía y movía sus manos muy feliz. El elfo estaba muy asustado, pero también había decisión en sus ojos. Frunció el ceño y levantó su mano.

-Tenía que cerciorarme de si habían mortífagos. Ya no molestarán-

A Hermione se le iluminó la cara, y tomando la mano de Lily agarró con fuerza la pequeña mano de Dobby. Esta dobló sus orejas y desaparecieron.

Al abrir los ojos, Lily se encontró frente a una puerta de hierro de color negra. Dos serpientes de piedra formaban dos eses perfectas, con los ojos de color verde. Lily tuvo un flash back de cuando estuvieron frente la puerta de la cámara de los secretos. A los lados de esta, dos antorchas que iluminaban. Detrás de ellas se veía un corredor de piedra muy oscuro, y unas figuras en el suelo. Lily abrió más los ojos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, y notó que eran mortífagos con máscaras. Estaba inconsciente

-Aquí. Tengan cuidado, si pasan la línea antes de tocar las dos piedras de colores recibirán mucho dolor- dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Exactamente qué clase de dolor?- preguntó Hermione sin despegar la mirada de la puerta.

-Mucho. Debo irme y llevarme esos cuerpos. Cuando salgan no podré ayudarlas, pero deben seguir derecho por este pasillo hasta ver una armadura. Doblen por el pasillo que tiene esa armadura hasta unas escaleras, que las llevará a la salida.

-Muchísimas gracias- dijo Lily con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Dobby… después de esto no le digas a nadie que nos ayudaste, por tu propio bien. Y no te hagas daño- le pidió Hermione mirándolo muy seria- Estás haciendo lo correcto para proteger a ese niño, a ti y a los demás elfos domésticos.

-No puedo prometerle nada a usted… sólo a mi amo- dijo agachando las orejas con miedo.

-Entonces… cuida a ese niño, y críalo bien. Para que cuando sea grande… no sea un estúpido como su padre- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa- Él también es tu amo. Hazlo por él.

Dobby la miró, y sus ojos brillaron. Abrazó con más fuerza al niño, quién seguía jugando con sus orejas. Asintió y desapareció llevándose los cuerpos de los otros mortífagos. Quedaron en silencio, y una brisa helada proveniente de la puerta las hizo temblar.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-

-¿Eh?-

Lily observó a Hermione. Tenía demasiadas preguntas, pero sabía que ese no era el mejor momento, pero…

-¿Cómo sabías que encontrarías a ese elfo doméstico?-

-Todas, o la gran mayoría de casa o mansiones de sangre pura tienen elfos domésticos. Y como el matrimonio Malfoy había tenido un hijo hace poco, supuse que lo pondrían a cuidado de uno mientras ellos defendían el castillo.

-¿Y cómo sabías que él nos ayudaría?-

-Em…- Hermione ahora parecía mucho más complicada y pensó la respuesta por más tiempo. Posó sus manos en la puerta- Voldemort no se caracteriza por ser amable con estas criaturas. Supuse que, al igual que Kreacher, le tendría algo de rencor.

-Igual hablabas como si lo conocieras-

-Me gradan los elfos domésticos. Pienso que son pisoteados solo por ser serviciales con los magos. También tienen derechos a ser libre y disfrutar la vida sin servir a los demás-

Abrió la puerta.

Un aire muy helado las golpeó junto con un olor medio dulzón. Era como una bóveda gigante y circular, con paredes de mármol oscuro y piso liso de piedra gris. Al centro caía un haz de luz que iluminaba un libro sobre un taburet. Había un ruido constante pero lejano que no llegaba a molestar. Era como si fuera un murmullo de pájaros.

-¡Es ese!- exclamó Lily, pero no se movió del lugar. Era imprudente hacer movimiento en falso frente a la guarida de un Horrocruxe.

-Se ve fácil… no me da buena espina- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño- antes de avanzar, dijo que teníamos que tocar esas piedras.

Había dos piedra de metro y medio a unos diez metros lejos del libro. Eran de color verdoso que brillaba cuando uno movía la vista alrededor de ellas. Lily levantó una ceja.

-No dio más detalles… ¿Tú no sabes que pasará?-

-No… pero no será bueno-

-Entonces, démosle-

-¡Espera!-

Pero Lily ya había tocado las piedras y un rayo de color azul cubrió sus brazos. Fue como una fuerte descarga eléctrica que hizo que retirara rápidamente los brazos, sintiendo mucho dolor.

-¡¿Estas bien?!- Hermione había palidecido al ver los rayos chocar con Lily y la sostuvo para que no cayera.

-Sí, sí… pero ya sé a qué tipo de dolor se refería- dijo cubriéndose sus brazos con una mueca- ¿Por qué diría que toquemos las piedras si nos da una descarga eléctrica?

-Quizás sea porque… caminar por ahí sea peor-

-¿Peor?-

Hermione se puso entre las dos piedras. En el suelo había una fina línea blanca. La castaña tomó aire, y puso un pie al otro lado de la línea. Al instante en que posó su pie en el suelo, el mismo rayo que chocó contra Lily, chocó ahora con ella. Pero la fuerza fue casi el triple ya que mando a volar a la chica hacia atrás. Aterrizó en el suelo, echando humo de su cuerpo.

-¡Emma!- chilló Lily, corriendo en ayuda de la chica.

-Ok… ok, definitivamente esto… no será fácil- dijo tratando de levantarse- De verdad duele.

-Eso se vio peor de lo que hicieron las piedras- dijo Lily, tomando su mano y levantándola.

-Sí… ese es el truco. Alguien tiene que tocar las piedras para que otra persona se acerque al libro y pueda tomarlo- Hermione sonrió con pesar- Voldemort tiene muy buenas ideas. Siempre pensando en dar sufrimiento…

-Entiendo. Ve tú por el libro, yo me quedaré en las rocas-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No, tú ve por él!-

-Corres más rápido que yo, me dejaste atrás cuando perseguíamos a Greyback- dijo Lily sonriéndole divertida- lo que me da envidia. Estoy segurísima que antes yo era más rápida que tú, y eso que estaba embarazada.

-Lily, yo puedo soportar ese dolor mejor- suplicó la castaña.

-Yo igual puedo soportarlo. Vamos Emma, con el Horrocruxe anterior tú te llevaste la peor parte. Y te dije que no dejaría que nada malo te pase aquí- se acercó a ella para estar solo a centímetros de su rostro- Además, si corres rápido, menos tiempo estaré friéndome.

Hermione la miró preocupada, pero asintió. Lily le sonrió y la besó con más fuerza que otras veces. La verdad es que no quería hacer eso, no era buena soportando el dolor, y tenía miedo. Pero el orgullo Griffyndor la animó a tomar esa decisión porque no le gustaba sentirse inútil, y también porque la persona que amaba se estaba llevando todos los golpes más fieros de esa misión desde que se encontraron con los mortífagos cerca del parque .

Dijo que no dejaría que nada malo le pase. Y cumpliría su promesa.

-Hagamos esto rápido- dijo Hermione al separarse- ¿Estas lista?

-Hagámoslo-

Lily se puso entre las piedras. Levantó las manos, miró a Hermione, quién asintió, y tocó las piedras. El rayo azul fue instantáneo, y el dolor cubrió sus brazos. Quiso gritar, pero aguantó. Apretó los dientes y los puños mientras los rayos aumentaban. Abrió los ojos y miró la figura de Hermione, la cual ya corría a gran velocidad hacia el libro. Sonrió. Confiaba en ella, lo lograría y el dolor terminaría… en cualquier segundo.

Desgraciadamente, estaban luchando contra los maleficios de Voldemort, y él siempre tendría otro plan bajo la manga.

Apenas Hermione tomó el libro, el suelo tembló. Lily sintió como sus pies se movía y un ruido parecido a rocas cayendo sobre vidrio inundó el lugar. La castaña retiró el Horrocruxe del taburete y al segundo, este se deshizo y un agujero se creó en el suelo el cual se expandió agrietando el lugar. Si no retrocedía, iba a caer.

-¡PORQUÉ MIERDA TIENE QUE SER TAN DIFÍCIL!- chilló Hermione con rabia comenzando a correr.

* * *

Aaahhhhh (Otro suspiro)

Nuevo capítulo... ojala les haya gustado... sino, pueden comentarme... y si les gustó igual.

Gracias por leer, me emocionan mucho.

Nos leemos de nuevo muy pronto.


	20. Chapter 20: Better you than me

Mis sinceras disculpas por el retraso, pero han sido meses intensos... (empezando por el hecho de que encontré trabajo,wiiiii)

Pero aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste.

Y un agradecimiento a todos los que se dan un tiempo para leer este fic,y para comentar... Thankyou

* * *

-Corre, corre, corre, que si voy a alcanzar- murmuraba Hermione mientras corría a todo lo que podía, con su corazón latiendo a mil por la adrenalina y el miedo, sintiendo como el piso iba desapareciendo detrás de ella- tengo que alcanzar.

Lily estaba a sólo metros lejos. Todos los rayos dirigidos hacia ella, pero no gritaba. Mantenía los dientes apretados y su rostro mostraba dolor, pero también determinación para no sucumbir a él. Su piel brillaba por la electricidad, sus piernas temblaban, pero aun así mantenía su mirada fija en Hermione, y Hermione la mantenía fija en ella, como si la vida de la pelirroja dependiera de ello… Como si el desviar sus ojos hiciera que Lily cediera bajo el dolor. El suelo crujía y el agujero cada vez se hacía más grande, casi alcanzando a la castaña.

Hermione tenía que alcanzar. Tenía que sacarla de ese martirio y no morir antes.

Tenía que llegar.

-¡LILY!-

Saltó justo antes de llegar a la línea y la cruzó lanzándose sobre la pelirroja. El suelo cayó creando un precipicio justo al borde de las rocas, las cuales se tambalearon. Una ola de polvo se alzó en el lugar brillando por la luz proveniente de donde antes estaba el taburete con el libro mientras el caer de los escombros hacía eco en el lugar. Hermione tosió por el cansancio y el polvo. Sentía su pecho agitado e hirviendo por el esfuerzo, y una gota de sudor se movió por su sien… hasta que Lily se la sacó con un movimiento muy delicado, estremeciendo a la castaña.

-Tu manera… de correr es desarmada- le murmuró con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo. Su voz sonaba rasposa- tiendes a ladear… tu cuerpo hacia la izquierda. ¿No te corrigieron eso en… el C.I.A?

-¿Cómo pudiste fijarte en eso en un momento así?- preguntó Hermione. Estaba sobre ella y con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Estaba sorprendida porque a pesar de todo el dolor que Lily sintió, fue capaz de sonreía- ¿Cómo…?

-Porque te amo-

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, y una de sus lágrimas cayó en la mejilla de Lily. Era la primera vez que le decía eso… siendo que hace unos días habían dado su primer beso… Lily le sonreía con felicidad, aunque estaba agotada y adolorida. De igual forma, Hermione encontraba que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca, y posando su mano en el rostro pálido de la pelirroja lo acarició y beso sus labios. Sabía que ese no era el mejor momento para hacer eso, pero a esa altura no le importaba. Sólo quería permanecer a su lado, ayudarla, protegerla, amarla.

Se separaron unos centímetros y se miraron.

-Yo también te amo- murmuró Hermione sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Lily también se sonrojó, pero no dejó de sonreír. Le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz y se movió para levantarse.

-Con cuidado- dijo Hermione ayudándola a pararse, pero las piernas de Lily estaban demasiado inestables.

-Quizás podamos movernos un poco más lento- dijo apoyándose sobre su amada, comenzando a sudar por el esfuerzo- Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí. Es cosa de tiempo para que La Órden se vaya de la mansión.

-Pienso lo mismo. Sube a mi espalda-

-¿Eh?-

-Te llevo, así nos moveremos más rápido-

-¿Me puedes?-

-Te ves mucho más pequeña sin Harry en tu barriga- dijo Hermione sonriendo- al menos que los antojos te hayan hecho subir de peso.

-¡Cuidado, Grint!- exclamó Lily golpeándola en la cabeza. Si hubiera tenido más fuerza, ese golpe de verdad hubiera dolido- Me cuidé muy bien en mi embarazo. Ahora, ayúdame.

La pelirroja subió a la espalda de una risueña castaña, y avanzaron por el pasillo. O en verdad Lily pesaba muy poco, o el entrenamiento en el Curso Intensivo de Aurores hacía que para Hermione no fuera nada por la resistencia y músculos que había sacado, ya que no le complicó casi nada avanzar a paso firme con ella en su espalda. Abrió la puerta sin mucho esfuerzo y se largó a correr lo más rápido que pudo con Lily encima. Los sentidos de las chicas estaban al cien por ciento, por si aparecía algún mortífago… u otra cosa.

-¿Cómo vas?- murmuró Lily observando el perfil de Hermione.

-De maravilla- dijo Hermione llegando a una esquina y revisando el corredor. Ahora pisaban alfombra y había más candelabros en las paredes para iluminar mejor el pasillo- ¿Y tú?

-Muy cómoda- dijo en voz baja, y se apegó más al cuerpo de la chica, y susurró en su oído- gracias.

-N-No hagas eso…- dijo Hermione sintiendo como su piel se erizaba.

-¿Por qué?-

-Me pones nerviosa-

-Ah, mira tú… - Lily sonrió con picardía - ¿No te gusta que te ponga nerviosa?

-Qui-quizás no mientras tratamos de escapar de una guarida de mortífagos- dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar de nuevo por el pasillo.

-¿Entonces en otro lugar si te gustaría que te pusiera nerviosa?-

-¿Qué insinúas con eso?- sentía como el corazón de Lily latía rápidamente, al igual que el de ella.

-Lo que quieras que pueda insinuar-

Hermione echó vapor por las orejas. ¿Lo que insinuaba Lily era lo que ella creía que insinuaba? Y lo insinuaba en un lugar donde no debía insinuarlo porque si lo que insinuaba era lo que ella pensaba que insinuaba, morirían por un ataque de mortífagos al estar tan desconcentradas por esa insinuación. Hermione casi se resbala con la alfombra en la mitad de un corredor al detenerse porque Lily le había piñizcado una mejilla. Unos metros más adelante había cuatro mortífagos. Como lo había predicho, la insinuación casi provoca un caos.

Pudieron esconderse detrás de una armadura en medio de la oscuridad, sin ser vistas por ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Lily por lo bajo mientras veía las siluetas de sus enemigos.

-Tenemos que ir por allá. Dobby dijo que las escaleras que están cerca de una armadura son las que nos llevan a la salida-

-Y aquí está la armadura-

Lily bajó de la espalda de Hermione y sacó su varita.

-¿Puedes pelear?- murmuró la castaña con aprensión.

-Siempre puedo pelear- dijo apretándole la mano con ternura- no seré un estorbo, Emma.

-Está bien. Iré primero-

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de detrás de la armadura.

Se deslizó sigilosamente por el pasillo hasta colocarse justo al lado de uno de los mortífagos. Con una sonrisa tocó su hombro y este lo miró con cara de aburrido.

-Buenas tardes-

Le lanzó un expelliarmus, mandándolo a la pared y chocando con otro de los mortífagos. Los otros dos se pusieron en guardia, pero Lily ya había lanzado dos desmaius, por lo que cayeron al suelo antes de respirar dos veces. Hermione le sonrió, sintiendo orgullo por su pelirroja. Era perfecta.

-El "buenas tardes" fue elegante- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona frente a la castaña.

-Estamos en una mansión, hay que serlo-

-Me gusta. Después de usted, Lady Grint-

-Muchas gracias, Lady…-

Pero no alcanzó a terminar.

Una figura de metal se había alzado justo detrás de la pelirroja, y estaba lista para ensartarle una lanza gigantesca en la espalda. Hermione Granger agradeció por el Curso Intensivo y por sus reflejos ahora más rápidos, sino, hubiera visto como Lily era partida en dos.

Logró agarrarla de la mano y arrastrarla hacia ella para evitar la lanza. El ruido metálico resonó en el lugar. Hermione levantó su varita poniéndose delante de Lily para protegerla, quedando justo frente a la armadura que habían visto por el pasillo, pero ahora se movía sola. Y no era la única.

-Vienen más- dijo Lily detrás de Hermione. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y parecía nerviosa.

Otras seis armaduras más aparecieron por el pasillo. Quizás de dónde venían, pero se notaba que estaban listas para pelear porque todas estaban armadas con espadas, lanzas y garrotes de acero… dejando de lado lo obvio de que eran armaduras. Hermione tragó saliva, poniéndose en su pose de combate. Si había sido difícil entrar, era obvio que sería aún más difícil salir.

-Con todo, Lily-murmuró y salió disparada hacia la armadura que tenía en frente- _Reducto!_

La cabeza de la armadura explotó por el lugar. Pero eso no la detuvo, y al levantar la lanza de nuevo obligó a Hermione a crear su Svero,y cortarla en dos. Rápidamente se dio vuelta y mandó a volar los restos de esa armadura en contra de otras, desarmándolas al chocar y haciendo un gran estruendo al chocar contra el suelo. Miró a Lily con intención de ayudarla, pero ya se había encargado de dos armaduras haciéndolas levitar. La pelirroja la miró, y Hermione al entender la idea, saltó mediante magia y con el Svero las partió en pedazos en menos de tres segundos.

-¡Demando a que me enseñes ese truco!- gritó Lily por sobre el ruido que hacían las armaduras al caer.

-Tendrá que hacer mérito, Lady Potter- dijo Hermione sonriéndole con picardía.

-Uy, que coqueta-

Lily lanzó un hechizo que rosó la oreja de Hermione, y que le dio justo en la obertura del casco de otra armadura que había aparecido. Al parecer, se estaban multiplicando, porque se escuchaban sus pasos pesados por la alfombra. La castaña atacó, se defendió, y atacó de nuevo. Escuchaba los hechizos que Lily lanzaba, mientras el pasillo se iluminaba. Atacaron, atacaron, y atacaron, pero cada vez eran más. Hermione detuvo una espada con su Svero justo a centímetros de su nariz, y tuvo que hacer un hechizo silenciosos para mandar esa armadura hacia atrás. Eso estaba tomando demasiado tiempo.

-¡Lily, necesito que te acerques a mí!-

-¡Voy… ah!-

-¡Lily!-

La pelirroja había hecho explotar la espada de una de las armaduras, pero esta ya estaba demasiado cerca y le dio un golpe en la sien, haciendo que se tambaleara por el dolor. Hermione sintió pánico y corrió para protegerla. Corto a dos y mando a volar a otras más justo para detener con magia a una quinta que había lanzado un garrote hacia Lily. Se puso delante de la chica y cortó en dos a la armadura… sin darse cuenta que una tercera estaba justo detrás.

Pero la lanza rozó su costado, sólo rajando su blusa sin hacerle daño a ella. Hermione sonrió sólo un segundo, hasta que palideció por el grito de dolor de Lily. Miró por arriba de su hombro como la figura de Lily caía al suelo, con la lanza atravesando su pierna. Sintió miedo, pero más que eso, sintió rabia, ira… Hermione hecho fuego por los ojos, y la armadura que había herido a Lily explotó en mil pedazos.

-¡DESGRACIADOS!-

De todo su cuerpo salió una ola de fuego que quemó y casi desintegró a las armaduras, la alfombra y los cuadros que había en la pared, la cual casi cayó por la fuerza del maleficio. Los restos incendiados de estas temblaron en el lugar después del ataque, y se desarmaron poco a poco cayendo al suelo. Sólo quedó un espacio ileso, y era donde ella y Lily estaban. Hermione respiraba agitada y con dificultad. Ese maleficio era tan peligroso que le podría quemar los órganos por dentro si no sabía utilizarlo bien y perdía el control. Respiró hondo para tranquilizar su enojo, y botó aire con humo.

-Emma…-

Hermione se dio vuela y vio a su pelirroja con los ojos cerrados sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared, con los dientes apretados y un hilo de sangre caía por su frente pasando por su nariz. Se agarraba su pierna izquierda como podía, ya que la lanza la traspasaba de un lado a otro. Sus manos temblaban descontroladamente por el dolor. Hermione se agacho cambiando sus ojos furiosos por unos llenos de miedo y preocupación.

-Perdón, perdón… no la vi… lo siento, Lily, perdóname- rogó la chica mientras observaba con horror la herida, con lágrimas comenzando a juntarse en sus ojos por la culpa de no haber podido proteger de ese golpe a Lily.

-No fue tu culpa… yo me fié y no me fije…-

-Has recibido todos los golpes fuertes hoy… y no pude protegerte bien-

-¡Emma!-

Hermione levantó la mirada y miró los ojos esmeraldas de Lily. Nuevamente, a pesar de todo el dolor y cansancio, le sonreía.

-Ya pasó… derrotaste a las armadura y estamos vivas. Es lo que importa. Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí-

Hermione la miro unos segundos más, y respiró hondo para componerse, y pensar mejor.

-Tengo que sacar eso de tu pierna-

-Tendrás que hacerlo rápido- murmuró Lily entre dientes. Sudaba por el dolor y los nervios- Soy pésima con estas cosas…. Vieras como sufro cuando se me… entierra una estilla o algo así.

-Lo haremos rápido- dijo Hermione agarrando la lanza con una mano y con la otra acarició su rostro- pero tenemos que hacerlo.

-¡Espera, espera!- chilló Lily agarrando la mano de Hermione que sostenía la lanza- Dame un segundo… ya, sin contar.

-Está bien. Agarra mi mano con fuerza y mírame a los ojos-

Volvió a agarrar la lanza con fuerza. Sin contar ni nada, miró a Lily. Con un movimiento rápido la lanza se separó de la pierna de la pelirroja.

-MmmmmmmmmmmuuuuaaaaAAAAAAAAHAHH!- chilló al fin llevándose sus manos a la pierna y cayendo de lado, gimoteando.

-Lo sé y lo siento - dijo haciendo aparecer un paño aun sintiendo culpa y como el corazón se le acongojaba al haber escuchado su grito- _Aguamenti_

-KKKkkkkiiaauuuu… esto duele más que haber sido abrazada por ese estúpido basilisco- murmuró Lily llevándose sus manos a la cara para aguantar el dolor y se apoyó de nuevo en la pared. Tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Sólo aguanta un poco más, ya casi término- dijo Hermione limpiando la herida. En ese momento era donde más agradecía haber tenido ese Curso Intensivo de Aurores, sino no habría sabido muy bien que hacer.

Después de cinco minutos, limpió y envolvió la herida para que no siguiera sangrando, se secó el sudor de la frente y suspiró cansada. Lily se había desmayado hace sólo un minuto por el dolor, y su rostro se veía más tranquilo. Hermione contuvo las lágrimas, acariciando su rostro y recordándose que no le serviría de nada llorar por ella y por el dolor que sentía su ahora amante, sólo tenía que moverse rápido. Miró a su alrededor, viendo que las escaleras estaban muy cerca. Los restos de armadura quemada estaban en el suelo, nada se movía, nada se escuchaba. Era su momento para salir de ahí.

-Aguanta Lily- murmuró tomando los brazos de Lily y sin mucha dificultad la subió a su espalda-Falta poco.

Comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo y bajó las escaleras jadeando y orando a todo lo posible para no caer, ya que sentía el cansancio de los inoportunos sucesos del día. Cada paso que daba le pesaba más y más, aunque intentaba no disminuir mucho la velocidad.

-Emma…- murmuró Lily sin abrir los ojos- Emma…

-Ya casi salimos de aquí- le dijo jadeando y mezclando su sangre con el sudor- ya casi estamos a salvo.

Para su alivió, llegó al final de las escaleras. Sólo unos metros más y saldrían por esa puerta y podría desaparecer en dirección a la casa de los Potter. No se fijó en el lugar, sólo mantuvo la vista fija en la puerta que veía varios metros lejos de ella y caminó con Lily sobre ella por el largo vestíbulo. Tenía el diario, y prometía que apenas llegara a la casa lo destruiría, sólo necesitaba unos segundos más. Hermione estaba tan concentrada en poder salir de ahí y no caer por el peso de Lily que no vio la masa negra que se acercaba rápida y silenciosamente por detrás de ella.

Una mano salvaje la agarró por el rostro y la lanzó hacia atrás, haciendo que se desplomara con fuerza en el suelo junto con Lily.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- preguntó Fenrir Greyback alzándose sobre las chicas.

Hermione, con horror, trató de levantarse y sacar su varita, pero el hombre-lobo fue más rápido y le dio un manotazo tan fuerte que la lanzó varios metros lejos. La chica pensó que se le saldría la mandíbula, quedando de espaldas en el suelo y perdiendo la noción del espacio por varios segundos, sólo viendo como el techo giraba y giraba. Su boca poco a poco se iba llenando de sangre y sus oídos pudieron escuchar una risa malvada con un extraño efecto, como si estuviera al otro lado de un vidrio. Llena de terror trató de levantarse, pero todo le daba vueltas.

-Pensé que no tendría el honor de atrapar a la señora Potter-

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo. Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado, y le provocaría la misma sensación de pavor.

Bellatrix Lestrange había llegado al lugar junto con otros tres mortífagos. Tenía un feo corte en su mejilla y parte de su vestido estaba quemado, pero aun así sonreía locamente, dando vueltas alrededor de Lily como una fiera frente a su presa.

-Lily…- logró hablar Hermione al controlar un poco el dolor y miedo para fijar su vista en la pelirroja, pero volvió a caer al piso gracias a una patada de alguien muy grande.

Fenrir Greyback había ido donde ella y había puesto su pie sobre su espalda para evitar que se moviera, aplastándola sin compasión.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?- le preguntó Bellatrix a Lily, sin dejar de sonreír. Lily apenas había recobrado la conciencia y estaba postrada en el suelo.

-De… maravilla… ¿y tú, Bellatrix?- le dijo Lily tratando de contener el miedo.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Muy feliz ahora- le dijo agachándose y acariciando su pelo- Es que he escuchado algunas cosas sobre ti, Potter. Y me emociona mucho haberte encontrado aquí para poder hablar sobre ellas.

-¿Qué… cosas?

-Uf, no tienes idea. Son cosas que no pensé que harías- dijo la mujer sin dejar de moverse, jugando con su varita en la mano- aunque sería interesante ver la reacción de tu rostro al escucharlas de mis labios.

La miró con ojos desorbitados, llenos de locura y emoción. Era bastante perturbadora. Posó su varita en la frente de la chica y dibujo una macabra sonrisa.

-¿Con quién te has estado revolcando, sangre sucia? Aparte de Potter, claro- le preguntó casi en un susurro - ¿Quién es la… susodicha?

Lily abrió los ojos de par en par haciendo que Bellatrix lanzara una carcajada muy fuerte y se levantara dando vueltas en el lugar.

-¡Entonces es vedad! ¡Qué maravilloso es saber que alguien puede pasar todos los niveles de impureza, porque no solo eres una sangre sucia, sino también lesbiana! ¡Y por sobre todo, ADULTERA! ¡JAJAJA! ¡LA FAMOSA LILY POTTER, EJEMPLO A SEGUIR, ENGAÑANDO A JAMES POTTER! ¡Y CON UNA MUJER! ¡Esto no puede ser mejor!

-¿Cómo… supiste eso?- preguntó Lily tratando de levantarse pero su pierna se lo impidió. Solo quedo sentada, temblando de pies a cabeza.

- _CRUCIO!_

Lily gritó de dolor al instante, sin poder contenerlo mientras convulsionaba en el suelo.

-¡LILY!- gritó Hermione tratando de levantarse, pero el hombre-lobo la tenía demasiado bien aplastada contra el piso. Su varita se encontraba a unos metros lejos de ella.

-Eres un asco para la sociedad mágica. Incluso en el mundo muggle eres parte de la escoria. O incluso peor que la escoria. ¡Tú ya eres absolutamente nada!

-¡DÉJALA!-

La varita de Bellatrix tembló en su mano, haciendo que la maldición se detuviera. La mortífaga se quedó en silencio, perpleja por lo que había pasado, y miró hacia todos lados buscando al causante. Miró a Lily, quien se movía lentamente en el suelo, agotada por el dolor tan intenso que había sentido. Bellatrix no entendió nada hasta que se fijó en Hermione y Greyback, quién había golpeado de nuevo a la castaña en la espalda haciendo que emitiera otro grito. Ladeo un poco la cabeza y camino lentamente hacia Hermione, quien estaba inmóvil en el suelo sin sacar la mirada de Lily.

-Yo te he visto antes- murmuró con el ceño fruncido, aun confundida- ¿Fuiste tú quién detuvo mi maleficio?

Hermione no contestó, sólo se concentró en Lily, esperando que el maleficio no hubiera sido tan fuerte como para hacerle un daño más severo.

-¡Contesta!- le gritó golpeándole la cabeza con su tacón tan fuerte que le sacó sangre de inmediato al clavárselo en la sien.

Hermione vio estrellas, grandes y relucientes. Incluso pensó que un pony pasaba por ahí y le decía hola con sus relucientes dientes, riéndose de ella con el mismo tono que lo hacía Bellatrix.

-¡Debo admitir que quedé sorprendida por tu hechizo no verbal!- gritó aplaudiendo- tu reputación es verdadera…

-¡Déjala en paz, estabas peleando conmigo!- gritó Lily, tratando de levantarse.

-Uh. La sangre sucia habló de nuevo- dijo con fastidio, mirando a la pelirroja- y hay que aclarar que no estaba peleando. Sólo te estaba tor-tu-rando. No te subas el pelo, Potter. Aunque quizás debería llamarte Evans de nuevo…

-No te metas con ella. Es a mí a quién quieres matar-

Bellatrix la miró unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados, y levantó una ceja, algo perpleja. Luego volvió a mirar a Hermione, quien estaba casi inconsciente, y una sonrisa sádica se formó nuevamente en su rostro. Se agachó y tomó a la castaña del pelo para ver su rostro. Tenía la mitad llena de sangre por el golpe que le había dado. Bellatrix la apuntó y miró a Lily sin sacar su sonrisa.

-No me digas que… es esta- dijo con tono bajo.

Lily no habló. Ni siquiera se movió, sólo mostro el miedo en su rostro. Uno que no había sentido desde que se había enfrentado al Horrocruxe en la cabaña de los Gaunt. Hermione trataba de mantenerse consciente, pero el golpe que había recibido la tenía aún muy aturdida. La carcajada de Bellatrix explotó en el lugar.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Por esto dejaste a Potter? Jajaja- dijo pasando su varita por el rostro de Hermione-nunca pensé que le hacías a las salamandras también.

-Por favor no le hagas nada- murmuró Lily poniéndose de rodillas de nuevo y apretando los dientes por el dolor de su pierna. Tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas- por favor, Lestrange…

-Las suplicas no funcionan conmigo, eso deberías saberlo- suspiró Bellatrix, y acercó su rostro lentamente a Hermione- No entiendes aún cómo funciona la gente como nosotros después de todo este tiempo.

Empujó a Ferir y levantó con brusquedad a Hermione del cabello. Lily se quedó de piedra, con su mano sobre su varita la cual aún tenía guardada en su cinturón. Bellatrix sonrió de forma malvada. Hubo silencio, ni los mortífagos, quienes apuntaban hacia Lily, emitían ruido.

-Eres una vergüenza para nuestro mundo, Lily Potter. No mereces que alguien como yo te tenga piedad-

Y sin decir nada más, apuntó al pecho de Hermione con su varita y una luz amarilla salió de ella, y atravesó el cuerpo de la chica.

Fue como si todo se pusiera en cámara lenta, y ni siquiera Lily pudo reaccionar. Hermione vio cómo su mundo se iba a negro lentamente, y todo se volvía siluetas borrosas. Lily trató de atacar a Bellatrix lanzando un grito desgarrador, pero los mortífagos ya habían avanzado y la agarraron con fuerza, evitando que atacara.

-¡Agárrenla bien! ¡Quiero que vea como su amante muere por su culpa!- gritó Bellatrix eufórica, sosteniendo la cabeza de Hermione, la cual estaba palideciendo de forma muy rápida.

Esta apenas veía a Lily, sólo distinguía su cabello rojo entre las sombras moviéndose. Se movía todo muy lento, y escuchaba como si estuviera debajo del agua. Un frío intenso recorrió su cuerpo desde su pecho, y sentía apenas como su sangre se deslizaba por su boca. Hubo más luces, figuras se movían a su alrededor. Cayó al suelo de piedra, sintiéndolo tibio en comparación a como tenía su cuerpo. Todo daba vueltas, y una luz apareció frente a ella, expandiéndose y rodeándola.

De repente, Hermione se encontró en un aula completamente blanca. Con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, observó el lugar. Era como que cada vez que concentraba la mirada, iban apareciendo cosas como sillas, mesas, un escritorio y una pizarra, pero todo era blanco. Hermione caminó hacia una de las mesas y tocó una, y su mano la traspasó como si la mesa fuera de humo. Había mucho silencio, y todo se veía muy tranquilo. En eso, la chica recordó y tocó su pecho, viendo un agujero pequeño pero que atravesaba su cuerpo. Se dio vuelta en su eje muy sorprendida al no sentir dolor alguno y vio una figura de pie detrás de ella. Hermione levantó la mirada, y sin comprender nada, dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Te ves pálida-

-¿Harry…?-

-El mismo-

El chico le sonrió. Tenía sus lentes, su pelo azabache que sobresalía de entre toda la blancura de ese lugar, y su cicatriz, la cual brillaba con una luz verdosa. Vestía completamente de gris. Hermione sintió una alegría tan grande al verlo, que comenzó a llorar y corrió a abrazarlo. Lloró sin escrúpulos, como si nunca hubiera llorado antes. Lo había extrañado tanto.

-Harry, oh Harry… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar? Ay, te extrañé tanto…- dijo entre sollozos sin soltarlo.

-Yo también. Ha sido todo muy silencioso sin ti y sin Ron- dijo el chico devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Pero… de nuevo, ¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Hermione separándose de él y mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué crees que es?-

-Un aula de clases-

-Muy propio de ti- dijo Harry sonriéndole nuevamente.

-Harry… ¿acaso… acaso yo…?- comenzó a decir Hermione, abriendo los ojos como plato, asustada.

-Aún no-

Hermione observó a su amigo. Sus ojos verdes hacían juego con su cicatriz, la cual brillaba. Definitivamente él estaba muerto, pero ¿y ella? Miró de nuevo su pecho, viendo claramente el agujero que el maleficio de Bellatrix le dejó, pero no sentía dolor, no salía sangre. La verdad, se sentía muy bien.

-¿Esto mismo viviste cuando Voldemort te mató?- le preguntó la chica muy seria, y algo triste.

-Sí… algo parecido. Dale gracias a mi varita y a la Piedra de la Resurrección- dijo Harry sentándose de un salto en la mesa frente a la pizarra.

-¿La Piedra…?-

-En el anillo de los Gaunt. Al conservarlo pero no usarlo hiciste que de alguna forma, se conectara con mi varita y así pudiera aparecer ahora, en esta situación.

-¿La piedra…?- Hermione estaba más sorprendida por encontrarse frente a Harry que por el hecho de tener la Piedra de la Resurrección sin darse cuenta.

-Tú aun no estas muerta. Y estoy aquí para encargarme de que no salgas por esa puerta.

La castaña miró hacia atrás, y vio una puerta azulada, con pestillo dorado. Se veía luz pasar por debajo de la puerta, y algunas sombras, como si hubiera gente detrás caminando. Hermione la observó unos segundos, y miró de nuevo a Harry, quién se rascaba la nuca como solía hacerlo. La chica sonrió con melancolía y se sentó al lado de él.

-¿Por qué dices que le dé gracias a tu varita?-

-Sabes muy bien que las varitas son parte del mago, lo pudiste comprobar en ese curso que hiciste- dijo Harry con una sonrisa- por ende, hay una parte de mí que aún está ahí… por decirlo así. Y la Piedra hace que pueda aparecerme frente a ti, así.

Tomó la mano de su amiga con fuerza y la miró.

-Has cuidado muy bien de mi madre y de mí- dijo el chico dándole la mano.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-

-¿Lo mínimo? Viajaste en el tiempo para cambiar la historia. Eso ya es suficiente- dijo Harry abriendo sus ojos como plato- y aún sigues haciendo cosas maravillosas.

-No digas eso… -murmuró la chica mirando hacia abajo, con tristeza- sólo he creado desastres. Casi matan a tu madre por mi culpa, y ni siquiera sé cómo está ahora… además…

-¿Te enamoraste?-

Las mejillas frías de Hermione se sonrojaron. Extraño, siendo que ese lugar era una especie de limbo y no debería cambiar de temperatura así.

-No… No debí haberme enamorado de ella. Está casada, y James es un hombre muy bueno. Bellatrix lo dejó claro, ahora el mundo mágico y muggle estará en contra de ella.

-Mi madre es una mujer fuerte. Lo que digan los demás no la afectará- dijo Harry sonriendo. Se levantó y miró a su amiga con sus ojos verdes intensos- Los sentimiento no pueden controlarse. Sé que tú eres una mujer muy correcta, y no harás nada en contra de las reglas… pero hay cosas que van más allá y lo sabes. Quizás lo que está pasando entre mi madre y tú trasciende del tiempo y el espacio.

-¿Cómo?-

-Deja tu lógica de lado, Hermione. Piensa que estás hablando conmigo ahora, que soy una especie de fantasma, y que al mismo tiempo, estoy durmiendo en una cómoda cuna. A veces el amor va más allá de todo entendimiento, y quizás tú y mi madre estaban destinadas a juntarse, traspasando ese mismo tiempo. Quizás que hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera muerto al protegerme, y quizás pase en algún otro tiempo, años lejanos a este.

En ese momento, el lugar comenzó a llenarse de humo, y la luz proveniente de la puerta se hizo más intensa. Harry caminó hacia ella, fusionándose un poco con el humo, como un fantasma. Hermione se levantó de la mesa asustada.

-¡Harry!-

-Perdón por haberte dejado sola- dijo el chico dándose vuelta con tristeza. Su cicatriz brillaba aún más entre medio de todo ese humo. Puso la mano en el picaporte- Nos volveremos a ver pronto. Tú y yo lo sabemos, pero por ahora, usa tus sentimientos para proteger. Cuida a mi madre por mí, pelea por su bienestar… aguanta.

-Harry, no te vayas… te necesito…- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero por alguna razón, no podía avanzar hacia él. Ya no podía acercarse a él.

-Siempre fui yo quién te necesitó. Y ahora es mi madre quién te necesita- dijo el chico sonriendo, y abrió la puerta.

La luz invadió el lugar, cegando a la chica por algunos segundos haciendo que todo despareciera. Escuchó un pitido en sus oídos, y un dolor intenso en su pecho la golpeó tan fuerte que tuvo que gritar. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y trató de llevarse su mano al pecho para cubrírselo, como si eso disminuyera el dolor. Esta todo borroso, quizás por el sudor que caía por su frente a sus ojos. Vio figuras, y junto con el pitido escuchó voces que poco a poco comenzó a entender. Esas personas la contuvieron, obligándola a recostarse de nuevo para que no se moviera.

-… sí te mueves, sangraras de nuevo…-

-Tranquila, tranquila…-

-…Pensé que la habíamos perdido…-

-Igual yo… Bebe esto, te ayudará con el dolor-

Alguien le dio algo para tomar, era un líquido tibio y apenas bajó por su cuerpo el dolor comenzó a disminuir, tranquilizando a la chica. Poco a poco dejó de moverse, mientras el dolor desaparecía junto con el pitido. Eso la ayudó a ver mejor donde estaba y con quién estaba. Molly Weasley le secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo, mientras Lupin caminaba de un lado a otro, dejando vendas ensangrentadas en el suelo, y sacando otras nuevas de una maleta que tenía. Alguien más entro, y su cabellera roja invadió los ojos de Hermione.

-¿Despertó? ¿Cómo está?-

-Lily, necesito que salgas por ahora. Tú también tienes que descansar- dijo Lupin muy serio- la herida de tu pierna aún no se cierra completamente.

-No, me quedo. Puedo descansar aquí- dijo la chica obstinada caminando hacia Hermione.

-Lily, quiero que salgas de aquí.

-No me moveré.

-Molly, por favor. ¿Puedes sacarla?

La voz de Lupin sonó tan fuerte y seria, que hizo que Lily se detuviera en seco, sosteniéndose en el marco de la puerta. Los dos se miraron desafiantes, pero solo Lily se echó atrás cojeando, guiada por la señora Weasley. El hombre-lobo siguió con la mirada a la pelirroja hasta que ella y la señora Weasley salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás. Luego observó a Hermione, y suspiró.

-¿Por qué hicieron lo que hicieron?- preguntó con cansancio- Pudiste haber muerto…

-Pensamos… pensamos que podríamos…- murmuró la chica, pero un dolor punzante le apretó el pecho, haciéndole difícil hablar.

-Ya… no te esfuerces. Estuviste muerta por un minuto completo, y pensé que no volverías- dijo Lupin sentándose en la silla que había al lado de la cama. Se rascó los parpados dando otra señal que estaba cansado. Tenía el pelo despeinado y varios rasguños en su rostro. Tomó aire y miró a la chica- Em… Te agradezco que cuides de Lily, te agradezco que la hayas salvado de Bellatrix Lestrange y que te preocupes de ella… Pero quiero recordarte que hay más gente a su alrededor, como su esposo, James.

Hizo énfasis en la palabra esposo.

Hubo un silencio. Hermione lo miró sin comprender mucho a donde iba, o quizás comprendiendo demasiado. Los ojos color miel del hombre la observaron con calma, seriedad e intensidad.

-No… no sé…-

-Sí sabes- dijo con un tono seco y directo. Suspiró y se levantó- Usa esos sentimientos SOLO para protegerla. Te lo pido de corazón, porque James es mi gran amigo.

Y caminó hacia la puerta y posó su mano en el picaporte.

-Yo protegeré a Lily… siempre… estoy aquí para ella y nada cambiará eso.

Lupin se quedó unos segundos quieto después de escuchar a la chica. Hermione temió que, enojado, comenzara a gritarle, pero el hombre solo bajó aún más sus hombros y abrió la puerta. Lily apareció a los segundos, seguida de cerca por la señora Weasley, quién estaba preocupada y nerviosa por no haber logrado que Lily se mantuviera lejos. La pelirroja miró desafiante a su amigo, quién no había cambiado la seriedad de su rostro y salió de la habitación llevándose a Molly, quién ahora estaba muy confundida. Las dos chicas quedaron solas mientras la puerta se cerraba.

-Emma…- murmuró Lily viendo a la mujer que amaba, y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

-Me gustaría decir… que he estado en peores condiciones…- dijo la castaña incorporándose en la cama, pero no pudo gracias al mismo dolor punzante que recibió hace unos minutos- pero no recuerdo ninguna en este momento. ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

-Perdón…-

Lily se sentó en el suelo con dificultad por su pierna, quedando más cerca de Hermione que en la silla, y tomando su mano lloró en silencio. Hermione la observó unos segundos, sintiéndose muy mal por haberla hecho llorar. Quizás así se sentían los chicos cuando hacían llorar a la persona que les gustaba, y no era una sensación agradable. Lentamente separó su mano de las de Lily, y con ella acarició el rostro de la pelirroja, limpiándole las lágrimas. Lily no se movió, dejando que Hermione la acariciara y la tranquilizara, y poco a poco dejó de llorar.

-¿Por qué me pides perdón?

-No pude protegerte… dije que no dejaría que nada malo te pasara, pero…-

-Lo siento- murmuró Hermione- pero prefiero haber terminado yo así que tú…

-Pensé que habías muerto- dijo Lily también con un hilo de voz- verte ahí tirada, en un charco de sangre… no pude soportar esa idea… no puedo soportar la idea de no volver a verte.

Hermione sonrió inconscientemente. Trató de disimularlo pero no le resultó. Lily vio su sonrisa y la hizo enfadar.

-¿Por qué te ríes? Esto es serio, son mis sentimientos y mi dolor- dijo con tono agudo e irguiéndose frente a ella.

-Lo sé, lo sé… No me estoy burlando- dijo rápidamente Hermione. Le molestaba ser tan torpe con ella. Nunca se había portado así con Ron, siendo él el que hacía estupideces a su alrededor- es sólo que… me hace feliz que te preocupes por mí.

-Ah…- su tono bajó un poco, y se acercó de nuevo a la cama, apoyando sus brazos. Un tono rojizo pintó sus mejillas- que bueno que te ponga feliz, pero no es para que andes por ahí haciéndote la muerta.

-No es algo que me fascine mucho. Mantenerse echada en el suelo tanto tiempo me acalambra las piernas-

-No digas estupideces…-

Ahora Lily acercó su mano al pálido rostro de Hermione y besó sus labios con ternura. Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta separarse y mirarse fijamente. Lily recorrió con su mano las mejillas de su amada, sus pómulos, su barbilla. El delicado movimiento de la pelirroja tranquilizó mucho a Hermione, haciendo que esta cerrara los ojos. Estuvieron así algunos minutos, haciendo que la castaña se sintiera tan tranquila y a gusto como siempre lo estaba cuando Lily estaba cerca, y cayó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Me gusta este capitulo, es intenso y ocurren varias cosas... pero triste también XDDDD

Se agradecerán más comentarios, si les gustó o no... etc...

Nos leemos.


	21. Chapter 21: Despair

Feliz cumpleaños Harry!

Aunque el capítulo no es muy feliz... Pero bueno.

Feliz cumpleaños JK!

* * *

Hermione no sabía que era realidad, o que era pesadilla. A veces se veía en un lugar oscuro, frío y estaba completamente sola. Otras veces se encontraba vomitando sangre al borde de la cama al lado de Lily y Molly y a los segundos comenzaba a correr por un bosque en llamas, escuchando la horrible risa de Bellatrix Lestrange perforando sus oídos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. A veces trataba de ver por la ventana desde la cama en donde estaba y descifrar si la luz que entraba a su habitación era luz de Sol o luz de un fuego candente que quemaba a todo Hogwarts. Tenía frío, temblaba, se sentía mareada, y un dolor intenso en su pecho hacía que perdiera la cordura y comenzara a gritar con frenesí. Buscaba a Lily pero no la encontraba. La pelirroja desaparecía de su vista.

 _-Vuelve… Emma, por favor vuelve a mí-_

Los oídos de Hermione estaban tapados por algo. Los gritos a su alrededor sonaban como si estuvieran al otro lado de una pared. Caminaba por un pasillo oscuro, sin saber si era piedra, mármol o madera. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero sentía sus pies cansados, y su cuerpo muy pesado.

Tenía mucho frío, pero su rostro estaba caliente, como si tuviera fuego sólo a centímetros de ella. Sentía el olor a sangre impregnado en su nariz, dándole ganas de vomitar pero no podía detenerse. No podía dejar de caminar, al igual que no podía dejar de escuchar esos gritos. Los gritos de Ron, de Harry, de Ginny, de Hagrid… de toda esa gente que había conocido en Hogwarts… Los gritos de Lily.

- _Emma… Emma-_

Los escuchaba tan cerca, pero no podía verla. Su pecho se contraía y sentía un dolor muy fuerte. Debía seguir caminando, debía correr y alcanzarla… tenía que salvarla. Había perdido a los demás, no podía perderla a ella también. Una luz verde atravesó sus ojos, y el dolor se triplicó haciendo que Hermione gritara. Sintió dos manos frías como el hielo agarrando con fuerza su rostro, y al ver los ojos de Bellatrix Lestrange su corazón se detuvo. Su carcajada traspasó su cabeza aumentando las náuseas.

-Déjame ir…- suplicó Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Vas a tener que matarme, Granger- le dijo, mostrando sus dientes amarillos en una sonrisa sádica. El olor a sangre la abofeteó de nuevo- ¡Mátame, Granger!

-¡DEJAME!-

-¡Emma!-

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, y tuvo la urgencia de ponerse de lado al sentir unas arcadas muy fuertes. Vomitó al borde de la cama. Lily la ayudó a sentarse para que echara todo lo que debía para afuera y le pasó un balde mientras acariciaba su espalda. Estuvo un minuto entero con el rostro dentro del balde, sintiéndose mareada, asqueada y avergonzada. Al sentir que ya no podía echar nada más afuera, levantó la cabeza y se limpió con un pañuelo que le había pasado la pelirroja.

-Perdón- murmuró. Su voz sonó rasposa, como si no hubiera hablado durante días.

-No tienes porqué disculparte- le dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido- Estás despierta al fin, es lo que importa.

-¿Cuánto… cuanto tiempo he estado en cama?-

-Llevas tres días delirando - dijo Lily mientras la ayudaba a limpiarse y a secar su sudor- el maleficio que Lestrange dejó un extraño veneno dentro tuyo y estuviste así, al borde de la muerte... Más de tres veces tu corazón se detuvo…

La voz de Lily se quebró. Cerró los ojos y abrazó a Hermione con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de la chica. La castaña sintió una punzada en su pecho, pero no le hizo caso. La angustia en la voz de Lily y su rostro cansado y con miedo hicieron que se sintiera culpable. No había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar el ataque de Bellatrix Lestrange, y ahora sucumbía a las consecuencias del veneno, preocupando a la chica e impidiendo que ella descansara. Quizás cuanto tiempo llevaba sin dormir. Y todo por permanecer a su lado.

-Ya volví…- murmuró la castaña devolviendo lentamente el abrazo. Sentía los brazos muy pesados- gracias por… permanecer a mi lado y cuidarme…

-Eres la persona que amo…- dijo Lily sin despegarse de ella. Al parecer no quería que viera su rostro- obvio que te cuidaré… Siempre te cuidaré, Emma.

Se separó y secándose las lágrimas rápidamente la ayudó a recostarse de nuevo. Le limpió el resto de sudor del rostro y le dio un poco de agua, y una poción para el dolor con un antídoto. Hermione se sentía tan débil que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho rato. Sentía un leve silbido al respirar que provocaba que le ardiera el pecho, pero se mantuvo en silencio con los ojos cerrados por varios minutos, apretando la mano de Lily mientras esta, con su otra mano, acariciaba su rostro.

Hermione no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero si se dio cuenta que su malestar y las náuseas habían bajado considerablemente. Al abrir los ojos notó que todo estaba muy oscuro, y estaba sola. Le costaba respirar con normalidad y el silbido que salía de su pecho la ponía nerviosa. Trató de incorporarse y prender la luz para ver mejor (estar en la oscuridad tampoco la tranquilizaba mucho) pero unas voces llamaron su atención. Venían del living.

Tuvo la urgencia de levantarse, porque el tono de esas voces era algo alterado. Desgraciadamente, cada movimiento que hacía le provocaba un dolor intenso en el pecho, como si la gravedad hiciera que su herida se agrandara. Logró levantarse y se acercó lentamente a la puerta, apoyándose en ella y respirando agitadamente. El silbido en su pecho era más rasposo, y hacía que le ardiera aún más. Apoyó su rostro en la puerta y escuchó.

-¡Si él dice que es la única forma, entonces lo es! No me gusta, pero tenemos que pensar en nuestro hijo-

-¿Ahora piensas en él?-

-¡Siempre he pensado en él y lo sabes!-

-Un niño tiene que estar rodeado de su madre Y su padre…. No de lo que sea que venga como reemplazo-

-Retira eso…-

-¡Ya! No es momento para esta discusión. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo y cada segundo es preciado-

-No podemos movernos, no mientras Emma esté en ese estado-

-Lily, dije que yo puedo encargarme de ella. Ahora lo que importa es sacar a Harry de aquí cuanto antes. Deben elegir al guardián ahora-

Hermione escuchó la conversación, y sus pies se movieron por inercia mientras su corazón bombeaba sangre rápidamente. Sintió pánico, y la horrible urgencia de detener todo lo que estaba pasando. Cometerían el error que los condenaría a todos, y ella debía parar eso ahora. Tratando de no pensar en el dolor que sentía en su pecho y la fatiga, se paró en la entrada de living y miró a todas las personas que estaban ahí y sin esperar un segundo más levantó su mano.

-Yo… seré su guardián…- dijo lo más alto que pudo. Su voz aún sonaba rasposa.

Todos en el living se dieron vuelta y la miraron. James tenía los ojos fuera de sí, y estaba más despeinado que antes. Lily tenía las mejillas rojas, pero no por vergüenza sino por rabia. Sirius, que estaba sentado al lado de James también observó a Hermione, pero estaba más sorprendido que otra cosa. Por último, Dumbledore, quién se había levantado de su asiento, miró a la chica con mucha seriedad, y algo más.

-Señorita Grint. Me alegra que esté consciente nuevamente, nos tenía preocupados…-

-¿Cómo te atreves a autonombrarte guardián? Ni siquiera sabes de qué estamos hablando- dijo James con los dientes apretados.

-La profecía… hay que proteger a Harry…- Hermione tuvo que apoyarse en la pared, sentía muy débiles sus piernas- por eso yo quiero ser…

-¡No eres nadie para decidir eso! ¡Los que decidimos en quien confiar somos nosotros, y obviamente, tú ya no estás en ese grupo!- gritó James levantándose bruscamente del sillón y acercándose a la chica de forma amenazante.

-¿Ah…?- Hermione lo miró confusa. Nunca había visto a James tan enojado, le recodaba a Harry en su quinto año.

-Hermano, no sé si sea el momento…- dijo Sirius también levantándose y poniéndose entre James y Hermione.

-¡No me importa, porque a ella no le importó nada al meterse con mi esposa!-

Fue como un balde de agua fría. Hermione estaba pálida, pero ahora quedó completamente blanca. Lo sabía, todos en esa habitación lo sabían… ¿cómo? ¿Lily les había dicho? Sin poder juntar letras para crear alguna palabra, Hermione miró a Lily, quién estaba sentada en una silla mirando hacia el suelo, escondiendo su rostro con su cabello.

-Sí… mientras estabas inconsciente, todo se supo- dijo James con odio y le lanzó algo a los pies.

Hermione abrió los ojos al ver el titular de El Profeta.

Homosexualidad y traición en el mundo mágico.

Y debajo del titular había dos fotos. Una era de Lily saludando con una gran sonrisa con un diploma y la túnica de Hogwarts. Al lado, una foto de Hermione tratando de evitar las fotos con su cara y ropa llena de polvo. Al parecer fue tomada después del ataque al Palacio de Buckingham.

Él título lo decía todo, no necesitaba leer más allá para entender que de alguna forma, alguien había descubierto la relación que tenían, y la había hecho pública. Sentía como si un agujero se creara debajo de sus pies y comenzara hundirse en él. Tuvo que afirmarse con fuerza a la pared para no caer. Temblando, levanto la mirada y observó el rostro enfurecido de James. No sabía que decir.

-Arruinaste el futuro de mi esposa- dijo James entre dientes- Todo el mundo mágico lo sabe, y la apuntará con el dedo con asco y sin escrúpulos gracias a ti…

-Señor Potter, dijimos que dejaríamos ese tema para otro momento- dijo Dumbledore levantándose con autoridad- ahora deben elegir un guardián y salir de aquí cuanto antes.

-Es obvio, será Sirius. Si no es el, Lupin- dijo James.

-Hablamos de eso, James- dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido- O soy yo, o es Pettigrew.

-¡No pueden!-

Todos volvieron a mirar a Hermione. Hasta Lily levantó la mirada, ahora asustada.

-¡No pueden dejar a Colagusano, él es un traidor…!-

-¿A él lo llamas traidor?- comenzó a decir James, dando nuevos pasos hacia Hermione

-James- advirtió Sirius.

-¡Hay un traidor entre nosotros y lo saben! ¡Desde la batalla con los Guerreros Rojos que se sospecha de ello, y es él!- exclamó Hermione como pudo. Comenzaba a sudar frío por el esfuerzo y temblaba por la desesperación. Necesitaban escucharla, tenían que hacerle caso si no todo habría sido completamente en vano.

-¡Cómo te atreves a llamarlo traidor!- gritó James levantando una mano con fuerza pero Sirius lo agarró-

-Él es nuestro amigo de la infancia. Incluso en la batalla de los Guerreros Rojos nos ayudó, incluyéndote a ti- dijo Sirius también enojado

-¡Yo te abrí las puertas de mi hogar y te di toda la confianza que tenía!-

-¡No confundas las cosas, James! ¡Tienen que creerme lo que digo sobre Colagusano!-

-Esa es una acusación grave, señorita Grint-

-Peter no mataría a nadie- dijo Sirius con el rostro rojo pero aun sosteniendo a James para que no se lanzara sobre Hermione- como sabes, es nuestro amigo.

-Aun así los traicionará-

-¡No tienes derecho a decir eso, Grint! Tú no lo conoces… ¡en cambio nosotros a ti sí, y sale todo lo que necesitamos saber ahí!- chilló James apuntando al periódico.

-¿Te guías por lo que sale en un pedazo de papel? Con razón Lily te dejó- dijo Hermione con malicia, arta del chico y dejándose llevar por el enojo y frustración.

-¡Eres una desgraciada!-

-¡YA BASTA!-

Todos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar el grito de Lily. Se había puesto de pie y tenía los ojos brillantes y rojos por las lágrimas que lentamente caían por sus mejillas. Miró a Hermione, y se acercó a ella, cojeando levemente. Nadie más se movió hasta que la pelirroja estuvo a centímetros de la castaña, mirándola con seriedad. Hermione tragó saliva, pero no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida.

-Lily, por favor…-

-Sirius será nuestro guardián- dijo sin desviar la mirada- Y tú te irás…

El cerebro de Hermione funcionó muy lento, tomándole demasiado tiempo en procesar lo que la pelirroja recién había dicho. ¿Qué se fuera? Había escuchado mal.

-Lily…

-No quiero que estés cerca mío- cada palabra fue un clavo que atravesó el corazón de Hermione- Quiero que te vayas apenas puedas moverte mejor.

Silencio.

Hermione nunca pensó que esas palabras podrían doler más que ser atravesada por un maleficio. Era como si le estrujaran el corazón con una mano de hielo, e incrustaran cada uña drenándolo de sangre, e impidiéndole que latiera. La cabeza de la chica se quedó en blanco mientras observaba el rostro decidido y lastimado de Lily, y lo único que atinó a decir con un hilo de voz fue:

-No lo dices en serio…-

Lily parpadeó, y su rostro serio se quebró por un segundo. Mordiéndose el labio, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y dio un paso hacia atrás. Hermione tuvo la urgencia de tomarla de la mano, de abrazarla… y de pedirle que retirara esas palabras. Pero no pudo moverse, no pudo decir nada porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Solo sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más lento, y como cada vez le dolía más.

-Debes irte, Emma… por favor…-

Lily se dio vuelta, y caminó hacia la chimenea y se quedó ahí, dándole la espalda. Alguien dijo algo más, hubo movimiento en la habitación y pasaron por su lado, pero Hermione nuca supo quién fue, o no le importo. Solo miraba la espalda de Lily, quién temblaba levemente. A Hermione le habían roto el corazón un par de veces, pero ninguna de esas veces se comparaba a ese momento, y al dolor incalculable que sentía. Las lágrimas se aglomeraban de tal forma en sus ojos que ninguna pudo salir.

De alguna forma, su cuerpo reaccionó solo, ya que su cabeza no funcionaba. Caminó hacia la puerta, no importándole las voces de la gente que había allí. Ya no importándole nada.

Había fallado. Los Potter habían cerrado sus puertas y ya no podría ayudarlos.

Le había fallado a Harry, a Ron. Les había fallado a sus padres, a Hogwarts. Se había fallado a sí misma y… le había fallado a Lily. Ella la odiaba, había destruido su vida solo porque se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, porque había roto todas las reglas sobre el viajar en el tiempo, porque no se había enfocado en su misión… Había fallado y Lily la odiaba por haber destruido su vida. Y ahora no volvería a verla…

¿Qué le dolía más? ¿Haberle fallado al mundo mágico o saber que Lily la odiaba? Era imposible saber y sólo quería desaparecer ya que el dolor era demasiado como para soportarlo.

La había perdido.

-Señorita Grint-

Hermione se detuvo en seco. Pareciera que la habían estado llamando desde hace un tiempo, y solo la mano en su hombro hizo que se detuviera y se diera cuenta donde estaba. Había salido de la casa de los Potter y se encontraba en la mitad de la calle, al lado de un farol que iluminaba la oscura noche. Dumbledore estaba justo debajo de la luz, con una sonrisa un poco afligida pero amable.

-Sé que esta es una situación un poco difícil para usted, pero no creo que la mejor forma de sobrevivir sea ir por la calle sin zapatos- dijo con un tono tranquilo, y algo sarcástico.

Hermione se miró los pies. No se había dado cuenta que había salido descalza de la casa de los Potter. Es más, solo estaba con unos shorts negros y una camiseta a tiritas, probablemente de Lily. Su ropa anterior, quizás, quedó completamente inutilizada por la batalla en la mansión Malfoy. Se veía una venda que envolvía todo su torso debajo de la camiseta.

-Em… no, quizás no…- murmuró la chica, sin importarle mucho la verdad- pero tenía que salir de ahí rápido… Usted escuchó, ya no puedo estar cerca de ellos… Quizás me aparezca en mi casa…

-Déjeme acompañarla. Aún está muy débil para moverse sola, y menos aparecerse sin ayuda- dijo el profesor, tendiéndole su varita- Además, en estos días, quizás para usted sea mejor que vaya con ella para todos lados.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos, sintiendo un gran vacío en su interior. La voz de Lily aún resonaba con fuerza en su cabeza. Tomó su varita y suspiró. Si, lo mejor era desaparecer de la vista del mundo mágico por un tiempo. Sabía que los muggles en esa época eran bastante reacios a todo lo que significaba una relación de dos personas del mismo sexo… Y sabía muy bien que los magos eran muchísimo más extremos que los muggles a todos lo que era diferente a ellos.

-Permítame- dijo Dumbledore, y puso sus dedos en la sien de Hermione- así será más fácil encontrar su casa. Ahora, aguante.

Y desaparecieron.

Hermione sintió como si le abrieran la herida de su pecho con dos garras. Tuvo la urgencia de gritar, pero solo se llevó una mano a su pecho, cerró los ojos y cayó de rodillas.

-Mil perdones, pero era la forma más rápida- dijo el director levantando la mirada.

Hizo un círculo en el aire con su mano y dos pajaritos de papel aparecieron, y volaron hacia el edificio que estaba frente a ellos, el cual era donde Hermione, Amelia y Tracey vivían. Dumbledore debió haber leído la mente de Hermione para poder encontrar el lugar. El profesor bajó la mirada, y arrodillándose frente a la castaña sacó un frasquito de su túnica color purpura.

-Tome esto hoy y mañana, y verá que el dolor disminuirá bastante- dijo con calma, pasándole el frasquito- sus amigas estarán en cualquier momento aquí.

La chica recibió el frasquito con manos temblorosas, respirando cada vez con más dificultad. Se sentía muy mareada y solo quería recostarse… o morir, cualquiera de los dos, ojalá el más rápido. Respiró hondo y miró al director, el cual le sonría de forma empática. Hermione levantó una ceja.

-Sé que usted es un hombre honorable…- comenzó a decir, con la voz más rasposa que antes- pero, ¿por qué me está ayudando?

-Es parte de la Orden. Nos ayudamos los unos a los otros- dijo el director con una sonrisa.

-También sé que usted es un hombre de varias intenciones- dijo la chica tratando de devolver la sonrisa- sin ofender…

-No me ofende- dijo lanzando una carcajada, y le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse- Es como si me conociera, siendo que nos hemos visto… con esta vez, tres veces.

Hermione se levantó a duras penas, sintiendo las piernas como gelatina. Sintió como la brisa de verano le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Usted es muy famoso-

-Y usted se ha vuelto famosa. No solo con todo este altercado entre usted y Lily Potter- Hermione sintió como si muchas espinas fueran enterradas en su pecho al escuchar ese nombre-, sino por destacar entre muchos aurores gracias a sus habilidades. Haber salvado a la reina de Inglaterra… y haber aparecido en circunstancias extrañas-

Los ojos de Albus Dumbledore la miraron fijamente, y Hermione sintió como si fueran rayos X. Ese hombre siempre creaba esa sensación en las personas gracias a sus ojos azules detrás de sus gafas de medialuna. Hermione tragó saliva y miró hacia otra parte. Ya había leído su mente para encontrar la dirección de su casa… si él quisiera, podría indagar mucho más en su cabeza para buscar solo una dirección.

-¡Emma!-

Los dos miraron hacia la puerta del edificio, donde dos preocupadas brujas salían rápidamente hacia ellos. Amelia tenía parte de su ropa de auror puesta, como si se hubiera estado vistiendo. Tracey vestía normal, aunque tenía unas grandes ojeras en su rostro.

-Tiene buenas amigas, señorita Grint- dijo Dumbledore viendo a las chicas mientras corrían- espero que la ayuden a superar este percance. Porque supongo que aún tiene mucho que hacer aquí… No las abandone.

Hermione lo miró confundida y sorprendida al mismo tiempo que Amelia le daba un fuerte abrazo que casi la hace caer al suelo… y que obviamente, le provocó un horrible dolor en el pecho.

-¡Oh, lo siento! Pero es que estuvimos sin noticias tuyas durante muchos días, desde tu día libre- exclamó la pelinegra, alejándose rápidamente pero sin cambiar su cara de preocupación y mirando a Hermione de pies a cabeza, ahora mucho más pálida que antes- Estábamos demasiado preocupadas… ultra preocupadas… Sobre todo por lo que salió en El Profeta.

Hermione trató de sonreír, pero hasta eso le costaba. No solo por el dolor físico sino que también por el dolor que le provocaba recordar las palabras de Lily. Solo hizo un pequeño ademán con la mano de que no se preocupara. Tracey la tomó del brazo y la ayudó a mantenerse de pie mientras Amelia miraba al director.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Larga historia, para otro lugar- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa- ahora deben entrar. No es seguro que estén en la vía pública. Por lo menos por un tiempo

-Es verdad. Muchas gracias director. Cuidaremos de ella- dijo la pelinegra con tono serio, ayudando a Tracey a llevar a Hermione al edificio- le manda mis saludos al señor Scamander.

-De su parte, señorita Kowalski. Asegúrese que se tome la poción que le di- dijo apuntando con sus ojos la botellita que Hermione tenía en su mano.

Y desapareció.

-¿Newt Scamander?- preguntó Hermione mirando a Amelia, perpleja.

-Larga historia. Te la cuento si tú nos dices que te pasó- dijo la chica con rostro muy serio.

Subieron hasta el departamento de Hermione. Ella agradeció tener la genial idea de haber elegido un departamento solo en el cuarto piso y no en el diez, ya que sus piernas no daban más y el dolor en su pecho era tan insoportable que su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. Se desplomó en la cama con la intención de dormir y dejar el dolor de lado, necesitaba dormir para también dejar de escuchar la voz de Lily… necesitaba dejar de verla en su cabeza y de sentir ese horrible vacío.

-Emma, la poción- dijo Amelia sentándose al lado de ella y pasándole una taza con un poco de la poción de Dumbledore.

Apenas tomó la poción, sintió una cálida y agradable sensación caer desde su garganta hasta su pecho, disminuyendo el dolor considerablemente. Lentamente se incorporó en la cama con ayuda de Amelia y se sentó, aun sintiéndose un poco mareada. Tracey le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención, y escribió en el aire.

- _Tengo ungüento de Murtlap, por si necesitas-_

Hermione sonrió, y asintió agradecida.

-Vas a tener que quedarte aquí, sin salir por unos días- dijo Amelia con preocupación- No sé si leíste El Profeta, pero los comentarios de alguno de los magos que salían ahí fueron bastante… duros por decirlo así.

-Recién hace unos momento leí el titular… me imagino que venía después- murmuró la castaña mirando la taza que tenía en sus manos. Se mordió el labio y preguntó con miedo- Ustedes…

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase- dijo Amelia levantándole una mano para que se detuviera- ni en tus peores pesadillas nosotras te rechazaríamos.

- _Te apoyaremos no importa que-_ escribió Tracey en el aire, dándole una sonrisa.

-Y destriparemos a cualquiera que hable en contra tuya o intente hacerte algo- dijo Amelia juntando un puño con su mano de forma amenazadora- Eres nuestra amiga, y estaremos de tu lado hagas lo que hagas y pase lo que pase.

Hermione estaba muy agradecida, extremadamente agradecida… tanto que se sentía culpable por tenerlas a su lado. No se las merecía. Los errores que había cometido no eran perdonables. Había echado por la borda el sacrificio de mucha gente, había malgastado la muerte de muchos y… Había perdido a Lily. La había perdido para siempre.

-No creo que pueda recuperarme de esto…- murmuró la castaña con los ojos llorosos. Las lágrimas al fina comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas- Le fallé… a todo el mundo… Y ya no volveré a verla de nuevo…

Agachó la cabeza sintiendo imposible contener las lágrimas y se hundió en el hombro de Tracey, quién la abrazó con fuerza. Amelia posó su mano en su espalda para darle algo de ánimo, aunque sabía que no serviría de mucho.

Ya nada serviría para revertir lo que había pasado.

* * *

Gracias por la espera, por leer, y por comentar. De verdad me emociona que varios lean esta historia tan densa, y bonita al mismo tiempo.

Gracias Gracias.


	22. Chapter 22: I Need You

Buenas tardes tardes...

Ha pasado un tiempo, no escusas... perdón.

* * *

Vida secreta de Lily Potter

Una bruja de veinte años, inteligente y amable como muchos la describen. El ser hija de muggles no le impidió volverse la mejor bruja de su edad y de su generación, siendo elogiada por grandes profesores como Horace Slughorn, Minerva Mcgonagall y por el mismo director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Desgraciadamente, estos elogios sólo cubrirían la verdadera naturaleza de la mujer, ya que ninguna poción o embrujo podría prevenir que el temprano matrimonio de ella con el señor James Potter estaría destinado al fracaso, y todo gracias a una aventura que venía escondiendo quizás desde hace cuánto tiempo con la famosa Emma Grint, o como ya muchos la conocen: Salamandra.

La información confirmada por Peter Pettigrew, uno de los mejores amigos de James Potter, sobre su relación llegó hace unos días, pero esto abre otras preguntas: ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Lily Potter (si es que se le puede seguir diciendo así) engañando a su marido con una mujer?

Potter y Grint se conocieron antes de Navidad, y desde ahí que han sido inseparables, según nos relata Pettigrew. Es más, Grint se estuvo hospedando donde los Potter mientras el marido de la mujer estaba de viaje. Es muy probable que todo haya comenzado ahí, según dice Pettigrew, ya que para Navidad y año nuevo se las vio siempre juntas, dejando muchas veces al señor Potter de lado.

Ahora, ¿desde cuándo la naturaleza de la señora Potter ha sido así? ¿Siempre tuvo esa inclinación? ¿O fue corrompida por Emma Grint? De ella no sabemos mucho, solo que es una famosa Auror y le gusta el fuego (más información no pudimos obtener, su jefe, Alastor Moody, nos dejó claro que él o cualquier persona de su departamento no contestarían preguntas sobre ella)

Algunos testigos que fueron compañeros de los Potter en Hogwarts hablaron con nosotros de forma anónima, declarando que la señora Potter siempre tuvo una tendencia extraña hacia sus compañeras, juntándose más con ellas y usándolas como refugio cada vez que el señor Potter se acercaba.

-Siempre estaba rodeada de unas tres o cuatro niñas. En ese momento no parecía extraño, las mujeres solemos estar siempre en grupo… pero ahora eso tiene mucho más sentido, y es perturbador-

-El único amigo hombre que le conocí fue Severus Snape, pero eso fue hasta Quinto. Igual, ustedes saben cómo es Snape, un hombre solitario, y es probable que ni siquiera tenga mucho afecto hacia los seres humanos, menos al sexo opuesto. Quizás por eso Potter se juntaba con él.

-Varias veces la vi conversar con una niña en los recreos. No recuerdo su nombre, pero era menor que ella. Hasta podría jurarles que con ella también tuvo una relación.

-Nunca lo pensé de ella. Se veía tan normal… aunque quizás se vio influenciada por esa joven, Grint. Ella si era muy extraña, y su aura no me agradaba, llena de misterios y secretos. Lily fue siempre una buena persona, pero hasta las mejores almas son corrompidas.

-Grint nunca me agradó. Era misteriosa y su mirada ocultaba algo. Ahora lo sabemos, y al final el pobre James Potter es el único perjudicado. ¡Y su hijo! ¿Tienen un hijo, verdad? Pobre criatura…

Entonces, de alguna forma se puede decir que esta forma de ser de Lily Potter viene siendo desde el colegio. ¿Será contagioso? ¿Alguien la habrá contagiado en Hogwarts? Porque no hay mucho conocimiento de gente que haya pasado por este problema. Quizás fue la misma Lily Potter quién corrompió a Emma Grint. Hablamos con algunos Sanadores y dijeron que esta enfermedad…

El resto de la página de El Profeta estaba quemada y tirada en el suelo al lado de una bandeja con comida que apenas había sido tocada. El viento de verano entraba por el ventanal moviendo las cortinas y algunos papeles que había encima del escritorio. El cabello de Hermione también danzaba con el viento mientras dormía en su cama. Ni el rayo de Sol de atardecer que se reflejaba en un espejo que había y llegaba a rostro había logrado despertarla. Después de varios días sin dormir bien por la pena y el llanto, el cansancio absoluto había inundado su cuerpo y por fin había sucumbido a un sueño bastante decente.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Hermione no había dejado su departamento. Uno por el obvio ambiente que había en el mundo mágico, y dos… por pena.

Desgraciadamente, ese no había sido el único artículo que había salido sobre el tema (y no era ni la mitad de lo que se había escrito) Durante todos esos días era de lo único que se escribía en los periódicos y de lo único que se hablaba en las radios mágicas, incluso dejando de lado todo el tema Voldemort y mortífagos. Y no sólo aparecían en el profeta, sino que en todas las revistas mágicas había fotos de Lily y Hermione, por separado y juntas. Alguien les había sacado una foto en el Palacio de Buckingham donde las dos se miraban sonriendo después del enfrentamiento contra Voldemort, y esa había sido la portada durante tres días seguidos de tres periódicos distintos y de Corazón de Bruja, en donde destripaban a Lily y a Hermione de una forma alarmante, diciendo que eran una especie de fenómenos y daban vergüenza (eso era algo amable). Y por si fuera poco todo empeoró después que los Potter y Hermione desaparecieran de la vista del mundo mágico.

Tanto era el seguimiento de los medios hacia la castaña y pelirroja, que muchos magos que trabajaban en radios o en prensa escrita se habían enterado que Amelia y Tracey eran amigas de Hermione y se habían puesto a seguirlas día y noche para obtener información sobre la castaña, y varias veces estuvieron muy cerca de descubrir donde vivían. Agradecían a los hechizos protectores cada día.

La castaña había leído algunas revistas y el diario que había robado del departamento de sus amigas, pero la deprimió e indignó tanto por lo que decían de Lily que las quemó sin decirles a sus amigas, canceló su suscripción de El Profeta y se aisló en su departamento. Cuando las dos chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que hizo, ni se enojaron.

Hermione solo se levantaba de la cama un par de veces al día para lavarse y tratarse sus heridas y nada más. Apenas comía lo que Amelia o Tracey preparaban, no tomaba agua y la medicina que Dumbledore había dejado estaba casi intacta. Hermione Granger estaba tan deprimida y enojada consigo misma que estaba esperando morir en su cama sin esperanza alguna.

Había mucho silencio en el departamento, solo es escuchaba una radio a lo lejos y uno que otro auto pasar por fuera del edificio. Eso ayudaba a que Hermione siguiera durmiendo y no se percatara del tranquilo ulular provenir del ventanal. Una lechuza apareció entre las cortinas y se posó en el borde de la cama, observando a Hermione. Estuvo ahí varios minutos, con una notita en su pata esperando que la castaña se despertara. Pero no. La chica dormía sin notar a la lechuza, obviamente, y esto hizo que el animal se ofendiera y moviera las alas con más fuerza, picoteando al aire para hacer ruido.

Ninguna reacción, así que la lechuza infló el pecho y voló hacia la cocina. Agarró un jarrón, lo llenó de agua, voló por sobre la chica y le lanzó el agua sin piedad.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ…?!- chilló Hermione abriendo los ojos e incorporándose bruscamente en la cama.

Miró para todos lados con su corazón saltando a mil por hora mientras el resto de agua caía por su cara, hasta que dio con la lechuza. Se miraron unos segundos, una sorprendida y la otra enojada… hasta que la que estaba sorprendida agarró una almohada y se la lanzó con enojo.

-Largo de aquí- murmuró Hermione volviendo a echarse en la cama, sin importarle si estaba mojada o no.

La lechuza, ahora completamente ofendida y muy enojada, estuvo a centímetros de hacer explotar su pecho al inflarlo tanto, y voló hacia la castaña. Enterró sus uñas en su hombro con fuerza, haciendo que Hermione gritara de dolor y se levantara.

-¡Dije que fuera!- chilló la castaña lanzándole otra almohada, un zapato, varios libros, un plato y su varita. Esta chocó con la lámpara y explotó.

La lechuza volaba intacta por la habitación picoteando al aire, como si se burlara de Hermione cada vez que esquivaba un objeto. De vez en cuando volaba rápidamente hacia la chica y la despeinaba y rasguñaba en el brazo, haciendo que se enojara aún más. Después de varios minutos de pelea alrededor de la habitación y dejando un desastre, Hermione se sentó en el suelo, exhausta. No había comido durante días y sentía los efectos de ese error, aunque no le importó mucho. Respirando entrecortado y con un leve silbido por su herida casi cerrada del pecho, miró a la lechuza. Esta había descendido al suelo y le devolvía la mirada con odio. Sin nada de delicadeza, arrancó la notita que tenía en su pata y se la lanzó a los pies.

-No quiero leer eso- murmuró Hermione con el ceño fruncido tirando la nota a un lado y dándole la espalda.

La lechuza movió su cabeza con brusquedad. Caminó hacia la nota, la agarró con su pico y la dejó en el regazo de la chica. Hermione levantó una ceja y abrió la boca para volver a alegar, pero la lechuza abrió las alas, voló por sobre la cabeza de la chica desordenándole aún más el pelo y se posó en el borde de la cama, aun mirándola con odio.

-¡¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?!- chilló Hermione mandándole un manotazo, el cual no se acercó a la lechuza ni por si acaso- ¿De quién eres para ser tan irritante?

Hermione se quitó el pelo de la cara y miró a la lechuza, quién había vuelto a su lugar. Al parecer, el ave no se iría hasta que ella tomara la nota y la abriera. Bajó la mirada con frustración y tomó el papel. El nombre de Albus Dumbledore se podía leer con letra pulcra y estilizada. Hermione sintió pesar.

-Ok, tiene sentido del porqué eres así… la leeré, puedes irte-

La lechuza no movió ni una sola pluma, solo la observó intensamente. Hermione frunció más el ceño, y con enfado y sin desviar su mirada de la lechuza, levantó el papel y lo desdobló con brusquedad. El ave, ahora conforme, desplegó sus alas y voló sin antes pasar por sobre el pelo de la chica, despeinándoselo de nuevo. Hermione podría jurar que le saldrían plumas de tanto sacarse a esa lechuza de encima.

Miró la nota. Si era de Dumbledore, debía ser importante. Sobre todo si mandaba a una lechuza tan desagradable como esa. Leyó:

 _Espero que haya tomado su medicina_

 _A. D_

Hermione estuvo a punto de salir por la ventana y perseguir a esa lechuza para sacarle todas las plumas por el enojo que tuvo al leer esa carta. ¿Nada más? ¿Toda esa pelea que tuvo con esa estúpida lechuza para leer eso? Al fin había logrado dormir profundamente y venían a despertarla por un mensaje así. Sintió rabia hacia Dumbledore, hacia la lechuza, hacia el mundo y hacia ella. Se sentó en el borde de la cama lanzando el papel lejos, agarró la esencia de Murtlap y se la pasó por el brazo rasguñado, murmurando palabrotas, enojada…

- _No quiero que estés cerca mío_ -

Hermione se detuvo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sentía una apuñalada cada vez que recordaba el rostro de Lily y sus palabras. Y eso era a cada momento…

Por eso necesitaba dormir, era el único que lograba que no pensara en esa escena. El aire se le quedaba atrapado en su garganta y se volvía ácido al recordar en su mente una y otra vez ese momento. Le había fallado y había destruido su vida. Cuando salieran de su escondite en el valle de Godric, Lily nunca más podría tener una vida normal, había sido tachada por el mundo mágico… y todo gracias a ella.  
Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

 _¿Tú quieres estar conmigo?_

 _-Claro que sí-_

 _-Entonces es lo que importa y lo único que tienes que saber-_

Se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama dejando la esencia de Murtlap encima, y suspiró, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Hizo una mueca al sentir un poco de dolor en su pecho, y no era sólo por la herida hecha por Bellatrix Lestrange. Era horrible saber que habías destruido la vida de la persona que amabas, y que ahora ella te odiaba con obvias razones. Y no solo su vida, sino que la de muchos más…

Pero la necesitaba, más que a nada ni a nadie. Sentía como sus fuerzas la abandonaban y el sentido a la vida y de todo lo que debía hacer se esfumaba. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni ánimo para seguir, solo podía quedarse en la cama y tratar de no morir de pena y hundirse en su miseria.

-Qué vergüenza das, Granger…- murmuró la castaña, cerrando los ojos.  
Toc Toc

Probablemente era Tracey. Siempre golpeaba la puerta antes de entrar. Hermione frunció el ceño de nuevo. No quería ver a nadie, ni hablar con nadie.

Toc Toc  
-Pase- murmuró sin ánimos.  
Nadie entró. Sólo hubo silencio. La puerta permaneció cerrada como si pidiera ser abierta. Hermione bufó sin moverse de la cama, rehusándose a levantarse y a abrirla.

Toc Toc  
-Pase-  
Nada.  
Hermione suspiró enojada. No era el momento para que Tarcey se divirtiera golpeando su puerta sólo para molestarla. Bueno, probablemente era Amelia, Tracey siempre respetaba su privacidad y su depresión. Observó la pared tratando de no pensar y de controlar el enojo que comenzaba a emanar de su interior. Tener el corazón roto te ponía las emociones a filo...

Toc Toc.  
-¡Adelante dije!- grito la castaña saltando de su cama con brusquedad y abriendo la puerta de par en par- ¡¿Que no entiendes...?! Oh...  
Se quedó de piedra y con el corazón casi saliendo de su pecho al ver a Lily de pie en el pasillo. Estaba con los ojos hinchados y su pelo alborotado, haciendo brillar aún más el color esmeralda. A pesar del desastre en el que parecía estar la pelirroja, Hermione la encontró hermosa y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- lanzó sin pensar.  
-Perdón... es que no me atrevía a entrar así como así...- murmuró la pelirroja nerviosa, estrujando sus manos y destrozando un papel que sujetaba.  
-Es... está bien... yo ando de mal humor...- después de haberse quedado embobada viéndola, recordó que ella no podía salir de su casa porque estaba bajo peligro de muerte y borró su sonrisa, cambiándola a una expresión de angustia- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste mi dirección? Es peligroso que te alejes de tu casa, Lily. ¿Qué pasa si Voldemort o algún mortífago…?  
-Dumbledore logró que Sirius me diera una carta de tus amigas, dándome tu dirección. Salí solo por esta noche -murmuró y su voz tembló. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y su nariz se puso roja. Bajó la mirada hacia sus pies- Él fue el que mando mi lechuza para que despertaras. Tus amigas le dijeron que… no estabas bien y por eso habló con Sirius…

Hermione levantó una ceja, y comprendió al recordar que era la misma lechuza que le había dado las cartas de Lily días antes. ¿Cómo lo olvidó? La había despertado de la misma forma.

-Lily… ¿por qué estás aquí?

-No podía… No podía dejar de pensar en ti... y en cómo te traté... No debí haberte tratado así, lo siento. Perdón.  
Hermione se acercó a ella, y con mucha delicadeza secó su lágrima y acarició su rostro. Era como si la depresión y la frustración de hace unos minutos se hubiera esfumado, o nunca hubiera existido ya que no podía dejar de sentirse tan bien y tan feliz a su lado. La observó por un rato, contemplando la belleza de su cabello, de sus ojos, de su piel y labios. La castaña estaba completamente enamorada de ella y no podía evitar sonreír al verla y estar a su lado.

-No suelo comportarme así… pero también… también temía que si te volvías Guardián del Secreto, todos los mortífagos y hasta Voldemort irían en tu búsqueda y… no podría soportar…- siguió diciendo la pelirroja cada vez con menos voz y con más lágrimas- después de todo lo que… salió en los diarios eras la candidata perfecta y…

-Oye… tranquila…-

-Casi moriste, Emma… casi te perdí para siempre…-

Otra lágrima cayó por su mejilla y agachó la cabeza nuevamente. Hermione noto que estaba temblando y que no paraba de retorcer sus manos. Con un movimiento lento, Lily posó su cabeza en el pecho de Hermione, y dejó de temblar. El estómago de la castaña bailó como la vez que se juntaron en el Parque St. James.

-Perdón… nunca fue mi intención decirte esas cosas-murmuró con un hilo de voz- pero no se me ocurrió nada más para dejar tranquilo a James, y para que tú no siguieras insistiendo-

-Debiste hablar conmigo antes- murmuró Hermione sintiendo su voz temblar- estos has sido, quizás, los días más miserables de mi vida.

-Perdóname… Emma, perdóname- le suplicó Lily y la abrazó por la cintura- Mi vida no puede estar completa si no estás tú y Harry en ella... Fue mi error alejarte así, no debí haberlo hecho… te necesitaba a ti más que a nadie… te necesito a ti, te quiero a ti… te amo a ti…  
Hermione abrió los ojos, sorprendida por escuchar eso. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y le fue difícil contenerlas. Había estado todos esos días arrastrándose como un animal herido por el suelo con angustia y frustración pensando en que Lily ya no la quería, y esas palabras la llenaron de vida y de una esperanza jamás sentida por ella antes. Lily movió lentamente sus brazos alrededor de su pareja y la abrazó con más fuerza. Hermione correspondió al abrazo y besó la cabeza de la chica. Poco a poco Lily fue levantando su rostro hasta justar sus labios con los de Hermione y unirlos en un beso apasionado.

-Perdóname tu a mí- dijo la castaña al separarse- Me comporté como una estúpida y… te arrastre a esta situación y por mi peleaste con James y por mi salieron todas esas cosas horribles en el diario y…

-No, no- negó Lily con la cabeza poniendo sus manos en el rostro pálido de Hermione- eso no importa. No me importa lo que la gente piense de mí, nunca me ha importado mucho la verdad. Todo lo que ellos dicen son estupideces y lo único importante es que te amo y… ¿tú me amas?

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- por supuesto que sí…

Lily le sonrió con los ojos llorosos. Hermione pensó que se derretiría por la ternura y hermosura de la pelirroja… hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Ya te dije, Sirius… bueno- agregó Lily pensándolo mejor- Fueron tus amigas quienes se comunicaron Dumbledore y el con Sirius. Se quedó con James esta noche ayudándolo con Harry.

-¿Y el… sabe que estás aquí?-

-Probablemente… pero no me importa mucho- el rostro de Lily se puso sombrío- estos últimos días solo intercambiamos a Harry. Ni siquiera me habla… y no lo culpo, así que no puedo quejarme por el infierno que pasamos en esa casa. Un infierno silencioso.

-Perdón…-

-No. No te disculpes. Yo debí hablar con él desde el principio- Lily acarició el rostro de Hermione, deslizando sus dedos por la cicatriz de su perfil- Godric Gryffindor estaría decepcionado de mí, ya me da vergüenza vivir en su valle.

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche?

Lily abrió sus ojos de par en par, sorprendida mientras sus mejillas se iban sonrojando poco a poco. Hermione se puso roja como un tomate dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y se alejó de ella sintiendo electricidad en su cuerpo y como su estómago danzaba al son de su corazón. A mil por segundo.

-O sea… em, la verdad, mi habitación es un desastre… recién tuve una batalla campal con una lechuza… tú lechuza, parece que no le caigo bien y pasé a llevar algunas cosas y… hice explotar la lámpara… la verdad, es un desastre y… no sé, si no quieres está bien, tienes que volver y…

-Puedo ayudarte a ordenar- dijo Lily sonriendo divertida, aun sonrojada- y después obligarte a comer. Tu lindo rostro se ve un poco demacrado.

Hermione se llevó sus manos a su cara con vergüenza mientras ponía sus ojos como plato, haciendo que Lily se riera divertida. Volvió a abrazarla y le dio otro beso.  
Entraron al cuarto de la chica sin separarse y cerraron la puerta. Por algunas horas después de ordenar un poco no les importó nada ni nadie más que ellas. Ni Voldemort ni los Horrocruxes que quedaban. No pensaron en mortífagos, en profecías, en lo que diría la gente. Ni en magia ni en muggles, ni en James, Sirius, Pettigrew o la gente de la Orden. Sólo se quedaron en ese cuarto las dos juntas, sin separarse y sin dejar de amarse.  
La luz que anunciaba el alba comenzó a ascender y las luces de la ciudad se apagaron. A lo lejos, en el mundo de los muggle se escuchaban los autos pasar y un perro ladrando mientras una voz femenina decía algo con tono agudo. Lily escuchaba todo eso sin prestar mucha atención, observando el rostro de Hermione entre las sabanas con su cabello despeinado. Dormía plácidamente.

Acarició su espalda desnuda, sintiendo cosquilleos en sus dedos. No había podido dormir mucho, pero no se arrepentía. Una de las mejores escusas para no poder dormir era por tener un cosquilleo de alegría en su estómago. Su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes, recuerdos, sentimientos y decisiones que tomar. Pasó su mano por la cicatriz de Hermione, aún roja y con restos de la poción para cicatrizar, y sus labios se fruncieron, recordando el terror que sintió al verla en el suelo y al pensar que la perdería… Cerró los ojos para evitar que lágrimas salieran de ellos y se deslizó hacia su pareja para abrazarla por la espalda y acurrucarse sobre ella.

-Mmmmmm…- Hermione emitió un sonido extraño, aun dormitando.

-Buenos días- susurró Lily en su oído con alegría.

-Buenos… ¿Cómo dormiste?- murmuró la castaña aun sin despertar completamente y sin abrir los ojos.

-De maravilla- Lily removió los mechones alocados de Hermione de su rostro, para poder contemplarlo mejor.

-Me agrada despertar así…- dijo ahora abriendo los ojos y mirando a la pelirroja le sonrió- te ves hermosa.

-Gracias-

Lily se apartó de ella, sintiendo como se sonrojaba por el cumplido. Hermione aprovechó de moverse y se dio vuelta para abrazar a Lily, besó su hombro blanco y desnudo y las dos se quedaron mirando el cielo que se veía cada vez más azul por la ventana.

-Ah… me tome la libertad después que… em, te fuiste…. de destruir el horrocruxe que dejaste en mí casa-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Hermione separándose un poco de Lily para mirarla a los ojos, notablemente preocupada.

-No iba a irme al valle de Godric con eso. Por si James lo encontraba. Además, me deprimía- dijo la pelirroja casi sin importancia- No fue difícil, solo tuve que poner un hechizo insonoro para que no escucharan los gritos salir de esa cosa en todo el barrio después que le enterré el colmillo.

Hermione siguió mirándola, frunciendo el ceño. Lily le sonrió y le dio un beso en la nariz. Eso hizo que Hermione se relajara bastante, y volviera a su posición.

-Lo siento- murmuró Hermione.

Estuvieron en silencio algunos minutos, cada una en sus pensamientos. A pesar de no decir nada, ninguna se sintió incomoda al permanecer en silencio. Es más, estaban muy a gusto así. Lily hubiera preferido quedarse así por mucho más tiempo antes que volver al Valle de Godric con James. Lo único que la motivaba ir era Harry. Tuvo un golpe de culpa por haberlo dejado solo con su padre.

-¿En qué piensas?- murmuró Hermione sin despegar la mirada del cielo.

La pregunta tomo desapercibida a Lily. Se movió en el lugar y se acurrucó más en los brazos de la castaña.

-En Harry… nunca había estado tanto tiempo alejada de él. Es una sensación extraña, como un nudo en el pecho- murmuró Lily, aun mirando hacia el cielo que se veía por el ventanal.

-Entonces deberías volver… él te necesita-

-Está con James. Está bien-

-No, Lily- Hermione bajó la mirada y miró a la pelirroja a los ojos- James puede protegerlo de cualquier cosa, sí… pero tú eres más importante. El amor incondicional que le tienes es…

Por el rostro de la castaña pasó un destello de pánico. De la nada, se separó de Lily y se sentó al borde de la cama. Lily la miró confundida. Se movió a su lado y posó su barbilla en el hombro de la chica.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Prométeme que pondrás a Harry primero- dijo Hermione mirando sus manos- Primero que cualquiera. Es parte de la profecía…

-No es necesario que me pidas eso, es parte de mí y lo amo incondicionalmente. Y aunque no fuera parte de esa profecía, soy madre y mi hijo es mi prioridad- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-Incluso prioridad por sobre mí-

Hermione la miró muy seria. Lily levantó una ceja confundida, y un poco inquieta. Los ojos de Hermione eran difíciles de leer. Había suplica y temor… pero también había algo más.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-

-Sólo… prométemelo. Harry es primero, nadie más-

Lily la miró por unos segundos más frunciendo el ceño. Su labio tembló al recordar la imagen de Hermione en el suelo sobre una poza de sangre y el intenso miedo que paralizó su cuerpo al pensar que la había perdido. Lo mismo le pasaría si perdía a Harry, le dolía el cuerpo en solo pensar en si lo perdía… pero…

Cerró los ojos, dejando caer una lágrima. Al segundo se puso sobre ella mirándola fijamente dejando a Hermione de espalda. La pelirroja posó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de la castaña y la observó conteniendo una nueva lágrima. Hermione se sonrojó de nuevo, como siempre que lo hacía cuando mantenía contacto visual con ella y más por estar tan expuesta… hace mucho que no estaba en una situación así.

-Mi corazón quiso morir cuando te vi en el suelo después del ataque de Lestrange- dijo Lily dando una mirada rápida a la cicatriz en su pecho- y después que supe que habías sobrevivido, decidí que no permitiría que nada malo te pase de nuevo… por eso dije que no quería que fueras la Guardiana del Secreto. Eso te pondría en peligro de muerte… nuevamente… pero…

Y comenzó a llorar. Hermione se alarmó al sentir como las lágrimas de la pelirroja caían en su rostro. Con amor acercó su mano y secó las lágrimas de las mejillas de Lily. Esta, al perder fuerza en sus brazos y al no querer que su pareja la viera llorando, se acercó y hundió su rostro en el hombro desnudo de Hermione, respirando entrecortado. La castaña espero con paciencia a que la pelirroja siguiera hablando mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Harry es mi prioridad. Siempre lo será… pero tú eres mi prioridad también, y haré todo lo posible para mantenerlos a salvo, vivos y podamos estar juntos. Los tres.

Sintió como el pecho de Hermione daba un respingo. Sonrió levemente y se secó las lágrimas para poder ver a la castaña de nuevo, quien estaba con los ojos como plato, como siempre se ponía cuando estaba sorprendida. Le encantaba.

-No quiero tener que elegir nunca entre ustedes dos, porque los dos son lo primero para mí… Y… quiero que estemos juntos, los tres… si es que te…

-Si quiero-

Lily dio un respingo. Observó los ojos castaños de Hermione quedando un poco desconcertada por lo decisivos que estaban, pero luego sonrió aliviada. Sus mejillas sonrojadas resaltaban en la palidez de su rostro, demostrando que estaba nerviosa, pero su sonrisa era tan radiante que dejaba todo eso de lado.

-Quiero estar contigo, sin importar lo que pase, sin importar quien aparezca en medio- su voz sonaba temblorosa, pero clara- Porque te amo, Lily Potter.

La pelirroja sonrió llena de felicidad y le dio un beso tan apasionado que llegó a morder los labios de la castaña. Estuvieron así unos minutos sin decir mucho más hasta que uno de los rayos de Sol se posó en el rostro de Hermione, cegándola un poco y anunciando la hora de irse. Lily, muy en contra de su voluntad, se separó de Hermione y se sentó en la orilla de la cama buscando su ropa.

-Tengo que ir a dar de comer a Harry- dijo mientras alcanzaba su ropa- Tengo que aprovechar que aun puedo amamantar.

-Ah… -murmuró Hermione entre las sábanas mirando el techo- por eso tus pechos aún son grandes…

-¿Te gustan así?- le preguntó la pelirroja de forma picarona, mirándola desde el borde de la cama mientras se vestía.

-Sí…- contestó la castaña sin pensar, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se puso como un tomate- ¡No, no! No pensaba en eso… o sea, sí me gustan, pero pensaba en que los míos aún son… es decir, no es que me haya fijado mucho en los tuyos… pero tampoco quiero decir que no me gustan, pero…

-Tranquila- dijo Lily poniendo un dedo en la boca de Hermione para que no siguiera hablando- entendí la idea. Está confirmado que eres una pervertida.

-¡Eso es mentira!- chilló Hermione, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían- Tú eres la que me… toquetea por ahí…

-Como si no te hubiera gustado-

-¡Ya, es suficiente!- exclamó arrastrándose por la cama hacia el otro lado en busca de algo para ponerse- No pretendo despojarme de mi dignidad con una conversación así.

-Jajaja. Me encantas- dijo Lily riéndose- me impresiona lo fácil que es ponerte nerviosa.

-Tú tienes ese don- dijo mientras se ponía su ropa interior y se levantaba de la cama. El movimiento fue tan brusco que hizo que le doliera le pecho y se tambaleara levemente- Nunca me he comportado así. Pe… pero no lo ocupes mucho… por piedad te lo pido.

-Lo usaré a mi favor cuando haya necesidad- dijo Lily casi vestida y se acercó a Hermione con una blusa en su mano.

Se paró frente a ella y le pasó la blusa, notando la mueca de dolor en la castaña que había tratado de esconder sin éxito. Posó su mano en la cicatriz de su pecho, y con su dedo dibujo sus bordes lentamente, haciendo que la piel de Hermione se erizara. Con un suspiro y muy lento le ayudó a ponerse la blusa.

-Prométeme que te cuidarás- murmuró mientras la abotonaba- y que cuando todo esto termine, nos iremos lejos…

-Nos iremos lejos- murmuró Hermione, juntando su frente con la de Lily- tú, yo, Harry… Y recordaremos esto sólo como si hubiera sido un mal sueño. Podremos salir, quizás ir al cine, o pasear por los parques… ¿te gusta la música muggle, verdad? Podemos ir a conciertos, ir a comer por ahí… ir a la playa, a las montañas, a esquiar, aunque no soy muy buena en eso. O también viajar a otro país, conocer a otros magos o pueblos mágicos… no sé. ¿Qué dices?

Lily levantó el rostro y contempló los ojos de la castaña, felices y entusiasmados. Sonrió de ternura.

-Me encantaría…-

-¡Perfecto! Destruimos los últimos horrocruxes, derrotamos a Voldemort y nos vamos. Eso suena a un buen plan- dijo con alegría y un dejo de sarcasmo.

Lily rio con fuerza y la besó nuevamente. Era imposible negar que cada beso que se daban era como si fuera el primero, siempre les provocaba esos saltos de alegría en sus estómagos, de cómo el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía por las ansias de no querer separarse más.

-Debo ir a alimentar a Harry…- murmuró Lily al separarse un segundo.

-Regresa… por favor…- le pidió la castaña, pero sonó más como una súplica salida desde sus entrañas. Abrazó con fuerza a Lily, posando su rostro en el hombro de la chica.

-Sí… mi amor…-

Hermione levantó la cabeza tan rápido que creyó que se dislocaría el cuello. Su rostro estaba tan descolocado que Lily rio con fuerza de nuevo, y dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz se separó de ella.

-Tus caras son lo mejor- Abrió la puerta, y miró nuevamente a la castaña- Come algo, adelgazaste mucho y no es bueno si quieres recuperarte completamente… Nos veremos.

Y caminó por el pasillo, desapareciendo de la vista de Hermione.

Pero no dejó un vacío.

Por el contrario, la castaña no cabía en su pellejo de la alegría que sentía. Dio un gran salto en el lugar y levantó sus manos con tanto entusiasmo, felicidad y brusquedad, que tuvo que apoyarse en la cama por el dolor que le dio en su pecho y el mareo por la falta de comida. Con una pequeña lágrima de dolor volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, y no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

* * *

Espero que la rabia que le tuvieron a Lily haya disminuido un poco. No es una mala mujer, todos lo sabemos... sólo tiene miedo de perder a Hermione.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus follows y su tiempo para ller este fic... que se llama tiempo... uhhhhhh...

Agradeceré nuevamente si comentan de nuevo.

Skol


End file.
